


Strike Witches:Light of Hope

by PrincessRose



Category: Strike Witches
Genre: F/F, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 154,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessRose/pseuds/PrincessRose
Summary: In the year 1946 new hives appear all over the world. With the neuroi being more agressive and dangerous is there any hope left for the fate of the world? What will the 501st do now and will they be able to find some way through this? Well the only way to know what will happen is to read.This is a Strike Witches story that takes place after the movie. This was a story that I came up with while I was working before. anyways I do hope you enjoy this story and I'll do my best with it.





	1. Lossing Hope

It was the year 1946 one year after the attack on Yoshika on her way to Europe to study as a medical doctor. In that year Yoshika recovered her magical power, and the 501st was reformed again due to HQ detecting neuroi ships near the Karlsland border. It's been a year since Yoshika got her magic back and it was the year August 18th, 1946 the same day as Yoshika and Sanya's birthday. The 501st was currently flying through the air with airplanes flying around them as they attempted to liberate the Karlsland hive. Tanks and other military vehicles were below them as they headed towards the Berlin hive in Karlsland. With the full Military force behind them and a few ships just off the coast ready to engage the enemy they continued to get closer towards the Berlin hive. Mio was not flying with them at this time because her magic power was already depleted a year ago. 

After they got to the Berlin Hive orders was issued, and everyone went about taking down the Neuroi ships. The air lit up with fire from the ground forces as well as the airplanes as they took down one Neuroi ship after another. The vessels off the coast were also assisting as they landed hit after hit on the Neuroi ships around the hive that appeared. The battle was going well, and the Neuroi was being destroyed one after the other. They then managed to get the Neuroi core of the hive to appear with the help of the ships, and after that, the airplanes, ground forces, ships on the coast, and the 501st all started attacking it. After a while, the Neuroi core was destroyed as white particles rained down in the air signaling it's defeat. Everyone was ecstatic at the liberation of Karlsland even Minna, Barkhorn, and Erica. They all started to shout and celebrate at the liberation of Karlsland. The 501st and the airplanes also flew around in the air in celebration, but this celebration was cut short.

As they were celebrating and flying around in the air around some ships on the coast passing by them as they flew around several red beams ripped through the sky shattering the celebration as several ships were set ablaze, but it wasn't just the ships either. Several tanks were also set ablaze as well, and several airplanes were caught in the fire of the beam and had their wings taken off them. The pilots, however, were able to eject and land on the ground safely, but that didn't make the scene any better.

"What the?" questioned Yoshika stopping in the air and looking up in the sky to see another hive.

The others did the same thing as they came to a complete stop in the air to see the same thing. In the sky was another hive, but this hive was bigger then any previous hive so far as if covered a good portion of Karlsland. The ships, airplanes, and tanks were on high alert, and the commotion of their celebration ceased all at once as they all started running around to their stations.

"I thought we already liberated Karsland," said Barkhorn confused.

"So did I," said Minna confused.

They had more significant issues because during the last battle most of them have used up most of their magical energy and ammo. They only had a little bit left, and that made the issue that much more troubling. Soon Neurois descended out of the hive before they started shooting beams around the area setting more tanks ablaze as they did. Airplanes flew towards them before shooting at them, but what happened next shocked the 501st. The Neuroi dodged their attacks before retaliating throwing out more beams destroying the airplane's wings. The pilots were able to eject out of the plane as the plane started plummeting toward the ground, but that was not the end of the horror as the Neuroi began picking off the pilots that ejected out of the airplanes with more beams. A bigger Neuroi descended before throwing beams out, but this Neuroi was like a porcupine as the beams were all over the place not giving any room to get in close to it. More tanks were set ablaze as the beams hit them and the area around them was also set ablaze. White particles appeared in the air not long later jamming their communication and the ground forces, as well as the airplanes, was in disarray. Gunfire from the ships entered into the fight as they tried to hit the Neuroi only for the smaller ones to dodge it. Then Yoshika watched and noticed the big Neuroi release drones into the air as they started flying around shooting off beams taking out the airplane's wings before taking care of the pilots that ejected out of the planes.

With each tank and ship set ablaze as well as victims Yoshika's rage grew stronger. There was more gunfire from the ships as they tried to hit the Neuroi only for the drones and smaller ones to dodge it. Then Yoshika watched and noticed the big Neuroi fire of a massive beam a lot bigger than any other beams they came up against so far at the ships on the coast. Yoshika took off quickly in a ditch effort to protect the ship.

"Yoshika!" shouted Minna, but her voice went on deaf ears as Yoshika was too far away and their communication was jammed.

Yoshika continued to the ship that the beam was heading towards before getting in front of the massive beam. She then turned around before throwing up a shield even with her magic slightly drained. The massive beam crashed into her shield, but the force of the beam pushed Yoshika back in the air as she continued to try to shield the ship. A drone came up behind her as she was shielding the massive beam. The others in the 501st noticed this and tried to get to her only for them to be cut off by red beams and drones surrounding them. Soon the others in the 501st had to fight their way towards Yoshika as their guns started going off, but this didn't do much as the drones dodged their shots before retaliating and sending out beams.

Meanwhile as the others in the 501st was dealing with the drones Yoshika was trying to hold the massive beam off with her shield which was difficult due to the massive beam and the drain on her magic. Yoshika too busy trying to focus on defending the ship from the massive beam didn't notice the drone behind her. The drone fired a beam at her from behind, and it hit her before going through her chest and out the other side of Yoshika.

"Ahhhh!" shouted Yoshika as the beam with through her.

The drone then quickly left her and started taking more airplanes down as it didn't want to be in the way of the massive beam. With Yoshika wounded the strain of keeping up her shield was rough, but she tried to do so. She was starting to feel the drain of her magic before her shield gave out and the beam crashed into her sending her plummeting down towards the ship. Yoshika crashed into the vessel as metal tore apart and a piece of the metal slammed into her stomach. Yoshika also hit her head hard against the wall of the ship. There was an explosion that followed that setting the same ship ablaze. The sprinklers went off as they tried to put the fire out on the ship. The crew on the vessel was to busy trying to defend themselves from the Neuroi. Yoshika was laying in an area that was set ablaze with fire all around her bleeding from head to toe as blood continued to spill out of her from her wounds and her familiar's ears and tail was gone. One of the crewmen was sent to find her as the others continued to try to defend themselves against the Neuroi. Yoshika's striker unit was damaged as well, and Yoshika was not even in her striker unit. Parts of the striker unit was littered all over the area.

Barkhorn was the first to notice Yoshika falling out of the air toward the ship and shouted, "Yoshika!"

Barkhorn took off towards Yoshika trying to get to her, but some drones got in her way. Barkhorn started shooting off erratically, but this did little as the drones continued to dodge her before throwing beams at her making her have to shield against them. Barkhorn then saw Yoshika smash through the ship before the massive beam hit it setting it ablaze.

"NOOOOOO YOSHIKA!" shouted Barkhorn loudly as tears started to form in the corner of her eyes.

Barkhorn continued to fire erratically as her rage soared. Everyone in the 501st heard Barkhorn's shout before they saw her go crazy as she tried to get to the ship. The others headed towards her as they shot at the Neruoi making them dodge their shots and making an opening to get towards Barkhorn, however, as they got closer, the big Neuroi and other Neuroi shot out beams again all over the area sending the beams towards more tanks, airplanes, ships, and even the others in the 501st. The 501st had to throw up shields to defend themselves from the beams, and several large magical shields erupted all over the area blocking the beams from hitting the airplanes, tanks, and ships. Minna and the others looked shocked as they seen the multiple shields appear all over the place. Then they got closer to Barkhorn.

"Barkhorn where is Yoshika?" questioned Minna.

"Y-Y-Y-Yoshika is gone!" shouted Barkhorn shocking the others as she continued to shoot at the Neuroi to no advantage erratically.

"W-W-What do you mean she is gone?" questioned Minna.

Barkhorn didn't say anything but pointed to the ship that had a hole in it and was set ablaze. Minna and the others looked at it and noticed it before gasping and looking at Barkhorn. The others had a gloomy look as they saw the ship.

Meanwhile, a few minutes earlier Yoshika was laying on the ground of the ship with the fire around her still bleeding from head to toe and unconscious. Soon her familiar's tail and ears appeared, but they were bleeding, and Yoshika started to glow blue. Then after a little bit, the glow vanished as her familiar tail and ears disappeared. Not much longer after that, the crewman that was searching for her found her, but he noticed she was not in good condition. He then moved her to a better location before he went to tell the Captain and the Captain told him to get her and bring her on deck before he left so that he can get the witches' attention.

Minna and the others didn't take the news to well as they finally realized what Barkhorn meant about Yoshika. Just seeing the hole in the ship was a start, but seeing it ablaze didn't help at all. Some of them had tears in their eyes as they continued to try to hold the Neuroi at bay with no success. Minna, however, looked confused before turning to Barkhorn.

"Barkhorn are you sure Yoshika is gone?" asked Minna.

"Yes I saw her falling towards the ship and tried to get to her," said Barkhorn. "Unfortunately I couldn't get to her, and she crashed through the ship. Then I saw the massive beam hit it and set it ablaze."

"Then who put the shields up?" asked Minna confused looking at the shields around them before seeing them disappear.

After that, they were then being swarmed by drones again and had to defend themselves as best as they could. Minna and the others were fighting an uphill battle with no communication they had a serious lot of problems. Minna noticed that the captain of the ship was waving a flag in the air and was confused before descending towards the ship while the others continued to keep the drones at bay. 

"Captain," said Minna. "Is there something you need?"

"Yes," said the Captain. "Your other member is being brought out, but she isn't in the best condition. Your orders as of this moment are to retreat and get your member some care."

"What she is alive?" asked Minna surprised.

The Captain didn't answer, but Minna noticed his expression. Minna was worried though at the other part that he said.

"Wait a minute if we withdraw then," said Minna.

"I know what will happen," said the Captain," We will cover for you as long as we can, but you take your member and retreat. That is an order, Minna."

Minna remained silent as a man came out carrying Yoshika's body, but she noticed she was bleeding from head to toe. She was however bandaged up, but that was about all they could do. The man stopped in front of Minna handing her Yoshika.

"Now go and get out of here," said the Captain. "You all need to live to fight another day."

Minna nodded her head as she took Yoshika before she flew off away from the Captain that went back inside the ship. She stopped and looked back as she watched the captain go back inside the ship with the other man. Minna frowned before she turned back around and flew off towards the others that were still fighting. As she got to the others, she then stopped nearby Barkhorn.

"We are retreating," said Minna.

"What!" shouted the others looking at her before gasping. "Yoshika!"

"The Captain has ordered us to retreat and get care for her," said Minna. "We're heading back to the base in Romagna."

"Wait, but if we do that then..." said Shirley as Minna held up a hand.

"The Captain knows what is going to happen, but he is giving us time to retreat," said Minna.

The others gasped as she said that before looking around them gloomily.

"Now let's get going," said Minna.

The others looked back at her before nodding their heads. They then all turned around and flew off heading off back to Romagna, but as they did the drones and Neuroi tried to stop them as they flew off after them. Gunfire from the ships as well as the airplanes blocking several beams cut the Neuroi off from the 501st as they retreated farther away. After they were too far away for the Neuroi to bother with them, the Neuroi then focused on the ships, airplanes, and tanks. 

The others in the 501st continued to fly as fast as they could to get Yoshika help as they headed back to their base in Romagna. All of them could only think of that. They heard the gunfire from the ships but didn't bother turning back around. Minna gave Barkhorn Yoshika to carry as they continued towards Romagna. This changed as soon as they were out of jamming communications when they received a shocking turn of events in their intercoms.

"If anyone can hear this, Neuroi Hives have appeared in Hispania, Gallia, Romagna, Orussia, Aussik, Liberion, Faraway Land, and Fuso," said a voice in their intercoms. "All these places are under heavy firepower."

Minna gasped as well as everyone else as they heard that. Minna decided to change their direction of retreat.

"We are pulling back to Britannia," said Minna.

The others nodded their heads, but their mood was gloomy at best, and Minna could see that they were all starting to lose hope. Heck, even she was beginning to lose hope with this new threat. Minna then turned and flew off as she headed towards Britannia changing direction and the others followed her. They continued for a while before seeing the Britannia base in sight and started to land. Once they were on the ground again, Minna heard a voice.

"Oh so you all came here too," said the recognizable voice.

Minna and the others turned to see Mio, but when she saw Yoshika her eyes widen.

"Yoshika," said Mio running over looking at her before frowning.

Minna didn't say a word, but she became gloomy as she walked through the base towards the infirmary. The others continued to follow her, and once she got there, she then opened the door. Barkhorn went in before putting Yoshika down on the bed and as she was doing that Mio went and made an emergency phone call. After Barkhorn set her down, she then turned around and left out of the doors. Minna and the others continued to look at Yoshika as they stood around her. It wasn't much later when the door open, and a doctor walked into the room. She then had everyone leave as she started to take care of Yoshika.

Everyone continued to wait outside except for Mio and Barkhorn who was somewhere else in the base. It continued for hours, and everyone was now sitting down on the floor with their backs against the wall and their heads hanging low. Minna was the only one that wasn't, but as time went on, she was starting to worry more and more for the safety of Yoshika. Another two hours went by before Minna heard the door open and looked at it with the others, but no one dare say anything. The doctor walked over before looking at Minna.

"She had some severe injuries," said the doctor. "I did everything I could, she is stable now, but she is in a coma, and I'm unsure if she will even recover at all."

Minna frowned as she heard that. Minna and the doctor then walked a little bit away from everyone else's ears before the doctor started to give her the medical results of the damage done. As she continued, Minna continued to look more and more down and gloomy. Once the doctor was done, she then left the base as she went on her way. Minna walked back over to the others before sighing and looking down.

"Is she going to be alright?" asked Lynette as everyone looked at her worried.

"I don't know," said Minna and everyone's gloom looks intensified.

"W-W-W-Why does this have to happen now?" questioned Sanya. "We were doing fine."

No one said a word as they didn't know what to say to that. The silence continued for a little while then Minna turned around and walked over to the room before she opened the door and went inside. The others followed as they went to the room and went inside as well. They all gathered around the bed to see the blood on Yoshika cleaned up, but she was on machines in the infirmary that was keeping her alive. Yoshika's eyes were shut, and her arms rested at her side. Not one movement could be seen from her body to register that the others were even there. The others had tears in their eyes as they looked at her.

It's been two days since they returned to Britannia, the last line against the new hives that have appeared in several places all over the world. A doctor was appointed to take care of Yoshika while she remained in a coma and the doctor wasn't even sure she would make it. The other's gloominess continued since the first day they came back. Minna was in her office going over several reports that were coming in from two days ago looking them over, but just looking at the reports seemed to have made her hopes decline more. Minna decided to take a break and go visit Yoshika, so she got up and made her way to the infirmary. Once there she opened the door to see the others was there except for Barkhorn and Mio. The doctor was not there as she decided to give them time to visit Yoshika. Minna walked over before she pulled a chair over to Yoshika's side and sat down looking down at her. 

"Come on Yoshika," said Lynette, but Yoshika didn't respond or say anything as she laid there.

The silence continued again through the room as no one wanted to say anything. It has been two days, and Yoshika hasn't woken or even spoken, and no one knew how long she would stay like this. After some time of visiting Yoshika, the doctor came back and had them all leave again, so they all had to go. Minna then walked around the base for a little while as she made her way to the hangar where the striker units were and looked around, but this did little as there was still a striker unit that was missing. This only reminded her of the casualties that they suffered which did little to help her mood at all. Minna then went back to her office to occupy her time not wanting to think about what has happened but knowing she couldn't.

Meanwhile, outside of the 501st base in Britannia, Mio was swinging a wooden sword around as she trained. She was taking what happened to Yoshika quite hard as she continued to swing her wooden sword in the air. She has been doing this every day ever since two days ago only stopping for short breaks to get something to eat and other things. She never once visited Yoshika in the infirmary. Mio continued to look out at the horizon as she continued to swing the sword through the air, but her eyes looked as though she was far away.

 _"I should have trained her harder,"_ thought Mio as she swung he sword down. _"If only I had my magic maybe I could have saved her. Why did it have to be her, she just recovered from the previous attack on her? This is my fault. I didn't train her hard enough."_

Mio's thoughts continued to spiral out of control as she took what happened to Yoshika hard. She continued to swing her sword through the air as she continued to train and think. Mio wasn't the only one that took what happened to Yoshika hard as everyone took it pretty hard, but Mio was one of the ones that took it the hardest. The other one being Barkhorn.

Ever since they came back from what happened two days ago, Barkhorn has been shut up in her room sitting against a wall with her head down looking at the floor. Unlike Mio, she was not training and just continued to sit there not moving at all. Matter of speaking she barely ever moved at all only moving when she had to use the bathroom, take a bath, or other necessary stuff. She didn't even move to go get something to eat; that was how hard she was taking everything. Erica had to bring her food every day, and even then Barkhorn only ate maybe half of it before not touching the rest. Erica, however, didn't bother saying anything to her about it as she knew that everyone was taking what happened to Yoshika hard.

 _"I was right there,"_ thought Barkhorn. _"She was right in my sight. I could have saved her, but I could do nothing. All I could do is watch my little sister fall and get hurt. Why did it have to be her!"_

Barkhorn thoughts were spiraling out of control just like Mio's as she took what happened to Yoshika extremely hard. Matter of speaking she took what happened to Yoshika the hardest out of everyone.

It's been almost two weeks since then, and there still was no change in Yoshika's condition as she remained in a coma. The others visited her daily, but as every day went by their hopes continued to diminish. The doctor that was appointed to take care of Yoshika continued to do so, but with each passing day, no one knew if Yoshika would ever recover. There have been several visitors at the base during this time. One of those visitors was the Fuso Air Marshall as she came to give her respect to Yoshika. Another one was the Queen of Britannia who also came to give her respect to Yoshika. Another one was Emperor Frederick the IV the Emperor of Karlsland who also came to show his respect to Yoshika, but the most important one of all was when Yoshika's mother and grandmother came when they heard. They stayed for some time before they left with tears in their eyes telling Minna too keep them informed. Throughout this time Mio and Barkhorn never visited Yoshika in the infirmary at all, and the only ones that did were Minna and the others. 

Minna was in her office as she continued to do her work as commander. She got up after a while before she walked over to the window and looked out of it. She continued to look around before seeing Mio training again. She frowned as she saw that before shaking her head. Then she went to the door and went out before making her way through the base to the hangar. Once there she then started to walk up toward Mio who was still swinging the wooden sword around in the air. She stopped just a little bit behind Mio as she looked at her. Mio continued to swing the sword a few times in the air.

"Mio," said Minna.

Mio jumped before turning around and looked at Minna and Minna noticed that her cheeks were wet and her eyes were red. Mio didn't say anything but turned back around as she continued to swing her sword in the air. Minna having enough walked up towards her as she went to swing the sword again before grabbing her by the arm. Mio, let go of the sword before she collapsed on the ground.

"Mio that is enough," said Minna sharply.

"No it's my fault," said Mio. "If only I trained her harder and better. If only I had my magic still."

Minna had enough and slapped Mio across the face.

"I had enough Mio," said Minna. "You have been out here continuing to train all the time. Do you think you are the only one that is taking what happened to Yoshika hard? Everyone is taking it hard. I am the commander and yet I couldn't do anything at that time. It's my job to keep everyone safe, and yet I didn't do it, but ever since we came back you done nothing but train. You haven't even visited Yoshika at all."

Mio had a hand on her cheek as she looked at Minna as her eyes started watering. 

"I can't," said Mio. "I can't bear to see her like that."

"Yes you can," said Minna. "You can and you will. This is an order do I make myself clear?"

Mio nodded her head at her as she said that. Minna then helped Mio up before she hugged her.

"We have to stay strong in these times," said Minna. "It's the least we can do."

"I'm afraid," said Mio. "I'm afraid I'll lose hope that she will recover."

"I know," said Minna. "The only thing we can do is hope that she will make it through this. She has done it once before."

"Yes, but never this badly," said Mio.

"Go see Yoshika, Mio," said Minna. "She needs our support at this time."

Mio nodded her head, and Minna let her go. Mio turned around and walked towards the base. Minna picked up the wooden sword before she headed towards the base too. After putting the sword away, Minna then made her way to the infirmary as well. Once there she opened the door to see the others there as well as Mio who had her head buried in Yoshika. Minna could tell that Mio was crying and the others in the room had tears in their eyes. Yoshika, on the other hand, didn't move or respond at anything. Erica sighed, and Minna turned and looked at her before saying something.

"Is something wrong Erica?" asked Minna.

"It's just Barkhorn hasn't really been doing well," said Erica. "It's starting to make me worried. She hasn't been eating much and rarely leaves her room. I know that Yoshika is like a little sister to her and that she is taken it hard but still."

Minna nodded her head before she turned around and went out of the room. She then went through the base before she got to Barkhorn's room and went inside. Barkhorn was sitting down next to a wall with her knees up and her head buried in her knees. Minna went over to her before standing in front of her.

"Barkhorn!" shouted Minna.

Barkhorn didn't move or respond, and Minna went over before grabbing her by her shirt and pulling her up. She noticed that Barkhorn's eyes were red and her cheeks were wet from crying. She also noticed that there were dark bags under her eyes from lack of sleep.

"Alright that is enough of this Barkhorn," said Minna. "Stop doing this to yourself."

"I was right there," said Barkhorn as her eyes started to water. "She was right there Minna. I could have saved her and yet I couldn't do anything, but see my little sister fall and get hurt. I couldn't even save her at all."

Minna frowned before she hugged Barkhorn as she said that.

"It's not your fault Barkhorn," said Minna. "You tried your best, but it's just we were not ready for it. You are not the only one that thinks they're at fault Barkhorn. Mio also felt like it was her fault. We are all taking this hard, but we need to be strong as Yoshika needs our support right now. Now I want you to go visit Yoshika, Barkhorn. You haven't seen her since she got here."

Barkhorn nodded her head at her and Minna let her go. They then walked out of the room with Minna closing the door behind them before they made their way back to the infirmary. Once there Minna opened the door, and Barkhorn walked into the room. Mio was still there as silent tears fell down her cheeks. The others were still crying as well as tears feel down their cheeks. Barkhorn walked over and as she did Mio turned and looked at her hearing her before getting up out of the seat.

"No it's okay you can stay there," said Barkhorn as Mio nodded her head and sat back down.

Barkhorn went to the other side of the room where Lynette was at who got up and moved out of the way. Barkhorn sat down next to Yoshika as she looked down at her. She reached out a hand and touched Yoshika's forehead. Yoshika didn't move or respond at all as she did that and Barkhorn continued to look at her before her eyes started to water and she buried her head into Yoshika as she began to cry. Everyone was crying as they continued to look at Yoshika except Minna who was trying to hold them back, but after while silent tears fell down her cheeks. 

Meanwhile, as this was going on Yoshika who was in a coma was having a flashback. Yoshika was standing in her living room looking out the window at the age of two to see her father with another man. This other man had black hair and brown eyes and was dressed in an air force military outfit. Yoshika didn't know who this man was, but she continued to watch as her father and the man was talking to each other for some time. She wasn't able to hear what they were saying, but after a while, the man in the military outfit handed her father some papers which he took and started reading. After a while of reading it he looked up at the man, and they started talking again. Then her father pulled a pen out of his pocket before he wrote something down on the paper and then pointed at it as he showed the military man. The military man's eyes widen in surprise at it and then looked up at her father questionably. Her father started saying something and after the military man and him started talking again. Then the military man and her father shook hands after that. They then started talking, and after a little bit, the man then turned around before walking away only to stop and turn back and wave back at her father who waved back at him. Then the man turned back around and left.

The flashback then changed again, and Yoshika found herself in the living room looking out the window at the age of two again. This time her father and the man shook hands as they greeted each other and then they started talking. After a little while of talking Yoshika then watched as her father put his hand in his pocket before pulling something out and handed it to the military man who nodded his head and took it. The military man then looked back up at her father before saying something, but her father shook his head before he started saying something. After that, they then continued talking for a while before the military man shook her father's hand again then he turned around and started walking away only to stop and wave back at her father who waved back at him. Then the man turned back around and left again, and that was the last time Yoshika ever did see him and she soon eventually forgot all about that man.

After visiting Yoshika, Minna made sure that Barkhorn got enough to eat before getting some restful sleep. Barkhorn asked if she can sleep in the infirmary next to Yoshika and Minna allowed it before informing the doctor of the circumstance. Everyone in the 501st except for Yoshika knew that Barkhorn looked at Yoshika as a little sister. That night and for the longest time in two weeks Barkhorn was able to get much-needed sleep. She fell asleep with her head next to Yoshika and didn't wake up until the next day all refreshed and not once having a nightmare at all which has haunted her for the last two weeks. 

* * *

 **AN:** Well here is chapter one of my Strike Witches: Light of Hope story. I do hope you enjoyed it and I'm sorry if it's a little short. I'm not the best when it comes to military vehicles, orders, and technical stuff like medical things. I did, however, try my best with making it interesting, but I can't explain the details of the fight with the Neuroi hive in Karlsland that they did. I did, however, try to do what I can with the other hive that showed up and I thought it turned out alright. At least I hope. As for the medical problems wrong with Yoshika, I know she was severally injured, but I do not know the medical issues that are wrong with her. I do however know that she is in a coma, had a beam go through her body, and got impaled by metal in the stomach or chest can't remember, but other than that I can't describe the condition that she is in. Anyways this was a story I came up with when I made another strike witches story, but due to some reasons, I have to rewrite that one over which I plan to do, and I'm putting it on here as well. 

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own strike witches or any of the characters in strike witches at all. I do however own the OC's that will be in this story, and if you feel like adding a Character of your own to the story to help me out then that is fine with me, but make sure it's female unless they are either an airplane pilot, etc. Similar to that of the original strike witches. There will be Oc characters that join the 501st later on so do keep that in mind.


	2. Glimps of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now with Yoshika in a coma and neuroi hives have appeared in serveral places around the world is there any hope left? Will the Strike Witches be able to recover from this inccident? What about Yoshika Miyafuji will she wake up? Well the only way to know this is to read.

At the current time, it was 9:45 in the morning of September 18 and the only sounds that could be heard in the infirmary was the steady ticking of the clocks or the machines that Yoshika was hooked up to. No one was in the room not even the doctor. In the course of a month Yoshika still hasn't woken up yet and her body at this time has declined as well. Her arms and legs were not as big as they used to be and this made everyone in the 501st worried whether she would make it or not. The doctor said she was doing everything she could, but that still didn't help the atmosphere any. Time just continued to tick by as Yoshika continued to lay there with her eyes closed and unmoving. 

Meanwhile, Minna was in her office looking at Yoshika's medical report that the doctor made out for her and Mio was silent as she stood nearby looking out the window. The only good thing that has happened lately was that there was no Neurois that have attacked them, but Minna knew it was only a matter of time when they did. Sanya wasn't going on night patrol as after the incident with Yoshika, Minna was too worried about something happening to the others. That is the last thing Minna wanted to happen to anyone else in the 501st. Matter of speaking she didn't even want it to happen to Yoshika, but it didn't change the fact that it did. So far Yoshika hasn't woken up, and no one knew when or if she would wake up at all. On the positive side of this Mio and Barkhorn now visited Yoshika along with the rest of the others even though it was painful. They would visit Yoshika in the morning and then revisit her in the evening. Barkhorn seemed to visit her more often than anyone else always usually visiting every three hours. It was clear to Minna and even Mio that Barkhorn felt more responsible for what happened to Yoshika then anyone else. Minna continued to read the medical report for a little while before she put it down and leaned back as she sighed. Mio who heard it turned and looked at her, but remained silent.

"It's been a month now, and she still hasn't woken up," said Minna frowning.

"It doesn't surprise me," said Mio frowning before turning and looking back out the window. "After what happened and all that. We weren't prepared for this at all, and now that I am thinking more clearly I don't think I would have even made a difference if I had my magic."

Minna nodded her head in agreement as she said that before replying, "The doctor is unsure if she will be able to use her magic again."

Mio turned and looked at her as she frowned at that before she shook her head, "She will. I know she will. She managed it once before Minna, but your magic is starting to decline already."

Minna nodded her head as she said that because it was the truth Minna's magic was starting to fade just like Mio's did and at a more rapid rate. Minna could barely use a shield anymore with her magic power draining fast. On top of that, the reports that came in around the world had also shown that other witches' magic power was also starting to decline.

"I'm worried she didn't look really good this morning," said Minna.

"No she didn't," said Mio with a worried face. "Her body has weakened over the last month."

Minna nodded her head in agreement as she said that and then silence continued for a while before Mio broke it.

"How has Barkhorn been doing?" asked Mio.

"Well lately she has been visiting Yoshika more frequently than everyone else," said Minna. "She personally took it hard."

"It's understandable since she thinks of Yoshika as her little sister," said Mio as Minna nodded her head.

Meanwhile, in the infirmary, the clock struck ten, and Yoshika's hand that was at her side twitched before her eyes fluttered open. Yoshika shielded her eyes from the bright lights with her hand for a while until her eyes adjusted to the light. Once it did Yoshika, put her arm back down and looked around to see no one in the room.

 _"Where is everyone?"_ thought Yoshika confused until the recent events that happened rushed through her mind. _"Oh that's right; they are out training with Mio. That means that I'll have to make my way out of the base to talk to Mio. I am sure everyone is worried about me being out for a couple of days."_

With that Yoshika then heard the machine and turned and looked at them before she started unhooking herself from them. Once that was done Yoshika then sat up before putting her feet on the floor and then went to stand up only for her legs to give out and fall back down on the bed. Yoshika's eyes widen before she started looking herself over to see that her body has gotten weaker.

 _"I feel so weak,"_ thought Yoshika as she looked at her hands before she tried again using the bed to steady herself as she stood up.

Yoshika wobbled unsteady next to the bed for a little bit but managed to stay on her feet. She then started heading to the door before stopping and looking around the room again.

 _"Huh? Why are we in Britannia?"_ questioned Yoshika internally confused. _"Shouldn't we be in Romagna?"_

Yoshika was planning to head out of the base to talk to Mio, but now that she had more unanswered questions she knew that the only one that could answer this was Minna herself. Yoshika decided to change where she was planning to go and decided to head to Minna's office which she was sure was most likely in the same place. She could always wait for Mio in Minna's office until after the others are done training.

With that Yoshika returned to heading to the door on unsteady legs before reaching it and opening it. After that, she then used the frame of the door to pull herself out of the room and then used the wall to steady herself before turning and shutting the door. Yoshika then used the wall as support as she made her way to where Minna's office was at, but this took a lot longer than needed as Yoshika had to stop a few times and rest against the wall before continuing. 

What would normally take someone about maybe 15 to 30 minutes to reach Minna's office from the infirmary took Yoshika about 2 hours and that was a big difference. Once Yoshika got to the office she didn't bother to knock as she didn't have time for that. She needed to talk to Minna and then talk to Mio after that. Instead, she reached out and turned the doorknob before pushing the door open and stumbling into the room. Minna looked up from some papers before gasping in surprise at seeing Yoshika standing there. Mio hearing Minna gasp turned around to see Yoshika standing there and gasped as well then both shouted at the same time.

"Yoshika!"

Yoshika smiled at both of them, but also looked confused as to why Mio was there. She didn't think much more on that as she turned and shut the door, but Minna and Mio were both confused when Yoshika locked the door. Yoshika then turned back around before she started walking towards Minna's desk unsteady and almost fell over only for Mio to rush over and catch her.

"Yoshika," said Mio as she caught her.

"I'm a little tired," said Yoshika. "Mind if I sit down."

Minna shook her head before she got up and went over to Yoshika then Mio and Minna helped Yoshika over to Minna's seat before Yoshika sat down with a sigh and leaned back. Mio and Minna then went and got some chairs nearby before they sat down. Yoshika looked at them, and the other two looked back at her as silence continued for a little while. Minna was the first to break the silence.

"Did you just wake up Yoshika?" asked Minna.

"Yes about two hours ago," said Yoshika nodding her head.

"Yoshika Miyafuji!" shouted Mio. "That was a reckless thing to do! You just woke up and your already trying to walk to Minna's office!"

Yoshika didn't say anything or even flinch as Mio reprimanded her for walking all the way there after waking up. Minna noticed this and new that Yoshika must have changed some after what happened recently. Mio seemed surprised that Yoshika didn't even flinch as she reprimanded her for what she did. Yoshika sighed before she looked down at her hands.

"I don't get why I'm so weak," said Yoshika. "I was only out for a couple of days."

Minna and Mio looked at each other as she said that and Yoshika noticed their looks.

"What?" asked Yoshika confused.

"Yoshika," said Minna looking back at her. "You wasn't out for only a couple days. You were out for a month."

Yoshika's eyes widen as she realized just how much time went by since she was out.

"Well I guess that explains my weaken condition, but why are we back in Britannia?" asked Yoshika. "Shouldn't we be in Romagna. I know the hive in Karlsland is most likely still there, but still don't you think we should have been in Romagna."

Minna and Mio looked at each other again, and Yoshika noticed it.

"Minna what happened since I was out?" asked Yoshika narrowing her eyes at her.

Minna started to sweat as she saw that nervously before she replied, "Yoshika I don't know how to say this to you, but Karlsland isn't the only place a hive appeared. Gallia, Romagna, Orussia, Hispania, Liberion, Aussik, Faraway Land, and Fuso have also had hives as well. That was why we retreated to Britannia after the captain of the ship you crashed into told us to retreat."

"Mom, Grandma," said Yoshika as her eyes narrowed dangerously and her hand shook uncontrollably.

"It's the south part of Fuso," said Mio trying to calm Yoshika down. "So your family is fine."

Yoshika sighed in relief but still frowned as she thought of the captain that had them retreat. She wasn't stupid; she knew that meant that they gave their lives for their retreat away from Karlsland. Yoshika shut her eyes as she continued to mourn the ones that died in that battle then she opened her eyes after a few minutes and looked back at Minna and Mio.

"Why did you come here anyways Yoshika?" asked Minna confused.

"Yeah not to mention what is with locking the door?" asked Mio confused turning and looking back at the door.

"Oh I was confused as to why we were in Britannia, so I came here to talk to Minna, but I was expecting you to be out training the others Mio," said Yoshika as Mio looked back at her. "Although since you are here, I have a question for you."

Mio and Minna looked at Yoshika curious wondering what that would be.

"Yeah what is that?" asked Mio curiously.

"Did my father ever mention a military man that he was close to?" asked Yoshika curiously.

Minna looked confused as she looked at Yoshika and then looked at Mio as she continued to think to herself. After a while of thinking, Mio looked up at Yoshika.

"What kind of military man?" asked Mio curiously.

"Air force unless I am mistaken," said Yoshika.

Mio went back to thinking again for sometime before she looked back up at Yoshika.

"No at least I don't recall," said Mio. "He did talk about you which is why I was able to recruit you into the 501st, but I don't recall him ever saying anything about a military man that he was close to."

"Oh I see," said Yoshika sighing and looking down.

Minna and Mio saw this, and they both looked at each other before they looked back at Yoshika. Minna decided to speak up.

"Why did you ask Yoshika?" asked Minna curiously.

Yoshika looked up at Minna for a few minutes before she replied, "Well while I was under I had a flashback to the time that I was two and remembered looking out the window watching my father talking to a military man, and the two seemed to be close. I watched as the two continued to talk for a little while before the military man pulled some papers out of his military outfit and handed them to my father. My father looked at them before he looked up and started talking to the military man again for a little while then my father pulled out a pen and wrote something down before showing it to the military man. The military man looked surprised, and the two started talking again for some time. After that, the military man then left waving bye to my father. That was the first time I saw the man and the second was the same year. Again I was looking out the window watching as the military man, and my father shook hands and then started talking to each other. After some time of talking my father then pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to him, but I never did see what it was. The military man looked surprised and looked up at my father questionably. My father said something, and then the two continued to talk for a while before the man left again waving bye to my father, and that was the last time I saw that man. Over the years I forgot all about him until now."

Minna and Mio looked at each other after she said all that curiously wondering what that was all about. They then turn to Yoshika again as she leaned back in the chair.

"It's probably nothing," said Yoshika. "Maybe I'm just overthinking it all."

Silence remained for a little while as Mio and Minna continued to think to themselves. Then Mio was about to say something, but she was cut off by a knock at the door. Minna and Mio turned and looked at it before Mio got up. Then went over and unlocked it before opening the door a little bit and looking out to see Barkhorn with a worried face.

"Barkhorn what is it?" asked Mio confused.

"Yoshika she isn't in her room," said Barkhorn starting to freak out.

Mio opened the door all the way, and Barkhorn looked into the room to see Yoshika sitting behind Minna's desk. She gasped that she was awake before she rushed into the room and over to where Yoshika was at before hugging her tightly.

"Guah...B-Barkhorn... not so tight," said Yoshika wheezing from the hug. 

Barkhorn let go and stepped back as Yoshika took some deep breaths. Barkhorn started to have tears in her eyes and Yoshika noticed it.

"Are you crying?" asked Yoshika curiously.

"N-N-No," stuttered Barkhorn as her cheeks flushed and she turned her head. "These are manly tears."

Yoshika giggled as she said that before replying, "If you say so Barkhorn."

Minna and Mio giggled as she said that and Barkhorn blushed embarrassed. Yoshika leaned back in the chair as she looked at Minna and Mio giggling. She shut her eyes as she smiled.

 _"It's good to be back,"_ thought Yoshika.

Yoshika opened her eyes to see Mio and Minna smiling as tears rolled down their cheeks. Yoshika understood though because it's been a month and she was in a coma. So she knew that the others were missing her, but she didn't realize the effects she had on the others.

"It's a bright day," said Mio.

"That it is," said Minna nodding her head in agreement.

"Well I'm tired, so I'm going to head back to the infirmary," said Yoshika.

Minna and Mio looked worried as she said that, but Barkhorn picked Yoshika up holding her in her arms. Yoshika gasped as Barkhorn did that surprised and blushing embarrassed. She then looked at Barkhorn.

"B-B-Barkhorn what are you doing?" questioned Yoshika stuttering embarrassed.

"I'm carrying you back to the infirmary," said Barkhorn making Minna and Mio release a breath in relief, but that soon changed to surprise.

Yoshika's eyes narrowed before she shouted, "Gertrud Barkhorn put me down this instant!"

Barkhorn flinched and so did Minna and Mio as they never heard or seen Yoshika speak so firmly or shout at someone before.

"B-B-But Yoshika," stuttered Barkhorn nervously.

"No buts Gertrud!" shouted Yoshika. "I have my own two feet and can make it on my own! I'm not a baby, and besides, I need the exercise! Having someone carrying me around will do little for my recovery!"

Minna recovered after a little bit, but Barkhorn flinched again at being called Gertrud or even shouted at by Yoshika. Even Minna and Mio flinched again, but Minna was able to recover after a little bit.

"She does have a point," said Minna.

Barkhorn and Mio frown as she said that worried still and Yoshika noticed this.

"You can still walk with me, but you don't need to carry me," said Yoshika.

Barkhorn sighed and nodded her head as she put Yoshika down on her feet. Yoshika wobbled unsteady making Barkhorn, Minna, and Mio nervous. Yoshika then headed towards the door with Barkhorn following, but as she got to the door, she stopped and turned around.

"Forget what I said it's probably nothing anyway," said Yoshika.

Minna and Mio remained silent as they looked at her and Yoshika turned back around before she opened the door. Then she used the door frame and pulled herself out before using the wall to steady herself. Barkhorn shut the door behind her and then Yoshika and Barkhorn made the long steady walk back to the infirmary. Minna and Mio remained silent in the room as Yoshika left and Minna moved from her seat back to her seat behind her desk. They then waited for a while before Yoshika and Barkhorn's feet disappeared. Mio looked at Minna before she spoke up.

"You think we should check this out?" asked Mio. 

"Yeah I do," said Minna. "Even if it is nothing it might ease Yoshika's mind some to find some answers."

"Alright then I'll start looking around to see if I can dig anything up," said Mio getting up and heading towards the door.

"I'll see what I can find out on my end as well," said Minna as Mio nodded her head in agreement.

Mio then opened the door and walked out as she continued to think to herself wondering who the military guy was and how Yoshika's father knew him. Once she closed the door, Minna got up and walked over to the window and looked out of it before smiling.

Meanwhile after about another two hours of strenuous walking which Yoshika had to stop and relax a few times making Barkhorn worry and ask if she is alright Yoshika finally made it back to the infirmary. Barkhorn opened the door as Yoshika stepped into the room only to have the others turn and start speaking.

"So did you find out...." said Erica before she cut herself off at seeing Yoshika stumble into the room followed by Barkhorn who shut the door.

"YOSHIKA!" shouted all the others as they saw her and started to run towards her only for Barkhorn to block them from possibly crushing Yoshika.

"Give her some space and don't crush her now," said Barkhorn.

Everyone nodded their heads as they moved out of the way so Yoshika can make it to her bed. Yoshika walked over to it unsteady making the others worried as she did before sitting down and sighing she then looked at Barkhorn.

"Barkhorn can you get my legs?" asked Yoshika.

Barkhorn nodded her head before she picked Yoshika's legs up and sat them down on the bed. Yoshika then moved herself back in position before she laid back down. The others crowded around her all smiling with slight tears falling down their cheeks.

"I'm sorry I made you all worry," said Yoshika.

"We are just glad you're awake again Yoshika," said Lucchini.

Yoshika nodded her head at her before she replied, "So how are you all doing? Has Mio been training you all well?"

The others looked at one another as Yoshika looked at them confused before they turned back to her.

"Well Mio hasn't been training us at all," said Erica. "We haven't even been doing any training."

"Huh?" questioned Yoshika confused. "Why not?"

"Well we were all too worried about you Yoshika," said Luchini. "After the Neuroi hives appeared...."

Lucchini cut herself off as everyone became gloomy. Yoshika already understood what she meant and why everyone was so gloomy. Silence continued through the room, and no one bothered to say anything. Yoshika frowned as she looked at them all before she cut the silence herself.

"Sorry," said Yoshika.

Everyone looked at her confused as she said that.

"What are you sorry for Yoshika?" asked Sanya confused.

"I heard what happened," said Yoshika. "It must have been hard on you all."

They all nodded their heads at that before Sanya spoke up again, "But at least your awake now. That's all that matters right now."

"That's right," said Barkhorn. "At least Yoshika is now awake and with us."

"Hmmph that coming from the one that took what happened to Yoshika the hardest," said Erica putting her arms around her stomach.

"I-I-I don't know what you are talking about," stuttered Barkhorn nervously as Yoshika looked confused.

"What do you mean Erica?" asked Yoshika.

"It's nothing," said Barkhorn. "I'm strong and don't you forget that."

Yoshika giggled, but she looked at Erica waiting for an answer still.

"Yeah she was tough alright," said Erica. "You should have seen her. She was a complete mess. She could barely eat at all and didn't even come to see you for the first two weeks along with Mio."

Yoshika's eyes narrowed before she turned and looked at Barkhorn.

"Gertrude Barkhorn!" shouted Yoshika making Barkhorn flinch as well as the others as they looked at her surprised. "How dare you do that to yourself!"

"Y-Y-Yoshika," stuttered Barkhorn. "I-I-I can explain."

"I don't want to hear it," said Yoshika looking away from her.

Barkhorn frowned before she leaned over Yoshika and rubbed her hand against her forehead. Then she removed it and sat down next to Yoshika's bed looking down.

"I'm sorry," said Barkhorn.

"Huh?" questioned Yoshika confused turning and looking at her.

"I was right there Yoshika," said Barkhorn. "You was right there during the last battle. Right in front of me and yet I could do nothing to get to you. Nothing to save you."

Yoshika shook her head before putting a hand on her head.

"It's not your fault," said Yoshika. "If anything it was mine. I rushed into battle. I let my rage of seeing all the people being hurt overwhelm me, but when I saw that massive beam heading to that ship, the only thing I could think of was saving them."

"Yoshika it's not your fault," said the others looking at her surprised.

Yoshika sighed and looked at them before hearing a knock on the door. Lucchini went over to answer it to see that it was Mio and she walked into the room. Lucchini then shut the door. Mio started to walk over to Yoshika who was looking at her before seeing Yoshika's eyes narrow.

"Mio Sakamoto!" shouted Yoshika narrowing her eyes at her.

Mio flinched and froze as Yoshika said that.

"You idiot!" shouted Yoshika. "Did you think I will not find out? How come you didn't come to see me for two weeks? What were you thinking? Explain yourself this instant Mio!"

Mio shivered as Yoshika looked at her before sighing and nodding her head.

"I'm sorry Yoshika I wasn't thinking clearly, but Minna smacked some sense into me," said Mio.

"At least someone did," said Yoshika.

"I couldn't help it Yoshika," said Mio looking down. "I was scared that you wouldn't make it. Everyone was, but I thought that I didn't train you enough."

"And yet you haven't been doing any training lately!" shouted Yoshika making Mio flinch, but then there was a knock on the door.

Lucchini who was next to it answered it to see Minna. Minna walked into the room to see Mio shivering and Yoshika narrowing her eyes between her and Barkhorn.

"Oh so you found out did you," said Minna.

Yoshika sighed and nodded her head.

"Don't worry I took care of it," said Minna.

"Thank you," said Yoshika.

"It was necessary," said Minna as Yoshika nodded her head.

Minna then walked over to Yoshika's bed before she looked down at her.

"So how are you feeling?" asked Minna.

"Oh, I feel great. I can run for hours," said Yoshika sarcastically. "How do you think I feel? I'm weak, tired, and I need a bath."

Minna giggled as she heard that.

"Alright then I'll take you to the baths," said Barkhorn as she picked Yoshika up.

"B-B-Barkhorn I can walk on my own," said Yoshika.

"Not this time Yoshika," said Minna making Yoshika pout and everyone laugh. "You walked enough today, and we don't want you to overdo it."

Mio, Barkhorn, and everyone else nodded their heads in agreement with Minna.

Yoshika sighed before replying, "fine then take me to the bath I need one Barkhorn."

"Yes Yoshika," said Barkhorn nodding her head.

Lucchini opened the door for them, and Barkhorn carried Yoshika out of the door and then headed to the bathroom so Yoshika can get a bath. The others came out of the room before Minna and Mio went a different direction. The others, on the other hand, stood there as they watch Barkhorn take Yoshika to the bathroom. Once they disappeared out of sight, Sanya spoke up.

"Yoshika has changed," said Sanya.

"Yeah she has," said Erica nodding her head in agreement along with the others. "I guess that last battle changed her."

"Yeah I never heard her shout at someone like that before," said Perrine. "It really gave me the chills."

"I agree," said Eila.

The others continued to talk about Yoshika's recovery and how she is finally awake. Now that Yoshika was awake their mood seemed to have picked up some for the better.

After Barkhorn and Yoshika got to the bathroom Barkhorn then sat Yoshika down before she got a scrub and put soap on it then she began to wash her back. Yoshika blushed lightly as she did that before turning and looking at her.

"B-B-Barkhorn I can wash myself," said Yoshika.

"Yoshika, Minna said you done enough," said Barkhorn. "Now sit there and let me wash you."

Yoshika sighed but relinquished her fate of having Barkhorn wash her. Barkhorn washed Yoshika's back, arms, legs, and hair. When that was done, she then looked at Yoshika.

"Now stand up carefully," said Barkhorn.

Yoshika stood up carefully on unsteady legs.

"Now turn around," said Barkhorn.

Yoshika did so as she turned around and Barkhorn started washing her chest which made Yoshika blush darken in embarrassment. After she washed her chest she then did her armpits and then she washed her pussy which made Yoshika's face turn red in embarrassment. After that was done Barkhorn then washed her butt before she washed the soap off. Barkhorn was also undressed, so it made Yoshika that much more embarrassed. After she was all washed up Barkhorn then carried her over to the onsen before she walked into it and sat down keeping Yoshika between her legs with her arms around her. 

"Barkhorn I can sit next to you," said Yoshika.

"No this is fine Yoshika," said Barkhorn.

Yoshika sighed as this was embarrassing for her but other than that the water felt great on her. Yoshika continued to sit there as she tried to relax, but that was hard with the embarrassment she was getting. Soon the bathroom door opened and the others walked in. Erica saw Barkhorn and Yoshika before she giggled at the sight. Yoshika turned and looked at her before narrowing her eyes.

"You think it's funny Erica?" questioned Yoshika.

Erica flinched as well as the others as Yoshika looked at Erica that way. Yoshika then turned back around and tried to relax as best as she can in the water with difficulty that is. Erica stayed silent and went over with the others before getting themselves cleaned. Once Lucchini was washed up she then ran and jumped into the water only to make Barkhorn angry.

"Lucchini!" shouted Barkhorn. "Be more careful!"

Lucchini turned and looked at her before nodding her head and carefully started swimming around the onsen. The others soon joined them a little later in the water. A little bit later, Minna and Mio came in before seeing Barkhorn and Yoshika.

"Barkhorn you know Yoshika don't need to sit like that," said Minna.

"That's what I said," said Yoshika pouting.

"No this is fine," said Barkhorn making Minna sigh and Yoshika continue to pout.

The others laughed at seeing Yoshika pouting before she looked up and smiled.

"Well then if you insist I better just relax," said Yoshika before she leaned back putting her head in Barkhorn's chest.

Barkhorn blushed as she did that embarrassed and Yoshika looked up at her before giggling only making Barkhorn blush deep, and everyone laughed. Barkhorn, however, didn't bother to move her head though and Yoshika just continued to relax in the water.

After that Barkhorn then carried her back to the infirmary with most of the others following. Once they got to the infirmary, Barkhorn put Yoshika back on the bed, and Minna walked up to her.

"So how you feeling now Yoshika?" asked Minna.

"Better, but now I'm hungry," said Yoshika as her stomach rumbled loudly.

"I'm not surprised. You haven't really had a decent meal lately," said Mio looking at her before looking at Lynnete. "Lynn go get Yoshika something to eat."

"Yes ma'am," said Lynn before she made her way to the door and went out it.

The others started talking with Yoshika, but they weren't talking about Neuroi or anything like that. They were just talking about random things and stuff like that. The laughter continued to fill the room as Yoshika, and the other laughed sometimes. Some time went by before the door opened and Lynn walked into the room. Yoshika smelt the food and turned to see it.

"Food, food, give me," said Yoshika.

"Oh did you want this?" asked Lynn playfully. "Sorry, but can't do that."

Yoshika pouted, and everyone laughed at seeing it. Lynn smiled before she walked over and put the tray down on Yoshika's lap. Yoshika then went to grab the spoon, but Barkhorn beat her to it and then put some food on it before holding it up to Yoshika's mouth. Yoshika blushed embarrassed as she looked at Barkhorn.

"I can feed myself Barkhorn," said Yoshika.

"Just eat Yoshika," said Barkhorn.

Yoshika was too hungry to object, so she just opened her mouth as Barkhorn kept feeding her. This continued for a while until Yoshika finished eating. After that Lynn took the tray back to the kitchen again and then came back. Everyone continued to talk with Yoshika for awhile and Minna, as well as Mio, disappeared for a little bit before they came back a short while later. They then made everyone leave so Yoshika could get some rest and they did after saying their goodbyes. After that Yoshika just continued to lay there as she continued to play the recent events in her head as well as the flashback. 

It was September 25 a week later since Yoshika woke up and a few things have happened during this time. One was Yoshika asked Minna if she could be moved from the infirmary to her bedroom which Minna agreed to. So Yoshika was now in her room instead of the infirmary. Another thing that has happened during this time is that Yoshika's recovery was coming along, but it was coming along slowly. Yoshika knew that this was because her familiar was still recovering which is why her recovery was slow, but that didn't slow Yoshika down any, and she could be seen walking from her bedroom to Minna's office every day now. Mio has resumed training the others, and you could see them running around the base outside during the day. Barkhorn continued to baby Yoshika any chance she gets which was rarely due to Yoshika always eating and taking a bath before Barkhorn has a chance, but that still didn't stop Barkhorn from still babying her when she got the opportunity. Yoshika still didn't understand why, but just shrugged it off as to Barkhorn still feeling guilty to what happened to her. Yoshika was currently in Minna's office looking out the window watching the others as Mio trained them and thinking to herself as she did.

 _"We need something more, but what?"_ thought Yoshika internally.

That was the problem Yoshika didn't know what they needed, but just thinking about the recent events she knew something more was needed. Yoshika continued to watch the others as Mio continued to train them thinking to herself, but she wanted nothing more than to train again. The problem was when she asked Minna she told her no and Mio, as well as Barkhorn, agreed, so Yoshika had relinquished her fate to only watching them train, but there was something that was nagging at her. The thing was Yoshika didn't know what it was. Yoshika was brought out of her thoughts as the phone ringed and she heard Minna pick up the phone as she sat at her desk.

"This is the 501st Joint Fighter Wing," said Minna. "Commander Minna speaking."

Minna went silent as she listened to what the person had to say on the other side for a bit before reply.

"Yes that is true," said Minna before going silent again for some time as she listened. "Understood."

Minna then hung up the phone and Yoshika turned to her confused wondering what that was all about. She was about to ask her when she was cut off when the phone ringed again. Minna picked the phone up as she answered it.

"This is the 501st Joint Fighter Wing," said Minna. "Commander Minna speaking."

Minna went silent as she listened to what the person had to say on the other side for a bit before reply.

"Yes," said Minna before going silent again for some time as she listened. "Understood."

Minna then hung up the phone as Yoshika continued to look at her confused. Yoshika then spoke up.

"What was that....?" questioned Yoshika before the phone ringed again cutting her off.

Minna looked at her as she said that before hearing the phone ring and picked it up again as she answered it.

"You reached the 501st Joint Fighter Wing," said Minna. "Commander Minna speaking."

Mina went silent as she listened to what the person had to say on the other side for a bit before reply.

"Yes Sir," said Minna before going silent again for some time as she listened. "Understood."

Minna then hung up the phone again as Yoshika looked at her confused. Yoshika was pondering if she should say something, but she wondered if the phone was going to cut her off again. Minna turned and looked at her to see her confusion.

"You'll see soon enough Yoshika," said Minna.

Yoshika's confusion increased as she looked at Minna before shrugging it off and looking back out the window watching the others as Mio trained them. Yoshika sighed, and Minna looked at her as she did.

"In time Yoshika," said Minna and Yoshika nodded her head.

Later after the others trained Barkhorn caught Yoshika before she got something to eat and took a bath, and she started babying her again to Yoshika's embarrassment and the others amusement.

Two days went by, and Mio was out training the others as they ran around the base. This continued until Mio heard the roar of engines in the air and looked up to see two airplanes coming towards them and called the training off. Minna and Yoshika were standing by the hangar, but Yoshika didn't know why she was here at all. Minna just had her come with her to the hangar. She saw the airplanes coming and was confused wondering who it was as the airplanes looked pretty fancy. Mio noticed them over near the hangar and walked over with the others before standing next to them as the planes descended in the air.

Once they touched down and came to a stop the doors of the airplanes opened up. In the first airplane, a man and a woman walked out of it. The man seemed to be dressed pretty fancily, and the woman seemed to be wearing a military outfit from Fuso. Yoshika however didn't know who they were, but looking around told her the others did. Another woman came out of the other airplane with a fancy dress on, and Yoshika didn't know who this person was either, but one look around told her the others did. The two women and man grouped up before they walked over closer to where Minna and the others were at and once they got there all the others except Yoshika got on one knee and bowed their heads. 

Yoshika looked around at the others confused as to what was going on before looking at the other three again. The man looked at her before he walked up to her with the other two women behind him.

"Yoshika Miyafuji," said the man.

"Yes that's me," said Yoshika nodding her head but still confused.

The man narrowed his eyes at her looking at her sharply while the two women looked at her normally. Yoshika continued to look confused as she looked at the three. Minna looked up at the man before she turned and looked at Yoshika.

"Yoshika, get down," said Minna.

Yoshika turned and looked at her confused about that, but soon laughter went through the area surprising Minna and the others. Minna and the others, as well as Yoshika, looked back at the three to see the man and two women laughing. Yoshika wondered what was funny as she doesn't remember anything funny being said. Soon the laughter died down as the man looked at Yoshika.

"You got guts," said the man. "I like that. The rumors about you are true after all."

"Huh?" questioned Yoshika confused. _"What rumors?"_

"Sir," said Minna.

"No need for that Minna," said the man.

Minna nodded her head before she stood back up with the others as Yoshika continued to look confused. 

"Ummm," said Yoshika looking between Minna and the other three. "I'm confused, What is going on? Who are you?"

"Yoshika!" shouted Minna looking at her before the man laughed as well as the two women.

After the laughter, the man looked back at Yoshika before replying, "I'm Emperor Frederick the IV."

"I'm the Queen of Britannia," said the woman in a dress.

"I'm the Fuso Air Marshal," said the woman in the military outfit.

Yoshika's eyes widen as they said that shocked before she quickly bowed her head.

"Sorry," said Yoshika apologetically for being rude.

"No need for that," said Frederick. "I liked it better when you showed guts girl."

Yoshika nodded her head and straightened up as she looked at Frederick and the two women. Yoshika, however, still seemed confused as to what they were doing here.

"If you don't mind me asking," said Yoshika. "Why are you here?"

"I'll answer that in a few minutes," said Frederick. "First come with us if you don't mind."

Yoshika nodded her head as Frederick led her away to the airplane. Yoshika looked nervous and confused wondering if they were going to take her somewhere. The Fuso Air Marshal noticed this and said something.

"Don't worry we aren't flying anywhere," said the woman.

Yoshika nodded her head as she continued to follow them to the airplane before going up the steps. After they were up the steps, the door shut and Frederick led them to a table before sitting down. The other two women also sat down with the Fuso Air Marshal on the other side from the Karlsland Emperor and Britannia Queen. Frederick waved for Yoshika to sit down and she did before looking at him.

"We are here to promote you," said Frederick.

"Promote me?" questioned Yoshika surprised but yet confused.

"Yes after what happened during the Karlsland hive you went above and beyond the call of duty to protect your allies," said Frederick.

Yoshika looked down as she heard that but spoke up, "I didn't do anything that great."

"On the contrary," said the Karlsland Emperor. "You showed courage and bravery even in the face of such a formidable foe. So we decided to promote you officially. We were planning on promoting you to Major, but unfortunately, there is some resistance about that, so we decided to promote you to Flight Lieutenant."

Yoshika looked up at them surprised to hear that before looking confused.

"I see, but isn't the military suppose to do promotions?" asked Yoshika. "Why would you be here to do it?"

"Ah you're a bright one," said Frederick as Yoshika blushed at the compliment. "I like that. You see we aren't here to just give you a promotion. We are also here to hand you some medals as well."

"Medals," said Yoshika surprised before looking at the Fuso Air Marshal. "Couldn't the military just do that?"

"These medals aren't your ordinary medals Yoshika," said the Karlsland Emperor. "They are medals that can only be given be rulers of a country or by someone that is trusted by a ruler, but there is more to this than just that."

"What more is there?" asked Yoshika confused. "What medals are you talking about."

"The golden crimson," said Frederick. "They are only rewards to certain people that have shown outstanding bravery in the face of extreme danger. Yoshika we said we wanted to promote you, but the thing is we want you to be the first Joint Officer."

Yoshika looked surprised by the first part as her eyes widen, but was confused at the second part.

"Joint Officer?" asked Yoshika confused.

"Yes," said Frederick. "You will still be promoted to Lieutenant in the Fuso Imperial Navy, but on top of this, you will also be promoted to a Karlsland Flight Lieutenant as well as a Britannia Flight Lieutenant. You will hold one military rank in each of the three countries and the first to do so, but this is up to you. On top of that, we are also here to offer you a noble position as a knight. You will be recognized as a knight of Britannia, Karlsland, and Fuso, but this is up to you. So Yoshika what do you say are you with us?"

Yoshika continued to listen to what he said surprised before she thought to herself. She looked down at her lap before she spoke.

"You honor me, but I am not sure I deserve such a thing," said Yoshika.

"I think you do and so do the other two," said Frederick.

Yoshika looked up before looking at the other two to see them nodding their heads in agreement. Yoshika continued to think again before looking back at the man.

"What would my job be doing?" asked Yoshika. "Would I have to leave the 501st?"

"No, not at all," said Frederick. "You will be able to stay, but you will be recognized not just as a Lieutenant of Fuso, but also a Flight Lieutenant of Karlsland and Britannia as well. On top of this, you will also be recognized as a knight of the three countries. All three sides will also pay you instead of just one."

"So nothing will change other than my ranking and the payment," said Yoshika.

"Yes," said the Fuso Air Marshal. "Do keep in mind that with a rank in three different militaries that you will have more authority than a normal Flight Lieutenant. Matter of speaking you will have about the same amount of authority as a Major of one military with your military ranks."

"What about funding for the 501st?" asked Yoshika.

"The funding for that will increase as these are dire times," said the Britannia Queen.

"Indeed they are," said Yoshika as she turned and looked out the window of the airplane.

"Yoshika," said Frederick.

Yoshika turned and looked at him, "With these ranks, you also have the right to give three rank promotions as seen fight, but to knight someone, only a ruler can do that. At the current time, you will have three knight rankings. One from Fuso, One from Karlsland, and one from Britannia."

"If you are promoted you will be promoted in each of the militaries," said the Britannia Queen. 

Yoshika continued to think about it for a little while before she made up her decision.

"I'll do it," said Yoshika.

The three of them smiled at hearing her answer.

"Well then Yoshika we are glad to have you aboard with us," said Frederick. "You'll have our full support from here, but do keep in mind that this three ranking is new and not many know about it. Now then you need a change of clothing before we begin."

Frederick got up and left the room for a little while before he came back with a bag and handed it to Yoshika. She took it and opened it to see a new military jacket that was different than the one she had on. Yoshika pulled it out before she stood up and took her old one off and put her new one on. The new one was different as it resembled that of not just Fuso, but also Karlsland and Britannia. There were buttons on the front similar to that of the others. Yoshika just left hers unbutton showing the complete swimsuit she had on underneath her. Her ranking was on her shoulder, and it had the Lieutenant, and Flight Lieutenant Insignia except her's were done in gold and silver instead of the normal color indicating a three-way ranking. There were two pockets in the jacket on both sides on the bottom of the jacket and two on the top similar to that of Minna's. The buttons on the jacket were also done in silver as well instead of another color. 

"Now then let's head out for the coordination," said the Karlsland Emperor.

Yoshika nodded her head as the Britannia Queen, and Fuso Air Marshal got up. Then they all went to another room for a little bit before they all came back carrying a sword. Each one emblazed with the emblem from each country. Frederick led the way to the airplane door with the Queen and Air Marshal as Yoshika followed behind them. Once there the door lowered again, and the Emperor, Queen, and Air Marshal stepped aside. Yoshika walked out as she walked down the stairs with the other three following. Once she was down, she waited as the Emperor, Queen, and Air Marshal led her over to the others.

Minna smiled as she saw Yoshika's new jacket as well as the swords the other three were carrying, but the others looked confused about the outfit and worried about the swords. As Yoshika and the others were walking over Mio looked at Minna.

"Minna what is with that military jacket and why do they have swords?" asked Mio.

"Later Mio," said Minna and Mio nodded her head.

The Emperor, Queen, and Air Marshal stopped just in front of them. Then they turned around and looked at Yoshika before Frederick waved Yoshika to kneel, and she did so then they all three walked up to her before they crossed the swords over her head.

"Yoshika Miyafuji," said Frederick.

"Do you swear to protect others to the best of your abilities," said the Queen.

"With unwavering Bravery and Courage," said the Air Marshal.

"I do," said Yoshika.

"Then we three pronounce you a knight among the three nations," said the Emperor, Queen, and Air Marshal. 

The Emperor, Queen, and Air Marshal then clung the swords together making a ring go through the air before they removed them. After that Frederick then waved Yoshika to stand and she did so. The three of them then reached into their pocket before pulling out three golden medals with crimson insignias from each nation on them.

"Yoshika Miyafuji for outstanding bravery and courage in the face of dangers not seen before we offer you the Golden Crimson medals," said the Emperor, Queen, and Air Marshal.

The three of them walked over before they put the medals on Yoshika's jacket. Then the three stepped back as they looked at her.

"As of now you are officially promoted to Flight Lieutenant," said the Fuso Air Marshal.

Yoshika nodded her head as she said that while the others in the 501st Joint Fighter Wing looked confused and surprised. The only one that wasn't was Minna. After the coordination, the three then got into the airplanes and left the Strike Witches base. Minna and the others continued to stand there along with Yoshika as they watched them fly off into the air. Once out of sight Mio then turned and looked at Minna.

"Alright, Minna I waited long enough what was that all about?" asked Mio as the others looked at Minna questionably.

Minna turned and looked at them for a minute before reply, "They promoted Yoshika to Flight Lieutenant and made her a knight of Britannia, Karlsland, and Fuso."

"Well yes I heard that," said Mio, "but why is her jacket different and what is with the two insignias."

Minna shrugged before replying, "Maybe they wanted to give Yoshika something."

Mio sighed and shook her head at that, but was still confused as she looked at the medals, "Golden Crimson?"

"Oh that is a high medal only able to be awarded by a ruler of a country or by someone that the ruler trusts," said Minna. "Very few have ever managed to get one before, but considering what happened they decided Yoshika deserved it."

"Well I can't disagree with that," said Mio nodding her head and she had no more questions now that they were answered.

Only two of them there knew of Yoshika's ranks, and that was Minna and Yoshika. Minna wasn't going to say anything just yet about that and Yoshika just wanted to relax now. They all headed inside, and Yoshika went back to her room to rest up as she continued to think to herself about all the current events so far.

Two days have gone by, and Minna got the payment for each of the members, and the 501st Joint Fighter Wings funds went up. This helped out as they were able to do more with it. Also during this time Minna and Mio were trying to dig up information on who that person was that Yoshika talked about almost two weeks ago, but so far all leads came back with no results making it difficult for them both. They were both starting to run out of options. That was until Mio remembered the three that came to visit and decided to make a phone call to Fuso.

In the meantime, Yoshika was walking through the base as she headed towards Minna's office trying to get some exercise in. Mio and Barkhorn always got after her every time she did this as they wanted her to relax more than walk around, but Yoshika wanted to get her body back to her previous condition, so she ignored them. Minna seemed to agree with Yoshika to a point, but Yoshika knew that Minna still worried about her as well. Minna had even told her that her mother and grandmother stopped by and Yoshika was allowed to call them up to let them know she was doing alright. This wasn't actually a lie as Yoshika kept getting better and better as the days went on even if it was slowly. Once Yoshika got to Minna's office she then opened the door without knocking and walked into the room as Minna looked up at her, but Minna was not surprised by who it was. Yoshika shut the door as Minna looked up at her.

"Oh, three rank officer and knight, Yoshika," said Mio folding her arms giving Yoshika her full attention and respect.

"Minna there is no need for that," said Yoshika sighing, "but you still consider doing so don't you."

"Well of course," said Minna. "Anyways good timing as usual. Your paycheck just came in along with the others and the funds."

"So how are the funds?" asked Yoshika.

"Doing pretty well," said Minna as Yoshika nodding her head.

"That's good news," said Yoshika as she walked over to Minna's desk.

Minna got up, and Yoshika walked around before she sat down in the chair. Minna stood next to her before she pushed a thick envelope over to Yoshika that was on her deck. Yoshika picked it up before she opened it and scanned through it looking at it. As she was doing this, the door opened up, and Mio walked into the room holding a paper in her hand. Yoshika didn't look up, but Minna looked over at her. Mio looked at Yoshika to see she was looking through an envelope. Mio then walked over to the desk and walked around before looking over Yoshika's shoulder on the right side while Minna was on her left.

"Huh, that's quite a bit there, Yoshika," said Mio surprised. "Did they make a mistake or something?"

Yoshika closed the envelope before she pocket it in her jacket and looked at Mio.

"No they didn't Mio," said Yoshika. "Anyways what brings you here?"

Mio looked confused at Yoshika as she said that before shaking her head, "Oh right I finally found some information on the man you mentioned."

"Wait, what?" questioned Yoshika surprised. "I thought I said to forget about it?"

"Well we still decided to dig some information up anyways," said Mio.

Yoshika sighed before she replied, "I should have figured you two wouldn't let it go. So what does it say?"

"The man's name was Gin Miyamoto, and he was the previous Air Marshal of Fuso until the year 1926 when he retired from the military. He was a highly respected Air Marshal in his time and has brought many victories to his country. After the year 1926 he retired to an island in Fuso by himself," said Mio.

"By himself?" questioned Yoshika surprised. "Didn't he have a wife and family?"

"No at that current time it was forbidden for military personnel to have any relationship," said Mio shaking her head. 

"So the man was by himself then," said Yoshika frowning.

"Yes according to the information I got," said Mio. "Anyways he remained retired on the island from the year 1926 until 1940. In 1940 an incident happened on the island, and the island was burnt down to the ground. They say that it was a Neuroi that attacked the island and a search party was sent out to find any survivors, but not a single person was found."

Yoshika frowned as she heard that as well as Minna then Yoshika started to think to herself. 

"Very well I'm going to the island then," said Yoshika.

"What?" questioned Mio and Minna surprised.

"Yoshika the report says there were no survivors," said Mio. "The whole island was burnt to the ground by a Neuroi. What do you hope to find Yoshika?"

Yoshika got up and walked over to the window looking out at it as silence continued through the room for a while. Then Yoshika cut the silences as she spoke.

"Maybe nothing Mio," said Yoshika, "but I won't know for sure unless I go there myself. Maybe it's intuition or a hunch, but something is telling me to go there."

Minna and Mio looked at each other before looking back at Yoshika.

"Well then I'll set up arrangments for you to leave as soon as possible," said Minna as Mio gasped looking at her surprised.

"But Minna," said Mio.

"No Mio the decision has already been made," said Minna as Mio sighed.

"Thank you," said Yoshika.

"Your welcome, but you aren't going alone Yoshika," said Minna as Yoshika turned and looked at her. "All of us are coming with you."

Yoshika thought about it before deciding, "That's fine. Well, leave immediately as soon as we can. Make sure we all have everything we need along the way as well."

"Of course Yoshika," said Minna.

Yoshika walked towards the door before she opened it, "I suggest you let the others know as soon as possible."

Minna nodded her head at her as Yoshika walked out of the room. There was silence for a while as they listened to Yoshika's feet get farther away. Once it was out of range, Mio turned to Minna.

"Minna? What are you thinking?" asked Mio.

"I have no choice," said Minna making Mio confused. "The decision has already been made. Go inform the others that we will be leaving soon for Fuso Mio that is an order."

Mio sighed before nodding her head at her as she walked towards the door and then went out. Once Minna was sure Mio was out of sight Minna sat down in her seat before sighing. After some time she started making some arrangments to head out to the island in Fuso. 

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter two of Strike Witches: Light of Hope. I do hope you enjoy this chapter and hopefully, it is longer than the last one as well. Yoshika finally has gotten a promotion in this chapter and if you are confused about her promotion sorry about that. I didn't give the rulers names as I wasn't sure what their names should be so if you can think of one, please let me know, and I might come back and add that into the story. Anyways Yoshika finally woke up and they finally found some interesting information as well, but I wonder where this information will lead them. Well, that will be revealed soon so keep a look out for that. 

I fixed the story up some for those that have already read it, and I'm sure some of you will notice a bit of a difference in the story now. It should be more clear to the reader as I did some corrections on the story. I noticed that I used "at the moment" quite often and fixed that throughout the story. I also tried to make sure the story flowed better than it previously did. I changed the insignias on Yoshika's military jacket some, and now it displays the rank of all three nations which is Lieutenant and Flight Lieutenant. I'm not sure on the military rankings as I'm still confused with it all, so if anyone knows the correct rankings in Strike Witches feel free to let me know. I remember Shirley calling Minna Lt. Colonel once even though she is part of the Karlsland Air Force, but I'm not sure if that means that the Karlsland Air Force is associated with the Army or not. I also remember everyone calling Mio Major even though she is part of the Navy and is a Squadron Leader, however, neither of these military ranks is associated with the Navy unless I'm missing something. I think they use the RAF system for the rankings, but I could be wrong on that and some of it is a bit confusing.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Strike Witches, or it's characters, but I do own my own Oc characters that I come up with. There will be more Oc characters later on, and at the moment I don't have names for them so if you want to help me then feel free to give some Oc characters and I'll add you in the credit of the chapter with those characters in it. Anyways have fun reading and until next time peace out.


	3. The Underground Laboratory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Yoshika had found some information on who the man was that her father new. She now planes to head to an island in Fuso to check things for herself, but what will they find upon reaching the island and if they do find something will it be friendly or not? Well the only way to find out is to read as the story continues.

It was now October 1, 1946 and Yoshika as well as the rest in the 501st Joint Fighter Wing was standing outside with bags nearby them. They was all packed up and ready to go after Mio explained to them that they was ordered to transport Yoshika from the base to Fuso. Some was worried that Yoshika might leave them as they was confused, but since it was an order there wasn't much they could do about it. So they all packed up what they needed for the trip to Fuso and was now standing outside currently waiting for there ride to Fuso. There ride was coming from Fuso to pick them up and was suppose to be here today, but they wasn't taking a ship though. They was actually taking a cargo plane from the base to Fuso before transfering to a ship and heading to the island. The reason for this is because what would normally take someone a month by ship to get from the base in Britannia to Fuso would take longer with the new neuroi around and Yoshika did not want to wait that long to get there either. So Minna diecided to make arrangements that would be the quickest to getting to the island. It wouldn't take them long to get from Britannia to Fuso by a cargo plane and then from there it would only take about two days to get from Fuso to the island. Mio and the others continued to stand there for awhile before Mio broke the silence. 

"There late," said Mio. "You do suppose they had some difficulty do you Minna?"

"I hope not," said Minna looking at her.

A moment later they heard the roar of engines coming towards them and Minna and Mio looked up to see a fancy cargo plane with ten fighter jets from Fuso escorting it. Mio was surprised by the fancy plane as well as the ten fighter jets as well. Lucchini on the other hand was relieved as well as Erica as they was sitting on their bags waiting. When they heard the roar of engines they got up. Everyone waited as the fancy plane and fighter jets started to decend in the air before the fighter jets pulled back as the fancy plane decended. One the fancy plane touched down and came to a stop the fighter jets did the same thing one after the other. Once all the planes has touched down and came to a stop the piolets all climbed out before going to the plane and waiting. A moment later the door of the cargo plane open up and the captain came out of the plane. 

Once the captain of the plane got down on the ground he then turned and walked towards the 501st with the ten pilots following him. Once he got over to the others the captain steped up to Yoshika before saluting her along with the other ten piolts.

"Flight Lieutanent Yoshika Miyafuji at your service," said the Captain as he saluted her with the other piolts copying.

Mio and the others in the 501st was surprised and confused as to why the Captain saluted Yoshika as his rank outranked her. The only two that was not surprised was Yoshika and Minna. To add more to the confusion these officers was not even from Fuso as they was actally from Karlsland and Yoshika did not return the salute as well.

"At ease Captain," said Yoshika. "I only plan to take a journey to Fuso."

"Yes Ma'am," said the Captain as he put his hand down beore turning to the men. "You heard her men at ease."

The piolts all put their hands down as they stopped saluting Yoshika and the Captain turned back around.

"Now then allow us to assist loading your things," said the Captain.

The piolts came over and took there bags before they took them to the fancy plane. While they was doing that Minna went and started directing the military men on base on loading striker units and weapons making sure they had everything they needed. The Captain and the piolts came in and assisted with the loading as they helped them load everything into the cargo plane. 

After everything was loaded into the fancy cargo plane the everyone in the 501st climbed inside with the Captain behind them. Then the door shut after that. Yoshika went to a seat and sat down waiting for the plane to take off with the others and the Captain started heading towards the front of the plane, but stopped as he seen Yoshika.

"Flight Lieutanent Yoshika Miyafuji," said the Captain as he stopped next to where she was sitting.

"Yes Captain?" asked Yoshika looking up.

"Your seat is yup front," said the Captain.

"Oh alright," said Yoshika as she got up.

The Captain then lead Yoshika to the front of the cargo plane before he sat down in the piolt seat then turned to Yoshika and waved for her to sit in the seat next to him. Yoshika then strapped her in the seat before sitting there waiting. A moment later the Captain reached over and grabbed the headset before handing it to Yoshika who nodded her head and put it on. Once it was on the Captain then put his own on before he started the engine of the plane and started taking off. The plane rolled down the airfield before taking off into the air and a moment later they was joined by the fighter jets that escorted them.

It was a three day flight from Brittania to Fuso before they finally touched down at the base in Fuso. Once they touched down as several officers gawked at the fancy cargo plane. Once the plane came to a stop and the fighter jets also came to a stop the Captain then took his headset off as well as Yoshika. Then they made there way to the back of the plane to the door before the Captain let the door down. The others in the 501st got up and also joined them as well. Yoshika walked down the steps with the 501st following her and several of the soldiers watched them as they did. Most of them having confused looks as they continued to watch them. The captain then came down and the pilots from the fighter jets came over before they started unloading all the stuff and then loading it onto the ship nearby. 

Once the ship was loaded up and the plane was unloaded the plane and fighter jets took off as Yoshika and the 501st just continued to look at the aircraft carrier that would be taking them from Fuso to the island. The others in the 501st besides Yoshika, Minna, and Mio was confused as to why they was getting onto a ship at Fuso if they was to transport Yoshika from Britannia to Fuso. Barkhorn was the first to speak up.

"Commander Minna why are we boarding a ship in Fuso?" asked Barkhorn confused.

"This isn't our stop," said Yoshika replying. "Our stop is another part of Fuso."

Barkhorn nodded her head at her as she said that, but was still confused as well as the others in the 501st with the exception of Minna and Mio. A moment later they then boarded the ship before getting comfortable. Not much later the ship then took off from port after Minna left for a bit to speak with the Captain of the ship. It was afternoon when they got on the ship and it wasn't long after that when the sun started to go down and night took over. Yoshika and the others in the 501st went to the lunch hall in the ship to get something to eat along with the other in the ship. After getting some food they then sat down at a table together before Yoshika started eatting. Some of the crew looked over at there table at Yoshika giving her confused looks as they was trying to figure out what military she was from. They knew she was from Fuso, but the military outfit was unlike anything they seen before so they was unsure what military she was from. They did know though that she was part of the 501st joint fighter wing.

Yoshika noticed the looks she was getting, but ignored it as she ate her food. Once she was done though she then got up and made her way to her room on the ship before laying down. She then started thinking to herself for awhile as she laid there on the bed.

Two days have went by since they was out at sea and Yoshika at the moment was walking through the ship from her room to the flight deck. She wanted to go out and get some air for a moment. As she was walking to the flight deck though one of the crew men that was next to another seen her.

"That's her," whispered the man.

"What really?" questioned the other man turning and looking at Yoshika.

"Yeah don't you see the military outfit," said the first crew man.

"So she is the Elite," said the second crew man.

"Yeah," said the first crew man.

Yoshika heard them, but didn't say anything as she passed them and continued towards the flight deck. After Yoshika passed them a little ways she heard them whispering again.

"Yeah she is the elite from Fuso," said the first man.

"No she is clearly from Karlsland," said the second crew man.

Yoshika then started to hear them debate back and forth as to what military she was from, but after a little while she was out of ear shot of them. Over the course of two days roumors have started throughout the ship as the crew men started to speculate as to what military Yoshika was from. Some speculated that she was a flight lieutanent from Karlsland. Some speculated that she was a flight lieutanent from Britannia. Some speculated that she was a flight liutanent from Fuso. Others speculated that she was an Elite from Fuso. Some even speculated that she was an elite from a secret military orginization. Minna thought it was funny and got a kick out of it, but Yoshika didn't think it was all that funny as she just wanted to relax.

Minna and Mio at the moment was up where the Captain was at as they was directing them to the island. Apparently Mio and Minna went up there to see how things was proceding only to discover that they was heading in the wrong direction. They had to change course getting the ship on the right direction lossing a day. They would have made it to the island tomorrow, but do to the ship being of course they wasn't going to make it now for another day. So now Minna and Mio was up there overlooking their route and making sure that they was staying on course. It didn't help much that when Yoshika found out she was not very happy about it. The good news is that they haven't ran into any neuroi to throw them off, but Yoshika was still on high alert as she knew they could strike at any moment. Yoshika made it to the flight deck before she walked out onto it to see some crew men going about. Yoshika walked out to the bow of the ship as she looked out at the horizon and the water. She continued to stand there looking on taking a few deep breaths. The crew men on deck noticed her before they started whispering amongst themselves as they debated over what military she was from.

Meanwhile in the Captain was in the bridge of the ship along with Minna and Mio watching over things. Mio was looking at a map checking their route and making sure that they was on course. Mio continued to look at the map as Minna stood nearby. This continued for a little while before one of the crew men noticed Yoshika by the bow of the ship.

"Hey it's her," whispered the crew man.

"Huh?" questioned another crew man nearby looking at him.

"She standing right there man," said the crew man. "At the bow of the ship."

A few of the crew man heard that and looked at the bow of the ship to see Yoshika. They then started to speculate and debate among themselves.

"She's clearly an elite from Fuso," said one of the crew man.

"No she is she is a flight leiutanent from Britannia," said another man.

"She is actually a flight leiutanent from Karlsland," said another one.

"Your all wrong she is from a secret orginization," said another man.

As this continued the Captain noticed the others whispering amongst themselves.

"What are you all whispering about?" asked the Captain.

The crew man turned and looked at him before they replied, "Captain that girl is out there at the bow of the ship."

The captain stood up and looked out the window of the ship to see Yoshika standing at the bow of the ship. He looked confused as to what military she was associated with even though he was sure she was from Fuso and a part of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing.

"Huh who is out by the bow?" asked Mio looking up as she was brought out from looking at the map.

Minna looked out the window to see Yoshika at the bow of the ship.

"Yoshika," said Minna.

Mio looked out the window to see Yoshika at the bow of the ship. This made her nervous as she looked at her.

"Dang it Yoshika!" shouted Mio before she sat the map down and quickly left the bridge.

"She is a flight lieutanent from Fuso," said one of the crew members as the debate began again.

"No she isn't she is clearly a flight lieutanent from Karlsland," said one of the other crew members.

Minna giggled and the captain turned and looked at her as she did.

"Is something funny Minna?" asked the Captain.

"I was just thinking of a funny moment Captain," said Minna.

The captain nodded his head as he looked back out at the bow of the ship. He then seen Mio walk over to the bow before she started saying something.

Meanwhile Yoshika was leaning againt the railing of the bow of the ship looking out at the horizon when Mio walked out onto the flight deck and walked over.

"Yoshika Miyafuji!" shouted Mio. "What are you thinking!"

There was some whispers among the crew on the deck. Yoshika didn't flinch or jump, but turned around and looked at Mio as she heard her.

"Oh Mio done helping with directing the ship?" asked Yoshika.

"No," said Mio for a moment before realizing something. "Don't change the topic Yoshika!"

"There is nothing wrong with getting some fresh air Mio," said Yoshika.

"You don't need to come to the bow to get fresh air Yoshika!" shouted Mio. "Besides that is not the point! You should be resting!"

Yoshika didn't say anything, but turned back around and looked back out at the horizon.

"Yoshika Miyafuji!" shouted Mio.

"Quiet Mio," said Yoshika. "I'm trying to enjoy the view. It's pretty claming."

Mio's eyes widen as Yoshika said that before sighing.

"Yoshika please just return," said Mio.

Yoshika turned and looked at Mio to see she looked worried.

"Alright I'll be in my room," said Yoshika as she turned around and then started heading back to her room.

Mio continued to watch her as she started walking away until she was out of sight then Mio sighed. Mio then started making her way to the bridge again so that she can make sure that they was on course to the island. Once Mio walked into the bridge Minna looked at her as she did.

"You two at it again?" asked Minna.

"She changed and I'm not the only one that has noticed it," said Mio. "She is still recovering and that was extremely dangerous of her."

The Captain turned and looked at the two before he spoke.

"Alright I know she is Yoshika and from Fuso, but what military is she associated with?" asked the Captain wanting to defuse the rumors and debates going on around the ship.

Mio and Minna turned and looked at him as he asked that. Mio was about to say something, but Minna cut her off.

"She is from the 501st Joint Fighter Wing," said Minna. "The Strike Wiches."

"I already know that," said the Captain. "What military is she associated with though?"

Mio was going to reply again, but Minna cut her off a second time.

"I just told you," said Minna. "She is a flight lieutanent in the 501st Joint Fighter Wing the Strike Witches."

The Captain continued to look at Minna for a moment before nodding his head. Then he turned and looked at the other crew members.

"Alright all that is enough," said the Captain. "The girl is Yoshika Miyafuji from Fuso and a flight lieutanent in the 501st Joint Fighter Wing. Now get back to work."

Everyone sighed as he said that disappointed before they went about going back to work. Mio looked at Minna confused, but then the Captain looked back at her.

"Check to see if we are staying on course Mio," said the Captain.

"Yes sir," said Mio before she went back to checking the map and making sure they was staying on route to the island.

Minna internally sighed in relief, but the three made it very clear to her that she should only reveal this information to completely trusted people. Minna knew that in order to tell anyone about Yoshika's rank that she would first have to get permission and to do that she had to get permission from all three of them. After a little while of making sure everything was going smoothly Minna excused herself saying she go check on Yoshika.

Minna then made her escape as she went through the ship. She wasn't lying as she did and was going to check on Yoshika, but that wasn't the only thing. Minna wanted to make some phone calls to see if she can get permission to tell the Captain Yoshika's rank. So Minna was heading to her room at the moment to do that before checking on Yoshika. Once Minna got to her room she opened it and then went inside closing the door behind her. Then Minna went to her bed and sat down before she went to the phone and dialed a number. After that she waited for a moment before the phone picked up. After it picked up and the person said there usual greating Minna then started talking for a little while before stopping. Once she was done with the first call she hung up and then dialed another one and did the same thing. This repeated until Minna got through all three calls before she hung up on the last one. She then got up and went to the door before she opened it and went out closing the door behind her. Minna then walked through the ship for awhile before getting to Yoshika's room and knocking on the door.

"Just a moment," came Yoshika's reply.

Minna heard some shuffling around before the door opened up and Yoshika looked out to see Minna.

"Oh Minna," said Yoshika before she left the door open and walked back over to her bed and sat down.

Minna walked into the room closing the door behind her then she leaned against the door and sighed. Yoshika looked at her as she did before speaking up.

"Everything alright?" asked Yoshika.

"Yeah everything is going fine," said Minna nodding her head.

"What with the sigh then?" asked Yoshika confused.

"You know how hard it is to keep everything quiet?" asked Minna.

Yoshika now understood what she meant as she heard that.

"Sorry I didn't mean to make everything harder on you," said Yoshika.

"Don't mention it," said Minna. "So how are you doing?"

Yoshika looked up at her for a moment before replying sarcastically, "Oh wonderful."

Minna shook her head as she said that before Yoshika giggled and then spoke up again.

"Sorry couldn't help it," said Yoshika. "Anyways I'm doing alright."

"How is your recovery coming?" asked Minna.

"Slow," said Yoshika. "It's been three weeks and I can walk a little farther every day, but I'm still unsteady. It doesn't help that Mio keeps repremanding me every time I do try walking around and Barkhorn continues to baby me at every chance. I know they feel bad about what happened, but I do wish they would let it go. On top of that I just love the rumors that are going around."

Minna giggled as she said that and Yoshika sighed as she did before smiling. 

"What about your magic?" asked Minna.

Yoshika shook her head as she said that, "My familiar sustained quite a bit of damage so it's recovering at the moment which is why my recovery is so slow. I can use my familiar and magic, but it puts a strain on me when I do. This is do to most likely the fact that my body isn't still at the same condition it used to be and my familiar taken quite a bit of damage. The good news is that the other three know that i'm in a recovery period at the moment so I don't have to worry about that."

Minna nodded her head as she said that in understanding. Minna then when silent as she continued to lean againt the door. After a little while Yoshika noticed the silent and looked at Minna for a moment.

"Something wrong Minna?" asked Yoshika. "You went silent on me."

"No," said Minna shaking her head. "It just the Captain asked me what military you was from so I had to come up with something. I talked to the other three though about it."

"What did they say?" asked Yoshika.

"They said the Captain is trustworthy," said Minna. "So I was thinking that we will visit the Captain in his quarters this evening around dinner time."

"Well if they say he's trustworthy then I don't have a problem with it," said Yoshika.

"Very well then I'll make sure the Captain know," said Minna.

Yoshika nodded her head at her as she said that. Minna then turned around and then opened the door before she walked out of it shutting it behind her. After that Minna then made her way back to the bridge and when she got there the Captain was sitting in his seat while Mio was busy making sure they was still on course. Minna then walked over behind the captain before leaning down. The Captain turned towards her as she did and Minna looked around making sure no one was looking before whispering in his ear.

"Tonight during dinner time in your quarters we will explain everything, but just you as this is confidential," whispered Minna. "Make sure you make up an alibi."

Minna then stood up before anyone noticed and the Captain looked around for a moment before nodding his head in understanding. Minna then looked over at Mio before speaking.

"Mio so how are we looking at the moment?" asked Minna.

Mio turned and looked at her as she was leaning over looking over some things that showed there direction at the moment.

"Oh Minna your back," said Mio. "At the current course we are going we should hit land about two days."

"Sorry about that," said the Captain. "I thought that it was the other island."

"Don't mention it Captain we should have made sure we was heading in the correct direction," said Minna. "Let's just hope there is no enterference."

Mio nodded her head in agreement as she said that. The last thing they needed right now was for a neuroi to show up. The Captain turned and looked at Minna.

"Commander Minna not to trouble you any, but could you and Yoshika please visit my quarters tonight for dinner," said the Captain.

"That is no trouble at all Captain," said Minna shaking her head.

"Very well then I'll be waiting tonight," said the Captain.

Minna nodded her head as he said that and they both looked back as they continued to watch and makes sure everything was going smoothly. Mio was looking at Minna for a moment, but was brought out of her thoughts when someone called to her.

"Major Sakamoto can you check the direction we are going?" asked one of the crew men.

Mio turned and looked at her before she went back to checking the direction they was going to see they was slightly off.

"Your slightly off," said Mio. "Turn ten degrees starboard."

"Yes Major," said the crewman before turning the ship ten degrees and getting them back on course again.

"That's not going to delay us is it?" asked the Captain.

"No we did travel to far of course so we should still be on course to land in two days," said Mio turning and looking at him.

"That good news then," said the Captain. "Alright keep on course."

"Aye Aye Captain," said the crew men.

Later that evening during dinner time Minna went to Yoshika's room and knocked on the door.

"Coming," came Yoshika's voice before Minna heard some shuffling again then the door opened up. "Oh so it's time."

Minna nodded her head at her as she said that and Yoshika walked out before shutting the door behind her. After that the two then started walking through the ship as they headed towards the captain's quarters. Once they got there Minna knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in," came a reply.

Minna turned the door knob and pushed the door open before walking into the room with Yoshika following. Yoshika then closed the door behind her as she came inside. The Captain was seated at a table with food in front of him as he looked at the two of them.

"Go ahead take a seat so that we may enjoy this fine meal," said the Captain.

Yoshika and Minna nodded there heads and walked over to the round table before they sat down. Then after giving grace they all three started to eat. As they was eating Yoshika looked up at the Captain before saying something.

"The food is pretty good Captain," said Yoshika.

"I'm glad you think so," said the Captain.

They then continued to eat for a bit until they was all done. Yoshika was taking a drink of her water at the moment as the Captain continued to fold his arms on the table waiting. Yoshika then sat her water down then turned to Minna and nodded her head. Minna understanding turned and looked at the Captain.

"As you know already we was part of the liberation of Karlsland in Augest and after that how the new hive appeared," said Minna as the Captain nodded his head. "I'm sure you know the details of how that went and everything that happened. Anyways due to what Yoshika did during that time and how she went above the call of duty to protect and save her allies at the risk of her own health the Karlsland Emperor, Britannia Queen, and the Fuso Air Marsh decided to promote her to flight lieutanant and give her the godlen crimison showcasing her bravery and courage."

"Instead of just promoting me to flight lieutanant they want to do something different," said Yoshika taking over. "So they offered me to become a joint officer. A joint officer is a officer that holds a rank not in just one military, but three military at the same time. I'm not just a flight lieutanant of Fuso, but also Karlsland and Britannia."

The Captain gasped in surprise as his eyes widen before Minna picked up where she left off.

"The Karlsland Emperor, Britannia Queen, and Fuso Air Marshal also wanted to give Yoshika a noble title and decleared her a knight among the three nations," said Minna. "So Yoshika at the current moment is a three rank flight lieutanent and knight among all three nations."

"Well it is definately and honor to have you on this ship," said the Captain. "I now understand your rank Yoshika. There has been a lot of rumors and debats going on recently. Hopefully what I said will make that lesson some."

Yoshika held up a hand as he said that, "It's alright Captain in a why they are all correct even if they don't know it. If they was to debate about it amongst themselves just let them. I didn't come here though to flash my status and rank though. I came on here to look for answers to some questions. If it helps some I will change outfits if it will help lesson the situation for you as I'm sure I have an old outfit around, but it has my old rank on it instead of the new one."

"No that's alright," said the Captain. "You can continue wearing your current one if you want."

Yoshika nodded her head as he said that.

"This is the first time I heard of someone having a rank in three different militaries," said the Captain.

"It's new and I'm the first one," said Yoshika. "Which is why not many know about it, but there is resistance among the military so only those that are the most trustworthy are allowed to know. Which is why it is required to get permission from all three rulers before letting anyone know."

"Well you don't worry I'd rather die then tell anyone," said the Captain.

"No worries they said you was trustworthy so I have full confidence in the three of them," said Yoshika.

The Captain nodded his head at her as she said that.

"Well we probaby stayed long enough," said Yoshika as she stood up. "So we will be going on our way."

The Captain got up as well as Minna and the two headed towards the door before stopping at it and turning looking at the Captain. The Captain held out a hand and Yoshika shook it as well as Minna.

"Thanks for coming by and I'll make sure the rest of the journey goes smoothly," said the Captain.

"Yes and you have a good night Captain," said Yoshika.

"It was a nice meal and good to talk with you," said Minna.

After shaking hands and saying there goodbyes Minna and Yoshika then left the Captains quarters. After they did Minna then walked with Yoshika back to her room before she went to her own bedroom.

Two days went by and the Captain was sitting in his chair in the bridge as he watched the others as they continued to make sure they was on course. A little while later Yoshika walked onto the bridge before walking over towards the Captain.

"So how are we doing?" asked Yoshika.

The Captain turned and looked at her before standing up and saluting her. This confused all the others as he did so except for Minna.

"Flight Lieutanent Yoshika," said the Captain.

"At ease Captain," said Yoshika.

"Yes ma'am," said the Captain as he put his hand down then turned and looked out the window. "At the current moment we are on course to the island."

"That's good," said Yoshika nodding her head.

A moment later the stern man noticed the island coming into view.

"Land in sight Captain," said the stern man.

"Alright everyone prepare for landing," said the Captain.

The Captain then went to a phone before he picked it up and started speaking into it.

"Attention the ship is preparing to land," said the Captain. "Be prepard to unload the ship upon arrival and stand bye until ship has landed."

The Captain then hung the phone up before he walked back over in front of his chair and looked out the window to see the island coming into view.

"So this is the island?" asked the Captain.

"Are current posistion shows that this is the island Captain," said Mio.

Yoshika continued to look at it as well as the Captain.

"Alright then bring us in," said the Captain.

"Aye Aye Captain," said the stern man.

A few moments later and the ship has landed on the island connecting to it sideways as they started lowering the ramps to start unloading the ship. The captain started directing the unloading of the ship as he ordered everyone around. Yoshika and the 501st on the other hand was standing outside looking around the island as the others unloaded. Once everything was unloaded the Captain walked over to Yoshika before saluting her making everyone in the 501st as well as the crew confused.

"Flight lieutanent Yoshika Miyafuji everything has been unloaded," said the Captain. "We will be on standby as we wait for your return."

"Understood Captain," said Yoshika. 

The Captain the dropped his hand before going back to the ship. Yoshika walked around looking around the island for a moment before walking over to one of the jeeps that they brought with them.

"I'm riding with Yoshika," said Barkhorn.

"Same here," said Mio.

"No you two are not," said Minna. "Mio and Barkhorn you both are driving the other two. Yoshika, Erica, and Sanya your with me. Shirley, Lucchini, and Perrine your with Mio. Lynne and Eila your with Barkhorn. Everyone got that?"

Mio and Barkhorn sighed, but nodded their heads and relented as Minna said that. Yoshika on the other hand felt greatful to Minna. Minna did this because she wanted Yoshika to be able to get a break from the two, but also Mio and Barkhorn was the only two that could drive the other two jeeps so it made sense. After that they then went to their jeeps before they all got in. Yoshika climbed into the jeep that Minna was driving in the passenger side while Sanya and Erica sat in the back. Shirley was sitting in the passenger side of Mio's jeep with Lucchini and Perrine in the back. Lynne was sitting in the passenger side of Barkhorns jeep with Eila in the back pouting. Once they was all ready Minna then started the jeep up before she started driving. Yoshika turned and looked at her as she started to pull ahead.

"Minna keep it slow and steady and stop every so often so I can get out and look around," said Yoshika.

"Sure thing Yoshika," said Minna.

"What are we doing on an island?" asked Sanya curriously.

"When I find out i'll let you know Sanya," said Yoshika making Sanya and Erica confused.

"Didn't the higher ups tell you what your suppose to be doing?" asked Erica.

"No they didn't," said Yoshika as she looked around the area.

"What is this a blind mission?" asked Erica confused.

"No it's a personal one," said Yoshika. "Now if you don't mind let me concentrate."

Erica and Sanya was confused, but went silent as Yoshika continued to look around. When they landed they landed on the part of the island that had a plain so Minna was driving the jeep across the plain heading towards the forest on the island. After a few moments of crossing the plains Yoshika then spoke up.

"Alright stop here for a moment Minna," said Yoshika.

Minna nodded her head and a moment later the jeep came to a hault as she did. The other two jeeps also came to a hault as well. Mio was about to get out and question Minna when she seen Yoshika open the door and step out of it. Yoshika then walked a little bit from the jeep before she started looking around. Minna got out before she walked up to Yoshika and started looking around as well. Mio then got out before she walked over to them.

"What is going on?" asked Mio. "Did you see something?"

Yoshika however didn't reply as she continued to look around. Mio then started looking around the area as well. After a few moments Yoshika then walked a few more feet from the jeep before she continued to look around some more. Minna and Mio followed her before they did the same thing. Then Yoshika turned to Minna.

"Alright lets go," said Yoshika.

Minna nodded her head as her and Yoshika walked towards the jeep and got inside. Mio looked confused, but went to her jeep and got inside as well. Minna then took off again across the plains as she head towards the forest again. This continued for a little while as they got closer to the forest before Yoshika turned and looked at Minna.

"Alright stop here Minna," said Yoshika.

"Right," said Minna before she came to a stop again.

This time Mio jumped out of the jeep before walking up to Minna.

"Why we stop?" asked Mio.

Yoshika ignored her as she opened the door and got out before walking a little ways looking around the area. Mio noticed it and looked at Yoshika before she went over to her as Minna got out and did the same thing.

"You find something?" asked Mio as she got up to Yoshika.

Yoshika didn't reply as she continued to look over the area some. Minna did the same when she got over as well and Mio not getting an answer starting looking around the area. Mio was starting to become paranoid as she looked around the area.

"Is something out there?" asked Mio.

Yoshika didn't answer and this made Mio a little more nervous. Yoshika then walked a little farther from the jeep before looking around again. The grass of the plains was up to Yoshika's thighs and quite tall. Yoshika continued to look around even crouching down as best as she can looking around the area. Then she got back up and looked at Minna.

"Alright lets go," said Yoshika.

Minna nodded her head as the two turned and headed back to the jeep. Mio was still paranoid however and continued to look around as Minna and Yoshika got in the jeep and started to pull ahead. Barkhorn went around Mio's jeep as she followed Minna as she continued.

"Mio the others are ahead," said Shirley breaking Mio as she looked to the jeep before looking ahead to see Barkhorn and Minna went ahead.

She rushed over to the jeep before getting in and continuing, but she continued to look around a bit paranoid. Shirley noticed this as she looked at her.

"Something wrong?" asked Shirley.

"I don't know," said Mio. "I think something is out there."

"Are you sure?" asked Shirley.

"Is it a neuroi?" asked Lucchini.

"I didn't see anything though, but Minna keep stoping and Yoshika keeps looking around," said Mio.

This confused them all and they all started to look around as well a little paranoid.

Meanwhile ahead of them Minna was getting closer to the forest as she crossed the plains and Yoshika continued to look around the area as she did. After a little bit Minna turned and looked at Yoshika.

"Time to stop?" asked Minna.

"No keep going," said Yoshika. "Head through the forest. I seen enough here."

Minna nodded her head at her as she said that and continued as she head closer to the forest, but slowly as Yoshika continued to look around the area. Once they got to the forest Minna didn't stop as she drove the jeep through the trees and between the trees as she continued forwards going around some trees in front of them. After driving through the trees for a moment Yoshika turned to Minna who noticed it and pulled the jeep to a stop. After it stopped Yoshika got out followed by Minna and they walked a little ways looking around the area. Barkhorns jeep came to a stop as she waited for Minna to continue and soon Mio came to a stop as she caught up and got out as she went over to Yoshika and Minna looking around the area.

After a little while of looking around the area Yoshika then walked a little farther from the jeep with Minna and they started looking around the area again. Mio went up to them before she did the same thing as well looking for any movement indicating something was out there. Yoshika then crouched down as best as she can and started looking around the area for a little bit. Yoshika then got up and walked back over to the jeep with Minna, but instead of getting inside she sat down on the hood of the jeep. Minna stood next to her and Mio walked over. 

"Hmmm," said Yoshika.

"What Yoshika?" asked Mio curiously. "Is something out there?"

"Don't you see something strange?" asked Yoshika.

Mio continued to think about it before she looked around the area for a moment confused. She then looked back at Yoshika with a confused face. Yoshika noticed that Mio didn't notice it and turned to Minna.

"Minna tell me you noticed something strange," said Yoshika.

Minna thought about it for a moment before shaking her head.

"Am I the only one that noticed it then?" asked Yoshika.

"What Yoshika?" asked Minna confused.

"For an island that was burnt down and destroyed by a neuroi there don't seem to be much scars," said Yoshika.

Mio and Minna gasped before they looked around the area again.

"Now that you mention it," said Minna. "There has been no indication that a neuroi was even here."

"Exsactly," said Yoshika. "Don't you find that odd?"

"I do," said Minna.

"But the report said that the island was attacked by a neuroi," said Mio confused.

"No Mio the report said that they thought it was a neuroi," said Yoshika correcting her. "They never said it was a neuroi besides if it was a neuroi the land would have some sort of scars indicating it. This island on the other hand seems peaceful and undisturbed. More importantly it feels..."

"Like no one lives here," said Minna as Yoshika nodded her head in agreement.

"Yes my thoughts exscatly," said Yoshika.

"Yes, but Gin lived here," said Mio.

"That is correct, but there don't seem to be anyone else," said Minna as Yoshika nodded her head.

"There has been no noise other the the local wildlife," said Yoshika. "Other then us that is."

"Then if it wasn't a neuroi that burnt the island down then what was it?" asked Mio confused.

"That is a good question and I intend to find out," said Yoshika as she climbed off the hood of the jeep and walked around.

Yoshika then opened the door and got inside it before closing the door. Minna then got into the jeep after coming over to it and started it up. Mio took off to hers before she got into it. Minna then pulled ahead and Barkhorn followed with Mio following her. Yoshika turned and looked at Erica and Sanya who seemed to be confused at the moment. 

"Sanya, Erica," said Yoshika as they looked at her. "Look around with me and let me know if you spot something unusal or see something. Minna take it steady."

"Sure thing Yoshika," said Minna a she made sure not to go to fast so that they won't miss anything. 

Yoshika, Erica, and Sanya continued to look around as they traveled through the forest in the jeep looking for anything that might jump out at them. They on the other hand wasn't the only one as Minna, Mio, Shirley, Lucchini, and Perrine was doing the same thing. They continued through the forest for some time before they came out in a clearing in the forest and Yoshika turned to Minna who noticed it and pulled the jeep to a stop. Yoshika got out before she looked around the area and this time Minna, Erica, and Sanya also got out as they walked up to her. The other jeeps came to a stop before Mio got out of hers and walked up to them.

"Find something?" asked Mio.

"No not yet," said Yoshika as Mio nodded her head. "Sanya head that way and let me know if you find anything, but do go to far as I want you to be able to make your way back. Erica head that way and do the same thing. Minna stay with me we are going that way to look around. Mio head that way."

Yoshika pointed to the east for Sanya, to the west for Erica, to the north east for Mio and to the north west for her and Minna. They all took off in those directions as they went towards the woods and disappeared inside it looking around the area. They didn't stary to far as they want to find there way back, but they did go far enough to look around the area for anything. After a little while they came back and grouped back up before Yoshika spoke.

"Any of you find anything?" asked Yoshika.

They all shook their heads as she asked that and Yoshika sighed before she looked around the area for a moment. Yoshika then went to turn and look at the others before she seen something shine in the forest clearing as she did. She turned back around and looked in the direction it came from before she walked over to the area and looked around the area. She didn't see anything at first before she noticed something and got down as best a she can looking at the area. Minna, Mio, and the others walked over as they looked at Yoshika. Lucchini was standing on top of the area Yoshika was looking at while the rest gathered around her. Yoshika almost missed it, but just barely noticed a tiny piece of metal flushed with the ground. She reached a hand down before she started brushing the dirt around only to reveal more metal as it gleamed in the sunlight.

"What is it?" asked Minna.

Yoshika continued to move the dirt around the edge of it as she made a small trench around it before she stood back up and looked at it. Minna and Mio also look at it as well. Yoshika looked at Luchini before speaking.

"Lucchini move," said Yoshika.

Luchini moved out of the way and Yoshika started moving the dirt and grass around as she started to uncover a little of it, but after a little bit Yoshika was tired and sat down.

"Yoshika," said Mio and Barkhorn worried.

"Take it easy Yoshika," said Minna before turning to the others. "Everyone move the dirt and grass around in this squar."

Everyone nodded their heads before they started moving the dirt around in the squar that Yoshika made as she dug around the edges of what she found. After a little while the area was cleared and they all looked at it to see it gleam in the light, but they was unsure as to what it was. There was no handle on it or anything like that, but it seemed to be embeded into the ground.

"What is it?" asked Barkhorn confused.

"Is it a box?" asked Lucchini.

"That's the Fuso emblem," said Mio noticing the emblem in the door.

Yoshika continued to look at it before replying, "Yes it is Mio. I think this is where Gin's house used to be."

"What seriously?" asked Mio looking around the area, "but there is nothing here."

"The house must have completely burnt to the ground," said Yoshika. "This is most likely what is left of it."

"Yes, but what is it?" asked Mio confused.

Yoshika continued to look at it for a moment as she walked around it trying to figure that out for some time before she had an idea. Yoshika got down before her familiar as her ears and tail popped out, but Mio and Minna gasped as they seen it along with the others. Yoshika's familiars tail and ears was bleeding.

"Yoshika," said everyone worried as they looked at her.

Yoshika didn't reply though as she placed a hand on the silver metal and then pushed her magic into the silver metal as it started to glow blue. The silver metal light up in blue light, but Yoshika started to sweat as she did.

"Yoshika stop it," said Mio and Barkhorn worried. "Let someone else do it."

Minna was worried as she looked at Yoshika to see her sweating. A moment later the the sliver metal started to slide across the ground as it screached. Yoshika stopped using her magic and sat down panting for a moment as her familiar tail and ears went away.

"Yoshika that was reckless," said Mio and Barkhorn reprimanding her at the same time.

Yoshika ignored it as she crawled over to the side and looked down inside it to see stairs.

"A basement?" questioned Yoshika curiously.

Minna looked inside to see the same thing.

"It might be," said Minna, "but why would a basement have magically controled doors?"

"I don't know," said Yoshika. "Lets go see what this is about."

Everyone nodded their head as Yoshika got up then they went to the top of the stairs before they start to go down them one after the other. After awhle of going down there it got dark as they decended farther down the stairs. 

"Yoshika careful," said Barkhorn and Mio worried.

"You two worry to much," said Yoshika.

"and for good reason," said Barkhorn and Mio.

Soon they got to the bottom as they all stood in pure darkness. Yoshika walked a little forwards holding her hand out so she would run into something.

"It's so dark," said Lucchini.

"Isn't there a light around here?" asked Barkhorn.

Yoshika continued walking around until her hand touched something solid and she started to feel around until she felt something and flipped it as lights popped on.

"Oh that's bright," said Lucchini as she shielded her eyes along with the others.

After their eyes adjusted to the light they all looked around to see they was in a room, but Yoshika was looking at the door in front of her as she already understood what it was. It also had the Fuso emblem on it as well. Yoshika familiar's tail and ears popped out before Mio and Barkhorn noticed it and jumped in front of her.

"Not this time Yoshika," said Mio and Barkhorn. "Let someone else do it."

Yoshika sighed before her familiar tail and ear disappeared. Barkhorn then turned around and walked up to the door before placing her hand on it as he familiar tail and ears popped out. She then started channling her magic into the door, but a moment later she was thrown back and caught by Minna.

"What was that about?" asked Mio confused. "The door should have opened."

Yoshika went over to Barkhorn as her familiar tail and ears popped out and was about to use her magic.

"Don't Yoshika," said Barkhorn. "I'm alright."

Yoshika looked at her unsure, but Barkhorn stood up showing she was fine. Yoshika then turned and looked at the door for a moment curious before she walked up towards it.

"Yoshika don't do it," said Barkhorn worried.

Yoshika ignored her though as she placed a hand on the door and then started pushing her magic into the door. Unlike what happened with Barkhorn the door started glowing blue and Yoshika started to sweat again as she pushed her magic into it. Minna continued to watch nervously at Yoshika and a moment later the door creaked as it started to slide open. Yoshika's familiar tail and ears disappeared again to the relief of the others. Once the door was open Yoshika walked through it with the others following before gasping in surprise.

All around them was machine and other scientific stuff, but the area was black and burnt and most of the stuff was melted or fried. In the center of the area was a glass tube that was connected to a machine, but the glass was broken and shards of burnt glass was littered all over nearby it. Yoshika continued to look around surprised as she looked at it as well as the others.

"This is an underground laboratory not a basement," said Yoshika looking around at the scientific stuff that was black and burnt around the area. "This is where the fire started. the fire that burnt down the island."

"Yeah sure looks that way, but what happened here?" asked Minna confused.

"I don't know," said Yoshika shaking her head. "Lets search the area."

"Alright everyone look around and see if you can find anything," said Minna.

Everyone nodded their heads as they started looking around the area for anything, but the thing was they had no idea what they was searching for. Yoshika continued to look around the area for anything that showed what happened here. As she was looking around she found an area that looked like it was a bathroom, but this room didn't look black and scorched like the rest so Yoshika decided to take a look inside. She walked through the entryway to the room before she turned the corner and then walked around it. After that she then looked around the room only to freeze as it wasn't a bathroom after all. No what Yoshika found was something totally different as she stood in front of another part of the laboratory.

That though was not what made Yoshika freeze though. It was something totally different as in the center in front of her was another glass tube that was connected to a machine, but this glass was not borken and inside that glass tube was a girl that looked just like her in her weaken condition, but younger. The only difference was this girl was shorter then her. She was about 130 cm tall and had a little bit longer hair then Yoshika did. Another difference from the girl in the glass tube then Yoshika was her hair was pink, but other then that Yoshika thought she was looking at a mirror image of herself.

Meanwhile the others was in the other room looking around for anything useful, but the only thing they found was burnt and fried machines, scientific stuff, and melted wires. Barkhorn was the first to noticed Yoshika's disappearance though as she looked around for her only to see she wasn't anywhere.

"Where Yoshika go?" asked Barkhorn.

Everyone looked at her before they looked around the room to see that Yoshika disappeared on them. They all looked worried before they all started shouting.

"Yoshika!" shouted Minna.

"Hey Yoshika where are you?" shouted Lucchini.

There was no reply though as they shouted that which made them all worried.

"You don't think something happened to her?" asked Mio looking at Minna.

"I don't know," said Minna worried.

"Hey Yoshika where are you!" shouted Lucchini

"Yoshika!" shouted Lynne

"Yoshika!" shouted Barkhorn.

"Yoshika where did you go?" asked Eila.

Still no reply as they continued to walk around shouting Yoshika name. Sanya got close to the area that Yoshika walked into before shouting Yoshika name again.

"Yoshika!" shouted Sanya.

Yoshika snapping out of her frozen state at hearing Sanya finally replied.

"I'm in here!" shouted Yoshika. "You won't believe what I found."

"Yoshika is over here!" shouted Sanya to the others. "She found something."

"What did she find?" asked Minna as she got closer to Sanya.

"I don't know," said Sanya.

There was feet steps as they got closer to Yoshika as she continued to look at the girl that she found in the glass tube. Minna and the others came around the room to see Yoshika.

"Yoshika you had us worried!" shouted Barkhorn.

Yoshika pointed forwards and everyone looked at what she was pointing at before they all froze as well at what they was seeing. After several moment Minna blinked before rubbing her eyes and looking again to see the same thing.

"Am I seeing things or are there two Yoshika?" asked Lucchini.

"No I see it too," said Shirley.

"So do I," said Erica.

"What was they doing to that poor girl?" asked Lucchini.

Minna and Mio as well as the others looked upset and angry as they looked at the girl in the tube that was floating in water with a mask on her face. Yoshika didn't know what to feel at the moment, but she wanted answers to what was going on. She went closer towards it and started looking at the machine as she walked around it before stopping as she noticed a computer. 

"A computer and one in working order," said Yoshika.

Minna walked over as she said that and looked at it. Then she turned it on and the screen came on as it turned on. After a moment there was a black screen that was asking for a password.

"A password?" asked Minna surprised.

The others came over to it as well before they all started throwing out random ideas for the passwords except Yoshika that is. Yoshika just continued to look up at the girl that was floating in water as they did that. After several tries Minna was getting frustrated.

"Dang it another fail," said Minna. "I'm starting to run out of ideas."

Yoshika continued to look at the girl in the glass tube that was floating in water before an idea came to mind.

"Here let me try," said Yoshika.

Minna looked at her before she stepped back, "Go ahead I tried almost everything we can think of. So I doubt you'll get in."

Yoshika clicked on the password before she started typing something in quickly then she hit the enter button and there was a bing as the password took. After that a screen popped up showing the desktop of the computer. Minna seeing that Yoshika got in gasped in surprised.

"How you do that?" asked Minna confused.

"The password was Yoshika Miyafuji," said Yoshika replying.

"What?" questioned the others looking at her.

"Like I said the password was Yoshika Miyafuji," said Yoshika. "It was just a random idea and I went with it."

"Why would the password be your name?" asked Mio confused.

"I don't know," said Yoshika.

"Why would someone even use a name as a password?" asked Erica.

"If you wanted to hide something why not hide it with something easy?" asked Yoshika turning and looking at her. "It's easy to overlook something that is so simple that people overlook it."

"Makes sense," said Minna. "Most people wouldn't even think the password is a name."

Yoshika nodded her head before turning back to the screen and looking around it to find anything, but she didn't see anything that jumped out at her. This computer was unique though as it did not have anything to click on except the files on the desktop. Yoshika clicked on the desktop before typing something in and then hit enter. A moment later a screen popped up showing files that was on the computer.

"How you do that?" asked Minna surprised.

"Not really sure how I knew how to do that," said Yoshika. "Maybe intuition."

Yoshika then started looking through the files for anything, but didn't see anything that jumped out at her until she ran into a file marked AW and decided to pull it up. After she did she started to look through the other files before pulling see a video and clicked on it. A moment later a screen popped up showing the man that Yoshika seen talking to her father on the other side. Yoshika then clicked play before listening.

"My name is Gin Miyamoto and if your listening to this then you must be Yoshika Miyafuji. In 1876 I joined the military at the age of sixteen and served my country for 50 years. I brought my country many great vicotries over my time and rised to the rank of Air Marshal of Fuso, but after the first neuroi war we suffered great casualties and had to retreat. This was our first great failure and I feared that the war with the neuroi would only intensify. I retired from the military in the year 1926 and then started on my new project to recreate artificial life. This project was labeled AW for Artificial Witch. It was a means to try to turn the tide of battle against the neuroi in the most dire time of need. For five years I worked on this project only for every attempt to come back with negative results. Frustrated that it wasn't working I decided to visit an old friend Ichiro Miyafuji in the year 1931 to calm myself and take a break. After arriving at the house we talked for a little while about old times as little kids and teens before he asked me what I was doing now. I showed him the papers of my research which he read before asking me if it worked. I shook my head before telling him that every attempt turned back with negative results. Ichiro Miyafuji then took a pen and wrote something down on the paper before showing it to me and that was Yoshika Miyafuji. I was surprised and questioned him about why he would use his daughter for such at thing. Ichiro said that the world is in need of something to change it's future and Yoshika will understand. After that we then talked for a little while longer before I said my goodbyes and walked away before stopping. I then waved to Yoshika who was looking out the window as well as Ichiro poundering on whether or not I should go through with what he suggested. I returned a month later and we talked again before Ichiro handed me Yoshika's DNA. I looked at him surprised that he did that before asking him why he would help me. He told me that we need to do everything in our power for a better future and that he believed that one day my research could change that along with his daughter. After that I then returned to my research as I started to work on it again. I then started the process of trying to artificially recreate a witch, but I knew that we didn't need just any witch, but a witch that could turn the tide in battle. Ichiro continued to fund my research and supply me with the needed DNA that was necessary to create such a thing. These DNA's was some of the best and the most benificail to what I was looking for. The Witches that the DNA came from was Yoshika Miyafuji, Gertrude Barkhorn, and Aleksandra Vladimirovna Litvyak. Yoshika Miyafuji's DNA was the one that was chosen as the base of the project. The process was slow, but after a year in 1932 I finally succeed as the seed of the witch was start to grow and after another year on June 22, 1933 she was finally born. I continued to montior her to see how she was proceeding as the years progressed. However there was a couple things I was not exspecting. Due to her being an Artificial Witch her hair matured as pale pink which is uncommon in normal people. The second thing I was not exspecting was when she was seven year old and I was gone her magical power erupted cussing a massive fire to spreed throughout the island. When I came back and seen the fire I immediately went to the underground laboratory. When I got there I found the girl unconcious on the ground and took her into the other room. I did some tests and found out that due to her being an Artificial Witch she developed an unique ability. I call this ability Nova as it replicates that of the sun's surface. The spike of energy seemed to have manifest do to a nova flair that happen that same time. I knew that I was getting old and that I wouldn't be able to release her in my time. So I designed the underground laboratory to open up to Yoshika Miyafuji's magic. Yoshika Miyafuji if your listening to this right now there is a few things I want to tell you. If you are angry with me about this then I understand and that was not my intention, but thank you for giving me a daughter of my own. Please take care of my daughter Chinatsu and make her the best witch you can. I know you can do it and if you need help look to the ones that are close to you. Chinatsu's abilities are listed in the same file and please take care of her."

Gin then waved at the camra before the video stopped and there was silence. Yoshika put a hand out and touched the screen as tears feel down her cheeks, but she was also smiling as well. Everyone else also had tears falling down their cheeks as well and smiling.

"I understand Gin and your welcome. I'm glade I was able to give you something," said Yoshika. "I'll do my best Gin and I will take care of her."

Yoshika then closed the video before she started looking for the file and found the one he mentioned and clicked on it. Yoshika started looking through Chinatsu's abilities and other information.

"Absolute Antenna, Absolute Physical Strengthening, Healing Ability, and Nova," said Yoshika reading the abilities. "Familiar is a male white wolf. She is 13 years old born on June 22, 1933. Her height is 130 cm. Yeah I already realized that one."

Yoshika nodded her head and then stood up before turning and looking at the others. She looked at them all who remained silent at what they heard, but she noticed that each one had wet cheeks.

"Barkhorn was you crying?" asked Yoshika.

"I was not crying," said Barkhorn blushing. "I am a Karlsland soilder I don't cry. I make people cry."

Everyone giggled as she said that as well as Yoshika. After the giggling died down Yoshika looked up at them.

"Will you all help me?" asked Yoshika.

"Of course we will," said the others.

Yoshika smiled as they said that before looking back at the girl in the glass tube that was floating in water.

"Chinatsu," said Yoshika.

"To think that she was made from you and Barkhorn's DNA," said Minna.

"Yes, but who is Aleksandra Vladimirovna Litvyak?" asked Mio confused.

"I don't know," said Yoshika shaking her head.

"You don't think she got some connections to Sanya do you?" asked Minna to Mio.

Everyone turned and looked at Sanya who looked nervous. This however was cut off by Lucchini though who was looking around the machine before looking confused.

"How are we going to get her out of there?" asked Lucchini.

Sanya seemed to be glade with the change of topic. Yoshika looked at her before she walked around looking around, but didn't find anything. Yoshika stopped and then her familiar tail and ears popped out before she walked up to the glass tube and put a hand on it. She then started to push her magic into the glass, but nothing happened so Yoshika put her magic away before she backed up and then ran before crashing into the glass. Nothing happened so Yoshika stepped back again and tried it again. Nothing happened again. Yoshika continued to do this a few times making the others worried.

"Yoshika stop it!" shouted Mio and Barkhorn.

Yoshika ignored them as she continued to run and crash into the glass. The others tried to help her, but Yoshika shouted at them.

"No I got to do this!" shouted Yoshika making them all flinch.

Yoshika then continued to run and crash into the glass again. She was feeling the pain from it badly and using her magic has put strain on her as well, but Yoshika ignored it as she continued. She continued again before stopping as she looked around to find a crowbar and picked it up before she ran to the glass again and started hitting it. After awhile it cracked then Yoshika threw the crew bar down before she steped back and ran before crashing into the glass again and it cracked some more. Then without warning there was a pop as the glass shatter and flew through the air all around them. Most of them used a shield, but the ones that could hide behind the others. Yoshika on the other hand wasn't near the others and got the full blast though. A peice of the glass flew through the air before hitting Yoshika in the chest and the blast from the tube shattering made Yoshika fly through the air before crashing into the ground hard. The others seen then and they all paled as they shouted.

"Yoshika!"

Yoshika however ignored the pain as she pulled the glass shard out of her chest and got up. She then ran over before catching Chinatsu as she fell out of the tube into her arms. Yoshika carried Chinatsu over to a spot that had no glass before she sat her down on the ground. Around the area that Chinatsu recently was at there was glass shards and water all over the area. The others walked over before crowding around her in a circle.

"Yoshika that was reckless!" shouted Mio reprimanding her as Barkhorn nodding her head in agreement.

Yoshika ignored her though as she continued to look down at the girl on her lap with a smile. Mio sighed before they looked down at the girl and waited, but after awhile Lucchini broke the silence.

"Is she going to wake up?" asked Lucchini.

A moment later though Chinatsu's hand twitched before her eyes fluttered open only for her to shield her eyes from the bright light.

"Take it easy now," said Yoshika. "Your eyes haven't adjusted to the light."

"Look who is speaking," said Mio.

Yoshika however ignored her as Chinatsu nodded her head before taking a moment to let her eyes adjust to the light. When they did though Chinatsu removed her hands and looked around the area to see strangers looking down at her as they crowded around her in a circle. Yoshika noticed Chinatsu had two different eyes as one was sky blue while the other was golden. Chinatsu nervous of the strangers backed up looking at them all.

"Take it easy we aren't going to hurt you," said Yoshika.

Chinatsu turned and looked at her before she gasped as she seen the blood on her.

"Your hurt," said Chinatsu worried as she looked at Yoshika.

Chinatsu's eyes closed and then her familiar wolf ears and tail popped out. Her antenna's appeared nearby her familiar's ears. Then Chinatsu started to glow blue. Yoshika's eyes widen, but she was not surprised by Chinatsu's healing magic she was surprised by how strong it was as Chinatsu wasn't even touching her and her healing magic was already working. In only a minute Yoshika's body was feeling a lot better as the strain and pain she put on it recently was relieved. Chinatsu might have not healed her completely, but in the instant of a minute she did heal the strain and pain that Yoshika recieved prior to using her magic. A moment later the blue glow went away and Chinatsu opened her eyes looking at Yoshika.

"Huh?" questioned Chinatsu confused. "How are you better?"

Yoshika realized that Chinatsu had just healed her unconciously and without realizing that she did. She also knew that this could pose a threat if Chinatsu doesn't know how to keep her magic in check, but they can go over that another time.

"We will go over that at another time," said Yoshika before introducing herself and the others as she pointed at them one at a time. "My name is Yoshika and these people are Minna, Mio, Barkhorn, Erica, Shirley, Lynne, Lucchini, Perrine, Eila, and Sanya."

Yoshika decided to introduce them normal in a way to not overwhelm the girl with to much information. Chinatsu continued to look at each of the girl's, but only three of them felt familiar to her somehow and that was Yoshika, Barkhorn, and Sanya. Yoshika though was the one that felt the most familiar to Chinatsu though.

"Will you come with us Chinatsu?" asked Yoshika holding out a hand.

"Chinatsu?" questioned Chinatsu confused.

"That is your name," said Yoshika.

"My name is Chinatsu?" questioned Chinatsu as Yoshika nodded her head.

Chinatsu smiled as she seen her nod her head at her. Chinatsu looked at Yoshika's hand that she still held out to her nervously.

"It's alright," said Yoshika holding her hand out.

Chinatsu looked at her for a moment, but felt as though she can trust her and took her hand.

"Now then how about we head back," said Yoshika.

"I agree," said Minna before turning to the others. "Alright everyone head out and get ready to leave."

Everyone nodded their heads as they all turned and started heading out of the infirmary. Yoshika though stopped Sanya for a moment as she spoke up.

"Sanya can you take Chinatsu," asked Yoshika before turning to Chinatsu. "Chinatsu go with Sanya there is some things I need to take care of here."

Sanya stopped and turned to Yoshika before replying.

"Sure Yoshika," said Sanya as she walked over and held her hand out to Chinatsu who looked at it nervously.

"It's alright go ahead," said Yoshika. "I'll be right behind you."

Chinatsu looked at Yoshika for a moment before taking Sanya's hand. Sanya then started leading Chinatsu out of the underground Laboratory. The only ones that was left was Minna, Mio, and Yoshika.

"What you going to do Yoshika?" asked Mio. 

"Make sure no evidence is left behind," said Yoshika.

"Good idea," said Minna.

"You two go ahead and head outside," said Yoshika. "I'll be out in a moment."

Minna nodded her head before she looked to Mio, "Lets go Mio."

Mio sighed as she said that before she turned around and walked away with Minna. Once they was out of sight Yoshika then went over to the computer before she started looking through some of the files and deleating any that had anything to do with Chinatsu. After that she then looked around to see if there was some self destruct button or anyways to self destruct the underground laboratory. After looking around she finally found what she was looking for in the computer and clicked it and a moment later a timer of thirty minutes appeared, but the alarms didn't go off as most of them was out of order. Yoshika hastily made her way to the door of the underground laboratory to see that the door was starting to shut and she quicly made her way out of it before quickly as she can heading up the stairs. Barkhorn grabbed Yoshika's hand and pulled her through the closing door with only moments to spare before the door complete shut.

"Thanks Barkhorn," said Yoshika.

"Don't mention it," said Barkhorn.

Yoshika then took a few steps away as the others went over to their jeeps, but Erica had switched jeeps from Minna's jeep to Barkhorn's while Chinatsu was in Minna's jeep. Yoshika got into the jeep and then Minna started up the jeep. Yoshika turned and looked at her.

"No need to drive slowly Minna," said Yoshika.

"Why is that?" asked Minna curiously.

"This place is going to self destruct in thirty minutes," said Yoshika.

"That don't give us a lot of time," said Minna before she started the jeep up and turned it around before quickly and carefully driving the jeep away back to the ship. On the way Chinatsu continued to look around the island with amazement and wonder.

"What is this thing?" asked Chinatsu.

"It's a jeep," said Yoshika.

"A jeep?" questioned Chinatsu.

"Yes," said Yoshika nodding her head.

Chinatsu seems to be amazed at the jeep as she continued to watch the scenery go by quickly before throwing her hands in the air and giggling as she enjoyed the ride. Yoshika smiled as she seen her do that as well.

They made it back to the plain in about five minutes and then Minna speed up faster making Chinatsu laugh as she heald her hands in the air in excitement. Mio and Barkhorn was following right behind them just as quickly as they rushed across the plain getting there with twenty minutes to spare. As soon as Minna pulled the jeep to a stop Yoshika climbed out before walking over to the Captain who came out to meet them. As soon as Yoshika got to him he saluted her making everyone confused other then Minna and Yoshika.

"Flight lieutanent Yoshika," said the Captain as he saluted her.

"No time for plesantries Captain," said Yoshika. "We need to get moving as we need to be out at see in twenty minutes."

"Understood," said the Captain before he left and started directing the others on loading up the ship.

Chinatsu was standing there looking at the ship with the others as they watched them load the ship up, which was only the jeeps so it wasn't much they had to do. 

"Is this a house?" asked Chinatsu curiously looking at the ship.

Yoshika seemed to be amuzed as she looked at Chinatsu as she said that.

"You can look at it that way I suppose," said Yoshika.

Chinatsu nodded her head as she continued to look at the ship in awe and amazement. Once the ship was loaded up with fifteen minutes to spare they then borded the ship to Chinatsu's delight. Chinatsu took off as she started to run about the ship look around and as she did Yoshika turned to Sanya.

"Sanya can you keep an eye on her," said Yoshika.

"Sure Yoshika," said Sanya before going off after Chinatsu.

The others went there own way while Yoshika, Minna, and Mio went to the bridge of the ship. When they got there the Captain was sitting in his seat and Yoshika walked over to him along with Minna. Mio went over to another spot so that she can make sure they was staying on course. The Captain turned to Yoshika before speaking.

"So are we all set?" asked the Captain.

"Yes head out Captain," said Yoshika.

"Alright pull us out," said the Captain.

"Pull us out and make a 90 degrees turn," said Mio directing their route back on course to Fuso.

"Roger that," said the stern man.

They then started to pull away from the island horizonally before slowly making a 90 degree turn slowly. Yoshika noticed Chinatsu out on the flight deck looking off the side of the deck with amazement while Sanya continued to look nervously at her. The Captain and the crew noticed her and one of the crew men said something.

"That girl has pink hair," said one of the crew man.

Captain turned to Yoshika curiously and she leaned down and whispered into his ear.

"She is an artificial witch that was created by Gin Miyamoto," whispered Yoshika.

The Captain nodded his head, but never bothered to say anything to the crew just letting them look at the girl curiously and in wonder. Yoshika on the other hand just stood back up and continued to watch as the ship continued to make it's 90 degree turn before heading farther away from the island. After some time it did Yoshika heard several explosions that ringed out throughout the area.

"What was that?" questioned the crew nerviously.

"Are we under attack?" asked another of the crew man.

The Captain turned and looked at Yoshika wondering what that was.

"Self destruct," said Yoshika and the Captain nodded his head, but a moment later waves rippled through the water making the ship sway back and forth.

"What is going on?" asked the Captain.

"I'll be right back," said Yoshika. "I have a hunch."

The Captain nodded his head and Yoshika left the bridge making her way out onto the flight deck and leaning off the railing looking back at the island to see that it was sinking in the water.

 _"Brilliant Gin,"_ thought Yoshika.

"This is amazing!" shouted Chinatsu. "The house is moving!"

Several of the crew giggled as she said that and Yoshika was also amuzed as well as she heard it. Yoshika then turned around before making her way back to the bridge. When she got there she walked over to the Captain.

"Island is sinking," said Yoshika.

The Captain nodded his head, but the crew's eyes widen as they heard that. After a bit of shaking and the ship rocking a little they then became steady again and continued on their way.

"Yoshika you mind getting her some clothes?" asked the Captain.

True to the Captain's words Chinatsu was bare naked and had no clothing on, but considering the circumstance it's not surprising.

"Sure Captain," said Yoshika nodding her head.

Yoshika then went back out on the flight deck before having Chinatsu and Sanya follow her to her room. Once there Yoshika then had Chinatsu put on one of her swimsuits and she did, but Chinatsu frowned and looked uncomfortable.

"What is wrong Chinatsu?" asked Yoshika.

"I don't like it," said Chinatsu pouting.

Yoshika thought about it for a moment before nodding her head.

"Alright wait right here," said Yoshika.

Yoshika then went to her door before she went out of it and made her way through the ship to Lucchini's room. Once there she knocked on the door and a moment later Lucchni answered to see Yoshika.

"Yoshika," said Lucchini.

"Lucchini you mind if I get a set of your clothing?" asked Yoshika. "Chinatsu seems to not like my swimsuit."

"No I don't mind Yoshika," said Lucchini.

"Thanks Lucchini," said Yoshika. "This will only be until we can get her some proper clothing. I'll make sure you get them back later."

Luchini nodded her head as she let Yoshika in before she went about getting a set of clothing for Chinatsu. Once done she handed them to Yoshika who took them and made her way out of the room. After that Yoshika then made her way back to her room before going inside shutting the door behind her.

"Try these on Chinatsu," said Yoshika passing her the outfit.

Chinatsu took them before she put them on. At first she didn't know how to put clothing on until Yoshika and Sanya helped her. They had to help her with these as well and once on Chinatsu smiled. Yoshika nodded her head knowing Chinatsu felt better with those on. After that Chinatsu then left before walking through the ship excitedly looking around with Sanya. 

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter three of Strike Witches: Light of Hope. I hope you like it and this chapter seemed to have gotten longer then the other ones. I was originally thinking about having a neuroi show up in this one, but do to the length of the chapter I decided not to and save that for another chapter. Anyways Yoshika finally got some questions answered and has finally met Chinatsu the Aritificial Witch who is my Oc by the way. Chinatsu at the moment does not understand certain things like military and didn't know her name was Chinatsu at the start. This was most likely due to the fact that Chinatsu was only released once and during that time she was unconcious when her magic power spiked. Chinatsu also does not understand about magic at the moment as well, but for the most part she does understand the basic of things and can speak. Do not ask me how she can speak as I don't know, but it might be do to her unconciously listening to Gin. So now that they met Chinatsu they are taking her back to base at the moment as she doesn't technically have a home to return to. Anyways please enjoy the chapter and keep and eye out for the next chapter as well.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Strike Witches or any of the characters in it. I do however own my own OC characters that will appear in the story. There are some characters that don't have a name yet, but when I do figure out a name for them I will come back and change it as I add their names into the story. Some of these Characters are actually important characters, but not who the story revolves around. There will be new OC Witches later on as well so if you want a character in the story and don't mind contributing to it then feel free to let me know. Do though keep in mind not to make there magic stronger then Chinatsu's as she is unique and the only one of her kind. This is why her magic is stronger then others and why she has multiple magic's.

 


	4. Teaching, Training, and Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoshika and the 501st now had back to base with a new addition with them in the name of Chinatsu who is an artificial witch. What will happen from here out though and will Yoshika completely recover from her recent injuries? Only time will tell as the story continues.

Their journey back to the Fuso base took them three days instead of four do to Mio directing their route and making sure they stayed on course. During this time there seemed to be some rumors and debates that went around the ship, but these rumors and debates was not about Yoshika this time as they was about Chinatsu. The crew seemed to be curious as to why the girl had pink hair. One of these rumors was that she dyed it pink. Another one was that she was living on the island and the atmosphere was the cause of the change. Another of these rumors was that she was an alien, but that soon ceased when the Captain put a stop to it saying that Chinatsu is a human and will be respected as one. The other rumors though continued and the Captain did nothing to stop it as he let them continue to debate among themselves. Chinatsu either didn't seem to notice, didn't care, or didn't understand one way or the other as she continued to run around the base looking around. She even managed to find her way to the bridge one day as she continued to run around it looking at everything. The Captain did nothing to stop her as he just let her run about looking at everything curiously. The crew men also seemed to ignore her as well as they continued their jobs. 

After three days they pulled into the base in Fuso before they started unloading the ship and loading everything into the fancy airplane. Minna made a call on their way back to let them know they would be returning. So once they landed the fancy airplane was waiting and ready for them. Yoshika, Mio, Minna, and the two Captains was directing them as they loaded the fancy airplane that will take them back to the base in Britannia. Chinatsu on the other hand seemed to be amazed and in awe about the area around her, but she was more amazed and in awe at the airplane and fighter jets as she watched everyone running about as they unloaded the ship and loaded the airplane. 

Once everything was loaded into the airplane Yoshika and Minna waved goodbye to the Captain of the ship before they got onto the airplane. The ride back from Fuso to Britannia was anything but relaxing. Chinatsu couldn't sit still and was all over the place as she ran around the airplane looking at everything in awe making everyone in the 501st nervous. Mio and Minna tryed to get her to sit down, but Chinatsu ignored them as she continued to look around the airplane. It took Yoshika to actually get the girl to sit down and even then Chinatsu didn't remain seated for long before she was looking out the window of the the airplaine in awe again or looking around the airplane curiously. Chinatsu even questioned what the airplane was and Yoshika had to explain to her that it was an airplane, but Chinatsu didn't understand the word airplane and questioned it. Yoshika knew there was much that she needed to teach Chinatsu as she seemed to lack any understanding about the military. More importantly Chinatsu lacked any understanding about most things except for the basics which was understanding giving the circumstances. So after a three day nerve wrecking journey from Fuso to Britannia they finally landed to the relief of the others.

Once they landed and came to a stop Yoshika and the others got out of the airplane while the Captain of the airplane and the pilots started unloading the airplane along with the crew at the base. Chinatsu continued to look around the base with curiousity and awe as she watched the others as they ran about doing their job. Yoshika turned to Minna who noticed it and knew that Yoshika had decided to let her take it from there. Minna then walked forwards before getting the attention of everyone that was nearby.

"You all show Chinatsu around and get her settled in," said Minna.

Everyone nodded their heads as she said that, but while she was saying that Yoshika walked away towards the hangar as she wanted to check on something. Mio tried to get Chinatsu to follow her, but she was to busy looking around and it took Sanya to actually get the girl to follow them. Yoshika made it inside where the crew  was at as she watched them continue with the unloading. Once the others was gone Minna then headed to the hangar to direct the unloading. Once Minna got there Yoshika walked up to one of the soldiers before asking him something.

"How was things here?" asked Yoshika. "Did you have any problems?"

The soldier turned and looked at her as she said that, "Flight lieutenant Yoshika Miyafuji. No there was no issues here at all."

Yoshika nodded her head glad that there was no problems while they was away and that everyone was safe.

"Alright that's all soldier continue," said Yoshika.

"Yes Ma'am," said the soldier saluting Yoshika before he went about his work again.

Minna heard what Yoshika said, but seeing that nothing was wrong she continued to direct the unloading of the airplane.

A little later that evening Yoshika was in Minna's office sitting in the chair behind the desk while Minna stood nearby looking out the window. A moment later the door opened and Minna turned and looked at it to see it was Mio. Yoshika also looked up to see that it was Mio as she came in closing the door behind her.

"Oh Mio," said Yoshika. "So has Chinatsu got a room?"

"Yes," said Mio nodding her head, "but it's kind of empty since she doesn't have anything."

"Yeah I know," said Yoshika nodding her head. "Is she there now?"

"No she is with the others at the moment looking around the base curiously and in awe," said Mio.

Yoshika nodded her head as she said that in understanding. There was silence for a moment before Mio spoke up again.

"Have you talked to the higher ups?" asked Mio looking at Minna. "We need to get Chinatsu inlisted in the military as soon as possible so I can resume the training. I'll give her a day to get settled in, but after that I'd like to resume the training."

"No I haven't," said Minna shaking her head. "What military should she join anyways?"

"Well she is from Fuso," said Mio. "Why not have her join that one?"

Yoshika opened a draw as Mio said that before looking through it. Mio and Minna looked at her curiously to see Yoshika pull out a pen. Then she took a paper before she put it on the desk and started writing something. Once done she then reached over before picking the phone up and dialed a number. She held the phone to her ear as she waited for someone to pick up. Once they did she listened for a moment to their greating before speaking.

"Hello Fuso Air Marshal," said Yoshika. "This is Flight Lieutenant Yoshika Miyafuji."

Yoshika went silent as she listened for a moment as the other person spoke.

"I take it you heard that from the Captain?" asked Yoshika as she listened again to the Fuso Air Marshal. "Yeah she will be accociated with the Fuso Imperial Military."

Minna and Mio continued to wait and look at Yoshika as she talked on the phone. Yoshika listened to what the Fuso Air Marshal said for a litte while before speaking again.

"Her rank will be Sergeant," said Yoshika before listening again for a little while. "Name is Chinatsu Shimamoto, age 13, born on June 22, 1933. Yes she'll be joining the Strike Witches. Alright thanks."

Yoshika then hung up the phone before she sat back in the seat.

"So what she have to say?" asked Mio.

"She's inlisting Chinatsu Shimamoto into the Fuso Imperial Military," said Yoshika. 

"Shimamoto," said Mio taking note of the meaning of that name. "That means Island Origin."

"Well Chinatsu was born on an island," said Yoshika. "So I figured it suited her since she didn't have a last name when I checked her information."

Mio nodded her head as she said that before speaking, "Well then I'll give her a day to settle in before resuming the training."

"Actually that won't be such a good idea," said Yoshika.

"What, but Yoshika we need to be ready for the neuroi," said Mio.

"I agree with that Mio," said Yoshika, "but Chinatsu doesn't understand anything about the military. Matter of speaking she doesn't understand anything besides the basics, but that is understandable since she has been sheltered all her life." 

"That's going to be a problem," said Minna.

"What are we going to do then?" asked Mio confused.

"Don't worry I'll handle it," said Yoshika before turning to Minna. "Minna in the mean time see if you can get a Striker Unit and Walther PPK for Chinatsu. As for you Mio I'm going into town tomorrow and I'm taking Barkhorn, Sanya, Lucchini, and Chinatsu with me. Go inform them of this."

Mio and Minna nodded their heads at her as she said that then Mio went to the door and went out it. There was silence for a moment until Mio's feet steps disappeared and Minna spoke up.

"So is Chinatsu a three rank Sergeant?" asked Minna looking at Yoshika.

"No she is just a Sergeant," said Yoshika as she looked at her. "I'm a bit tired so if you don't mind I'm going to go to my room and rest."

Minna nodded her head and Yoshika got up before walking to the door. She opened it before she went out closing it behind her then she made her way back to her room. 

A week went by since they all got back to the base and a few things have happened since then. The first thing that happened was the day after they got back Yoshika, Barkhorn, Lucchini, Sanya, and Chinatsu went into town to do some shopping. While they was shopping Yoshika noticed that Chinatsu seemed to be interested in the color pink and after awhile of looking Chinatsu seemed to be dead set on a pair of pink and white stripped panties similar to the ones Lucchini had on. Once they came back they took Chinatsu's clothing to her room before Yoshika took her to another room and had her watch a military movie. Chinatsu seemed to watch it with interest as she continued to sit there and listen to it curiously. While she did that Yoshika made her way to Minna's office for awhile before she got up and made her way back to the room. She walked in to see Chinatsu had a confused face and that the movie was over. Yoshika asked her what was wrong and Chinatsu looked at her before asking her what her last name was. Yoshika told her what her last name was and Chinatsu seemed satisfied with the answer. So over the week Yoshika continued to have Chinatsu watch different military movies to help her gain an understanding of the military. Yoshika also explained to her what a witch was as well as about magic and Chinatsu continued to listen interested to what Yoshika was explaining to her. 

Yoshika's recovery on the other hand was coming along better, but it was still slower then what she would like. She could walk a lot farther now, but still had to resort to taking breaks in between. Yoshika's familiar's recovery was also coming along as well, but it was also slow too. Yoshika's body was getting better now do to the fact that her familiar has recovered some and due to all the walking, but it was still no where to her original condition. She was better though then what she was after waking up from her coma none the less.

At the moment Yoshika was up in Minna's office looking out the window as she watched the others train. Just yesterday Chinatsu asked her when she can train and Yoshika realizing that she was ready told her tomorrow. After that in the evening Yoshika then came to Minna's office before telling Mio she can resume training tomorrow who seemed surprised with that, but none the less was glad too. So at the moment Chinatsu was outside with the others doing training while Mio continued to train them. Yoshika continued to watch them as she continued to think back to the last battle they was in which resulted in failure and casulties. Minna on the other hand was at her desk doing her usual job while Yoshika watched the others train. 

"Hmmm," said Yoshika breaking the silence.

Minna turned and looked at her as she said that.

"Something wrong Yoshika?" asked Minna.

Yoshika didn't turn around as she continued to look out the window at the others.

"Tell me Minna what do you think," said Yoshika.

Minna got up and walked over to the window before looking out of it as the others train. They was running around the base at the moment with Mio directing them as they did. Barkhorn, Shirley, and Erica was on the other side of the area they was running around. Sanya and Eila was right behind them a little ways and behind them a bit was Perrine, Lynne, and Lucchini. Chinatsu was behind them on the opposite side of where Barkhorn, Shirley, and Erica was at.

"Chinatsu doesn't seem to be doing well," said Minna. "I'm sure though after a few days she will improve though."

"That depends how you look at things," said Yoshika as Minna looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" asked Minna.

"If you take in the posistion that they are all in then it would seem that way, but since I been watching them Chinatsu has lapped all of them twice. She maybe small, but she is fast," said Yoshika as Minna's eyes widen in surprise. "So technically she is in front of the others with them behind her, but that was not what I was talking about."

"Huh?" questioned Minna confused. "What you mean?"

"You don't see anything strange?" asked Yoshika.

Minna looked out the window as she looked around, but could not see anything out of the ordinary. Minna then looked back at Yoshika confused.

"No not at all," said Minna.

"Nevermind Minna," said Yoshika as she turned around. "What about the striker unit and Walther PPK for Chinatsu?"

"Well they should be hear later this evening," said Minna.

"That was quick," said Yoshika.

"Well the striker unit is the same one you started out with," said Minna.

"Oh you mean the Miyabishi Heavy Industries Type 0 model 22 A6M3a," said Yoshika as Minna nodded her head. "Alright then I'm going to go to my room to rest now."

Minna watched as Yoshika walked to the door before she opened it and left. Minna continued to look at the door as she listened to Yoshika's feet steps as they got farther away. Then she turned back around and look out the window to see Chinatsu was just passing Lucchini, Lynne, and Perrine again. She however was confused as she tried to think to herself.

"What did she mean?" asked Minna confused.

After some time she sighed before she went back to her desk and sat back down, but what Yoshika said still continued to eat at her even as she continued to do her work. No mater how many times she thought about it though she still couldn't figure out what Yoshika meant by that.

Another day went by and Yoshika was in Minna's office looking out the window again as she watched Mio continue to work on training the others. Again they was running around the base with the same results as well. Minna turned and looked at Yoshika from her deck before speaking.

"What did you mean by that yesterday?" asked Minna.

"You don't see it?" asked Yoshika.

"Is there a neuroi?" asked Minna worried.

"If there was a neuroi would I be standing here Minna?" questioned Yoshika.

"Well no I guess not," said Minna confused.

"Just keep watching you'll eventually figure it out," said Yoshika.

"Why don't you just tell me?" asked Minna.

"You should be able to figure it out yourself Minna," said Yoshika. "I'm just a little disappointed that Mio didn't figure it out yet."

Minna continued to be confused, but decided to drop the topic as she realized Yoshika wasn't going to tell her. 

"I'm going to go back to my room," said Yoshika.

"What, but you just got here not to long ago," said Minna confused. "Don't you want to watch them train?"

"No I seen enough," said Yoshika, "beside it makes me want to be out there."

"In time Yoshika," said Minna.

Yoshika walked towards the door before she opened it and went out. Minna looked at it as she sat at her desk before sighing as she listened to Yoshika's feet steps get farther away from the room. 

"I know you want to train Yoshika," said Minna, "but your recovery still comes first."

Minna then went back to her work after that. 

That evening the striker unit, a Walther PPK, and some military jackets from Fuso came for Chinatsu. Chinatsu was given the military outfits as well as the Walther PPK that she took carefully before taking the military outfits to her room. As she did that Yoshika talked to Mio about starting flight and mock battles as she felt Chinatsu was ready and Mio as well as Minna thought so as well. So Mio planed to start flight training and mock battles tomorrow for training. After that the day went on as usual for the most part except for the fact that after dinner Yoshika went straight back to her room.

The next day Yoshika was standing in the hangar along with Minna as Mio was about to start the training. When she was ready to began she called everyone over the communication device. She called them out one at a time starting in order of Eila, Erica, Shirley, Lynne, Lucchini, Perrine, and Sanya. They all took of into the air first before Mio came over the communiction again.

"Barkhorn," said Mio.

"Roger," said Barkhorn as she jumped into her striker unit.

Barkhorn familiar activated as she did and a moment later the striker unit roared to life. Barkhorn was about to head out, but a moment later the striker unit sputtered before dying out.

"What?" questioned Barkhorn confused.

Yoshika and Minna turned and looked over at her to see that the striker unit had stopped. Barkhorn continued to try to get it going as she started sweating, but no matter what the striker unit would not start up. 

"Come on go," said Barkhorn.

Again no response from the striker unit. Yoshika walked over to Barkhorn as she seen her struggling to get the striker unit going.

"Alright that is enough Barkhorn," said Yoshika. "Get out."

"No wait," said Barkhorn.

"Gertrude Barkhorn get out," said Yoshika narrowing her eyes at her.

Barkhorn flinched as she said that and sighed before getting out of the striker unit. Yoshika looked at her as she stood there before speaking.

"Alright make a shield," said Yoshika.

Barkhorn nodded her head as she held her hand out and a moment later a magic shield appeared. Yoshika walked over to Minna before holding her hand out.

"Gun," said Yoshika.

Minna nodded her head at her as she handed Yoshika her Walther PPK, but wondered what she was going to do with it. Yoshika then walked a little farther away before turning and looking at Barkhorn the she helding the gun up pointing it at her. Minna's eyes widen as she did that, but remained silent as she watched. Mio wondering what the hold up was walked into the hanger to see Yoshika pointing a Walther PPK at Barkhorn.

"Yoshika what are you doing!" shouted Mio worried.

Yoshika ignored her though as she pulled the triger and Minna as well as Mio paled as she did. The shot continued towards Barkhorn before it passed right through her shield and skimmed right past her cheek. The shield didn't even stop the bullet at all or even attempt to stop it. Mio realized what was happening as well as Minna. Yoshika lowered the gun before shaking her head and walking back over to Minna handing the gun to her.

"She can't fly anymore," said Yoshika.

"So it's happening to her too," said Mio.

"Yes it would seem so," said Minna.

"Barkhorn your done training now," said Mio turning to Barkhorn.

Barkhorn sighed and frowned as she said that, but nodded her head as well reluctantly. Mio then went back outside as she was ready to start the training again. Once back out there Mio then came over communications again.

"Chinatsu your up," said Mio.

Chinatsu nodded her head as she jumped into the striker unit. Chinatsu's white wolf tail and ears popped out as she did and two green attennas appeared nearby her wolf ears similar to Sanya's. The striker unit roared to life and Chinatsu was ready for take off. Yoshika and Minna continued to watch as Chinatsu prepared to take off.

"Chinatsu Shimamoto preparing for take off," said Chinatsu.

"Roger that," came Mio's voice.

Chinatsu then took off as she flew out of the hangar and down the airfield before pulling up into the air. The moment she pulled up though she started tumbling all over. Mio started talking to her to try to get her balanced, but so far nothing was working as she stumbled around in the air. Chinatsu lowered the amount of magic she was pushing into the striker unit and started going slower letting her fly better as she wasn't stumbling all over, but she was still unsteady as well.

"Alright good," said Mio. "Now then you each will have a mock battle one on one each with Chinatsu."

"Roger that," said the others.

Mio then started calling them off one at a time as they did a mock battle with Chinatsu. The end results though was not good to say the least. Chinatsu couldn't get a hit on the others not once and also got hit by the others one after the other. Chinatsu shots seemed to be off as she tried to hit them only to miss them. While they was training Mio walked over to where Yoshika and Minna was at as they watched the mock battle.

"She doesn't seem to be doing well," said Mio.

"Well she will get the hang of it with some training," said Minna.

"She is still new to this," said Yoshika.

Mio nodded her head as she said that before calling the training finished. The others decended as they landed before they took care of the striker units. Once that was done everyone then went back inside and in Chinatsu case to get cleaned up and into a change of clean clothing.

Today would be the fifth day that Chinatsu was training on flying and mock battles and over these days so far Chinatsu made no improvements at all. Chinatsu was at the moment in a mock battle with the others again while Yoshika, Minna, and Mio continued to watch. Chinatsu had lost every single mock battle so far and every day she seemed to get more and more frustrated as well. Every time she tried to take a shot at the others she would miss her target only for them to retaliate and hit her. If she went fast she tumbled in the air and if she went slow the others took her out easily. So far Chinatsu had lost 29 mock battles so far with the others and was on her last mock battle at the moment with Lucchini. 

"She doesn't seem to be making any progress," said Minna.

"I would think that she would at least be able to fly by now, but she can't even hit her target either," said Mio.

"I guess she was not ready to fly yet," said Minna.

Yoshika remained silent as she continued to watch the battle only to see Chinatsu miss Lucchini and her hit her in the end. Mio noticed this and called the training finished. Everyone returned as they landed and stored their striker units away.

"Stupid thing!" shouted Chinatsu glaring at the striker unit before she walked off with a gloomy look on her head.

Yoshika and the others looked at her as she said that and noticed her gloominess as she walked off.

"I don't think she took it well," said Barkhorn.

"It doesn't surprise me," said Minna. "She lost 30 mock battle back to back. I'm sure it crushed her spirit."

Yoshika nodded her head, but she was worried about Chinatsu as well. She wondered why Chinatsu was having so much difficulty with shooting and flying. 

"I'll be right back," said Yoshika before she took off through the base.

Meanwhile after what happened Chinatsu was upset and walk through the base pretty quickly as her eyes started to water. After she got to her room she opened the door and went inside before shutting it. Then she went over to her bed and fell down onto it.

Yoshika walked through the base as she headed towards Chinatsu's room. It took her a little while, but once she got there she heard the sound of weeping. Yoshika frowned knowing that she took it hard and steeled herself before raising a hand and knocking on the door. 

"J-J-Just a moment," came Chinatsu's voice.

Yoshika waited for a little while before the door opened up and Chinatsu looked out to see Yoshika. Yoshika noticed that her cheeks was wet and that her eyes was red indicating that she has been crying. It crushed her heart to see Chinatsu like this.

"Oh Ma'am," said Chinatsu as she saluted Yoshika.

"There is no need for that Chinatsu," said Yoshika. "You can just call me Yoshika."

"But this is what your suppose to do in the military," said Chinatsu.

Yoshika sighed and decided to drop it at the moment, "Mind if I come in?"

"No not at all," said Chinatsu as she left the door open and walked over to the bed before sitting down.

Yoshika walked into the room before shutting the door. She then walked over to Chinatsu before sitting down next to her on the bed.

"Are you alright?" asked Yoshika.

Chinatsu turned and looked at her before her eyes started to water and tears started to fall down her cheeks again.

"I'm a failure. I can't do anything right," said Chinatsu as she started to cry. "I'm a waste of time."

"Your not a waste of time," said Yoshika shaking her head.

"But I can't even fly properly or even shoot," said Chinatsu. "All the others are better then me. Every time I try to shoot them I loss my balance and miss them. They always hit me. I can't go fast because if I do I can't stay balanced and end up tumbling around in the air. The striker unit feels to light that I can't find my balance unless I'm going slow and even then I am unsteady."

Listening to what Chinatsu just said Yoshika's eyes widen as she looked at her as she thought to herself.

 _"Could she be having problems flying and shooting because of her absolute physical strengthening?"_ questioned Yoshika internally.

Chinatsu continued to crying as Yoshika thought about that. Yoshika turned and looked at Chinatsu after deciding that something needed to be done about this.

"Chinatsu I know it's rough for you, but please don't give up okay," said Yoshika. "Please continue with your training. You'll fly and be able to shoot fine one day."

"Do you really think so?" asked Chinatsu looking up. "It's been a week and I still can't fly."

"Yes i'm sure that one day you will be able to fly and shoot just fine," said Yoshika.

"Alright I'll continue," said Chinatsu, but she didn't seem to be upbeat about it.

"Now then take it easy for the day alright," said Yoshika getting up.

Chinatsu nodded her head and Yoshika walked to the door before she opened it and walked out. She was sure that Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn are probably in Minna's office or at least possibly Minna is. Yoshika decided to make her way to Minna's office so she can take care of this issue that Chinatsu is having at the moment. Once she got to Minna's office she didn't bother knocking as she opened the door and walked in. Mio, Barkhorn, and Minna turned and looked to see it was Yoshika. Minna stood up as Yoshika walked into the room before she walked over and took a seat behind the desk. Yoshika looked down as she started to think to herself about what she heard, but was brought out of her thoughts by Minna.

"How is she?" asked Minna worried.

"Not good," said Yoshika. "She took it personally hard."

Everyone frowned at hearing that before Barkhorn spoke up.

"She'll be no good in that condition," said Barkhorn.

"I agree," said Minna.

"So what do we do then?" asked Mio.

"Maybe we should give her some time," said Minna.

"No she'll still train," said Yoshika. "I convinced her to do so."

"Yeah, but won't that make things worst then better?" asked Barkhorn worried.

"No," said Yoshika shaking her head. "Mio don't do flight and gun training. Just go back to what you previous was doing before that."

"Oh I see," said Mio nodding her head. "So think she needs some time before she is ready to fly and shoot?"

"Yes," said Yoshika.

"Alright I can do that," said Mio as she went to the door with Barkhorn following.

They then left as they went about their job or possibly going to go check on the others. Yoshika continued to listen and the room remained silent until after their feet steps disappeared. Yoshika turned to Minna after that before speaking.

"Minna I'm going to take over one of the hangars on base," said Yoshika.

"Huh why is that Yoshika?" asked Minna.

"You'll see soon enough," said Yoshika. "Also I only want those that I give permission to be able to enter it at all times."

"Understood Yoshika," said Minna.

Yoshika then reached over before picking up the phone and dailed a number. She waited for a moment before someone picked up on the other side.

"Hello you reach the 507th Joint Fighter Wing," said a voice on the other end. "Flying Officer Elma Leivonen speaking."

"Hello Elma this is Flying Lieutenant Yoshika Miyafuji speaking," said Yoshika.

"Ma'am what can I do for you," said Elma as she realized she was speaking to a superior officer.

"Is Ursula Hartmann there?" asked Yoshika as Minna looked at her curiously wondering what she wanted with Ursula.

"Why yes just a moment," said Elma as she put the phone down. "Ursula Flying Lieutenant Yoshika Miyafuji is on the phone for you."

There was a gasp before some feet started making there way over to the phone and it was picked up.

"Yoshika," said Ursula before Yoshika heard someone get after her. "Ursula Hartmann that is no way to speak to a surperior!"

Yoshika ignored the other voice before she replied, "Hello Ursula mind if I ask if you can come out to the 501st for some time."

"Well I'll have to get permission from the higher ups, but I'll try," said Ursula. "Why do you ask?"

"There is something I need your help with," said Yoshika. "Trust me it will be worth your time."

Ursula's curiousty was peaked now as Yoshika said that.

"Well like I said I'll try Yoshika," said Ursula.

"Don't worry they'll give you permission," said Yoshika.

"Okay if you think so," said Ursula.

"Alright I'll see you when you get here," said Yoshika before she hung up the phone.

Minna was curious as to what Yoshika was planing. As soon as Yoshika hung up the phone though she picked it back up before dialing another number and waited. After someone picked up Yoshika spoke.

"Hello sir," said Yoshika. "This is Flight Lieutenant Yoshika Miyafuji speaking. I need you to make sure that Ursula gets permission to come to the 501st for a little while as I need her help with something. Minna will let you know what it is at a later time. Alright thanks sir."

Yoshika then hung up the phone again and then leaned back as she looked at Minna.

"Ursula will be here first thing in the morning," said Yoshika. "Make sure she has a room during her stay here."

Minna nodded her head as she said that and Yoshika got up and then went to the door before she walked out of the room.

It was the next day at about six in the morning when everyone made there way into the lunch hall. Once they all got there they sat down and Lynne went about getting the food ready. Once done Lynne came out and started serving everyone when Ursula walked into the room. Ursula however didn't seem surprised by Chinatsu's appearance though.

"Here Erica," said Lynne as she passed a plate to her only for everyone to look up confused.

"Sis why are you here?" questioned Erica confused.

"Not sure yet," said Ursula.

Erica and everyone looked confused as they continued to look at her. Mio walked into the room as she went over to her seat only to stop half way as she turned around looking at Ursula and then back to where Erica was standing. Then she turned back around and looked at Ursula confused.

"Ursula why are you here?" asked Mio.

"That's what I asked," said Erica.

"You don't know anything about this either?" asked Barkhorn curiously.

"No I haven't heard anything about her coming here," said Mio.

Everyone was even more confused then usual now as they wondered why Ursula was even there. Minna came into the room a moment later and walked over to her seat, but she didn't seem confused or surprised that Ursula was there. Minna sat down before she started getting herself something to eat. 

"Ursula is here," said Mio to Minna.

"Yes she came this morning," said Minna.

"You knew she was coming?" asked Mio. "Why wasn't I informed of this?"

"It was a fast decision," said Minna. "She'll be here for some time."

At that moment Yoshika walked into the room before making her way to the Kitchen to everyone's confusion. She was in there for a little while before she came back out with a sandwhich in her hand while walking over to Minna holding her hand out. Minna looked at it before she put her silverwear down then she put her hand in her pocket before pulling out a key and handed it to Yoshika who took it and put it in her pocket. After that Yoshika then walked away as she headed out of the room again.

"Ursula lets go," said Yoshika before she started walking away as she ate.

"Right," said Ursula as she went to put the plat down.

"Just bring the plate," said Yoshika. "Your going to need something to eat."

Ursula looked at her to see that she wasn't even looking at her when she said that. Ursula carried the plate in her hands as she followed Yoshika out of the room. Everyone continued to watch them as they left confused before turning and looking at Minna.

"Where are they going?" asked Mio.

"To one of the hangars," said Minna.

Mio was currious as to why they was going to one of the hangars and got up about to follow them when she was stopped by Minna.

"Your forbidden from going inside there Mio and that goes for the rest of you as well," said Minna. "At least not without permission."

Mio frowned as she said that before sighing and sitting down, but she wondered what Yoshika was up to. The rest of breakfast went on in silence even Chinatsu was silent, but that was for a different reason then the others.

Meanwhile Ursula followed Yoshika through the base before they stopped at her room. Yoshika turned and looked at her for a moment before speaking.

"Wait here I won't be long," said Yoshika.

Ursula nodded her head and Yoshika opened the door before walking into the room closing the door behind her as she did. After that Yoshika went over to a desk in her room that she bought during there shopping when they came back from the island. She then opened it before she pulled out a file that she has been working on most of the night. Yoshika then shut the drawer before she turned back around and went back to her door. She then opened it before walking out closing the door behind her. After that Yoshika then lead Ursula through the base and back outside before leading the way down the base to a hangar near the far end of the building, but still on the airfield. After that she then unlocked the hangar before walking into it with Ursula following. Once inside though Yoshika shut the hangar door before locking it then she passed the file to Ursula.

"Here," said Yoshika. "I worked on as much as I can last night, but I didn't get time to finish it. So sorry if it's a little unfinished."

Ursula took it before opening it and looking through it as her eyes widen.

"Wait is this?" asked Ursula looking up at Yoshika.

"Striker units," said Yoshika nodding her head. "These two are the ones we will be working on by ourselves."

Ursula's eyes light up in excitement as she heard that.

"You was right it was worth it," said Ursula looking through the files before stopping on a page.

"Wait these ones are weapons," said Ursula.

"Yeah we working on those as well," said Yoshika. "I have done my research on everything and studied it constantly for over a month. I'm sure you heard the details of my accident and all that so I won't bore you with all that information."

Ursula nodded her head as she said that before she continued to look through the file and notes with interest. She stopped on a page as she looked at it.

"It looks like you plan to combine the Focke-Wulf Fw 190D-9 and the P-38 Lightning for this striker unit," said Ursula.

"Yes, but this striker unit," said Yoshika pointing to the design. "Is a lot heavier then any other striker units, but do to it's heaviness it's..."

"Going to have a hard time getting off the ground," said Ursula.

"Yes which is why I decided instead of having it being a one engine striker unit it will be a two," said Yoshika before pointing to the other design. "This striker unit is personal. I plan to revive the Shinden, but this one is a combination of the Shinden and the P-38 lightning. It also has two engines, but unlike the first one this one isn't heavy like the other one."

Ursula nodded her head before she continued looking through the file and notes only to stop on another page surprised.

"Yoshika this striker unit," said Ursula. "I'm not sure we be able to do this ourselves it's complicated."

"Unfortunately Ursula you know why I can't bring just anyone in here," said Yoshika.

"Yes I was warned about the resistance," said Ursula sighing before she started looking through the file and notes again, but stopped on another page. "Yoshika these weapons."

"Yeah," said Yoshika nodding her head. "A upgraded version of the Walther PPK, Dual upgraded Fliegerhammer's, an upgraded version of the MG 42 and MG 131."

Ursula nodded her head as she said that before reply, "Looks like we got our work cut out for us huh?"

"Yeah sure does," said Yoshika nodding her head in agreement. "I'll make the calls so we can get the supplies we need, but it's all hands on after that."

Ursula nodded her head as she said that. 

A week has went by and a day after Ursula got to the base a ship came into port at the Britannia base carrying supplies. Yoshika directed them over to the hangar along with Ursula while the others that was training watched curiously including Mio. They even stopped and watched as the supplies was brought into the hangar, but none of them knew what the heck she was up to. After that Yoshika and Ursula seemed to be in the hangar more often then not and sometimes wouldn't even be seen for a day or two before showing up with oil, grease, and dirt all over them. They would then clean themselves off, get a decent meal, and go get some rest before they was back in the hangar way before the sun came up.

Ursula and Yoshika's work was coming along and after a time consuming week they managed to get some of the striker units completed. They had to resort to building the heavy striker unit from the base up do to it's heaviness and even then they had to resort to using the machinery to help as lifting the material needed for the striker unit was way to heavy for them or even Barkhorn for that matter to lift. The other striker unit was a bit easier, but they hit a road block on the engine until the two put their heads together and managed to figure it out. They haven't even began to work on the weapons yet as they didn't have the hands needed at the moment so progress was slow.

At the current moment though the two was standing around a table looking at the design of the striker unit and weapons as they hit another road block. This one had to do with the fact the heavy striker unit needed to be heat resistant up to 10,000 degrees fahrenheit, but the two was not sure how they was going to do that at all. It was also necessary as well because if you use heat without it then the striker unit would melt at that temperture not to mention setting the ammo off in an explosion resulting in sever damage. Yoshika had already explained to Ursula that the heavy striker unit was for Chinatsu and all of her abilities as she trusts her not that Yoshika didn't trust the others in the 501st, but still. After a moment Ursula sighed before getting frustrated.

"Errrr dang it," said Ursula frowning. "This is so complicated."

"Tell me about it," said Yoshika sighing, "but please do calm down."

Ursula nodded her head as they continued to think of how to go about the striker unit again. The good news is that Yoshika's Shiden Lightning isn't a problem much so as to Chinatsu's Focke-Wulf Fw Lightning. Yes Yoshika has named the striker units about a week ago before they started. As they continued to stand around the table pondering on how they was going to do this there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," said Ursula as she walked towards the door. 

Once Ursula got to the door she unlocked it before cracking it open enough to stick her head out before speaking again.

"Oh Commander Minna," said Ursula.

"Can I come in or am I not allowed to yet?" asked Minna curiously.

"She can come in," said Yoshika who heard Ursula.

"She says you can come in," said Ursula as she walked away from the door leaving it cracked open as she went back to the table.

Minna opened the door just enough for her to walk through before shutting it behind her. She then looked around before gasping as she realized what Yoshika and Ursula was working on upon seeing the striker unit peices stattered about and slightly put together. 

"Your making striker units," said Minna surprised.

"Yeah," said Yoshika nodding her head as she continued to look down at the table. "I'm surprised you didn't show up sooner."

"Well I wasn't sure I should," said Minna. "You haven't really been inside the base much so I haven't had the chance to talk with you."

"The last time I was at the base was two days ago," said Yoshika.

Minna walked over to one of the striker units that seemed to have multiple machines around it and was barely put together as she looked at it.

"This striker unit looks sturdy," said Minna.

Yoshika didn't bother looking up at Minna as she replied knowing what one she was talking about.

"That's the Focke-Wulf Fw Lightning," said Yoshika. "It's a combination of the Focke-Wulf FW 190D-9 and the P-38 Lightning. We have to build it from base up due to the material that is to heavy to lift for even Barkhorn."

Minna gasped in surprise as she said that before walking to the other striker unit that was at least coming along a lot better then the other one.

"Wait this one looks familiar," said Minna.

"And it should be," said Yoshika still looking down at the table. "That's the Shinden Lightning."

Minna's eyes widden as she said that before turning and looking over to where Yoshika and Ursula was at to see them pondering on something.

"You know your not going to get anywhere like that," said Minna.

"We kind of hit a road block," said Ursula.

Minna walked over to the table before looking down at the design as she studied it.

"Heat resistance up to 10,000 degrees fahrenheit," said Minna surprised.

"Yes it's for Chinatsu's Focke-Wulf FW Lightning," said Yoshika. "Which is why we haven't been making progress on it much and we haven't even began to work on the weapons yet as we don't have enough hands."

"Chinatsu's Nova ability," said Minna.

"Yes and it's a necessary part also," said Yoshika. "If Chinatsu activated her nova ability the striker unit will melt do to the heat if it gets to intense also the weapons could explode on her causing massive damage."

Minna cringed at the thought of that happening. 

"Well then I'll leave you be so you can get back to work," said Minna walking towards the door.

Minna then opened it just enough to slip out of it before shutting it. Ursula went over to the door before locking it so no one can get inside. Then she made her way back over to the table before looking down at the design.

The next day Yoshika and Ursula had put off on the Focke-Wulf FW Lightning as they started working on the Shiden Lightening some more. So they was busy doing that when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," said Ursula as she went to the door and cracked it open just enough to stick her head out to see Minna.

"The Captain of the ship that took us to the island came with a message from the Fuso Air Marshal, Karlsland Emperor, and Britannia Queen saying that they was sent to assist," said Minna.

"Who is it Ursula?" asked Yoshika over at the other side of the hangar.

Ursula pulled her head back in before turning to Yoshika, "It's Commander Minna barring a message from Fuso Air Marshal..."

Ursula didn't get to finish as Yoshika cut her off, "Let them in, but make sure they be careful upon entering."

Ursula poked her head back through the door before speaking to Minna, "She says they can come in, but be careful upon entering. I'll leave the door unlocked."

Minna nodded her head and Ursula pulled her head back through before shutting the door. Ursula then walked away back over to where Yoshika was working on the Shinden Lightning and went back to work. Not to much longer the door open a crack just enough for some people to slip through it as the captain in his crew he brought with him came inside. Minna was the last one that came inside and when she did she shut the door before locking it. Minna and the Captain walked over to where Yoshika and Ursula was working at with the men and scientist following. 

"Flight Lieutenant Yoshika Miyafuji," said the Captain saluting her as well as the others. "We are at your service."

Yoshika stopped for a moment to look up even though she was covered in grease, oil, and dirt.

"Nice to see you again Captain," said Yoshika. "Hope you don't mind my appearence at the moment."

"Not at all," said the Captain putting his hand down as well as the others. "Just shows how dedicated you are."

"Right," said Yoshika nodding her head. "Well your assistant is much appreciated at the moment as we don't got enough hands at the moment."

Yoshika started walking over to the table where the designs was at and Ursula stopped before she ran up to Yoshika's side while the others folowed. Once they got to the table Yoshika then turned before she spoke.

"This information is classified and untested at the moment," said Yoshika before pointing over to the striker units as she explained. "That there is the Focke-Wulf FW Lightning it is a combination of the Focke-Wulf FW 190D-9 and the P-38 Lightning. The one that me and Ursula was just working on is the Shinden Lightning which is a combination of the Shinden and the P-38 Lightning. These here on this tabe are the designs of the striker units and weapons, but at the moment we have hit a road block on the Focke-Wulf FW Lightning and the Weapons we haven't even began to work on."

"If you don't mind me asking why is that?" asked one of the scientists.

"I'm glad you asked," said Yoshika before she started explaining. "The Focke-Wulf FW Lightning and the weapons are in need of heat resistants up to 10,000 degrees fahrenheit. We are still pondering on how to accomplish this which is why the Focke-Wulf FW Lightning has had little progress. Also the Focke-Wulf FW Lightning is a special case as the material that is used is heavy that even the majority of witches are unable to lift them with the exception of one that I know of at the moment. Anyways I am hoping we all can work together and put are heads together to accomplish this task. Me, Ursula, and the Captain will be overlooking everything to make sure that there is no issues or problems and if the Captain doesn't know then please ask either me or Ursula. Does everyone understand?"

"Yes Ma'am," said the others replying.

"Alright then lets get to work," said Yoshika.

Minna left the hangar and Ursula locked the door. After that the scientist started looking over the designs of the striker units and weapons. Yoshika and Ursula went over to the Shiden Lightning and started working again. Some of them followed them over to the Shinden Lightning before getting their hands dirty as they started helping them with it. The Captain on the other hand was one of the ones that was try to figure out how to do the heat resistance for the weapons and Focke-Wulf Fw Lightning, but even they was haveing a bit of an issue with it as they through out ideas only for them to backfire a moment later. After a little while of working on the Shinden Lightning Yoshika and Ursula stopped and let the others work on it now that they knew what they was doing. Yoshika and Ursula joined the Captain and the others at the table and they all continued to think on it throwing ideas around on how to go about it. In the end though it was Yoshika and Ursula who finally figure it out when they put their heads together after racking their brains for answers, but it did help that the others was throwing thing out as well which resulting in Yoshika and Ursula finding the answer anyways. After that progress started to pick up and most of them would stay for a day or two before returning to the ship or the base to get a bath, something to eat, and some sleep.

It was now a month later since they returned form the island and a few things have happened. After two long and time consuming weeks as well as the assisting hands Yoshika, Ursula, and the others finally finished putting the Striker Units and Weapons together just the day before. So they all was glad about that and was able to get a good night rest for once as well as a good bath and food. Other then that Mio continued to train the others daily as they ran around the base, but they was all still curious as to what Yoshika has been up to in that hangar. To make more confusion to them when they woke up in the morning the ship that took them to the island was in port, but they had no idea what they was doing here at all. They did see them coming in and out of the hangar so they knew that whatever it was Yoshika was behind it. Mio had asked Minna if she knew what was going on, but Minna continue to seem to not know either. Other then that there wasn't much difference at the base. Just a day ago though Yoshika and Ursula came into the base covered in grease, oil, and dirt from head to toe. They went and got a refreshing bath before getting something decent to eat. Mio asked Yoshika and Ursula what they been doing, but they never answered and walked away without answering at all. Another thing that has happened is that Yoshika's body had finally recovered it's original condition again before her accident and her familiar has also finally fully recovered as well, but the only ones that knew that was Yoshika and Ursula.

At the current time though Mio was training the others as they ran around the base while Yoshika, Ursula, and Minna watched them. The Captain of the ship on the other hand was in the hangar with the others making sure that everything was in order at the moment. Yoshika continued to watch with Ursula and Minna as Chinatsu continued to do laps around the others and even Barkhorn was allowed to run with them considering she didn't need to use magic. This continued for a little while before Chinatsu stopped as her wolf tail and ears popped out and her green attennas showed. 

"Chinatsu what are you doing get a move on!" shouted Mio. "This isn't time to be playing around with your magic!"

Chinatsu however ignored her as she continued to look out at the ocean water. Then her antennas changed to blue similar to the color of Yoshika's healing magic. Yoshika noticed this and walked over to her.

"Chinatsu what is it?" asked Yoshika.

"Something is heading straight for us," said Chinatsu.

Yoshika realizing what she meant spoke again, "Chinatsu deactive your magic."

Chinatsu nodded her head before her familiar's tail and ears disappeared, but remaind standing there looking out at the ocean water. Yoshika turned before she made her way inside.

"Chinatsu get a move on!" shouted Mio. "Your slacking!"

Minna continued to watch wondering what was going on when all of a sudden the alarms went off in the base.

"What a Neuroi?" questioned Mio as she started looking around. "Where?"

After a few moments Mio then turned and looked at Sanya, "Sanya can you detect a neuroi?"

Sanya tried to see if she can detect a neuroi and as she did this Yoshika ran out of the base before whispering into Minna's ear. The only one that seen this happen and heard what Yoshika said was Ursula who was next to them.

"Neuroi heading straight for us," said Yoshika.

Minna nodded her head as Yoshika stood up straight and took over from there.

"Intel has detected a Neuroi heading straight for us," said Minna. "Everyone prepare yourselves."

"What, but I didn't detect anything?" questioned Sanya confused.

"Alright Traning is off. Everyone except Chinatsu, Yoshika, and Barkhorn perpare to engage the Neuroi!" shouted Mio taking over.

Everyone nodded their heads at her as she said that, but Sanya continued to look confused. They all ran to the hangar to prepare for the fight ahead.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter four of Strike Witches: Light of Hope. I do hope you like this chapter and to tell you the truth it acutally got longer then what I thought it would be. Anyways we get to see some interting interactions here and other things. Yoshika seems to have had a lot of time on her hand recently. I wonder what she could have been doing lately other then making designs after listening to Chinatsu. I sure know that she hasn't been resting all that time. Well we will find out sooner or later. There has been hints in this chapter as to what Yoshika has been doing, but if you can or can't pick up on that then you'll have to stick around to find out later. Anyways enjoy ready the four chapter and I'll see you all later.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Striker Witches or it's characters, but I do own my own OC Chinatsu as well as any other Oc's that I come up with myself.


	5. Last Line of Defense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During training Chinatsu detected something heading straight for them. Yoshika understanding what is going on activated the alarm's of the base before speaking with Minna. Now with Minna's orders Mio takes over as the others other then Yoshika, Chinatsu, Barkhorn, and Ursula head into battle. Are the others up to the task of taking out this neuroi without the others? Has their training prepared them enough for this? What will happen during this battle no one knows and the only way to know what happens is to read.

On October 15, 1946 at 09:30 a medium sized neuroi can be seen flying through the air over the waters from Hispania to Britannia. It's direct course seems to be the base in Britannia as it continued to fly from Hispania to Britannia. It was using it's communication jaming allowing it to continue flying with out being detected by night witches until it was way to late to counter it. The neuroi continued to fly over the water on course to the Britanna base.

Meanwhile as the neuroi continued on course everyone in the 501st other then Yoshika, Chinatsu, Minna, Barkhorn, Mio, and Ursula continued to get ready as they geared up for the fight ahead. Each one of them nervous and one of them confused at the moment which was Sanya. The crew men was running around the base as they prepared for the encounter of the neuroi as well. While the others was preparing though Mio walked over to where Minna, Yoshika, and Ursula was at and Barkhorn followed before standing nearby them. Chinatsu on the other hand continued to look out over the water as she stood there. When Mio and Barkhorn got over they then spoke up.

"Minna are you sure there is a neuroi?" asked Mio confused. "Sanya didn't detect any neuroi in the area."

"Yes Mio I'm sure," said Minna. "Intell has detected the neuroi heading straight for us."

"That is not good then," said Mio pondering as she heard that. "This couldn't happen at a worst time."

"I agree," said Minna.

Yoshika and Ursula remained quiet as they listened to Minna and Mio talking. A moment later the others flew out taking to the air and floating over the water as they looked around. Mio continued to look around for any incoming neuroi as well.

"Alright you all," said Mio over the communication. "Keep a look out for the neuroi. You all been doing well in your training and are prepared for this."

"Roger that," came the reply of the others.

The others in the 501st flew over the water looking around trying to spot the neuroi while at the same time Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn walked closer to the waters. Yoshika walked over to where Chinatsu was at and stood next to her with Ursula following as they stood nearby, but behind Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn. They continued to look out at the ocean just like Chinatsu. They all continued to look around in the air, but didn't see a neuroi. Shirley came over the communication a moment later.

"Major are you sure there is a neuroi?" asked Shirley.

"Minna said that intell has detected a neuroi heading straight for us," said Mio.

"But Major Sanya didn't detect any neuroi," said Eila.

"I know that, but if Minna says there is a neuroi then there is," said Mio. "Now keep your eyes open and look around."

Minna didn't know how Yoshika knew that there was a neuroi unless she got a call from the other three and if that is the case then there was definately a neuroi heading for them or maybe it was Yoshika's intuition. Regardless of which it was though Minna was dead set on believing in what Yoshika said even though she hoped that there wasn't a neuroi. Minna was worried she didn't want this battle to be a repeat of what happened during the Karlsland hive. No that was the last thing she wanted at the moment or that they needed.

The others in the air continued to look around as well as Mio, Minna, Barkhorn, Yoshika, Chinatsu, and Ursula. So far though there was no sight of the neuroi at all in the area as they looked around for it. That was until Chinatsu and Yoshika both noticed the neuroi.

"What is that?" questioned Chinatsu pointing in the air.

Yoshika did not need to look where she was pointing at as she seen a black dot in the air heading directly for the base.

"Neuroi spotted!" Shouted Yoshika as Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn looked at her to see her pointing in the air.

Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn spun around looking to where she was pointing to see a black dot heading straight for them. They couldn't make out what it was, but they was dead sure it was a neuroi.

"Neuroi dead ahead!" shouted Mio getting the attention of the others who tensed up at hearing that.

The others looked around trying to spot the neuroi, but could not see it.

"What where?" asked Erica confused.

"Dead ahead," said Mio.

The others continued to look around until they spotted the neuroi over the water in the air. Sanya looked shocked and surprised, but also confused.

 _"How did it get past my detection and how did intell pick up what I could not?"_ questioned Sanya confused internally. 

"Neuroi spotted," said Shirley.

"Alright your mission is to intercept and destroy," said Mio. "Do not let it advance to the base."

"Roger that," came the reply of the others as they flew off towards the neuroi.

Yoshika, Ursula, Chinatsu, Barkhorn, and Minna continued to watch while Mio continued to give orders and direct the assault on the neuroi over the water. Mio knew they needed to keep the neuroi from advancing to the base and take it out. As they got closer the neuroi seemed to have noticed that the witches spoted it and threw out a beam at them making them have to throw up their shields even Eila could not dodge that attack and had to throw out a shield. The beam crashed into their shields pushing them back in the air. After that the others continued as they closed in on the neuroi, but what happened next shocked them all. Several things came out of the neuroi before scattering around the area.

"Drones," said Mio shocked. "Alright take out those drones!"

"Roger that," came the reply from the others.

The others then flew around as they flew after the drones in an attempt to take them out. The drones noticed them coming at them and throw out beams at them making them have to shield even Lucchini and Eila. Once the beams was over the others started to shoot at them, but what happened next made them all tense and nervous. The drones dodged their shots before firing a beam back at them. Not one of them was able to land a hit on the drones at all not even Erica or Lucchini. 

"Errrrr not this neuroi!" shouted Barkhorn annoyed as she seen the neuroi dodge.

Mio seemed to be shocked as well not having encountered this neuroi before. Minna was nervous as she seen the drones dodge the girl's shots.

"It's those dodging neuroi with drones!" shouted Minna.

Mio continued to call out orders and the others continued to follow them only for their attack plan to fail. This continued for awhile as the others continued to fly around trying to hit the drones only for their shots to miss their target and the drones to throw out beams which they had to shield against. However a moment later all hell broke loss when all of a sudden communication was cut off as white particles flew into the air jamming their communication completely to the point that not even Sanya or the others could hear one word said. After that the others continued flying around shooting around eratically trying to hit the neuroi drones only for their shots to miss their target and the drones to fire beams back at them making them all have to shield against it.

"Hey what are you doing?" questioned Mio into the communication only to get static. "Dang it they can't hear me."

Minna's worriness became more intense as she realized what was going on, "Communication jamming."

"Dang it how are we suppose to give orders now?" asked Mio frustrated.

Barkhorn clenched her fist tightly as she recalled the last battle. She wanted nothing more then to rip the neuroi apart, but do to her not being able to fly anymore all she could do is sit and watch which was a lot harder then actually fighting. Chinatsu also seemed to be having trouble as well as she clenched a fist tightly in annoyance. She wanted to join the others, but without being able to fly properly or even shoot she be a sitting duck. 

"Chinatsu I want you to get behind me and Ursula and use your absolute antenna to establish commnication," said Yoshika quietly that only Chinatsu and Ursula heard. "Remain quite and don't speak though understood."

"Yes Ma'am," said Chinatsu as she got behind Yoshika and Ursula and due to her small body was hidden out of sight.

Chinatsu then released her familiar as her familiar's ears, tail, and antenna's appeared. Then she concentrated as she tried to establish a communication connection to the others. While she was doing that Mio, Minna, and Barkhorn was watching the others with frustration and worry as they was being pushed back. The medium sized neuroi has just been sitting there the whole time and not doing anything, but it didn't need to as the neuroi drones kept the others from getting anywhere near it. A moment later communication crackled into life as Mio heard the others.

"Dang it stand still!" shouted Lucchini as another drone dodged her attempt to hit it.

"Lucchini I can hear you," said Shirley surprised.

"Ehhh Shirley?" questioned Lucchini confused.

"What is going on?" asked Lynne confused.

"I think we got our communication back," said Erica.

"Communication is back," said Minna and Mio surprised.

"Alright listen to my orders," said Mio as she took control of the others.

Mio then started giving them orders and the girls took off as they followed them only to meet with failure as a result. Mio continued to try everything as she continued to give them orders, but every time they continued to fail as the neuroi continued to brake up their formation. On top of that the drones continued to dodge their shots only to retaliate with beams that the others had to shield against. The neuroi was still pushing the girl's back and Mio was having difficult trying to think of a way to deal with the neuroi. Minna who was watching everything thought back to what Yoshika said as the others trained before realizing what Yoshika meant. This made Minna extremely worried as she watched the other girls that was flying in the air at the moment with nervousness. Minna could tell that if this kept up then everything will be lost and this would be a repeat of what happened before. Minna's hand started to shake as she recalled the damage and casualties of that battle and the ones that sacrificed themselves for their retreat.

 _"Please tell me this is not how it ends,"_ thought Minna.

Yoshika noticed Minna became increasingly worried and nervous as well as her hand shaking with fear while she watched the others in battle.

 _"So you finally realized it too,"_ thought Yoshika before looking back at the battle.

The others were continuing to have trouble with the drones and the neuroi was getting closer to base as well. They continued to follow Mio's orders which continued to end in failure and Mio was starting to sweat with nervousness as she tried to think of a way to deal with the neuroi. 

"Chinatsu you can deactive your magic now," said Yoshika quietly, "and follow me."

Chinatsu didn't reply, but nodded her head before deactivating her magic as her tail and ears disappeared. Then Yoshika turned and started walking away as she headed farther down the base to another hangar with Ursula and Chinatsu following. Once there she then took her key out and unlocked the door before turning it and opening it. After that she then walked in with Chinatsu and Ursula following her. Ursula closed the door behind her not bothering to lock it this time and continued to follow Yoshika. The crew that helped her and Ursula was in the room waiting for directions and orders. The Captain noticed Yoshika and Ursula walk into the room with Chinatsu and walked over to her.

"Flight Lieutenant Yoshika Miyafuji," said the Captain saluting her.

The other men turned to see Yoshika before they straighted up and copied as they saluted her.

"Captain it's time," said Yoshika.

"So your ready for them then?" asked the Captain.

"Yoshika they haven't been tested yet," said Ursula worried.

"We don't got time Ursula," said Yoshika. "This is a direct order prepare them immediately."

Ursula sighed knowing that when Yoshika gives a direct order there is nothing she can do about it.

"Roger that Ma'am," came the reply from the others as they started running over to several things that was covered in a tarps hiding what they was. 

Yoshika turned and headed over to a spot in the hangar with the Captain, Ursula, and Chinatsu following. In this area there was a tarp covering several things and when she got there the crew that was already there pulled the trap off reavealing two pure black fligerhammers, a pure black MG 42, a pure black MG 131, and a pure black Walther PPK. These weapons was held up by machines except the Walther PPK on the ground nearby the other weapons. Also nearby was the ammo for those weapons as well which was specially created for the weapons. Yoshika turned to Chinatsu before replying.

"Gear up Chinatsu it's time we fly," said Yoshika.

Chinatsu's eyes widen before she looked down sadly, "But Ma'am I can't fly. I'm no good at it or even shooting for that matter."

"That was because they was to light Chinatsu," said Yoshika as Chinatsu looked up at her confused.

"Try to pick up one of the weapons and try pointing it, but don't shoot it," said Yoshika.

Chinatsu nodded her head at her as the crew that was watching got into position to release the weapon. They was all worried about someone trying to lift the weapons, but this was Yoshika's order. Chinatsu walked forwards to one of the big black fligerhammers that was bigger then that of Sanya's and put both of her hands on it. As she did the crew had the machines release the weapon. The weapon fell into Chinatsu hands before it started to fall towards the floor. The crew was nervous and about to stop when Yoshika held her hand up stopping them. A moment later Chinatsu's familiar's tail and ears popped out as well as her antennas. Chinatsu then switched to one hand as she picked the weapon up with ease then checked if the safty was on. After that she then spun around and aimed the weapon as she smiled.

"It's amazing," said Chinatsu.

Everyone in the room smiled in success as they seen her pick it up and with one hand none the less. Yoshika noticed that Chinatsu's aiming didn't even seem off at all. 

"Now then gear up Chinatsu," said Yoshika.

"Yes Ma'am," said Chinatsu.

Chinatsu then went about gearing up and after awhile Chinatsu was completely geared up with two Fliegerhammers, a MG 42, a MG 131, a Walther PPK, and four extra strips of ammo for the MG's in an x across her body. Yoshika watched her as she did that and the Captain walked over to another table before pulling the tarp off it and grabbing the two MG 42's that was in pure silver, but these MG's was bearing the symbol from not just Fuso, but also the symbol from Karlsland and Britannia on the side. The Captain picked them up before carrying them over to Yoshika and holding them out.

"Here Flight Lieutenant Yoshika Miyafuji," said the Captain.

"Thanks Captain," said Yoshika as she took the two MG 42's before turning to Chinatsu. "Let's go."

Chinatsu nodded her head as Yoshika walked over to another tarp and the crew that was there pulled it off to reveal a pure black striker unit. Chinatsu's eyes widen at seeing it and Yoshika turned and looked at her before speaking.

"This is the Focke-Wulf Fw Lightning," said Yoshika. "It's your striker unit that was designed specifically for you Chinatsu. No one else will be able to fly it other then you."

Chinatsu continued to look at the striker unit before reaching a hand out and touching it. Then she smiled before hearing Yoshika speak.

"Prepare for take off Chinatsu," said Yoshika, "and establish communications when you do. If anyone says anything ignore them unless that person is me."

"Yes Ma'am," said Chinatsu saluting Yoshika before she climbed up on balcony that will allow her to drop down into the behemoth pure black striker unit. 

While she did that Yoshika went over to her striker unit as well before climbing up onto the balcony above so she can drop down into it as well. Yoshika however waited as she put a communication device in her ear. Then she looked down at the crew standing by.

"Open the hangars and prepare for launch," said Yoshika.

Meanwhile as that was going on Minna continued to look nervous and she continued to shake with fear as she watched the girls continue to get pushed back slowly as the neuroi and drones was heading closer to the base. Mio continued to give out orders and the others continued to follow them, but it was easy to see that even Mio was having difficulty at the moment as every attempt ended with failure one after the other. The girls flew around trying to follow the orders and shoot the drones only for the drones to dodge their attempts to hit them and retaliate throwing out beams. A moment later though chaos happened when their communications was cut off again. This made Mio angry as she started shouting in anger. Minna had to try to calm her down for awhile as they watched the girls in battle who was now shooting around erratically and with no communication their formation was out of order.

This continued for like ten minutes which seemed to be a life time for Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn as they watched the others having difficult with the neuroi. A moment later and unnoticed do to the chaos of the battle the hangar door farther down on the base opened up. Then all of a sudden their communication crackeled to life as Mio could hear the others again and was about to give orders when someone started singing a Fuso Military Air Force song.

"Singing?" questioned Sanya over the communication.

Mio and Minna recognized the voice of Chinatsu as well as the others.

"That's Chinatsu's voice," said Lucchini confused.

Mio, Minna, and Barkhorn spun around looking to where Chinatsu was at previously to not see her there.

"Where is she?" asked Mio looking around the base before realizing Yoshika and Ursula isn't there. "Where is Yoshika and Ursula?"

Minna turned and looked farther down at one of the hangars on base as soon as she said that before realizing they are inside the hangar. A moment later there was a thunderous roar that shook the base, but the singing continued and a moment later Chinatsu flew out of the hangar farther down the base in a new striker unit. She also was carrying new weapons and a lot of them as well. Mio seen this as the signing continued and shouted into the communications.

"Chinatsu what are you doing!" shouted Mio. "You can't fly yet!"

Chinatsu on the other hand apparently ignored Mio as she continued to accelerate down the airfield while singing. Then she took off into the air as she pulled up and there was a bang as she shot into the air quickly before she came to a complete stop and floated in the air perfectly fine.

"What she is flying," said Mio shocked.

"What is with the Striker Unit and Weapons?" asked Barkhorn. 

"Are those fligerhammers?" questioned Sanya gasping as she looked at them.

Chinatsu continued to float there a bit farther away from the others and above them in the air.

"That striker unit," said Shirley. "It's different."

They all continued to look confused at Chinatsu, but a moment later they had to shield themselves when the drones fired a beam at them. A moment later though they heard another thunderous roar that shook the base before hearing another voice.

"Flight Lieutenant Yoshika Miyafuji preparing for take off," came Yoshika's voice.

"Yoshika what are you doing!" shouted Mio worried.

Minna on the other hand was nervous and worried as well. Mio on the other hand got no reply, but a moment later Yoshika took off as she flew out of the hangar in a pure silver striker unit carrying two pure silver MG 42's in her hands. She continued to accelerate down the airfield before pulling up and then there was another bang as she accended into the air quickly only to come to a dead stop later floating in the air nearby Chinatsu.

"Yoshika Miyafuji you are not ready to fly!" shouted Mio. "Return to base now!"

Yoshika however ignored her as she looked dead ahead at the neruoi and drones ahead of her. The others was still having difficulty as they continued to fly around trying to attack the neuroi drones which resulted in failure. 

"Yoshika Miyafuji stop this and return to base!" shouted Mio.

"I seen enough!" shouted Yoshika into the communication. "I'm taking over command from here. Chinatsu your with me everyone else fall back to base."

"What, but Yoshika we are stronger together then by ourselves," said Lucchini.

"Yeah who do you think you are!" shouted Perrine.

"Are you defying a superior officer's orders!" shouted Yoshika. "I said fall back to base now!"

It was clearly that Yoshika was pissed at the moment and when she shouted that Minna, Mio, Barkhorn, and all the others flinched. The only one that didn't flinch was Chinatsu, but that's because she was following orders. Mio however caught something Yoshika said and was confused by it. She was about to reply when Minna's voice spoke up next.

"Alright you heard her," said Minna. "Everyone except Chinatsu fall back to base."

"What?" questioned Mio turning and looking at her.

"That is an order," said Minna.

"Roger that," came the reply.

Mio and Barkhorn continued to look at Minna with question. The others retreated as they fell back to base, but the drones and neuroi didn't follow them as they floated in the air. The others decended into the air before landing back at base. They then stored there striker units away and weapons before meeting up with Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn.

"It is my duty to protect this place and I will not falter!" shouted Yoshika. "Chinatsu our mission is the neuroi and drones ahead of us. We are to intercept and conquer. Use evasive manuvers as needed. Now commence full scale assult!"

"Roger that," came Chinatsu's voice holding both MG's in hand.

A moment later there was a bang again as Chinatsu and Yoshika took off quickly in the air faster then any other prieviously striker unit. They continued to draw closer to the neuroi and drones. The drones and neuroi seeing them get closer started to swarm on them before firing off beams only for Yoshika and Chinatsu to dodge them quickly without throwing up a shield getting in close to the neuroi before firing at close range. Their shoots was true and pierced right though the neuroi drones as they shreaked before cores shattered scattering small white particles in the air. The air started to fill up with gun fire from both Yoshika and Chinatsu as they continued to fight with the neuroi drones.

"Chinatsu each drone has a core," said Yoshika.

"Roger that," came Chinatsu's reply.

Yoshika and Chinatsu continued to fly around quickly in the air as the neuroi drones threw beams out at them only for them to dodge them before getting in close and shooting them. More cores shattered as more white particles flew into the air. Yoshika and Chinatsu pulled up as they accelerated as a bang went off into the air. The drones followed them only for Yoshika and Chinatsu to stop before doing a complete 180 degree turn falling back down at the neuroi drones quickly. Then they fired at them at close range before the drones had any attempt of retaliating. More cores shattered as more white particles flew into the air. A swam of drones surrounded Chinatsu before firing beams at her, but a moment later there was a bang as Chinatsu flew up into the air before doing a 180 degree turn falling back down and shooting the drones at close range piercing right through the neuroi drones as they shrieked. More cores shattered and more white particles flew into the air. Yoshika and Chinatsu continued to fly around going upside down, making hard left turns, making hard right turns, doing u-turns as they go upside down only to come up behind the drone at close range and taking a shoot. They used evasive manuvers to dodge the beams that was thrown at them. They even did spirals as they sprialed around the neuroi beams getting in close before another core was destroyed.

Meanwhile as the battle started Mio and everyone heard what Yoshika said before they seen the two take off quickly as there was bangs in the air. Shirley gasped as she heard it and seen them take off after the neuroi and drones quickly. Everyone watched as the drones swarmed on them before throwing out beams and they started panicking only to gasp a moment later as Yoshika and Chinatsu dodged the beams. Then they watched as Yoshika and Chinatsu got in close range before firing and their shots pierced right through the drones as it shrieked.

"They hit them!" shouted Lucchini surprised as well as the others before there was a shatter and small white particles filled the air.

They all then heard Yoshika's voice a moment later and Mio paled as well as the others at what they heard.

"They all have neuroi cores," said Mio gasping as she paled.

"Yeah," said Minna paling as she heard that.

"That means they have to take them all out," said Barkhorn paling at the thought.

The others continued to pale as she said that. Then Mio turned to Minna before questioning her.

"Alright explain yourself Minna," said Mio. "Why did you let Yoshika take over and pull back everyone except Chinatsu?"

Everyone looked at Minna as she said that. Minna didn't look at her as she continued to watch Yoshika and Chinatsu, but still replied.

"Yoshika is a three rank Flight Lieutenant," said Minna. "A three rank Flight Lieutenant is someone that is not just accociated with one, but three different militaries at the same time. With this Yoshika is given more authority then that of a normal Flight Lieutenant so much so that she is considered the same as that of a Major. She is your superior officer. On top of that Yoshika is a noble of not just one, but three different countries. This is something new and Yoshika is the first ever joint officer of three different militaries and one with noble status."

Mio and the others gasped as she said that and Mio thought to herself for a moment before remembering the two rulers and the Fuso Air Marshal that came there. She then turned and looked back at Yoshika and Chinatsu as she spoke again.

"She isn't just a military officer of Fuso, but also Karlsland and Britannia," said Mio coming to the conclusion.

"Yeah," said Minna nodding her head. "She is the superior officer."

Mio nodded her head, but everyone was shocked at what they heard. They then continued to watch Yoshika and Chinatsu again as they watched them fly around in the air dodging neuroi beams and taking out more of the drones. Then they watched as they accelerated climbing into the air before doing a 180 degree turn and dropping back down quickly. Then they watched as they took more drones out. They then watched as several neuroi surrounded Chinatsu.

"Ahhhh they surrounded Chinatsu!" cried Lucchini worried.

They all paled as the drones shoot a beam at her only to hear a bang a moment later and Chinatsu to fly up into the air before doing a 180 degree turn and falling back down shooting at close range taking those neuroi out.

"Wow that was amazing," said Lucchini.

"Yes that was," said Mio impressed. "She seems to be doing better and her shots are more precise."

"What is with those striker units?" asked Shirley. "I never seen anything like them."

"That is the Focke-Wulf Fw Lightning and Shinden Lightning," came a voice behind everyone.

Everyone turned around to look to see Ursula standing behind them looking at Yoshika and Chinatsu.

"They are a brand new type of striker unit," said Ursula.

"Brand new type of striker unit?" questioned Barkhorn and Shirley.

"They are two engine striker units design by Yoshika," said Ursula as everyone gasped shocked. "Although I didn't think Yoshika would resort to using them before test flight."

"What?" questioned Mio nervously. "You mean they haven't been tested?"

Ursula shook her head and Mio frowned when she did.

"What a reckless girl," said Mio.

"It looks like the striker units are doing pretty well Ursula," said Minna.

Mio looked at her before seaking, "You knew about this."

"I did, but I didn't think she would use them just yet," said Minna.

Mio sighed as she said that before looking back at the fight again to see Yoshika and Chinatsu pulling hard right, hard lefts, U-turns before coming behind the drones and taking more of them out. Lynne noticed something odd about the weapons and spoke up.

"Those weapons," said Lynne. "They have the same piercing power of my weapon."

"Yeah they do," said Mio nodding her head.

"They are specially made weapons," said Ursula. "The ammo that they use is armor peircing rounds."

"They didn't go with explosive rounds?" asked Barkhorn.

"Just keep watching I'll explain more as it goes on," said Ursula.

Everyone nodded their head before turning back around looking back at the fight again.

"What weapons are they though?" asked Sanya confused.

"Chinatsu is using a modified MG 42 and MG 131 while Yoshika is using two MG 42's," said Ursula.

Meanwhile Yoshika and Chinatsu was flying around they area at fast speeds dodging neuroi beams as needed and firing at close range. As this continued the bigger neuroi that wasn't doing anything at the currently moment sensed the danger and released a mighty neuroi beam towards the base. The drones scattered out of the way as the beam headed for the base. This beam might not have been bigger then the one in Karlsland that Yoshika previously tried blocking, but it was still massive for a medium sized neuroi. Yoshika however seeing this took off fast before stoping in front of the beam cutting it off and throwing a shield up.

"Not this time!" shouted Yoshika as the beam crashed into her shield pushing her back slightly in the air.

As she was busy with blocking the beam one of the drones came up behind her as it attempted to take her out, but a moment later it was hit by Chinatsu before she went back to taking out more drones again. Once the beam ended Yoshika then took off as well taking more drones out and dodging the beams that was sent at her.

Meanwhile as that was going on the others continued to watch before seeing the bigger neuroi throw a might neuroi beam at the base. Then they watched as Yoshika cut it off throwing up a shield blocking the beam slightly getting pushed back. Barkhorn noticed the drone sneak up behind Yoshika again.

"No Yoshika not again!" shouted Barkhorn before she seen a shot pierce right through the drone to her relief.

"Looks like Chinatsu had her back," said Mio.

"Yes that was a good thing too," said Minna sighing in relief along with the others.

"Agreed," said Mio.

They then watched as Yoshika and Chinatsu continued to take out one drone after the other. Dodging beams and taking out more drones as they did. 

Chinatsu and Yoshika flew through the air as they continued to take out one drone after the other. Chinatsu and Yoshika climbing into the air only for the drones to follow the two of them then Yoshika and Chinatsu did a 180 degree turn and decend back down at the neuroi drones. The neuroi drones shot off beams at them in an attempt to hit them, but the two of them spiraled around the beam dodging it getting in close range before taking shots and destroying more drones. More drones swarmed on the two of them. Yoshika and Chinatsu was back to back, but a moment later Yoshika and Chinatsu started firing rapidly around them as the two was back to back against each other. While they did this they continued to fly though the air and sometime was horizontal or even upside down.

"Out of ammo," said Yoshika as her and Chinatsu came to a stop and floated there.

Chinatsu slung one of her MG's over her shoulder while still holding the other. Then she took off one of the belts that she brought with her and handed it to Yoshika.

"Here," said Chiantsu.

Yoshika nodded her head at her as she took it and started working on reloading. As she did this she spoke to Chinatsu.

"Cover me," said Yoshika.

"Roger that," said Chinatsu as she returned her other MG to her hand.

Drones seen the two stop and started swarming on the two. Chinatsu however took off after them, but kept nearby Yoshika as she took them out while Yoshika was reloading. Once Yoshika was reloaded she then took off again as they continued their assult on the drones. The medium neuroi shot off another beam at the base and the drones scatered out of the way. Yoshika took off again as she got in front of the beam before throwing up a shield again.

"I will not let you!" shouted Yoshika. "It is my duty to protect this place!"

The beam crashed into the shield pushing Yoshika back slightly. As she blocked the beam a drone snuck up behind her and this time Chinatsu could not save her. Chinatsu was swarmed by drones at the moment as they blocked her path all around her attempting to take her out completely. Where Chinatsu was at looked nothing more then a ball of neruoi. Yoshika however took her MG that was in her right hand and put it to her left side upside down while holding the shield. Then she took a shot taking the neuroi out that was behind her. A moment later an intense heat wave went through the area before all the drones that was covering Chinatsu shrieked and their cores shattered sending out white particles.

"Fools who do you think your dealing with?" questioned Chinatsu as she glowed red only for it to disappear a moment later.

Chinatsu then took off again as she started dealing with more of the drones. Once the beam stopped Yoshika joined in as well flying off to take care of more drones.

Meanwhile the others continued to watch as Yoshika and Chinatsu pulled up accending into the air quickly before doing a 180 degree turn falling back down. They watched in amazement as Yoshika and Chinatsu spiraled around the beam dodging it getting in close range before taking out and destroying more drones. Then they watched as Yoshika and Chinatsu was back to back when they started firing off rapidly at the drones around them. While they was doing that they was flying around through the air sometimes horizontaly and even upside down.

"What the heck was that?" asked Lucchini surprised.

"Rapid fire," said Ursula. "Both Yoshika and Chinatsu MG's have rapid fire."

Everyone nodded their head, but what they heard next had them all pale and panicking.

"Oh no Yoshika is out of ammo," said Mio.

"How many have they even taken out?" asked Shirley.

"Chinatsu has taken out 250 at the moment and Yoshika took out 150," said Minna.

"Chinatsu is almost to where Erica is at," said Mio.

The others continued to be surprised, but was worried until they heard Chinatsu and Yoshika again.

"Looks like Chinatsu gave Yoshika more ammo," said Mio as she sighed in relief.

"Yeah it was a good thing she had extra ammo though," said Minna.

They then watched as Chinatsu continued to take out the neuroi drones that was starting to swarm on them covering for Yoshika as she reloaded. Then they seen Yoshika take off after she reloaded taking out more drones. A moment later though they seen another attempt to take out the base from the medium neuroi, but Yoshika cut it's path off a moment later with another sheild. They also noticed at this time that Chinatsu was completely cut off surrounded by neuroi drones. Barkhorn noticed the drone that came up behind Yoshika and gasped.

"It's trying to take out Yoshika!" shouted Barkhorn pointing.

Everyone looked at it to see it attempting to take out Yoshika before turning back to where Chinatsu was at.

"Yes and this time Chinatsu can't help her," said Mio worried.

"Yoshika!" shouted all of them worried even Ursula, but Yoshika did not reply.

What they seen next though surprised them all. They watched as Yoshika took the MG that was in her right hand and put it to her left side upside down before shooting the neuroi behind her hitting it. 

"How lucky can you get?" questioned Perrine shocked.

Minna remembered the last encounter before coming to a conclusion.

"She must have gained awareness," said Minna.

Mio and the others looked at her as she said that, "What do you mean Minna?"

"I mean she probably remembers what happened the last time," said Minna.

"So she gained awearness that the neuroi might attempt something like that," said Mio realizing what Minna meant.

"Yes that's what I think anyways," said Minna.

A moment later they was all sweating as an intense heat wave hit them all.

"My gosh that heat," said Lucchini shocked.

Minna and everyone looked into the air to where Chinatsu was at before seeing the neuroi shriek before their neuroi cores shattered. They all noticed Chinatsu glowing and Minna came to the conclusion on what that was.

"Nova ability," said Minna.

"That was some incredible heat," said Shirley sweating.

"I agree," said Eila.

They then heard what Chinatsu said a moment later before seeing her flying off again as she went to deal with more drones.

"How many is that now?" asked Barkhorn curiously.

"Chinatsu is up to 350 now and Yoshika is at 200," said Minna.

"No way," said Erica. "She has more shot downs then me."

"Yes and unlike you Erica they all had a core," said Minna.

Erica had wide eyes as she said that as well as everyone else. It was impressive to get 300 shot downs, but it was more impressive if those shot downs was neuroi cores.

Meanwhile Yoshika and Chinatsu was flying around taking out neuroi drones when all of a sudden the ship that was in port entered into the fray as it started using it's anti aircraft warfair to try and hit the neuri. The neuroi however dodged it only to come into path of Yoshika and Chinatsu who took them out. A moment later a voice came over on communications.

"Flight Lieutenant Yoshika Miyafuji," came the Captain's voice. "Allow us to assist you."

"Roger that Captain," said Yoshika. "You don't have to hit them, but make them dodge."

"Roger that," came the Captian's voice.

The others was watching as Yoshika and Chinatsu continued to take out the neuroi drones only to hear more guns go off as the air light up with more gun fire.

"What?" questioned Mio turning and looking at the ship at port. "What are they thinking Yoshika and Chinatsu are up there?"

"This actually might be a good thing," said Barkhorn. "With there support Yoshika and Chinatsu will have a better time."

"I don't know about that," said Mio as she went back to watching.

"I agree," said Minna. "They maybe able to shoot, but they won't be able to hit the neuroi from that distance."

"Then why would they?" asked Shirley confused.

There answer however came when they seen the neuroi dodge the shots only to get in Yoshika and Chinatsu's path as the two shot them down. Then they heard a voice over comunications a moment later.

"Flight Lieutaenant Yoshika Miyafuji," came the Captain's voice. "Allow us to assist you."

"Roger that Captain," came Yoshika's reply. "You don't have to hit them, but make them dodge."

"Roger that," came the Captain's voice.

"That's a brilliant tactic," said Mio.

"What you mean Major?" asked Perrine confused.

"She means that Yoshika plans to use the ships aint air warefire to make the neuroi dodge into their path and take them out," said Minna.

Everyone was surprised by that as she said it before going back to looking at the battle again. 

Chinatsu flew off after some more drones and as she did she slung her MG 42 and MG 131 over her back before pulling out her Walther PPK. As Chinatsu closed the distance she started glowing red again sending out a heat wave. The drones threw out beams at her as they sensed the danger only for her to swirve dodging them and getting up close to them. When she was at point blank range Chinatsu pulled the trigger of her Walther PPK and her shot peirced right through the drones one after the other as they fell. Once done Chinatsu stopped glowing and switched back to the MG 42 and MG 131 before flying off after more drones. Yoshika continued to fly around before more air fire from the ship came. The drones dodged it only to swirve into Yoshika's path or Chinatsu's and was taken out by the two. The medium neuroi seemingly noticing the ships interference decided to take it out as it shot a beam at the ship. Yoshika flew off quickly getting in front of it throwing up a shield.

"Not on my watch!" shouted Yoshika as the beam crashed into the shield pushing her back slightly.

Drones tried to swarm on her, but was taken out by Yoshika who was shooting while still holding the shield in place or Chinatsu. Once the beam died down Yoshika and Chinatsu continued their assault.

The others watched as Chinatsu flew off after some more drones slinging her MG 42 and MG 131 over her shoulder and pulling out her Walther PPK. All of them looked confused except Ursula you smiled at seeing it.

"What is she thinking?" questioned Mio. "There is no way her Walther PPK is going to be any useful."

They then watched as she started glowing read and a heat wave washed over them making them all sweat. The drones then threw out beams at her as she came after them only for her to swirve dodging them and getting up close to them. When she was at point blank range Chinatsu pulled the trigger of her Walther PPK and her shot peirced right through the drones one after the other as they fell.

"What impossible!" cried Lucchini shocked.

"No actually it's not," said Ursula as they all turned and looked at her. "With Chinatsu's nova abilty even the most undeadly weapon can become deadly."

Mio and everyone was shocked before turning back to the battle again watching as Chinatsu switched back out to her MG 42 and MG 131. Then they watched as more air fire from the ship went into the air making some of the drones dodge into Yoshika or Chinatsu's path and was taken out by the two. The medium neuroi then threw a beam at the ship attempting to take it out only for Yoshika to quickly get in front of it throwing up a shield. The drones swarmed on Yoshika, but they was taken out by Yoshika and Chinatsu. After the beam died down Yoshika and Chinatsu continued their assault.

"My gosh Yoshika was able to use both guns and block that beam," said Shirley surprised.

"Where has she learned all this and how is Chinatsu doing this?" questioned Mio.

Everyone didn't know the answer to that as they looked at each other before they all turned and looked at Ursula.

"I don't know how either of them is doing this," said Ursula.

"Yoshika didn't tell you anything?" asked Erica.

"The only thing we talked about was the striker units and weapons," said Ursula. "Besides that other then what Minna told you that is all I know."

"Wait you knew she was a three rank Flight Lieutenant?" questioned Erica.

"Well yes Frederick told me himself," said Ursula.

"Why didn't you say anything?" asked Erica.

"She was not able to do so," said Minna. "Frederick made it perfectly clear that know one should be told unless they are given permission. Matter of speaking I'm probably going to get into big trouble for saying anything."

Mio's eyes widen before paling and replying, "Hopefully it's not to bad."

"I can only hope not," said Minna sighing, "but seeing as your all trusted hopefuly it won't be so bad."

Everyone understood before going back to watching the fight again as they continued to watch Yoshika and Chinatsu take out one drone after another. The ship assisted as it made the drones dodge only to come under heavy fire by Yoshika and Chinatsu. There was one thing that everyone wondered though and that was how Yoshika and Chinatsu knew how to do all this that they was doing. Not to much later all the drones in the area was gone as Yoshika and Chinatsu floated in the air side by side looking forwards at the neuroi.

"How many did they shoot down?" asked Barkhorn curiously.

"I don't know lost count," said Mio.

"Yoshika shot down 300 and Chiantsu shot down 499 for a total of 799 drones," said Minna.

Everyone was shocked and surprised as both of them got high shot down records in the battle and this was only one battle too. Ursula pulled out a communcation device before putting it in her ear then she spoke.

"Yoshika how is the striker units?" asked Ursula.

"Seem all systems are green," said Yoshika.

"Roger that," said Ursula. "Let me know if there is any issues we don't need any accidents."

"Affirmative," said Yoshika a moment later. "Alright Chinatsu one left. Use evasive manuevers as seen fit."

"Roger that Ma'am," came Chinatsu's voice.

They then watched as Yoshika and Chinatsu took off towards the neuroi as a bang ringed out through the area. As they did the neuroi threw out beams all over the area in an attempt to take them out. Yoshika and Chinatsu however dodged these beams as they swirved left and right, up and down, and even sprialed around them. Yoshika threw up a magic shield every once in awhile if a beam was heading to the base blocking it with ease as this beam wasn't as powerful. Chinatsu on the other hand just continued to dodge the beams instead of using any shields. Once the beams died down Yoshika took off behind Chinatsu who was ahead of her. Chinatsu got there first before she started opening fire on the neuroi with both MG's while flying all around it everywhere. Yoshika followed a moment later as they continued to fire on the neuroi with the MG's, but without any knowing of where the core is located their task was a hard one. The neuroi threw beams out at them trying to get them off of it, but Yoshika and Chinatsu dodged them before fighting back. This continued for some time before Yoshika spoke up a moment later.

"Where is the blasted core?" questioned Yoshika as she flew about shooting around the neuroi close to it and dodging the beams as needed. "Chinatsu have you found the core?"

"Negative Ma'am," said Chinatsu as she fired more shot then she accended into the air and switched out to her Fliegerhammers pointing them both at the neuroi with one hand each before taking a shot.

The neuroi tried to dodge her shots and flew up, but the rockets followed it as they changed course and slammed into it tipping it over in the air with force. A chunk of the neuroi armor was shattered from the explosion of the rockets. Everyone gasped as they seen that shocked by the force of the attack.

"Are those fliegerhammers?" questioned Sanya shocked.

"The power," said Barkhorn surprised.

"Those are the fliegerhammer B3's," said Ursula. "They are a modified version of the fliegerhammer's and designed just for Chinatsu. They use explosive rounds and are guided rockets which can't be avoided easily."

Everyone seemed to be shocked as they heard that as they continued to watch the battle that was going on. While Chinatsu fired rockets at it Yoshika continued to fly around it shooting at it. Then the neuroi tipped over on it's side from the hit of the rockets, but Yoshika didn't stop her assault on the neuroi. The neuroi fired of beam at them in an attempt to get them away from it, but Yoshika and Chinatsu dodged them as it did. The neuroi however regenerated quickly so the damage Chinatsu did to it was repaired rather quickly. A moment later though more rockets headed for the neuroi who tried to dodge it again only for the rockets to change course heading for it and crashing into it. There was another explosion and the Neuroi had another chunk of armor taken out of it as it tipped over on it's side, but it repaired itself a moment later. Chinatsu then put her fliegerhammers away before rushing back at the neuroi as she started glowing red sending a heat wave through the area. 

"She's nuts!" shouted Perrine. "She don't even have a weapon."

"What is she thinking?" questioned Mio.

The others continued to watch as she decended towards the neuroi glowing red. The neuroi threw beams out at her sensing the danger, but Chinatsu dodged them as she swirved around the beams getting closer to the neuroi. The neuroi tried to dodge as it flew into the air and Chinatsu missed as she was underneath where the neuroi was at.

"She missed," said Perrine.

"That is the first time it happened in this battle," said Mio surprised Chinatsu missed.

"I wonder about that," said Minna.

"Huh?" questioned Mio confused.

Then Chinatsu quickly changed course before a bang ringed out as she accelerated towards the neuroi quickly. When she got close she pulled a fist back before punching it forwards at the neuroi. She hit the neuroi with such force that it sent it on it's side and a chunk of the neuroi's armor was broken off it as well.

"What?" questoned Mio shocked.

"She broke part of it's armor with her bare fist," said Barkhorn surprised.

"The force of that attack," said Lynne. "It was strong enough to tip it."

"Doesn't surprise me," said Minna. "With her absolute physical strengthening it makes sense, but I wasn't counting on her to resort to doing that."

"Yeah I forgot about her physical strengthening," said Mio. "Now that I think about it. It makes sense how she was able to lap the others now."

"I agree," said Minna.

They then watched as Chinatsu continued to throw one punch after another as she hit the neuroi break a piece of the armor every time as she did and tipping it over. The neuroi threw a beam at her attempting to hit her, but with Chinatsu flying around dodging it and smashing her fist into the neuroi it had no hope of getting her off of it. After a little bit Chinatsu nova ability went out and she flew back into the air switching back to her rocket lunchers as she did. She then took a shoot at the neuroi hitting it and making it tip over as she destroyed another part of the armor, but yet they still had to find the core. A moment later the ship entered the fray as it shot of cannons at the neuroi hittting it and tipping it over while destroying part of it's armor.

"The ship got a hit in," said Mio surprised.

A moment later though she paled as the neuroi retaliated at the ship throwing a beam at it only for Yoshika to manage to cut it off with her shield blocking it and only slightly being pushed back. After the beam ended Yoshika then resummed shooting the neuroi again as she flew around it shooting at it while doding beams. Chinatsu shot more rockets at it hitting the neuroi and making it tip over as she destroyed another part of the armor. A moment later the ship shot of more canons at the neuroi hitting it and tipping it over, but it didn't tip it over as much as Chinatsu's did. Chinatsu noticed something red on the underbelly of the neuroi and realized what it was. She then flew off after the neuroi and the neuroi sensing the danger and it's death made one last attempt to take out the base. It fired a massive beam at the base making Yoshika take off quickly before getting in front of it and throwing up a shield. The beam crashed into her sheild pushing her back some, but Yoshika continued to block the beam. As Yoshika continued to block the beam Chinatsu continued to decend on the neuroi quickly as it started to repear it's, but at this time it was to late Chinatsu had already seen where the core is. The neuroi regenerated itself before Chinatsu got to it and Yoshika was still blocking the beam of the neuroi. Chinatsu pointed the fligerhammers at the neuroi underneath it at point blank range before firing of the both of them. The shoots smashed into the neuroi with force throwing it into the air tipping it up on a vertical point making the beam that Yoshika was blocking light up the sky for a moment and miss it's target. The neuroi shrieked before there was a shatter as it's core was destroyed and then the neuroi gave off white particles.

"Core destroyed Ma'am," said Chinatsu over comunications.

"Roger that," came Yoshika's. "Good job return to base."

"Roger that," said Chinatsu before she turned around flying off to base.

Yoshika also turned around flying off to base as well, but she was ferious at the moment.

"They did it," said Mio shocked before sighing in relief.

Minna also sighed in relief before they heard another voice over communication.

"Flight Lieutenant Yoshika Miyafuji," came the Captain's voice. "It was an honor to fight with you and Chinatsu."

"Honor fighting with you to Captain," came Yoshika's voice. "Your assistance was most appreciated."

The others continued to stand there as they watched Yoshika and Chinatsu head towards the base before decending and heading back into the hangar. They all headed over there to congratulate Yoshika and Chinatsu. The Captain and the crew from the ship was also heading over to the hangar as well, but they was closer to the hangar then the others so they got there first. Once the others got to the hangar they went in just as Yoshika was putting her weapons away and walked over to her. Lucchini ran over to her instead before speaking up as Yoshika had her back to them right now.

"Yoshika that was amazing!" shouted Lucchini.

Yoshika turned around and her eyes narrowed as she looked at the others. Minna knew that there was going to be hell to pay now and that Yoshika was pissed.

"What was you all doing!" shouted Yoshika glaring at them. "We are the last line of defense againt the neuroi and if it wasn't for me and Chinatsu Britannia would have fallen! Your job was to take out the neuroi yet you all couldn't even do that! Francesca Lucchini your suppose to be a vetern, the best dogfighter and is considered a prodigy yet you couldn't even get a shot in and had to use your shield more often then not. Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen you couldn't even dodge a neuroi beam and had to resort to using a shield yet your suppose to be the one that never gets hit. You Erica Hartmann are suppose to be an ace in the Karlsland military yet you couldn't even hit the neuroi! Perrine-H. Closterman you also couldn't get a hit in on the neuroi at all and on top of that you think you can talk back to me? Lynnete Bishop this is your home country I would have thought that you out of everyone would have put in more effort then what you did! Your formation was awefull! You was all over the place shooting around like a bunch of barbarian not even keeping an eye on your surroundings! What would have happened if a civilian was nearby? Also on top of that once communcation was down you all was completely lost! Your all suppose to be some of the best in the 501st and this is what you have to offer?"

Everyone in the 501st flinched as Yoshika started yelling at them even Mio and Minna. The only ones that didn't flinch was Chinatsu, Ursula, and the crew in the hangar that helped make the striker units. All of them hung their heads low except Mio, Minna, and Barkhorn. Minna and Barkhorn because they was not in the direct line of path of Yoshika's anger. Mio, because she was not the one that was yelling at.

"Yoshika they been training..." said Mio, but was cut off a moment later.

"You Mio Sakamoto!" shouted Yoshika glaring at her making Mio flinch. "Your training was a complete failure! What makes you think that using the same training is going to work? Yeah it's worked before, but it didn't work in Karlsland what makes you think it will work now! I would have thought that even you out of everyone would have noticed that much! You can't use the same tactic as you have before they will not work! Even Minna relalized that much! You are all in need of serious training and tomorrow I am taking over training you all with Mio as my assistant! Maybe you Mio can learn something from this as well as the rest of you! Your training starts at 03:00 and I exspect you all to be there on time! I will not tolerate tardiness! Do I make myself clear?"

Everyone in the 501st except for Barkhorn and Minna nodded their heads at her as she said that. Satisfied Yoshika then headed towards the hangar door on her way out for a moment before stopping and speaking.

"Minna, Mio, Barkhorn, and Ursula follow me," said Yoshika. "Everyone else I suggest you get something to eat, take a bath, and get a good nights rest. God knows your going to need it."

Yoshika then continued out the door as Minna, Mio, Barkhorn, and Ursula followed Yoshika. They all had their heads down in shame after Yoshika got after them all, but they also knew she was correct as well. Chinatsu headed out of the hangar while the other had their head hung low as she made her way inside. Everyone wondered what Yoshika meant by the last thing she said and they all feared for tommorws training. They shivered at the thought of what tomorrows training is going to be like, but was greatful that there wasn't higher reprocussions. They all started heading for the base with their heads hung low in shame as they went deciding to get something to eat and take Yoshika's advice.

While the others was doing that Yoshika walked through the base with Minna on her right side and Ursula on her left side. Mio and Barkhorn was behind her following her through the halls. 

"Yoshika don't you think that was a bit harsh?" asked Barkhorn.

"It might have been harsh," said Minna, "but it needed to be said. There was nothing except truth with what Yoshika said and if it wasn't for her and Chinatsu as well as the Captain we wouldn't have won today."

"We can't keep just relying on Yoshika and Chinatsu," said Barkhorn.

"I agree with what Lucchini said," said Yoshika. "We are stronger together then by ourselves, but we are not ready. You should have seen that today Barkhorn and I will not have a repeat of what happened in Karlsland."

Barkhorn flinched as she said that remembering that incident.

"I agree," said Ursula.

"So do I," said Minna as Yoshika stopped just outside her bedroom.

"I won't be long," said Yoshika.

"We will wait here," said Minna as Yoshika nodded her head at her.

Yoshika then opened her door before walking into her room shutting the door behind her. Then she went over to her desk before opening a drawer and grabbing a file and notebook. After that she then shut the drawer before walking back over to the door and opening it. She then walked out before shutting the door behind her. Minna, Barkhorn, Mio, and Ursula looked at the folder and notebook in her hand questionably, but didn't say anything. Yoshika turned and started walking down the hall again with Minna on one side and Ursula on the other while Mio and Barkhorn followed behind them.

"Oh Yoshika by the way I told the others about your rank," said Minna.

"Well they are trustworthy so I'll talk to the other three about it," said Yoshika.

"Thanks Yoshika," said Minna.

"Don't mention it," said Yoshika before holding the folder and notebook out to her. "Here take a look. Lately I had quite a bit of time so I been studying and thinking things through."

Minna nodded her head as she took the folder and notebook from Yoshika. She then opened it and started looking through it as they continued through the halls of the base. As she continued to look things over her eyes widen in surprise before she spoke again.

"Yoshika this is intense," said Minna, "but it just might work."

"It's to early to say for sure," said Yoshika. "Only time will tell. I have no idea what results will be. It might be to much."

"Mind if I take a look?" asked Ursula.

"No not at all Ursula," said Yoshika shaking her head.

Minna passed Ursula the folder before opening the notebook and looking through it. Ursula took the folder before opening and looking through it. She continued to read looking surprised as she read it.

"Wow this is intense," said Ursula. "I'm not sure if it's possible."

"I'm not sure either," said Yoshika.

"Yoshika you sure got a lot here," said Minna.

Yoshika nodded her head as she said that. Minna closed the notebook for a moment.

"Yoshika mind if I ask you something?" asked Minna.

"No go ahead," said Yoshika.

"When you was fighting the neuroi did you have awearness?" asked Minna.

"So you noticed that?" asked Yoshika as Minna nodded her head. "After what happened in Karlsland I had awearness that when we went up against that neuroi that it would try something like that. I warned Chinatsu ahead of time before we took to the air so she would know about it."

Minna nodded her head as she said that before asking another question.

"How did you find out about the neuroi Yoshika?" asked Minna. "Was it intuition or did the other three call you."

"Neither," said Yoshika. "I noticed during training that Chinatsu stopped and her magic activated. Her antennas went blue like my magic instead of the usual red like Sanya's. So when I asked her she told me something was heading directly for us. Realizing what she meant by that I set the alarm of through the base before telling you."

"Yes, but why didn't Sanya detect it?" asked Barkhorn confused.

"It was most likely jamming her from detecting it," said Yoshika. "Chinatsu's absolute antenna seems to have a stronger ability to locate neuroi. She also has the ability to establish communication connections as well allowing for others to communicate with each other even when the neuroi is jamming the communications. It's stronger then that of Sanya's."

Minna nodded her head in understanding as she said that. Mio looked surprised to hear that about Chinatsu as well as Barkhorn.

"I'm still amazed she was able to use those weapons and striker unit though," said Minna.

"I'm not," said Yoshika. "Even though Barkhorn couldn't use them if her magic was strong I knew that Chinatsu would be able to. Her absolute physical strengthening allows her to do so surpassing the strength of all other witches. It's also the reason she is able to use the Focke-Wulf Fw Lightning. Any one else wouldn't be able to do so as it would be to heavy for them to even use at all."

Barkhorn's eyes widen as she said that surprised, but remained silent.

"Yoshika mind if I join this?" asked Ursula.

"Your not part of the 501st Ursula," said Yoshika.

"I'm a witch though," said Ursula. "It might be helpful."

"You bring up a good point," said Yoshika. "If you want to you can, but that is up to you."

"Thanks Yoshika," said Ursula.

"Don't mention it," said Yoshika as they got to Minna's office.

Yoshika reached out and opened it before walking into the room with the others following her. Once she was inside she then walked over to the desk before going around it and sitting down in the chair. Minna walked over and stood on her right while Ursula walked over and stood on her left side. Barkhorn stood infront of them and Mio shut the door before she walked up in front of the desk as well.

"Ursula go ahead and hand Mio the folder," said Yoshika. "She will have to learn the training since she is going to be the assistant. Barkhorn you can look as well, but your not required to do the training if you don't want to and part of it you won't be able to even do."

Barkhorn nodded her head as she said that. Ursula walked over to Mio before passing her the folder and Mio took it. Ursula then went back over to Yoshika's side and stood there.

"Here Ursula," said Minna passing the notebook to her.

Ursula took it before opening it and taking a look through it.

"That there is the training, but it's only part of it Mio," said Yoshika. "Ursula has the other part of it, but some of it is unfinished."

Mio nodded her head as she said that before she opened the folder and started looking through it. While Mio did that Yoshika picked up the phone before dialing a number and then she waited until someone picked up.

"Hello Sir," said Yoshika. "It's Flight Lieutenant Yoshika Miyafuji. There is some things I need to go over with you. There was a neuroi attack on the base today and due to this I had to take to the sky. No everything went fine and the neuroi was eliminated sir. No one was injured, but during the mission Minna told the others about my rank. Don't worry sir they are highly trusted people and I know they will keep it to themselves. Right I'll let her know that. Also I'm letting you know the Captain and his crew assisted us as best as they could do. Right yes he did well. Yes I have recovered sir no need to worry. Yes Ursula and the ones that was sent was much helpful. Unfortunately I had to pull the others back do to them being unable to handle the neuroi which resulted in them finding out. No I wasn't flying alone. I had Chinatsu with me. Yes she performed well and I do plain to promote her to a joint officer. Flying Officer I can do that sir. Chinatsu shot down 499 neuroi drones and one medium neuroi all with cores. Yes sir they did. 300 sir. Oh then I suppose I'll see you soon. Alright then I'll leave you to tell the others. Okay bye."

Yoshika hung up the phone a moment later before leaning back in the chair. Minna looked at her before speaking.

"So what he have to say?" asked Minna.

"Do to the issue of what happened your off the hook," said Yoshika. "He did however tell me to remind you not to spill information on my rank to anyone that is not trustworthy. When he heard that there was a neuroi attack on the base he was worried that their would be casulties, but I informed everything went fine and that the neuroi was eliminated. He was worried on whether the others in the 501st are trustworthy, but I confirmed that they are. Once I told him that the Captain and his crew assisted us as best as they could do he asked if he did well. I confirmed that he did and he decided to reward the Captain for excelent bravery and courage in the face of extreme danger. Also asked me if Ursula and the others that was sent was most helpful and I said they was. He was worried though if I recovered and asked if I was and I confirmed I was recovered. He was also worried that I flew alone, but I assured him I didn't. He wanted to know who I flew with and I told him it was Chinatsu. He wanted to know it she performed well and if I was plaining to promote her to a joint officer. I assured him that she did do well and that I was plaining to promote her to a joint officer. He wanted me to promote her to a joint Flying Officer of Karlsland, Britannia, and Fuso. He then asked how many neuroi was shot down by each and I told him. He is worried when he heard that they all had cores and asked me if they really did and I confirmed they did. He then said he plans to make a vist to knight Chinatsu for an excellent job and defeating the neuroi. He plans to tell the others about what happened so far."

"Well thanks for covering for me," said Minna.

"I'm partially at fault, but it was necessary at the time," said Yoshika. "I couldn't risk one of them getting hurt and with them using so much magic and ammo."

"They was bound to run out," said Ursula looking up as Yoshika opened her eyes and nodded her head.

"Not to mention becoming exsausted in battle," said Yoshika. "They would have been no help to anyone in that situation."

"I agree," said Minna.

"Oh Ursula Frederick wants you to stay here for awhile to help out," said Yoshika. "He didn't say exsactly for how long so you might be here for some months."

"Oh okay Yoshika," said Ursula. "That gives me some time to learn some things hopefully."

Yoshika nodded her head as she said that.

"So now Chinatsu's going to be knighted," said Barkhorn.

"Yes," said Yoshika nodding her head as she said that. "Frederick was impressed with Chinatsu's bravery and shot down record so he decided to give her a knight status."

Mio looked up before speaking as she finished with the folder.

"Yoshika this is something else," said Mio as Yoshika looked at her. "Where you come up with all this?"

"I had plenty of time to study and think," said Yoshika. "I knew that after the Karlsland inccident that we needed something more, but I wasn't sure what we needed at the time. So I just been doing some reading lately on something to find some answers. Although it wasn't until seeing you training Chinatsu and the others that I realized what we needed. It didn't help any that Chinatsu couldn't fly or shoot properly, but after hearing what she said to me I realized the reason she was having problems was because the striker unit and weapons was to light for her. She was unable to stay balanced do to her absolute physical strengthening. I knew at that time that I had to make a striker unit that would most benefit Chinatsu and at the same time I didn't have a striker unit anymore."

"That was why she brought me to the base," said Ursula. "Frederick told me everything about Yoshika and warned me not to say anything as there is resistance among the military. He told me to assit Yoshika as best as I could not that I wasn't plaining to from the start."

Mio nodded her head as she said that before passing the folder to Barkhorn who took it. Ursula then walked over and handed Mio the notebook and she took that. Then Ursula went back over to Yoshika's left side and stood next to her as Barkhorn and Mio started looking through them. Barkhorn continued to look through the training that Yoshika came up with surprise. She then looked up and at Yoshika.

"Yoshika I'd like to at least do the training I can do," said Barkhorn.

"If that is what you want to do," said Yoshika as Barkhorn nodded her head and then went back to reading again.

Yoshika turned to Minna before speaking, "Minna you have my Walther PPK still?"

"Well yes," said Minna. "Why you ask?"

"I'll like to get it back if you don't mind," said Yoshika.

"It's in the bottom draw," said Minna pointing to the desk.

Yoshika nodded her head before opening the desk draw and grabbing her Walther PPK. She then took the clip out and looked at it for a moment before putting it infront of Ursula.

"Yeah we can make some armor peircing rounds for it," said Ursula in understanding.

"While we are at it might as well make some explosive rounds as well," said Yoshika. "They may come in handy someday."

"I'll let the Captain know that," said Ursula.

Yoshika took her Walther PPK before putting it back together with ease. Then she laid it down on Minna's desk before she leaned back in the chair. Barkhorn and Mio got done reading both the folder and notebook. Barkhorn came over and put the folder in front of Yoshika then walked back to where she was standing. Mio went over to her and handed her the notebook and Barkhorn started looking through it as Mio walked back over to where she was at.

"That's not going to be easy," said Mio.

"I don't intend for it to be," said Yoshika. "I'm not even sure if anyone will be able to even complete it or the results it will give. Only time will tell."

Minna nodded her head in agreement as well as Mio and Ursula. 

"We can only hope," said Minna.

"I agree," said Yoshika nodding her head.

Sometime went by before Barkhorn finished reading the notebook. Then she went over and put it on Minna's desk.

"I won't be able to do any of that," said Barkhorn.

"Yeah I know," said Yoshika.

"It's a real shame that we are losing witches," said Minna.

"Elma lost her magic as well," said Ursula.

"Yes so I heard," said Minna. "As well as several others that are in the twenties."

"I'm still surpirsed you was able to fly in the Karlsland liberation," said Ursula.

"Don't remind me," said Minna. "That's something I wish I could forget."

"Something we all wish to forget, but will never be able to," said Yoshika as everyone nodded their heads in agreement. "Now then why don't we go get something to eat and a nice bath. You three Mio, Minna, and Barkhorn better get some rest you'll need it tomorrow. Well more Mio and Barkhorn then Minna, but I'm sure your going to want to watch."

Minna nodded her head as she said that.

"What about you and Ursula?" asked Mio.

"Don't worry about us," said Yoshika. "We will be fine. Your three on the other hand not so much."

Ursula nodded her head in agreement. Yoshika got up out of the seat behind Minna's desk before walking around it and heading to the door. Mio and Barkhorn was the first there before Mio opened the door and they went out. Minna and Ursula was the next ones that went out followed by Yoshika who shut the door behind her. After that they then walked through the halls with Minna on Yoshika's right side and Ursula on Yoshika's left side. Barkhorn and Mio followed them from behind as they followed them.

After some walking Yoshika, Minna, Ursula, Mio, and Barkhorn walked into the room as the others was eating sandwhiches slowly. The only one that was eating at a normal pace was Chinatsu. Chinatsu noticed Yoshika, Minna, Mio, Barkhorn, and Ursula before she stood up saluting them.

"Ma'am!" shouted Chinatsu as she saluted them.

"Chinatsu I told you there is no need to call me that," said Yoshika.

"But ma'am that is what your suppose to do in the military," said Chinatsu.

Yoshika sighed as she said that before dropping it, "So sandwhiches?"

"Yes Ma'am," said Chinatsu as she put her hand down.

Barkhorn looked at Chinatsu and smiled seeing that she was acting like a soldier. Mio and Minna looked at her with curiousty wondering where she got her knowledge, but decided not to question it when Yoshika dropped it.

"Oh Chinatsu I need to inform you of your current rank," said Yoshika.

"Isn't my current rank Sergeant?" questioned Chinatsu confused.

"Well no you been promoted to Flying Officer, but you are a three rank Flying Officer," said Yoshika as the others that was eating stopped and gasped looking over surprised.

"Three rank Flying Officer?" questioned Chinatsu confused.

"A three rank Flying Officer is a joint officer," said Yoshika. "It is someone that hold a position in not just one, but three different militaries from other countries."

"Does this mean that I'm not just part of Fuso Imperial Navy?" questioned Chinatsu curiously.

"That is correct," said Yoshika. "You are not just a part of Fuso Imperial Navy, but also Karlsland and Britannia Military. Joint officer is something new and it's a secret so don't tell anyone unless given permisson."

"Understood Ma'am," said Chinatsu.

"So that means she has the same authority as that of a Flight Lieutanent, but less then you Yoshika," said Minna.

Yoshika nodded her head as she said that. Chinatsu went back to eating, but heard Minna and knew that Yoshika was her superior officer. Not that it mattered Chinatsu view Yoshika as her surperior officer reguardless. The others went back to eatting as well, but slowly still feeling down about earlier. With that done Yoshika walked towards the Kitchen before going inside. Minna, Ursula, Mio, and Barkhorn sat down at the table as they waited.

Some time went by and Chinatsu who was a big eater had most of the sandwhiches that was on her plate gone except for about a quater of them. Yoshika walked back out at that time carrying two plates with food on it that has been cooked. She walked over to the table where Minna and Ursula was sitting at before she put one plate down in front of Minna and the other in front of Ursula. The others that was eating sandwhiches looked up and over at the plates before pouting. The only one that seemed to not care about it was Chinatsu as she continued to eat her sandwhiches. Chinatsu was a big eatter and always had more food then the others did, but she was not a picky eater either always eating whatever was given to her. Yoshika noticed this, but ignored the others.

"Thanks Yoshika," said Minna and Ursula.

"Your Welcome," said Yoshika before heading back to the Kitchen.

She was in the kitchen for a few moments before walking back out with two more plates. She walked over to where Mio and Barkhorn was at before sitting them down in front of them. The others that was eating sandwhiches frowned as they watched that Yoshika gave Mio some as well. The only one that was not fazed was Chinatsu who was almost just about done eating.

"Thanks Yoshika," said Mio and Barkhorn.

"Your Welcome," said Yoshika before she walked back towards the Kitchen and went inside.

Yoshika came back out with her own plate before walking over to the table and sitting down nearby Chinatsu. Yoshika then started eatting while the others put their heads down. They knew that Yoshika was still upset at them, but why she gave Mio some food was unknown. Mio though didn't touch her food though and only looked at it. Yoshika looked up at her after a few moments as she noticed it.

"Eat Mio," said Yoshika.

Mio looked up at her as she said that before speaking, "Sorry Yoshika."

"What is done is done," said Yoshika. "Besides it's not just your fault. Now eat."

Mio nodded her head before she started eatting along with the others. Apparently it seems that Yoshika has forgiven Mio about what happened earlier, but the others on the other hand seemed to not be off the hook just yet.

"May I be excused Ma'am?" asked Chinatsu having finished her food.

"Yes you may," said Yoshika.

Chinatsu got up and took her plate before heading into the Kitchen. She wasn't in there long before coming back out and making her way out of the room. Her direction of path seemed to be the bathroom. Seemed Chinatsu was taking Yoshika's advice and doing as she said. After she left silence continued through the room as everyone ate from the others. The only ones that did talk was Minna, Mio, Barkhorn, Ursula, and Yoshika, but they was only talking about random things while they ate.

"Yoshika we are all sorry," said Shirley.

Yoshika turned and glared at them making them all flinch before going silent. Then Yoshika turned back around before going back to talking to Minna, Mio, Barkhorn, and Ursula while eating. The others put their heads down in shame realizing Yoshika still was angry with them even though they wanted her to forgive them. Yoshika, Minna, Mio, Barkhorn, and Ursula finished eating before the others who was still eating slowly or has stopped eatting for a little bit. Then after Yoshika took care of the dishes that they used she came back out before speaking.

"Lynette Bishop your on dish duty tonight," said Yoshika.

Lynne flinched as she heard her say that before she put her head down. Yoshika turned and walked out of the room with Minna, Mio, Barkhorn, and Ursula before they split directions and went their seperate ways. Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn took Yoshika's advice and headed straight for the bathroom to find Chinatsu there. Yoshika and Ursula on the other hand headed to the hangar to make sure everything was alright as well as give some news and celebrate the success of the striker units and weapons that they all worked long and hard on putting many hours into it.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter five of Strike Witches Light of Hope. In this chapter we get to see Yoshika back in action again and Chinatsu joined her as they took on the neuroi. Your probably confused on how Yoshika and Chinatsu could so such things that the others couldn't do. For Yoshika it has more to do with what happened in Karlsland as well as some studying and plaining. As for Chinatsu well you'll have to wait until the next chapter for that one to find the answer as it is revealed. Keep in mind though that Yoshika still had a harder time then Chinatsu did which was obvious as she struggled against a beam while Chinatsu had little difficult. Anyways looks like the others got into trouble by Yoshika and they finally found out about Yoshika's rank as well. Now they will have to deal with Yoshika's training whatever that maybe. Well I do hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope I did a pretty decent job of writing it. 

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Strike Witche or any of it's characters I do however own the idea of the story and my Oc characters.


	6. Yoshika's Training Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now with the battle over Yoshika has decided to take over the training of the others. What training will she put the others through and will they be able to do it? Yoshika gave them some quick advice, but there is one question on the others mind at the moment and that is what did Yoshika mean when she said "God knows your going to need it?". Well there is only one way to find out what is going to happen and that is to read.

Yoshika and Ursula was the first two that was awake in the early hours of the morning as they woke up at 01:00 hours after celebrating the success of the weapons and striker units that was used in the previous fight until 22:00 hours last night. Everyone else on the other hand took Yoshika's advice as they got something to eat, took a bath, and then went straight to sleep. They was all out well before 20:00 hours that night. Once Yoshika and Ursula woke up they went to the hangar and made sure that everything was in order before making their way to the lunch hall in the base. When they got to the lunch hall Yoshika went straight to the Kitchen to cook breakfast while Ursula sat down at the table waiting. 

As Ursula continued to wait while Yoshika was cooking Chinatsu walked into the room haven woken up early and excided for the training. She noticed Ursula as she walked into the room.

"Oh Ursula good morning," said Chinatsu.

Ursula turned and looked at her as she excitedly walked over towards the table. Ursula turned and looked at her before smiling at her.

"Hello Chinatsu," said Ursula. "Good morning to you too."

Chinatsu stopped and looked at her as she said that frowning as she looked at her.

"Ursula is that how your suppose to great a superior office?" questioned Chinatsu reprimanding Ursula. "Your suppose to salute them."

Ursula eyes widen as she looked at Chinatsu when she said that. Apparently Chinatsu understood that she was the supeior officer between her and Ursula and was waiting for Ursula to salute her. A moment later Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn walked into the room to see Chinatsu standing there looking at Ursula.

"Now then do it properly Ursula," said Chinatsu.

"What's going on here?" asked Minna confused.

Chinatsu turned around to see them before she stood up straight and saluted Minna and Mio.

"Ma'am good morning," said Chinatsu as she saluted them both.

"Chinatsu there is no need for that," said Mio waving it off.

"But Ma'am your suppose to salute your superior officers in the military," said Chinatsu.

Mio and Minna looked at her surprised wondering where she got all that knowledge at. Barkhorn look at Chinatsu with a smile see that she was acting like a soilder. Yoshika heard the noise and came out to see what the ruckus is to see Chinatsu, Minna, Mio, Barkhorn, and Ursula.

"What's all the commotion out here?" asked Yoshika.

Chinatsu turned and looked at her before standing straight and saluting her.

"Ma'am," said Chinatsu saluting Yoshika. "Ursula won't salute me."

Mio, Minna, and Barkhorn looked at Chinatsu surprised as they heard that.

Yoshika sighed before replying, "Chinatsu Ursula is a visitor and a guest try to show some respect."

"Yes Ma'am," said Chinatsu as she put her hand down.

Ursula sighed in relief and Yoshika walked back into the Kitchen to continue cooking. Chinatsu went over to a seat at the table and sat down at it waiting for breakfast. Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn looked at her curiously as they realized that Chinatsu understood that she was the superior officer between her and Ursula. They then walked over before sitting down at the table waiting for breakfast as well. 

"So today is the day," said Mio.

"Yes it is," said Minna nodding her head in agreement.

A moment later Yoshika came out of the Kitchen carrying a plate with a lot of food on it and walked over to the table before setting it down infront of Chinatsu. Chinatsu's eyes lit up and after saying grace she dug in as she started to eat. Yoshika smiled at seeing her eyes lit up before turning and heading back into the kitchen again. She was in there for a moment before coming back out with two more plates that had not as much food on it as Chinatsu had. She walked over to the table before setting the plate in front of Ursula and Minna who after saying thank you and giving grace started eating. Yoshika returned to the kitchen after that before coming back out with two more plate with the same porportion as that of Minna and Ursula. After setting them down on the table and Mio and Barkhorn started eating Yoshika returned to the Kitchen again before coming back out with one more plate with the same porportions as all the others except Chinatsu. Yoshika walked over to the table before she sat down then she said grace before she started eating as well.

It's was around 02:00 hours and Yoshika, Minna, Mio, Barkhorn, and Chinatsu was almost finished eating when Sanya, Eila, Erica, Perrine, and Lynne walked into the room. They walked over to the table before sitting down in silence and waited. They waited for about ten minutes when Yoshika, Minna, Mio, Barkhorn, and Chinatsu finished eating. Yoshika got up before taking the dishes to the kitchen then she came back out a moment later heading out of the room, but stopped a moment later as she spoke up.

"If you want something to eat better get it youself," said Yoshika before she continued out of the room.

Ursula, Minna, Mio, Barkhorn, and Chinatsu got up before following after her with Minna on Yoshika's right and Ursula on her left. Mio and Barkhorn was behind her and Chinatsu was behind them as she followed. The others just watched as they left the room leaving them surprised and in shock. After the others disappeared out of site Lynne headed into the kitchen to prepare something quick for breakfast for the others as the last thing they wanted to do was to be late for training.

Yoshika headed through the halls of the base as she made her way outside with Minna, Ursula, Mio, Barkhorn, and Chinatsu. Once outside she then walked over to a spot on the base before she turned around waiting. Minna and Mio was standing nearby her while Ursula, Chinatsu, and Barkhorn stood in front of her as they waited. They was standing there for fifty minutes when Erica, Sanya, and Eila walked out. When they noticed the others they walked over joining Chinatsu, Ursula, and Barkhorn as they waited. Five more minutes went by before Lynne and Perrine came out. After they noticed the others they walked over and joined Chinatsu, Ursula, Barkhorn, Sanya, Eila, and Erica. Minutes continued to tick by as they all waited there and after five minutes Mio tapped Yoshika on her shoulder. Yoshika turned and looked at her before nodding her head in understanding. She then turned back to looking at the others as she started.

"Alright I'm going to do roll call," said Yoshika. "When I say your name say here. Once we are done with roll call I will then let you know what you will do for your training. Everyone got that?"

"Yes Ma'am," said the others.

"Good," said Yoshika. "Gertrud Barkhorn."

"Here," said Barkhorn.

"Ursula Hartmann," said Yoshika.

"Here," said Ursula.

"Chinatsu Shimamoto," said Yoshika.

"Here Ma'am," said Chinatsu.

"Erica Hartmann," said Yoshika.

"Here," said Erica.

"Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen," said Yoshika.

"Here," said Eila.

"Perrine-H. Clostermann," said Yoshika.

"Here," said Perrine.

"Lynette Bishop," said Yoshika.

"Here," said Lynne.

"Aleksandra Vladimirovna Litvyak," said Yoshika.

"Who is that?" questioned Eila confused.

Yoshika looked up and at her before replying, "That is Sanya."

Everyone turned and looked at Sanya surprised.

"Here, but how you know that?" asked Sanya surprised.

"I done my research," said Yoshika.

"I didn't know your name was Aleksandra," said Eila surprised.

"It is, but I go by Sanya," said Sanya.

"Charlotte E. Yeager," said Yoshika as she continued.

There was no reply as she said that and Yoshika waited for a moment before continuing.

"Francesca Lucchini," said Yoshika.

"I'm here, I'm here!" shouted Lucchini as her and Shirley ran over to the others having just came out of the base before hearing her name.

Yoshika didn't say anything as she looked at them all as Lucchini and Shirley joined the others. 

"Now that roll call is done," said Yoshika. "Your training is to run around the base as fast as you can."

Lucchini looked at Yoshika as she said that, but in relief that Yoshika didn't get after her for being late. Everyone else also noticed as well, but did not say anything. Chinatsu on the other hand as soon as she heard what the first part of training was she turned and took off as she started running around the base as fast as she can. 

"Alright you heard her get going," said Mio.

Everyone turned before they took off as they started running around the base just as Chinatsu done a lap around it. As they ran Lucchini smiled greatful that she wasn't in trouble at all and that the training was simple.

"This is going to be easy," said Lucchini.

The others nodded their heads at her as they ran around the base. Barkhorn, Erica, and Ursula was just behind Chinatsu a ways. Sanya, Eila, and Shirley was bringing up the center of the group. Lucchini, Perrine, and Lynne was bringing up the rare. Yoshika then took off as she quickly started her run around the base as well. She flew past Lucchini, Lynne, and Perrine as she continued around the base. She eventually passed Sanya, Eila, and Shirley next before passing Barkhorn, Erica, and Ursula. As soon as she passed Ursula she took off after her trying to keep up leaving Barkhorn and Erica behind.

One hour went by and everyone was running as fast as they can still. Chinatsu laped everyone twice over the hour including Yoshika and Ursula who was right behind her leading the others. Behind Yoshika was Barkhorn and Erica and behind them was Sanya, Eila, and Shirley. Falling in last, but still running was Lucchini, Lynne, and Perrine. Mio and Minna just continued to watch as they all continued to run around the base.

"This is just like Mio's training," said Lucchini, "and here I was worried it be harder."

Lynne and Perrine nodded their heads in agreement with her as she said that. Mio however noticed them talking and got after them.

"Lucchini, Lynne, and Perrine less talking and more running!" shouted Mio.

"Yes Ma'am," said the three before falling silent.

Yoshika shook her head as she heard that while she continued to run around the base as fast as she can. 

Another hour went by and now everyone legs and butt was starting to burn. Chinatsu lapped them all another two times including Yoshika who was still behind. During this time Lucchini, Lynne, and Perrine slowed down falling farther back as well as the rest of the group, but none of them was worried at the moment. Ursula has also slowed down falling behind Yoshika who went on ahead of her. Yoshika managed to lap all of them once as well over this time as she continued to run as fast as she can around the base behind Chinatsu. Ursula fell back to where Barkhorn and Erica was at.

"Lucchini, Lynne, Perrine pick up your feet your falling behind!" shouted Mio.

Lucchini sighed before she started running faster along with Lynne and Perrine. 

 _"That's alright Yoshika will stop training soon,"_ thought Lucchini. 

Almost an hour went by and now everyone was really starting to feel the burn. Chinatsu lapped them all another two times including Yoshika who was still behind her. Yoshika has also laped them two time during this time as the others was feeling the pain of the training and started to fall behind. As the third hour came and the other was unable to continue anymore they all fell over on the ground as they collapsed from the training. Yoshika and Chinatsu was the only two left standing as they continued running around the base while the others continued to sit there breathing heavily. Mio didn't say anything to them when that happend as she noticed Yoshika seen it, but Yoshika was still running along with Chinatsu. Chinatsu flew past the others as she passed by them and continued running and a little while later Yoshika flew by them as well as she continued behind Chinatsu. Everyone was shocked as the two passed them as they continued running while they sat there breathing heavy. Was Yoshika not finished with the training yet?

"So they are still going," said Barkhorn watching as Yoshika and Chinatsu continued.

"Yeah," said Ursula nodding her head.

Barkhorn and Ursula was the only two not surprised by it as they already knew the training. 

Another hour went by and now Chinatsu was reall feeling the pain of the training. Her legs and butt felt like it was on fire at the moment and she had started to slow down over the next hour not running at her top speed. Yoshika had passed her twice during the last hour as they continued around the base due to the fact she was starting to slow down. As it hit four hours since they been running Chinatsu couldn't go on anymore and collapsed on the ground of the base breathing heavily. Yoshika seeing this decided to step so she can give the others directions and tell them what to do. Yoshika walked over to where Mio was at and the others got up as best as they can and walked over before sitting down on the ground still sore and tired. Yoshika looked at them before she started to speak.

"Alright you are all done now," said Yoshika. "Go take a rest inside and wait until it is lunch time. Your all dismissed."

Chinatsu and everyone just guessed that Yoshika's training was over as they turned around and headed inside the base. Barkhorn and Ursula went with them so they can take a rest as well. The only ones that did not go inside was Yoshika, Minna, and Mio. Barkhorn and Ursula was the only ones that knew that Yoshika training wasn't close to being finished this morning. Once the others was out of sight Yoshika turned and looked at Mio.

"I'm continuing," said Yoshika.

"Alright go ahead," said Mio nodding her head.

Yoshika turned back around and took off again continuing with the training as she ran around the base as fast as she can. Her legs was on fire and so was her butt, but Yoshika ignored it as she pushed herself to continue with the training that she came up. So she continued running around the base trying to complete as much of it as possible.

Another hour went by and Yoshika was still at it as she continued to run around the base as fast as she could. Unknown and unseen by Mio, Minna, and Yoshika Chinatsu was in a part of the hangar that was open watching silently and unseen.

 _"What Ma'am's_ _training wasn't over?"_ questioned Chinatsu internally surprised as she noticed Yoshika was still running around the base.

Chinatsu frowned as she realized that before turning around and walking away with her head hung low as she went back inside the base. Yoshika continued her training as she continued to run around the base. About thirty minutes later Ursula came out of the base to see Yoshika still running around the area. Her eyes widen in surprise before she walked over to where Minna and Mio was at still sore. Once she got there she stood nearby them for a little while watching before speaking up.

"She still at it?" asked Ursula.

"Yeah," said Mio nodding her head.

"How long has it been so far?" asked Ursula.

"Five and a half hours," said Minna.

"How long can she keep this up?" asked Ursula surprised.

"I don't know," said Mio.

They all continued to watch as Yoshika continued to push herself to run as much of her training as she can even though she was in excruciating pain at the moment. She wasn't running nearly as fast as she was an hour ago. Another half hour went by and Yoshika couldn't take anymore as she stopped and collapsed on the ground then went from sitting to laying down of the ground looking up at the sky breathing heavily and extremely sore. Minna, Mio, and Ursula noticed that she stopped and collapsed just like the others on the ground.

"Looks like she's done," said Minna.

Mio nodded her head in agreement before they made their way over to Yoshika with Ursula following behind them. Once they got there Mio looked down at Yoshika as she breathed in and out harshly. They all waited for some time before Yoshika spoke up.

"How long?" asked Yoshika.

"Six hours," said Minna.

"I see," said Yoshika.

Even though Yoshika was in excruciating pain at the moment she still picked herself back up and didn't even show the slightest bit of pain. She then looked at Minna and Mio.

"You two can head inside if you want," said Yoshika. "I'm going to head to the hangar."

Minna and Mio nodded their heads at her before they headed back inside. Yoshika turned and headed towards the hangar with Ursula following her as she did. Once there she went inside to see the others checking things over making sure they was in good condition and nothing wrong. The Captain noticed her and saluted her followed by the rest then Yoshika walked over to a spot and sat down wanting nothing more then to relax.

After three hours went by since Yoshika started to relax in the hangar she made her way to the base with Ursula following. Then they walked through the halls as they made there way to the lunch hall. Once they entered Yoshika noticed that the others was having sandwhiches again. Yoshika walked over to Chinatsu who didn't noticed her at the moment.

"Oh sandwhiches?" asked Yoshika.

Chinatsu turned and looked at her before she stood up and saluted her, "Ma'am."

"There is no need for that Chinatsu," said Yoshika.

"But Ma'am your suppose to salute a superior officer," said Chinatsu.

Yoshika sighed as she said that before deciding to compromise with Chinatsu, "Alright how about this Chinatsu. You can do that when we are training or in battle, but every other time just call me Yoshika. Can you do that?"

Chinatsu thought about it for a moment before she reply, "Yes Yoshika."

Yoshika smiled glad that Chinatsu finally compromised with her. Minna and Mio walked into the room a moment later and Chinatsu noticed them.

"Ma'am," said Chinatsu saluting the two of them.

"There is no need for that Chinatsu," said Mio.

"But Ma'am your suppose to salute a superior officer," said Chinatsu.

"Where did you learn that from?" questioned Mio.

"That's what they did in the movies," said Chinatsu.

"What movies?" questioned Minna.

"The military movies I watched," said Chinatsu.

"I had her watch some military movies to help her gain an undertanding of the military," said Yoshika. "She picked up on a lot just from watching them."

Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn's eyes widen in surprise as they looked at Yoshika. Yoshika's stomach rumbled and she put her hands on it before speaking.

"I'm so hungry," said Yoshika holding her stomach.

Chinatsu looked at her for a moment before she picked up a sandwhich and held it out to her.

"Here Yoshika," said Chinatsu.

Yoshika turned and looked at her to see her holding out the sandwhich.

"Oh that is so thoughtful Chinatsu," said Yoshika taking the sandwhich.

Yoshika took a few bits of the sandwhich. Mio went to reach out and take a sandwhich as well, but Chinatsu smacked her hand away before using her arms to guard anyone from taking her food.

"Mine Ma'am," said Chinatsu.

"What, but you gave Yoshika one," said Mio.

"She was hungry Ma'am," said Chinatsu.

"I'm hungry too," said Mio.

"Yeah well Yoshika didn't try to take one Ma'am," said Chinatsu reprimanding Mio. "It's not polite to take from someone Ma'am."

"Chinatsu you can stop calling me Ma'am," said Mio.

"Your wasting your breath," said Yoshika as she took a few more bits.

Mio looked at her as she said that before hearing Chinatsu speak a moment later.

"Sorry can't do that," said Chinatsu.

Mio looked back at Chinatsu before sighing. Yoshika smiled before she turned and headed into the kitchen with the sandwhich in hand. She was in there for a while before coming out with two plates. She then brought them over to the table before setting one down in front of Minna and the other in front of Ursula. After that she then went back into the kitchen before coming back out with two more plates of food. She sat one down in front of Minna before taking the other plate to her spot and sitting down nearby Chinatsu as she started eating. As she was eatting she stopped for a moment before looking up and speaking to the others.

"When your done with lunch meet me outside near the ocean at 01:00," said Yoshika.

Everyone looked at her surprised as she said that except for Minna, Mio, Barkhorn, Ursula, and Chinatsu. Then Yoshika went back to eating again. Chinatsu was the first one done and asked to be excussed from the table. After that she then took her plate into the kitchen before making her way out of the room. Yoshika, Minna, Mio, Ursula, and Barkhorn continued to eat while all the others continued to be stunned for a moment. There was one thing that ran through their heads at the moment. Yoshika couldn't be thinking of more training could she?

Silence continued through the room for awhile and after a little while the others started to eat again, but by this time Yoshika, Minna, Mio, Ursula, and Barkhorn was almost done eating. Not much later Yoshika, Minna, Mio, Ursula, and Barkhorn was finished eating and Yoshika collected the plates before she took them to the kitchen. After that she then came back out before making her way out of the room. Minna, Mio, Ursula, and Barkhorn followed after her as she did.

When Yoshika came out with Minna, Mio, Ursula, and Barkhorn following she noticed Chiantsu was already outside waiting. Yoshika turned to Mio before speaking.

"Mio head over to the hangar and ask the Captain for the training gear," said Yoshika.

Mio nodded her head before turning and heading off to the hangar. While she did that Yoshika headed over to where Chinatsu was waiting near the ocean. When Chinatsu seen her she straightened up and saluted her. After that Yoshika turned around and waited infront of the water with Minna on her right. Chinatsu, Barkhorn, and Ursula waited in front of her. A few moments later Mio came back carrying a box before setting it down nearby, but away from the water. Then she went over to where Yoshika was standing before standing on her left as they waited.

About 20 minutes later at about 12:50 Sanya, Eila, and Erica came out as they headed over to them and joined Chinatsu, Barkhorn, and Ursula. another five minutes went by before Lynne and Perrine walked out and headed over joining Chinatsu, Barkhorn, Ursula, Sanya, Eila, and Erica. Minutes continued to tick by as they waited and after awhile Mio tapped Yoshika on the shoulder who nodded her head.

"Alright it's time for roll call," said Yoshika. "Gertrud Barkhorn."

"Here," said Barkhorn.

"Ursula Hartmann," said Yoshika.

"Here," said Ursula.

"Chinatsu Shimamoto," said Yoshika.

"Here Ma'am," said Chinatsu.

"Erica Hartmann," said Yoshika.

"Here," said Erica.

"Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen," said Yoshika.

"Here," said Eila.

"Perrine-H. Clostermann," said Yoshika.

"Here," said Perrine.

"Lynette Bishop," said Yoshika.

"Here," said Lynne.

"Aleksandra Vladimirovna Litvyak," said Yoshika.

"Here," said Sanya.

"Charlotte E. Yeager," said Yoshika.

There was no reply as she said that and Yoshika waited for a moment before continuing.

"Francesca Lucchini," said Yoshika.

"I'm here, I'm here!" shouted Lucchini as her and Shirley ran over to the others as they was just on there way over there at that moment.

Lucchini and Shirley joined the others a moment later and Yoshika looked at them all for a moment before speaking.

"Alright now," said Yoshika. "For the next part of your training when I call your name you will go over to Mio and get a change of clothing. Then you will quickly put them on over your clothing. After that I will then explain what you will be doing. Understood?"

"Yes Ma'am," said everyone else as Mio went over to the box that was nearby.

Yoshika started calling them off one at a time and they got up before heading over to where Mio was at. Once there Mio went through the box and handing them a set of military clothing. These clothing was a complete pair of pants like that the men wear, but was designed to fit the girls and there was several of the same size in there as well. So each of the girls now had a pair of military pants similar to that of the men, a military shirt, a military jacket, socks, and boots. They then quickly started to put them on over their clothing they had on already and Yoshika joined them as she got into her own set of clothing. Once they was all in there clothing they then got back in front of Yoshika waiting for her to explain.

"Alright then now that everyone has clothing on," said Yoshika. "Your afternoon training begins. You will get into the water and swim from where Minna is going to be standing to where Mio is going to be standing. So with that said everyone get into the water."

The others was confused as they looked at Yoshika wondering why they just put on clothing just to get in the water. Chinatsu was the first to take off as she ran to the water before jumping into it with her clothing on. Barkhorn and Ursula who also already knew about the training took off after her before they also jumped into the water. The others on the other hand was looking confused. Yoshika ignored the others as she ran and jumped into the water with her clothing on as well. The others then followed, but was still confused as they got into the water. Mio turned and walked away heading farther down the side of the water before stopping then she turned around facing Minna.

Chinatsu didn't wait though and as soon as she was in the water and Mio got into position she took off as fast as she can kicking her feet and swimming quickly spraying water into the air and causing ripples with the force of her strength. The weight of the clothing doing little to slow her down as she did. Yoshika took off after her followed by Ursula and Barkhorn. A moment later the others took off after them, but with Chinatsu causing slight waves with the force of her swimming as well as the extra clothing they was having trouble. Even Yoshika was having trouble with the extra weight and the waves that Chinatsu caused as she followed behind her with Ursula and Barkhorn behind her. The others was still far behind. As soon as Chinatsu reached the other end she did not stop as she spun around and kicked off spraying water into the air with force and sening out waves. The others seeing Chinatsu spin around gasped wondering if they was actually go back and forth like that, but a moment later Yoshika did the same thing making them realize they actually had to swim back and forth even though they was already sore and tired as is. Even so they didn't know the true extent of Yoshika's training.

One hour of this went by since then and over that period of hour Chinatsu lapped everyone even Yoshika twice. Every time she did they found themselves struggling to continue forwards as they battled against the waves as well as got slapped in the face by the spary of water. Yoshika ignored it though even though it was tough and continued as she followed behind Chinatsu. Barkhorn and Ursula was right behind her during this time, but they was struggling just about as much as everyone else except Chinatsu. Erica, Shirley, Sanya, and Eila was right behind them during this time with Lucchini, Perrine, and Lynne bringing up the rear. As the one hour came though the others sunk under the waves of the waters unable to continue on. Minna, Mio, Yoshika, and Chinatsu who stopped had to grab them and drag them to shore as quickly as possible. Luckily Chinatsu was able to grab several of them and drag them out of the water easily while Yoshika, Minna, and Mio delt with the rest. After the others was on shore Minna went back to her spot and so did Mio while Yoshika and Chinatsu continued.

After everyone was done caughing up water they looked back at the waters to see Yoshika and Chinatsu continuing as they swimmed back and for from Minna to Mio still. Their arms, legs, and butts sore and painfully throbbing from the training. They continued to watch as Chinatsu and Yoshika continued swimming back and forth as fast as they can.

Another hour went by and over that time Chinatsu lapped Yoshika two times before she started slowing down as her body was aching with pain. Still though she pressed on trying to accomplish Yoshika's training not wanting to fail it a second time, but once the second hour went by Chinatsu couldn't take anymore and sunk under the water like the rest of the others. Yoshika dived under the water as she seen that and dragged Chinatsu back towards the shore before climbing out herself. After Chinatsu caughed up all the water while the others waited Yoshika began to speak.

"Alright you all done well for today," said Yoshika. "So head back to base get a shower, get in some clean dry clothing, and relax the rest of the day. You are all dismissed."

"Yes Ma'am," said the others before they all got up and started heading inside.

Once all of the others even Ursula and Barkhorn was out of sight Yoshika turned to Mio and Minna.

"Let's continue," said Yoshika.

Mio nodded her head at her as she walked back to her position again while Minna stayed where she was previously at. Yoshika got back into the water and started swimming again. With Chinatsu not making waves it was a bit easier, but that didn't mean it wasn't still hard. Yoshika continued to swim as fast as she could back and forth from one side to the other. Yoshika didn't notice, but Chinatsu stopped just inside the hangar before retreating a little ways and poking her head out of the side of the hangar just enough to see. She watched as Mio started walking back down the part of the water before she turned back facing Minna. Then Chinatsu seen Yoshika get back into the water and continue swimming back anf forth again. Chinatsu frowned as she seen that before she turned back around and quietly walked away with her head down and a gloom expression on her face. Chinatsu remaind silent and quiet as she joined the others in the bathroom not saying much and just cleaning herself off before soaking in the water. She didn't stay long and left after thirty minutes before making her way to her room.

Another hour went by and during that time Yoshika continued to swim back and forth from Minna and Mio trying to push herself to do as much of her training that she could. However over the hour Yoshika started to slow down, but she continued to push on as much as she can. When it hit one hour later Yoshika was unable to take anymore of her training and slipped under the waves of the water. Minna and Mio seen this and jumped in before grabbing her and dragging her back out to the shore. Yoshika had to caugh up some water for a little bit before she laid there on the ground looking up at the sky breathing heavily. A few moments went by as she caught her breath with Minna and Mio looking down at her. 

"How long?" asked Yoshika.

"Three hours," said Minna.

"I guess it was to hard," said Mio.

"I never planed for it to be easy," said Yoshika. "I don't even know if anyone will be able to complete it. Only time will tell."

Minna and Mio nodded their heads at her.

"Why don't you two go ahead in head back in side," said Yoshika. "I'll be in shortly to take a bath and get some clean dry clothing."

"Alright," said Mio before pointing to the box of military clothing. "I'll take these back over to the hangar."

Yoshika nodded her head and Mio took the box before heading off to the hangar. Minna turned around and headed out to the base while Yoshika just laid there looking up at the sky. After an hour of laying there Yoshika finally pushed herself up, but a moment later she clenched her teeth from the excruciating pain of the excercise. After a few moments she ignored the pain as she walked to the base with a normal facial expression to get washed up and into some clean and dry clothing.

Once Yoshika got cleaned up and into some dry clothing she headed towards the lunch hall as it was close to dinner time. Once she got there she walked into the kitchen before she went about starting dinner. Not much later Ursula, Minna, and Mio walked into the room. Ursula and Minna sat down at the table while Mio when back into the kitchen to see that Yoshika was cooking dinner. She came back out before going over to the table and sitting down waiting. A few moments later Chinatsu walked into the room and unlike usual she didn't speak a sound not even a greating as she went over to her seat and sat down. Minna and Mio looked at he curiously, but didn't say anything as a moment later the others walked into the room before they walked over to the table and sat down waiting to eat as well. Yoshika came out a moment later with a big plate of food and sat it down in front of Chinatsu. Chinatsu continued to just stare at it for awhile and Yoshika looked at her as she did that.

"Chinatsu you can eat," said Yoshika.

Chinatsu didn't reply like usual, but nodded her head and started eating. Yoshika looked at her as she did that for a moment before heading back into the kitchen. She came back out with another two plates and sat one down in front of Minna and Ursula who started eating after saying grace. Yoshika then returned to the kitchen before coming back out with two more plates and sat them down in front of Barkhorn and Mio and after saying thank you and grace they also started eating. Yoshika then went back into the kitchen before coming back out with another plate and heading over to her seat nearby Chinatsu. After that she started to eat and the others looked at her as she did that before sighing. Lynne got up before going into the kitchen a moment later and started making everyone sandwhiches as she didn't feel like cooking. After a little while she came back out and put the plate of sandwhiches down on the table. The others then started grabbing them as they started eatting. Silence continued all around them with no a single person saying a word at the moment. Yoshika was sitting there eating her food when she heard someone.

"May I be excused?" asked Chinatsu.

Yoshika looked up and over at her plate to see it was only half empty. 

"Chinatsu there is still half left," said Yoshika.

"I'm not hungry," said Chinatsu pushing the plate away from her.

"Alright you can go," said Yoshika. "Just leave your plate there."

Chinatsu nodded her head without another word and got up before making her way out of the room with her head down and a gloom expression on her face. Yoshika watched her go as she walked away along with Minna, Mio, Barkhorn, and Ursula. Once Chinatsu was out of sight Mio spoke up.

"Could something be wrong with her?" asked Mio. "It's unlike her to not eat her full plate."

"I don't know," said Minna. "There could be many reasons."

"Should we get her checked out?" asked Mio.

"No i'll talk to her later and see if she is alright," said Yoshika.

Minna and Mio nodded their heads at her as she said that. Dinner continued with silence as they all ate their food. Once Yoshika, Minna, Mio, Barkhorn, and Ursula was done Yoshika collected their plates and took them to the kitchen. Then she came back and got Chinatsu's and took that to the kitchen. Yoshika didn't come back out for over fifteen miutes so Mio went to check on her to see that she was washing their dishes. Mio came back out and over to the table as Minna looked at her.

"What she doing?" asked Minna.

"The dishes we used," said Mio.

Minna nodded her head before she got up and headed to her officer with Mio and Barkhorn following. Ursula on the other hand walked into the kitchen to give Yoshika a hand with the dishes. Not to much later they was done taking care of the dishes and food and left the room. Yoshika and Ursula went there seperate ways as Yoshika told Ursula to go ahead and head to Minna's office. Yoshika wanted to take a stop at Chinatsu's room to see if she was alright as she was worried about her. When Yoshika got to Chinatsu's room she heard weeping and her heart shattered at hearing it. Yoshika stealed herself as she knew she will have to see another heartbreaking moment not wanting to see Chinatsu cry. So when she was ready she reached out a hand and knocked on the door. There was silence for a moment before Chinatsu responded.

"Coming," said Chinatsu.

Yoshika wated for a moment before the door opened and Chinatsu seen Yoshika standing there. Yoshika seen that her eyes was red and that her cheeks was wet indicating she was crying. Most likely since they was at dinner still judging by the look of Chinatsu. Chinatsu didn't say anything as she looked at Yoshika and remained silent and this made Yoshika more worried, but she decided to speak first.

"Can I come in?" asked Yoshika.

Chinatsu nodded her head before she left the door opened and walked over to her bed. When she got there she didn't sit down on it, but instead fell down on it face forwards burrying her face in her covers and pillow. Yoshika walked into the room and as she did she shut the door then after that she walked over to Chinatsu's bed before she sat down nearby her. Silence continued in the room for a few moments without either of them saying anything. Yoshika was the first one to break the silence.

"What's wrong Chinatsu?" asked Yoshika looking down at the girl that was laying down on the bed.

Chinatsu turned her head as her eyes wattered about to cry again, "I-I-I was... Unable to complete... your training. I-I-I seen you. After everyone else left.... you still continued... while I could not."

A tear fell down Chinatsu's cheek as she said that upset. Yoshika now understood what the problem was. Chinatsu was upset that she wasn't able to complete her training even after being excited about it. Chinatsu burried her face back into her pillow again as she started to weep. Yoshika remained silent for a moment before speaking.

"Chinatsu don't feel bad," said Yoshika. "I couldn't complete it either."

Chinatsu sat up and looked at Yoshika surprised as she said that.

"Y-You wasn't?" questioned Chinatsu surprised.

"No it was to much for me, but you know what Chinatsu?" asked Yoshika.

"No what?" asked Chinatsu.

"It just means there is room for improvement," said Yoshika as Chinatsu's eyes widen is surprise. "The train maybe be to much for anyone to complete, but we should at least do our best to try to at least do as much as we can. So please keep up with the training and doing your best. That's all I ask for."

"I will," said Chinatsu.

"Good now if your still hungry I can go get your food, but if your not then tomorrow I want you to eat all of your breakfast," said Yoshika. "It's not good to not eat."

"Yes Yoshika," said Chinatsu. "I'm not hungry at the moment, but I am sore and tired."

"Alright then you get a good night rest okay," said Yoshika. "I'll see you bright and early in the morning."

Chinatsu nodded her head as she said that. Yoshika got up and walked towards the door before she opened it and went out closing the door behind her as she went. After Yoshika walked out of Chinatsu room she started walking down the hall as she headed towards Minna's office.

Once Yoshika got to Minna's office she opened the door and walked into the room. Minna as soon as she heard the door open she already knew who it was and got up before moving to the right of the chair. Ursula was on the left and Mio and Barkhorn was standing in front of it. Mio, Ursula, Barkhorn, and Minna looked at Yoshika as she shut the door behind her before walking over to the desk going around it before sitting down in the chair and leaning back as she sighed.

"So how is Cinatsu?" asked Mio worried.

Everyone looked at Yoshika as she asked that.

"She fine now, but she wasn't earlier," said Yoshika. "Apparently she noticed that I was still continuing with training after the others left and realized she couldn't complete the training. She took it personally hard. That was my fault as I didn't actually explain the full extent of the training as I didn't know whether someone would be able to complete it or not. I talked to her though and she is fine now and resting. I'm going to reveal the extent of the first part of training tomorrow so that way they know what they are to actually doing for now on. The rest of it I can explain if and only if we can actually complete the training."

"If they can't complete the training then you'll have to think of something new," said Mio frowning.

"If that is what it takes then so be it," said Yoshika.

"Well at least it's not something worst," said Mio. "I thought that maybe it had something to do with..."

"AW," said Yoshika. "That was a possiblity, but thankfully it wasn't."

"Yes," said Minna nodding her head in agreement.

"Oh speaking of training that bring me to the next topic," said Mio. "Shirley and Lucchini they was both..."

"Late yes I know," said Yoshika.

"We was just talking about it before you got here," said Mio. "So what we going to do about it?"

"Ignore it for now," said Yoshika.

"What, but Yoshika I thought you said you wouldn't tolerate tardiness?" questioned Mio.

"And I'm not Mio," said Yoshika, "but at the moment I can't actually punish her. I was originally going to have her do an extra hour of running, but considering that she and the others besides Chinatsu could only do three hours before collapsing I couldn't actually have her do another hour. That goes for swimming to. More so since no one can complete it. So at the moment can't really punish her as I'd like."

"So then we just let it go?" asked Mio.

"If she thinks she is going to get off the hook she is dead wrong," said Yoshika, "but for now I'll just ignore it as much as I can."

Mio sighed as she said that, but nodded her head reluctantly.

Soon after that Yoshika and everyone else headed to bed to get some rest due to the training that day everyone was exhausted. As everyone drifted into a deep slumber Yoshika and Chinatsu's bodies both started to glow with a light blue aura. 

The next day Yoshika and Ursula was the first two up again waking up at 01:00 after going to sleep at 20:00 that night. After waking up Yoshika had to wake Ursula up which took awhile as she did not want to wake up. Once she did get her awake they went about checking and making sure everything was in order before heading off to the lunch hall. When they arrived at the lunch hall at 02:00 in the morning Chinatsu had her head down on the table while holding her stomach.

"Hungry Chinatsu?" asked Yoshika as Ursula went over and took a seat at the table.

"Yes," said Chinatsu nodding her head. "I'm so hungry."

"Alright hang tight," said Yoshika.

Chinatsu nodded her head before going back to laning her head on the table and holding her stomach. While Yoshika was in the kitchen preparing breakfast Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn walked into the room. They noticed Chinatsu was laying her head down on the table while holding her stomach.

"Morning Chinatsu your up early," said Minna.

"Yes Ma'am," said Chinatsu get up and saluting them.

"At ease," said Minna.

Chinatsu fell back down into her chair laying her head on the table and holding her stomach, "So hungry."

Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn took a seat at the table and not to much later Yoshika walk out with a plate of food that was a little larger then Chinatsu's usual porportions. Chinatsu smelling the food picked her head up as she looked at Yoshika. Yoshika walked over before setting it down and Chinatsu said thank you and grace before digging into it quickly.

"Good eat up," said Yoshika. "You need your strength."

Chinatsu nodded her head as best as she can while eating her food. Yoshika smiled before heading back into the kitchen only to come back out a moment later carrying to plates again. This time she sat them down in front of Ursula and Barkhorn instead of Minna and Mio, but they didn't mind and waited. Yoshika went back into the kitchen before coming back out and setting a plate in front of Minna and then Mio. Then she went to go get her plate before she came back out and started eatting with the rest of them. 

Yoshika, Minna, Mio, Barkhorn, Ursula, and Chinatsu was outside waiting on the others having came out here after they ate. Chinatsu was the first one that was done eating and after asking to be excused she took care of her dishes before heading outside. Yoshika, Mina, Mio, Barkhron, and Ursula was the next to finish before Yoshika took care of their dishes and they made there way outside to see that Chinatsu was out here waiting for training to began. Chinatsu didn't seem as cheerful, but she did seem serious as she continued to wait and Yoshika noticed it. At 02:50 Sanya, Eila, and Erica came out before joining Chinatsu, Barkhorn, and Ursula as they waited for the rest. At 02:55 Lynne and Perrine came out before they to also joined Chinatsu, Barkhorn, Ursula, Sanya, Eila, and Erica. Soon 03:00 came and they was still waiting for Shirley and Lucchini to join the others. Mio didn't tap her on the shoulder this time and Yoshika didn't start roll call either as she waited. Yoshika looked calm as she waited, but Mio, Minna, Barkhorn, Ursula, and Chinatsu noticed her hand twitcht slightly. Apparently Yoshika was holding herself back from disciplining Shirley and Lucchini for being late. Minna wonder how long she would be able to ignore it before she decided to do something about it or crack and flip out at the two of them. 03:05 came and as it did Lucchini and Shirley came out before making their way over to where the others are at. They thought they would have heard one of their names called, but there wasn't any. They was however nervous about being late again.

"Alright listen up," said Yoshika as she cut the silence. "I'm going to be explaining the training to you and I will not repeat myself again. So if you are not paying attention or did not hear me then that is your fault not mine. So with that said from 03:00 hours until 12:00 hours is the time you will be running around the outside of the base as fast as you can for a total of nine hours. After that from 12:00 to 13:00 hours is lunch time. From 13:00 hours to 18:00 hours you will be swimming with the clothing on as fast as you can back and forth without stopping. From 18:00 hours - 19:00 hours is dinner time. Anything after that is up to you and wheather or not you have chorse to do. Now that I said that everyone knows the training that you will be doing from now on until otherwise said so. You now may all began your morning training that I set up."

Lucchini and all the ones that didn't know the extent of her training eyes widen in surprise and shock at what she said. Chinatsu was not surpised as much as the others, but now that she knew the extent of the training she was determind to continue as much as possible. Chinatsu didn't wait for the others that was stun to start their training as she took off and started running around the base as fast as she can. A moment later Ursula and Barkhorn took off as well. A little after that Yoshika took off leaving the others behind. The others continued to stand there stunned at what Yoshika said.

"Did you not hear?" questioned Mio. "Get moving."

They all scrammbled as they started running again around the base. All now knowing the extent of Yoshika training and the dificulty of it, but none the less having to follow it as well. Chinatsu had done a lap already before the others started and Yoshika was following a ways behind her with Ursula. Barkhorn was farther back a little ways from them and everyone else was clearly on the other side of the area they was running around. Erica was in the front of them with Sanya, Eila, and Shirley in the middle. Lucchini, Perrine, and Lynne was bringing up the rare again. A moment later Chinatsu passed them as she continued to run around the base with determination and seriousness. 

"Is Yoshika insane?" questioned Perrine. "How does she expect someone to run nine hours and then after that swim another five hours with clothing on. Chinatsu and Yoshika couldn't even do it you seen that yesterday."

"Perrine more running less talking!" shouted Mio.

Perrine went silent as they continued there run around the base. 

After awhile the training ended again and the results for the others was the same as the day before. They was only able to complete one more hour of training. Yoshika and Chinatsu on the other hand continued as they ran around the base as fast as they can still after the others was finished. As they continued Chinatsu was able to do at least one lap more then she was able to do yesterday as she pushed herself to do as much as she could. So Chinatsu was able to finish in five hours instead of four. Yoshika on the other hand finished at six hours again when she was unable to do anymore then she prieviously could and this time she didn't stop to tell the others to go inside. The others was shocked as Yoshika was three hours away from completing the first part of training while they was only able to do one and they thought she was only able to do four like Chinatsu did yesterday. After training Yoshika then told the others that they can head back inside and do whatever they need to do or want to do until lunch. 

Everyone other then Chinatsu, Minna, Mio, Barkhorn, Ursula, and Yoshika was sitting at the table a little earlier then their usual lunch time. They was all sore and in pain from the training again. Lucchini and Erica was slumped over in their chair with their heads on the table. Sanya, Eila, Perrine, and Shirley was sore as well, but they was at least dealing with it better without being slumped over. However Perrine was not happy at the moment, but the sore and pain was much greater.

"I take back what I said!" cried Lucchini. "Yoshika's training isn't simple! It's a nightmare! Mio's was more easier then that!"

As Lucchini said that Yoshika walked into the room with Ursula having just came from the hangar to get ready to prepare lunch. No one noticed her at the moment that was until she spoke up.

"Francesca Lucchini!" shouted Yoshika. "Do you got a problem with my training?"

Lucchini jumped as she heard that before spinning around to see Yoshika standing near the entrance with Ursula next to her. Yoshika was narrowing her eyes at Lucchini.

"N-N-No Ma'am," stuttered Lucchini nervously.

Yoshika stopped narrowing her eyes at her before replying, "Good."

Yoshika then walked towars the kitchen as Ursula made her way over to the table. Lucchini sat down before sighing in relief. While Yoshika was in the kitchen working on preparing lunch Chinatsu walked into the room before sitting at the table. Lynne came out a moment later with some sandwhiches for the others before bringing them over to the table and sitting them down. After that they sat down in started eating. The only ones that was not eating sandwhiches that was in the room was Chinatsu and Ursula. A moment later Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn walked into the room before making their way to the table and sitting down. After a little while Yoshika came out with a big plate of food with porportions a little bigger then what Chinatsu usually gets. Yoshika sat the plate in front of Chinatsu who thanked her and then said grace before she started to eat. Yoshika went back into the kitchen before she came back out with two more plate and sat one down in front of Ursula and Barkhorn. After that she returned to the kitchen and brought out two more plates before setting them down in front of Minna and Mio. Yoshika then went and got her plate from the kitchen before coming back out and going over to her seat. After sitting down she then started to eat again.

After lunch Yoshika, Minna, Mio, Ursula, Barkhorn, and Chinatsu waited outside for all the others nearby the water. Eventually everyone made it except for Lucchini and Shirley who came out while Yoshika was doing roll call again. After that everyone then went about putting on clothing as quickly as they can before jumping into the water. Chinatsu took off as soon as Mio was in position and Yoshika took off after her. Ursula and Barkhorn followed after Yoshika with the others falling to the rare. After awhile the end results of the others was again one hour long. Chinatsu was able to go for two hours just like the previous day before Yoshika dragged her out. After that Yoshika then had the others head inside to get a shower and some dry clothing. Chinatsu went with them, but Yoshika noticed that Chinatsu didn't seem down this time like last time. After they left Yoshika got back into the water as she continued the training again.

As she was doing training a couple airplanes could be heard as they headed for the base, but Yoshika still didn't stop as she continued to swim back and forth from where Minna is at to where Mio is at. The airplanes touched down before coming to a complete stop one of them being a fancy cargo airplane while the other was a fighter jet. The Emperor Frederick and the Britannia Queen came out of the fancy cargo airplane they came in while the Fuso Air Marshal came out of the fighter jet. Once they was out they met the Captain outside the hangar for a moment as he saluted them then the Captain pointed over to where Minna, Mio, and Yoshika was at. After that Frederick, the Britannia Queen, and the Fuso Air Marshal headed over to where they was at. Once they got over there they noticed that Yoshika was in the water with the military clothing that she asked for swimming back and forth.

"Swimming?" questioned Frederick a little surprised.

Mio couldn't move as she had to hold her spot as well as Minna for Yoshika.

"Yeah it's part of the training," said Minna who was the closest to them. "Just yesterday Yoshika took over training the others in the 501st."

"Where are the others?" asked the Britannia Queen not impressed that only Yoshika was doing the training.

"Yoshika sent them inside to get a shower and some dry clothing as they couldn't continue with the training," said Minna.

"Yoshika's training must be hard," said the Fuso Air Marshal.

"Yeah even Yoshika wasn't able to complete it," said Minna.

Frederick, the Britannia Queen, and the Fuso Air Marshal was surprised to hear that. Before they stood there and continued to watch as Yoshika continued to swim back and forth as fast as she could from Minna to Mio. This continued for fifteen minutes before Frederick spoke up.

"How long has she been at it?" asked Frederick.

"She started when the others did," said Minna. "So about two and a half hours."

Frederick nodded his head as well as the Britannia Queen and Fuso Air Marshal. They continued to stand there as Yoshika continued, but as she did she started to slow down. When three hours came Yoshika couldn't go on any longer and slipped under the waves of the water. Frederick was about to shout something, but a moment later he heard a splash as Mio and Minna dived into the water. They was under the water for a little while before they came back up each having one of Yoshika's arms wrapped over their necks. Yoshika's head was down looking at the water as they pulled her over.

"Is she alright?" asked Frederick worried.

"She just got some water in her lungs," said Minna. "Once she caughs that up she will just need a little while to catch her breath."

Frederick and the other two nodded their heads in relief that everything was under control. Minna and Mio dragged Yoshika out who a moment later started caughing up the water. After that she then started breathing heavily as she laid on her back looking up at the sky trying to get her breath back. Frederick came over and looked down at her while the other two stayed where they was not wanting to crowd her. Yoshika smiled as she seen him before going back to breathing heavily.

"Take your time," said Frederick.

Yoshika nodded her head as she continued to breath heavily. After a little while she then sat up before pushing herself up onto her feet. Even though she was in excruciating pain again she did not show it as she looked at Frederick, the Britannia Queen, and the Fuso Air Marshal.

"I brought Ursula's striker unit," said Frederick. "The Captain and the crew are unloading it into the hangar."

"Oh that will be useful," said Yoshika. 

"I thought it would be a good idea since she will be here for some time," said Frederick.

Yoshika nodded her head at him as he said that.

"Mind showing us them?" asked Frederick.

"Sure sir," said Yoshika before she headed towards the hangars with Mio, Minna, Frederick, the Britannia Queen, and the Fuso Air Marshal following.

Once they got to the hangar Yoshika walked in to see the others have just unloaded Ursula's Striker Unit. The Captain noticed her before shouting.

"Attention Officers and Majesties in the building!" shouted the Captain before saluting.

The others looked over before they to also stopped what they was doing and saluted.

"At ease Captain and crew," said Yoshika.

The Captain and the crew dropped their hands before going back to work again. Yoshika walked over towards the striker unit that was Chinatsu's with the Captain who didn't go back to work like the others. Once she was over there Yoshika turned around before explaining.

"This is the Focke-Wulf FW Lightning," said Yoshika. "It's a combination of the Focke Wulf FW 190D-9 and the P-38 Lightning. This striker unit was designed specially for Chinatsu. No other witches would be capable of using it."

"Why is that?" asked the Britannia Queen.

"It's made out of that heavy metal that I specifically asked for," said Yoshika.

"You mean that metal?" asked Frederick.

"Yes," said Yoshika. "Do to it's heaviness using one engine wouldn't have worked, because it wouldn't have even been able to get off the ground. So due to that reason I had to switch it from a one engine striker unit to a two engine striker unit. It's a lot faster then all other striker units to date and this striker unit is built with heat resistance up to 10,000 degrees fahrenheit."

Frederick look surprised as he continued to look at the striker unit that Yoshika built specifically for Chinatsu along with the other two. As he was looking at it Ursula walked into the hangar to see Frederick there as well as the Britannia Queen and Fuso Air Marshal.

"Sir," said Ursula.

Federick turned and looked at her, "Oh Ursula I brought your striker unit."

"That'll be helpful," said Ursula as she walked over to the Focke-Wulf-Fw Lightning.

Frederick turned around and continued to look at the behemoth that was Chinatsu's striker unit along with the other two. Frederick looked back at Yoshika.

"Alright lets continue I'd like to see the rest that you created," said Frederick.

"Sure sir," said Yoshika as she walked over towards a pure silver striker unit with the others following. Once there she turned back around before she spoke. "This is the Shinden Lightning my personal striker unit after my previous one was destroyed. It's a combination of the Shinden and the P-38 Lightning and after coming up with the two engines for Chinatsu's striker unit I decided to put it in this one."

"I see you have not one, but all three nations symbols on it," said Frederick smiling as seeing them.

Yoshika nodded her head as he said that. After they continued looking at it for a little while Yoshika moved on as she walked over to a spot where the weapons are at.

"Wow these are pretty big," said Frederick looking at the two huge fligerhammers.

"Yes and during the battle with the neuroi that attacked," said Yoshika. "Chinatsu was using both of them one with each hand. On top of that she also had a MG 42, MG 131, Walther PPK, and four extra belts of ammo."

Frederick wistled impressed with Chinatsu abilities before speaking, "It was a good idea that you made her a joint officer."

"Yes sir," said Yoshika nodding her head. "At first though I wanted to make sure that she could fly and shoot properly."

"Good thinking Yoshika," said the Britannia Queen.

"Thank you Ma'am," said Yoshika. "Each one of these weapons is also heavy just like the striker unit."

"Her strength is impressive," said Frederick.

The Captain went over to another table before grabbing one of Yoshika's guns and then brought it over before handing it to her.

"Here Flight Lieutenant Yoshika," said the Captain as he handed her the gun.

"Thank you Captain," said Yoshika as she took it before holding it sideways in her hand. "This is my modified MG 42 that goes with the striker units. There is two of them and they use armor piercing rounds and have a rapid fire. Speaking of Captain how are the explosive rounds coming?"

"We are still working on it, but we got some of them done," said the Captain. "Right now though they're limited."

"Alright keep up the work Captain," said Yoshika.

"Will do," said the Captain.

"So your currently working on explosive rounds?" asked Frederick.

"Yes I thought it might be useful at some point," said Yoshika. "The ones he's working on though goes to my Walther PPK. He's working on both armor piercing and explosive rounds."

"That would be much helpful, but why for the Walther PPK?" asked the Britannia Queen.

"Never know it may actually be needed," said Yoshika.

Frederick nodded his head as well as the other two as she said that.

"Although most of it has to do with what I seen Chinatsu do," said Yoshika. "She took out a drone with her Walther PPK."

"Really now?" questioned Frederick surprised.

"Yes and she also fought the neuroi bare handed," said Yoshika. "Her absolute physicle strengthening and nova ability allowed her to break through the neuroi armor with her bare hands. The force of the attack tipped the neuroi over."

"That's some strength," said Frederick.

"Yes I have a completed report up in the office," said Yoshika.

"Well then how about we head there then," said Frederick.

"Sure sir," said Yoshika before handing the gun to the Captain. "Here Captain."

The Captain took it before taking it over to the table as Yoshika headed out of the hangars with Minna, Mio, Ursula, Frederick, the Britannia Queen, and the Fuso Air Marshal following her. She then made her way inside before making her way to Minna's office. When she got there she then opened the door before she went inside. After she was inside she walked over to the desk before going around it and sitting down in the chair. Minna walked over before standing on her right while Ursula walked over and stood on her left. Mio shut the door behind them as she came in last and stood by the door. Frederick, the Britannia Queen, and the Fuso Air Marshal stood in front of the desk. Yoshika turned and looked at Minna.

"Minna can you go over to the file cabinet and pull out the file of the recent attack on the Britannia base?" asked Yoshika.

"Sure Yoshika," said Minna as she walked over to the cabinet and opened it looking through it.

Once she found the file on the recent neuroi attack she pulled it out before closing the door. She then walked over to where Frederick was at before holding it out. Frederick took it before opening it and started reading through it. He continued to look through it for awhile as everyone stayed silent before passing it to the Britannia Queen to look at. She looked through it for awhile before she passed it to the Fuso Air Marshal who started looking through it. Yoshika leaned back in the chair as she waited for them to finish and when they was the Fuso Air Marshal closed the file then walked up to the desk before putting it down on it. After that she went back to where she was standing previously before look back at Yoshika. Frederick was the first to speak up.

"Well at least no one got injured or worst," said Federick.

"Yes," said Yoshika. "The other girls with Mio's guidence started the fight, but even with that they had to rely on their shield more often then not and they was unable to hit the drones."

"They would have ran out of magic and ammo," said the Fuso Air Marshal.

Yoshika nodded her head as she said that, "That was why I pulled them back."

"That was a smart idea to do," said Frederick.

"What are you going to do about it?" asked the Fuso Air Marshal.

"Well I'm hoping my training will change that, but it's untested at the moment," said Yoshika. "So I don't know what the results will be."

"What if it doesn't help?" asked the Britannia Queen.

"Then I'll start over," said Yoshika.

"Just like that you'll start over?" asked the Fuso Air Marshal.

"If that is what it takes then I will," said Yoshika.

"I'd like to hear more about this training your doing," said Frederick.

"My training is broken down into several parts," said Yoshika. "So far we only started on the first part of it. This has to do with them running around the base for nine hours. Then there is lunch after that. After lunch afternoon training begins and we all change to these clothes before doing swimming. We swim for five hours and after that it's dinner time. This is the training that we been doing the last two days, but so far no one has been able to complete it."

Frederick, the Britannia Queen, and the Fuso Air Marshal was surprised to hear the training she came up with.

"That's quiet intense," said the Fuso Air Marshal.

"How much of that training was you able to complete?" asked Frederick.

"She was able to do six hours of running and three hours of swimming both days," said Minna.

"What about Chinatsu?" asked the Britannia Queen.

"She was able to do four hours of running and two hours of swimming yesterday," said Yoshika. "She took it hard that she couldn't complete the training, but after talking to her and convicing her to keep trying she did. Today she was able to do five hours of running, but only two hours of swimming."

"What about all the others?" asked the Fuso Air Marshal.

"They was only able to do three hours of running and one hour of swimming both days," said Minna.

"So they still got a ways to go then," said the Britannia Queen.

"Yes and I'm still not sure whether it's actually possible to complete it or not," said Yoshika. "The only thing I can do is wait and see."

Frederick, the Britannia Queen, and the Fuso Air Marshal nodded their heads in agreement. Then Frederick spoke again.

"Yoshika there is another reason we are here," said Frederick. "You are to be rewarded nine medals. Three for your recent shot down record of 200 neuroi cores, three for your recent shot sown of 300 neuroi cores, and three for protecting the country of Britannia."

Yoshika's eyes widen in surprise, but nodded her head a moment later.

"Understood," said Yoshika before looking over at Mio. "Mio go fetch Chinatsu for me would you?"

"Sure thing Yoshika," said Mio before opening the door and taking her leave.

It wasn't to much longer when the door opened up and then they heard Mio's voice.

"Go ahead Chinatsu," said Mio.

"Yes Ma;am," said Chinatsu.

Chinatsu walked into the room and looked around noticing some knew people she hasn't seen before. She was confused as she looked at them. Mio came in after her before shutting the door and then stood nearby it. Frederick, the Britannia Queen, and the Fuso Air Marshal looked at her with interest and smiled at the short girl.

"Ah Chinatsu," said Yoshika as she stood up before walking around the desk and over to her. Yoshika then stopped nearby her before waving a hand at Frederick, the Britannia Queen, and the Fuso Air Marshal. "These people hear Chinatsu are Emperor Frederick the IV, the Britannia Queen, and the Fuso Air Marshal. They are the ones that created the joint office and are our superiors."

"Ma'ams, Sir," said Chinatsu strating up and saluting the three of them.

Frederick was about to say something, but Yoshika already had it under control.

"Chinatsu these three maybe our superiors, but they like to be treated as equals," said Yoshika. "Can you do that for them? It'll make them happy if you did."

Chinatsu thought about it for a moment before reply, "Understood Yoshika."

Yoshika nodded her head before turning and looking back at Frederick, the Britannia Queen, and the Fuso Air Marshal.

"You'll have to forgive her," said Yoshika. "When I brought her back from Fuso she didn't understand anything about the military so I had her watch some movies to help her understand. She picked up a lot from watching them."

Frederick, the Britannia Queen, and the Fuso Air Marshal nodded their heads at her. Yoshika turned back and looked back at Chinatsu before speaking.

"Chinatsu I want you to use your nova abibilty, but let it out slowly," said Yoshika.

"Yes Yoshika," said Chinatsu nodding her head.

Chinatsu's familar white wolf ears and tail popped out as well as her green antennas before she slowly started to glow red all around her from head to toe. The temperture in the room started to get hotter as she did and as soon as it hit 75 degrees Yoshika had her stop.

"Alright Chinatsu hold it there for a little while," said Yoshika.

"Roger that," said Chinatsu as she held her magic at that temperture. 

Everyone wonder why Yoshika was having Chinatsu use her nova ability for. Frederick, the Britannia Queen, and the Fuso Air Marshal could feel the heat that the girl was giving out and was amazed with the girl's abilities.

"That heat," said the Britannia Queen.

Frederick nodded his head in agreement as she said that. Yoshika continued to stand nearby Chinatsu as she did that and after some time went by she then started checking her clothing. 

"Oh I see," said Frederick understanding what Yoshika was doing.

Yoshika turned and looked at Minna, "Minna check the chair would you?"

Minna nodded her head before checking the chair then got up and turned to Yoshika before replying, "Chair is fine."

Yoshika nodded her head before turning to Chinatsu and speaking, "Alright Chinatsu you can stop now."

"Okay Yoshika," said Chinatsu as she stopped glowing red and her familiar's ears, tail, and her attennas disappeared.

Yoshika then turned and looked back at Frederick, the Britannia Queen, and the Fuso Air Marshal. Frederick walked forwards before standing in front of Chinatsu.

"Flying officer Chinatsu Shimamoto," said Frederick.

"Yes sir?" asked Chinatsu.

"Do to your recent acomplishments of shooting down 200 neuroi cores, 300 neuroi cores, 400 neuroi cores, 500 neuroi core, and protecting Britannia you are to be rewared with medals," said Frederick. "Also do to your recent acomplishment you are to be knighted."

"Knighted," said Chinatsu surprised.

"Yes just like me," said Yoshika.

Chinatsu turned and looked at her surprised as she said that not knowing that Yoshika was a knight. She then turned back and looked back at Frederick.

"Understood sir," said Chinatsu.

"Oh that reminds me," said Yoshika before turning and looking at Minna. "Minna can you grab the file on the desk that I recently been working on."

"Sure Yoshika," said Minna as she grabbed a folder on the desk before walking over and handing it to Yoshika.

Yoshika took it before walking over to Frederick and handing it to him. Frederick took it before opening it and looking at it for a moment, but understood as soon as he seen what it was.

"Oh so you want to change Chinatsu's outfit some," said Frederick before passing it to the Fuso Air Marshal.

She took a look at it before nodding her head and passing it to the Britannia Queen who looked at it. After looking at it she closed the folder before Frederick spoke up.

"I'll let them know about the outfit changes," said Frederick. 

"Sure sir," said Yoshika nodding her head before turning and looking at Mio. "Mio can you take Chinatsu with you and go gather all the others. Have them head outside the base."

"Sure Yoshika," said Mio before she opened the door.

She waited for Chinatsu to head out of the door before walking out closing the door as she left. Yoshika waited until their feet steps was out of site before turning to Frederick, the Britannia Queen, and the Fuso Air Marshal.

"Sir do to Chinatsu's nova ability," said Yoshika. "I'm going to have a room specially made. The reason for this is do to the fact that the last time there was a nova flair from the sun her magic spiked. The last time that happened she burnt down the island. This will just be a safety caution as I'd rather not have the base being burnt down to the ground."

"That is a good idea," said the Fuso Air Marshal. "Her ability to hit 10,000 degrees fahrenheit could cause quite a bit of destruction."

"She seems to be able to control it," said the Britannia Queen. "Is she able to control it during a nova flair?"

"Unfortunately I don't know," said Yoshika. "She can control it at the moment because she understands about magic now and her own abilities. I made sure of that so she wouldn't unconciously and accidentally hurt someone. From what I gathered she was in an unconcious state when her magic spiked do to the nova flair and she burnt the island down to the ground. So I was plaining to have a room just incase it happens again for a precaution."

"I always was curious as to what Gin Miyamoto was up to after his retirement," said the Fuso Air Marshal. "I just thought that he retired and was living on the island peacefully. At least until 1940 when the island was burnt down. I never thought that he be actually trying to create an AW."

"It was claimed to be an attack from the neuroi," said the Britannia Queen.

"Yes it was," said Yoshika. "However when we got there I noticed that the island didn't seem to have any scares or indication that a neuroi has even been there. So I knew that there had to be some other reason why the island burnt down. It didn't help that I recalled my father handing Gin something when I was younger. Gin knew that as the war with the neuroi progressed that the fight would intensify so he decided to give the people a light of hope."

"How was she created?" asked the Fuso Air Marshal.

"She looks just like Yoshika except the pink hair, eye colors, height, and body size," said Frederick.

Mio opened the door and everyone turned and looked at it as it opened to see Mio walk into the room before closing the door.

"Everyone is outside and waiting," said Mio.

Yoshika nodded her head before looking back at Frederick, the Britannia Queen, and the Fuso Air Marshal.

"At first Gin was having trouble with doing it," said Yoshika. "For five Gin was unsuccessful so he decided to pay my father who he knew from childhood. My father read what Gin had been trying to do before asking him if he did it. After finding out that he was unsuccessful my father wrote down my name. My father supplied Gin with the funding as well as my DNA and others for it which allowed him to do so. It was chosen that my DNA would be used as the base to create her."

"Who else DNA did he use?" asked the Britannia Queen.

"Gertrud Barkhorn and Aleksandra Vladimirovna Litvyak otherwise known as Sonya," said Yoshika. "Her hair and eye color is due to her being an AW. Also due to her being an AW she developed the nova ability as well."

"Well that explains her hair, eye color and abilities," said the Britannia Queen.

"Yes there has been much gossip about it in Fuso," said the Fuso Air Marshal. "Everyone seems to be curious why she has pink hair and two different eye colors."

"I heard you sunk that island," said Frederick.

"Well you can't really give me credit for that," said Yoshika. "That was Gin's self destruct. A brilliant idea if you ask me."

"I agree," said Frederick. "Although I think we made the others wait long enough."

"Alright then how about we head out then," said Yoshika.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and Mio opened the door before going out of it. Yoshika was the last one out and closed the door behind her before leading all the others back outside. Once back outside Yoshika stood nearby Frederick, the Britannia Queen, and the Fuso Air Marshal with Chinatsu nearby her. Everyone else stood in front of them as they watched it. Frederick then rewarded Yoshika her nine medals for her recent accomplishments giving her a total of twelve medals now. After that Chinatsu then came in front of Frederick and was rewarded fifteen medals for her recent accomplishments before doing the ritual with the others to knight Chinatsu. Once that was over they was then seen off by Yoshika and the others as they got back into the airplanes and took off.

Today would make a week since they started their training and over the time a few things have happened. Chinatsu has been pushing herself to complete more and more of Yoshika's training every day and eventually she surpassed even Yoshika, but Yoshika didn't take this badly. She was actually happy about it as she smiled at the fact Chinatsu was able to surpass her. Of the course of half a week Chinatsu's body has developed and changed to that of Yoshika's original body. As she continued her body continued to develope and grow as well. Chinatsu now was a bit bigger then Yoshika's original body. Her arms, thighs, calfs, and butt was more tone now, but she was still petite and not overly muscular. The others on the other hand was still struggling with the training and has made no progress at all. Another thing that happened was in a week Chinatsu's military jackets came for her to where so she now had on a dark navy blue military jacket similar to that of Lucchini'a with pink where Lucchini had light blue. She also was still wearing her white and pink stripped panties and her shoes resembled that of Yoshika's. Her ranking on her military jackey was down in silver and gold just like Yoshika's and Chinatsu continued to display her medals with honor and pride. Chinatsu's butt cheeks would hang out of her panties a little more then they previously did and even more then Lucchini's did now. Yoshika sometimes found herself looking at her ass as she ran past her lapping her. Other then that the Captain has made more of the armor piercing rounds and some explosive rounds as well and the crew has already gotten start on the special room for Chinatsu incase it was ever needed. Beside that nothing else has happened over the course of the last six days yet.

At the current moment it was morning and everyone was in the lunch hall except for Lucchini, Shirley, Yoshika, and Ursula. Yoshika and Ursula was busy checking things over in the hangar at the moment. Yoshika and Ursula walked into the room and Yoshika looked around for a moment before her hand clenched tightly in annoyance and anger before she exploded.

"Alright I had enough of this! I put up with it for almost one week!" shouted Yoshika making everyone flinch. Yoshika walked over to Chinatsu before leaning over in whispering something into her ear. Chinatsu stood up a moment later before replying.

"Understood Yoshika," said Chinatsu before running out of the room.

Everyone was currious as to what Yoshika said to Chinatsu as they looked at her. Minna, Mio, Ursula, and Barkhorn knew that Yoshika was mad at Lucchini and Shirley. Everyone else waited wondering what was going on at the moment. Not to much later they heard Lucchini's voice.

"Owww, owww, owww," cried Lucchini. "Chinatsu please let go."

"Yeah Chinatsu," cried Shirley. "There no need to be so rough."

"Sorry I can not do that," said Chinatsu. "I been told to bring you to the lunch hall by any means necessary."

Chinatsu came into the room a moment later draging Shirley and Lucchini by their ear with her magic activated. Everyone that seen that cringed at the thought of being pulled by the ear by Chinatsu with her using her absolute physicle strengthening.

"What insane person told you to bring us here by our ear?" asked Lucchini.

"That would be me Francesca Lucchini and Charlotte E. Yeager!" shouted Yoshika making the two flinch as their eyes widen. "Do you got a problem with that?"

"N-N-No," stuttered the two of them nervously.

"Good!" shouted Yoshika before looking at Chinatsu. "You can release them now Chinatsu."

"Yes Yoshika," said Chinatsu before letting go of their red ear that was throbing excruciatingly painful.

The two rubbed their ears in pain as they stood their tense and nervous. Yoshika walked up to them before getting in their face.

"You two got a lot of nerve!" shouted Yoshika. "Did you think I would continue to let your tardiness continue! I told you from the start I will not tolerate it! So for the first two hours from here on out until you two have made up all your tardiness you two will be holding two buckets of water for the first two hours before you start your training! Maybe after today you will learn to come on time! Do you got that?"

"Yoshika Shirley was late because of me," said Lucchini.

Yoshika narrowed her eyes at her.

"I don't care Francesca Lucchini!" shouted Yoshika. "You are responsible for your own self to make it on time! So now you both can share the blame together! I told you from the start I will not tolerate it Francesca Lucchini! Did you think I'd just continue to let it slid? I don't think so! As for you Charlotte E. Yeager you should have worried about yourself first instead of someone else! Now sit down and wait for breakfast! Lynne go make them some sandwhiches would you. They will get no special treatment from me. Everyone else wait for breakfast while I go get you something to eat."

"Sure Yoshika," said Lynne getting up before heading off into the kitchen.

Everyone else was glad they was not on Yoshika's bad side at the moment including Chinatsu. Lucchini and Shirley flinched as they was yelled at by Yoshika before they scrabbled over to the table and took a seat at it. Lucchini was laying her head on the table rubbing her painful ear. Yoshika walked towards the kitchen, but spoke up with her back to her.

"Francesca Lucchini sit up at the table!" shouted Yoshika.

Lucchini flinched as she looked at Yoshika before her eyes widen in surprise. Yoshika left into the kitchen as she said that. A little while later Lynne came back out with some sandwhiches for the two of them before taking her seat again. Yoshika was in the kitchen for awhile before she came out and started serving all the others. After that everyone started to eat.

Way before breakfast was over Lucchini and Shirley finished eatting before scrambling out of the lunch hall heading outside not wanting to make Yoshika more angry. Everyone else finished a little while later before they all started heading out a few at a time. Lynne and Perrine came out at about five minute until it was time to start their morning training and when they did Lucchini and Shirley was standing nearby with two buckets of water held out to the side. They gathered where the others was at and this time Yoshika didn't even bother with the roll call. As soon as it was 03:00 hours and not saying a word to anyone she took off running as she started the morning training. Chinatsu took off after her as she seen that before passing her as Yoshika smiled and looked at her ass as she flew by until it was out of sight. The others scrambled as they took off after them with Barkhorn and Ursula being the first two to react followed by the others except Lucchini and Shirley.

Mio continued to shout at Lucchini and Shirley over the two hours as their arms that was carrying the buckets was starting to drop a few times. She also yelled at Lynne and Perrine to pick their feet up every now and then as well. Once the time it two hours Mio then looked at Lucchini and Shirley before speaking.

"Alright your punishment is up for today," said Mio. "Start your morning training."

"Yes Ma'am," said Lucchini and Shirley as they put the buckets down and they took off as they started their training.

Another hour went by before the others collapsed on the ground unable to go on anymore and remained there as Yoshika, Chinatsu, Lucchini, and Shirley passed by them. It was another two hours later when Lucchini and Shirley collapsed on the ground unable to go on anymore and remainded there as Yoshika and Chinatsu continued. 

Two more hours went by before Yoshika collapsed unable to go on any longer while Chinatsu passed by her as she continued. Yoshika continued to lay on the ground for a little while before she got back up and walked over to Minna and Mio. Yoshika continued to stand next to Mio and Minna as she watched Chinatsu continue running around the base.

"She is doing good," said Minna.

"Yes just yesterday she managed eight hours," said Mio. "Also her speed that she is running has increased as well."

Minna nodded her head in agreement as they all continued to watch. An hour went by since then and Chinatsu was still continuing as she continued to run around the base as fast as she can. 

"One hour left," said Mio.

"Will she make it though?" asked Minna.

"Her form looks good so maybe," said Mio.

Everyone continued to watch as Chinatsu continued to run around the base as the minutes continued to tick by. Everyone remained silent as they continued to watch. Soon it hit the complete nine hours.

"She did it," said Mio.

"Chinatsu you did it!" shouted Yoshika excitedly before walking over to the Chinatsu and smiling at her.

Chinatsu stopped when Yoshika said that and started walking over to her before jumping into the air in excitment, "Yay! I completed the training!"

Seeing that Chinatsu has actually completed the training has seemed to gave everyone a little bit of inspiration. Chinatsu then stood there as she smiled. After that they then headed inside for lunch and Yoshika made everyone some lunch except for Lucchini and Shirley. After lunch they then headed back outside for afternoon training as they all changed into clothing. Lucchini and Shirley though had to hold two buckets of water again for their punishment over the course of the week before they could do their training so they did not join the others yet.

Everyone else started their afternoon training as they started swimming back and forth in their military clothes that was for the training. This continued for an hour before the others could not go on. Yoshika, Minna, Mio, and Chinatsu pulled them out of the water before Yoshika and Chinatsu continued. Another hour went by before Lucchini and Shirley joined them in the water and started. After an hour later after that Lucchini and Shirley was unable to continue and Yoshika and Chinatsu pulled them out of the water before continuing. Yoshika was pulled out of the water by Chinatsu after doing four hours of swimming back and forth before she continued. Once Yoshika recovered she stood nearby Minna and Mio as she watched.

"Only one hour to go," said Mio. "If she complets this she be the first to complete both morning and afternoon training."

Yoshika nodded her head as she continued to watch Chinatsu go back and forth in the water spraying water and making waves as she went with the power of her feet. 

 _"Come on Chinatsu you can do it,"_ thought Yoshika. _"Show me it's not impossible to do."_

Minutes continued to tick by as Chinatsu continued, but soon she started to slow down. Yoshika turned and looked at Mio as she seen that.

"How long is left Mio?" asked Yoshika.

Mio checked before replying, "Ten minutes."

"It doesn't look like she will make it," said Minna.

Yoshika turned back around before shouting, "Chinatsu ten minutes left! You can do it!"

Chinatsu hearing Yoshika's voice and what she said gave her the confidence to push on. A moment later she speed off spraying water into the air and making waves as she pushed herself to continued. Yoshika continued to watch as she countinued the minutes down while watching Chinatsu.

"She you gave her a confidence boost," said Minna.

Yoshika nodded her head as she said that while she continued to watch. 

 _"9... 8... 7... 6...,"_ thought Yoshika as she continued to count the minutes down. _"5... 4... 3... 2... 1...0"_

"Chinatsu you did it!" shouted Yoshika exstatic and proud.

Chinatsu came over to them with a smile on her face and her eyes shinning brightly. She was helped out of the water before she was hugged by Yoshika.

"Good job Chinatsu," said Yoshika.

Chinatsu was surprised by the hug, but smiled none the less. Seeing Chinatsu complete the afternoon training sparked inspiration in all the others in the 501st including Yoshika who still wasn't sure previously if it was possible. Now she new it was possible and she was now determined to complete it herself.

Another week went by and over this time several things happened. Chinatsu still continued to train with the others and every day she complete the training inspiring the others to push themself to make some improvments a litte. Over the course of this week Yoshika had gotten closer and closer to completing the training as well pushing herself farther every day. Yoshika's body has changed slightly over the time of the week and even though she was not as big as Chinatsu she did get a little more tone in the arms, calfs, thighs, and butt. It wasn't a big difference, but it was still noticable none the less. The others was able to push themselves to also do more as well during this time and managed to last for about five hours on running and two on swimming, but they wasn't anwhere near close to completing the training. Their body gained more tone as well from the training as it developed mostly in the thighs, calfs, arms, and butt. It's wasn't by much and wasn't as noticable as it was on Yoshika and Chinatsu. Yoshika was able to complete the training at this time as well and now seeing that Yoshika was able to complete the training as well inspired all the others to push themselves to complete it as well. Another thing that has happened in this time is Luccchini, Shirley, and everyone else knew never to piss Yoshika off again. Lucchini and Shirley was experencing a world of pain from having to hold buckets of water everyday for the remainder of the week during both morning and afternoon training.

Another week went by after Yoshika finished the training and a few things happened during this time as well. Lucchini and Shirley's punishment was finally over which the two was glad about. They talk to each other and Lucchini told Shirley not to wake her up or wait for her as she didn't want to get her into trouble anymore. Shirley agreed and since then didn't wake Lucchini up or even wait for her. Surprisingly though Lucchini was the first one out of the others to get up and get to the lunch hall as well as make it to the training only coming in second to Chinatsu never wanting to be late again. The others didn't have a problem though and made it to the lunch hall and training at the usual time they did and Shirley joined them always coming out with Erica, Sanya, and Eila. Other then that the others continued their training everyday and even though not one of them said it there seemed to be a mutal silent message between them all. That simple thing was if Yoshika and Chinatsu can do the training then so can we. After seeing Yoshika complete the training they was inspired to push themselves as hard as they could. Yoshika and Chinatsu continued training with them and as they did Yoshika found it easier and easier to complete the training even though her body hasn't changed anymore. Every time they seen Yoshika and Chinatsu complete the training they would be inspired to keep pushing themselves on. At the current moment they was all running around the base doing their morning training and each day over the week they got faster and faster and pushed themselves to do more and more. They have been running for almost eight hours since they started and was pushing themsleve to keep going. Mio and Minna continued to watch as they all was running.

"There doing good," said Mio. "Almost eight hours."

"Yes they are," said Minna. "Seems seeing Yoshika and Chinatsu complete the training has inspired them to push themselves on."

"I agree," said Mio. "I never though someone would be able to complete it until Chinatsu did it, but my most surprise was when Yoshika completed it a week later."

"She pushed herself hard to complish it after seeing it was possible," said Minna as Mio nodded her head.

Mio then checked the time before her eyes widen and she looked back up before shouting to the others, "One hour left! Keep it up!"

Everyone heard her and they looked between them before everyone nodded their head. This was it they was going to push themselves to finish it. They continued to run around the base as fast as they can along with Yoshika who smiled at hearing Mio's voice. Chinatsu also smiled at hearing Mio's voice as well wanting to see the others complete it. Minutes continued to go by and the others was having difficulty, but continued to push on. They was starting to slow down though and starting to worry. Mio checked the time again before she shouted to the others.

"Ten minutes!" shouted Mio.

Everyone heard her and they seemed to got their wind back as they all pushed themselves on. They continued to run as fast as they can around the base as the minutes continued to go by ever so slowly. Soon though they heard Mio's voice.

"Alright that's it times up!" shouted Mio.

"Alright we did it!" shouted Lucchini and the others as they jumped in the air throwing a fist in excitement.

Yoshika and Chinatsu smiled before turning and heading over to them while Minna and Mio made their way over as well. Chinatsu hugged Sanya happy that they completed it, but was hugging her a little to tightly. Sanya was weezing from the crushing hug gasping for air and it took Yoshika to have her let Sanya go. Soon as she did though she gave Barkhorn a crushing hug as well before Yoshika had her let her go. After that they then all headed inside for lunch and Yoshika cooked for all of them including Lucchini and Shirley which was nothing new. She started cooking for them after their punishment was over. After eating lunch with some talk between them all they made it back outside for afternoon training. This continued for four minutes before the others started to slow down, but was still continuing. Mio checked the time before she shouted to the others.

"One hour left!" shouted Mio. "You can do it!"

This seemed to inspire them as they all pushed on to finish the training. Yoshika and Chinatsu with them as they trained. Minutes continued to go by for some time before Mio's voice came again.

"Alright that's it!" shouted Mio. "Training is finished!"

Everyone swimmed over to the side before pulling themselves out of the water. Then they all looked at each other with smiled on there face before they all started cheering in excitement.

"Alright we can take on the neuroi now!" shouted Lucchini.

"Not so fast Lucchini," said Yoshika standing in front of them all. "You all may have finished this training and I know these last three weeks was rough on you, but there is still much to improve. Tomorrow we will start the next step of my training and i'll explain it tomorrow morning and afternoon before we began. Now then with that said lets head inside and have a nice big dinner."

They all nodded their heads at her as she said that, but was surprised there was more training. They wondered what the next part of training is going to be as they made their way back to base. After they got inside Yoshika went to work at making dinner which took awhile and Mio went to check on her to see that she wasn't just making a normal dinner. Yoshika was making a feast for them all. She then came back and told the others who was surprised, but Minna guessed that Yoshika was most likely doing it because she was glad that everyone was able to complete the training. In truth though Minna got it right too because Yoshika was making it because everyone was able to complete the training. That night everyone had an amazing dinner that they all enjoyed while talking with each other about normal things. After that some of them went to bed while others went about doing chorse or checking other thing and making sure they are in order. Some of them was checking making sure the gear for tomorrows training was in order and that there was no issues with them. While some of them just relaxed for a little while in their own way before going off to bed. Soon though everyone drifted off to sleep while thinking of what tomorrow will be like.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is the sixth chapter of Strike Witches Light of Hope. I do hope you all enjoy it. This chapter got pretty long as many things happened in it so much so that I actually had to cut some of it and make it a part two otherwise it would start getting to long. We got to see some pretty interesting things happen in this chapter as well as the start of Yoshika's training. Chinatsu's and Yoshika's body devoloped some as well as the rest of the group, but try not to think that there body's are over developed or like that of most women. Even though Yoshika and Chinatsu's body devoloped they still have the petite body they always do and there body didn't overly develop either. The others have also developed some, but they also are not over developed either. Lucchini and Shirley learned the hard way never to make Yoshika angry. Everyone has now been able to complete Yoshika's first part of training, but they still got more to go. Don't ask me what metals that Yoshika and Chinatsu got as I have no idea what ones they are at the moment. I will come back and put it in the story when I figure out what medals that they get. Anyways enjoy reading and I'll see you all on the next chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Strike Witches or any of the Characters of Strike Witches. I do however own my own story and my OC character(s) through the story.

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Yoshika's Training Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a grueling three weeks of training everyone in the 501st was able to complete Yoshika's training before finding out that there is another part to Yoshika's training. Now everyone wonders what the next part of training is going to be and even if they accomplish it will they be ready for the neuroi? Only way to find the answers to that is to read as the story continues.

It was December 8, 1946 and after a grueling three weeks everyone has managed to past the first part of Yoshika's training, but there is yet still more to go and they are not completely finished with Yoshika's training just yet. It was currently 01:30 hours and everyone even Lucchini and Shirley was sitting at the table waiting for breakfast. Yoshika was at the moment in the kitchen cooking everyone breakfast. They all continued to sit there as they waited for breakfast for awhile. Soon though after some time passed Yoshika came out carrying breakfast for everyone before she started serving them all. Once she was finished with that she then joined them at the table and started eating. Everyone continued to talk with one another about normal things as they continued eating. Chinatsu was the first one that finished before she made her way out of the room. Lucchini seeing Chinatsu leave hurried up and quickly finished her food before she took off after Chinatsu out of the room. 

Once all the others finished they started to come out a few at a time to see Chinatsu and Lucchini waiting for them. Like always Yoshika, Ursula, Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn always made it outside at thirty minute until the start of training. As they came over to the others Ursula joining Chinatsu and Lucchini, but Barkhorn did not as she stood with Minna, Mio, and Yoshika. The training gear that they was going to be using was already out there as it has been brought out a head of time. It was the training guns they used before, but none of them knew what they would be doing with them. They continued to stand there for a little while before Sanya, Eila, Erica, and Shirley came out at 02:50 and joined Chinatsu, Lucchini, and Ursula. At 02:55 Lynne and Perrine walked out before they came over and joined Ursula, Chinatsu, Sanya, Eila, Shirley, Lucchini, and Erica. Yoshika continued to stand there for a little while until Mio tapped her on the shoulder. With that Yoshika began to speak.

"Alright time for roll call," said Yoshika. "Ursula Hartmann."

"Here," said Ursula.

"Chinatsu Shimamoto," said Yoshika.

"Here Ma'am," said Chinatsu.

"Francesca Lucchini," said Yoshika.

"Here," said Lucchini.

"Charlotte E. Yeager," said Yoshika.

"Here," said Shirley.

"Erica Hartmann," said Yoshika.

"Here," said Erica.

"Lynette Bishop," said Yoshika.

"Here," said Lynne.

"Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen," said Yoshika.

"Here," said Eila.

"Aleksandra Vladimirovna Litvyak," said Yoshika.

"Here," said Sanya.

"Perrine-H. Clostermann," said Yoshika.

"Here," said Perrine.

Yoshika turned and looked at Mio.

"All acounted for," said Mio as Yoshika nodded her head.

Yoshika then turned back before looking back at the others and started speaking, "Alright do to the next part of training Barkhorn will not be joining us as I originally had planed, but since we got Ursula we got an even number of people for the training. I'm going to start pairing you all up in pairs and when I do you will stand next to each other. Does everyone got that?"

"Yes Ma'am," said the others.

"Good then lets begin," said Yoshika. "Sanya and Eila."

Sanya and Eila moved next to each other while the other made a little distance from them.

"Lynette and Perrine," said Yoshika.

Lynette and Perrine got close to each other while the others moved away from them.

"Erica and Ursula," said Yoshika.

Erica and Ursula got close to each other while the others moved away from them that hasn't been called.

"Shirley and Lucchini," said Yoshika.

Shirley and Lucchini got close to each other with a smile on their face.

"Chinatsu your with me," said Yoshika.

"Yes Ma'am," said Chinatsu as Minna move a little away making enough room for Chinatsu to stand next to Yoshika.

"Alright now that everyone is paired up," said Yoshika. "What your going to be doing for the first training is your going to get one of the training guns from Mio. After that one of you will be shooting the gun while the other is trying to dodge it. When I say switch you will then switch from dodging to blocking it. When I say change you will then switch and the one that was shooting the gun will then be the one dodging. This will continue until both of you have shot the gun, dodged, and blocked. Does eveyone understand?"

Perrine raised her hand.

"Yes Perrine?" asked Yoshika.

"Will we be getting in our striker units?" asked Perrine.

"No you will not," said Yoshika. "You will be staying on ground. You will break off into five groups aroung the base. Make sure you are not to close that you disturb the others that are training. If you can not here me then Mio, Minna, or Barkhorn will come to you to let you know that it is either time to switch or change. Everyone got that?"

"Yes Ma'am," said everyone.

"Alright then everyone get a gun from Mio," said Yoshika.

Chiantsu ran over to where Mio is at to get a gun. Once she had it she returnd to Yoshika's side who lead her to another spot nearby the woods of the base. The others got their guns before they spread out over the base in pairs. They then decided who would be the first to shoot and the first to dodge. 

"Chinatsu you shoot first," said Yoshika.

"Roger that," said Chinatsu.

The others came to a conclusion as to who shoots first as well. Ursula was chosen to shoot first for Erica. Perrine was chosen to shoot first for Lynne. Lucchini was chosen to shoot fire for Shirley. Sanya was chosen to shoot first for Eila. Yoshika turned and looked at Mio before pointing over to Eila. Mio understood and walked over to where Sanya and Eila was at. When she got over there she started to speak with them.

"Eila you can use your magic for this training," said Mio. "So make sure you try to dodge normally."

"Got it," said Eila.

Mio nodded her head before she walked over back where she was at by Minna and Barkhorn. Yoshika walked away from Chinatsu a little farther before turning back around and looking at Chinatsu.

"Alright Chinatsu go ahead," said Yoshika.

"Yes Ma'am," said Chinatsu.

Chinatsu started shooting at Yoshika who continued to try to dodge them. The others also started as well as they seen that and began their training. This continued for two hours as they all continued to try dodging the paintballs. Once it hit two hours Yoshika then shouted.

"Switch!" shouted Yoshika.

Some of them that was nearby like Sanya and Eila as well as Erica and Ursula heard her and switched. While others like Lucchini and Shirley as well as Lynne and Perrine did not here her so Mio and Barkhorn headed over to them to tell them. Yoshika didn't wait for the others as she continued as Chinatsu shot at her. Yoshika threw a shield up, but she was shocked when it erupted into a massive shield bigger then her previous one ever could.

 _"My gosh,"_  thought Yoshika surprised.  _"I knew my magic would get stronger, but I didn't know to this extent."_

Yoshika wasn't the only one that this happened to though as when the others went to throw a sheild up their sheild also was bigger then their previous sheild. All of them was surprised and shocked by this. Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn seen it before gasping in surprise and shock as well. Even though the others sheild was bigger then their previous size they was not as big a Yoshika.

"Amazing," said Mio. "I knew Yoshika was trying to do something, but I didn't think it would do this."

"No kidding," said Minna. "Her sheild is huge."

"Yes and I thought it was huge before, but this one makes me realize it wasn't," said Mio.

Minna started thinking back to the Karlsland incident as she recalled the multiple sheilds that erupted all over the area protecting plans, tanks, and ships all at the same time. Mio noticed the silence and looked at Minna.

"Something wrong Minna?" asked Mio.

"No," said Minna shaking her head. "I was just thinking is all."

"About what?" asked Mio.

"About the Karlsland Incident," said Minna.

Mio flinched and so did Barkhorn, but Minna noticed it.

"Sorry," said Minna apologetically.

"It's alright," said Mio. "It can't be helped."

Minna nodded her head before going back to watching the others as they trained. Yoshika continued to use her shield to block the paintballs as Chinatsu continued to shoot at her. The training continued for two hours before Yoshika shouted again.

"Change!" shouted Yoshika.

Again only Erica and Ursula as well as Sanya and Eila heard her. Chinatsu stopped shooting and walked over to Yoshika before handing her the gun which Yoshika took then she went back to her spot and looked back at Yoshika. Yoshika started aiming at her before she started to shoot and Chinatsu started trying to dodge the painballs. Mio and Barkhorn had to go over to Shirley and Lucchini as well as Lynne and Perrine to tell them it was time to change. After everyone else changed they then started shooting while the one that was previously shooting tried to dodge. This continued for awhile as Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn watch.

"Chinatsu seem to be doing well," said Mio.

"Yes she didn't get hit as often as Yoshika did," said Minna.

"Yeah, but the others on the other hand," said Barkhorn.

"They got hit a lot more then both Chinatsu and Yoshika," said Mio.

"Yeah looks like got some room to improve," said Minna. 

Two hours went by since they changed who was shooting and who was dodging before Yoshika shouted.

"Switch!" shouted Yoshika.

Again only Erica and Ursula as well as Sanya and Eila heard them. Minna and Mio went over to Lynne and Perrine as well as Lucchini and Shirley before telling them it's time to switch. Yoshika continued with her training as she continued to shoot at Chinatsu, but as she did Chinatsu didn't put a sheild up. The only thing she did was try to copy the others as they put up a sheild, but nothing happened. Mio and Minna went back to their spots after telling the others about the switch and continued to watch the training. They noticed Chinatsu was getting hit every time and wasn't throwing a sheild up, but the others on the other hand was and their sheild was bigger then their previous size. 

"Chinatsu isn't sheilding," said Barkhorn.

"No she has been hit every time," said Minna.

Yoshika stopped shooting before she walked over to Chinatsu.

"Chinasu why are you not sheilding?" asked Yoshika.

"I don't get it," said Chinatsu. "Why can't I use a sheild? I'm doing the same thing the others do, but every time I try to make a sheild with my magic nothing happens."

Yoshika's eyes widen as she heard Chinatsu say that.

Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn watched as Yoshika walked over to Chinatsu before speaking with her.

"Seem Yoshika noticed it as well," said Mio.

"You do suppose she is sick or something do you?" asked Barkhorn.

"Should we go over there?" asked Mio.

"Yes we should," said Minna.

They started heading over there as Chinatsu started saying something to Yoshika. Once they got over there they seen Yoshika's surprised face and rushed over.

"Yoshika what is wrong?" asked Minna.

Yoshika blinked for a moment before turning to Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn.

"Chinatsu can't seem to use a sheild," said Yoshika.

"Wait what?" questioned Minna while Mio and Barkhorn gasped.

"She been trying to creat a shield since we switched and every time nothing happened. She was doing the same thing the others do," said Yoshika.

"You don't think it maybe because of that do you?" asked Minna.

"I don't know it could be many reasons," said Yoshika.

"What about her information you looked at?" asked Mio. "Did it say anything in that about this?"

"No from what I gathered about her abilities it only told me the basic information," said Yoshika. "I don't even think he knew the full abilities and what they was capable of doing."

"Maybe she is sick," said Barkhorn. "You could get her checked out."

"I might just have to do that," said Yoshika worried.

"I agree," said Minna. "A witches shield is their most valuable asset."

"Hmmm," thought Yoshika as she started to think before she nodded her head. "Chinatsu just work on your dodging alright. If you can't shield then we will just have to focus on what you can do. Let's just hope she doesn't have to use one at some point."

"Am I defected?" asked Chinatsu worried.

"No Chinatsu your not," said Yoshika smiling at her.

"But I can't use a shield like the others," said Chinatsu looking down. "Why can't I use a sheild?"

Yoshika walked over to her and put her hand on her head, "I don't know Chinatsu, but I promise I'll find an answer and when I do we will help you. For now though can you just continue with the training you can do."

"Yes Ma'am I will," said Chinatsu.

"That good," said Yoshika smiling at her before she took her hand off her.

Yoshika then turned around and headed back to her spot where she originally was at while Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn went back to their spots and watched the others continued to train. When Yoshika was back in her spot she then turned around and looked back at Chinatsu before she aimed and started shooting again. Chinatsu started to try to dodge the paintballs this time instead of trying to creat a shield. The others seen this and looked at Yoshika and Chinatsu confused as they stopped. Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn went to each of them before talking with them and telling them to get back to training. After that the others continued, but they was all confused still as to why Chinatsu was dodging instead of blocking like she was suppose to. This continued for two hours until Yoshika called the training off.

"Alright it's finished!" shouted Yoshika.

Minna and Barkhorn went to the ones that didn't hear before telling them while Mio went over to where the guns originally was at before training. The others after hearing that the training was over went over to where Mio was at before handing her the gun. Yoshika and Chinatsu walked over as well before Yoshika handed Mio the gun then went and stood in front of everyone. Chinatsu went to head out to get with the others, but Yoshika stopped her a moment later.

"Chinatsu you still up here with me," said Yoshika.

"Yes Ma'am," said Chiantsu before walking over and standing next to Yoshika.

"Alright that was a good first attempt, but as you all can see we still got some room for progress," said Yoshika. "Now I want you all to head inside get cleaned up and ready for lunch. After lunch meet me in the hanger. I will go over your afternoon training then. Everyone got that?"

"Yes Ma'am," said everyone.

"Alright your all dismissed," said Yoshika.

Everyone got up as thy headed towards the base most of them covered with several painballs. Yoshika turned and looked at Mio.

"Mio can you take the training gear back to the hangar," said Yoshika. "Me and Chinatsu are going to head to the bathroom and get cleaned up."

"Sure Yoshika," said Mio.

"I'll help," said Minna and Barkhorn.

Yoshika and Chinatsu headed inside so they could get washed up. Once they got to the bathroom they got undressed before they took a shower and scrubbed their body clean before getting out of it and heading over to the onsen. They then got into the onsen with the others before Yoshika leaned back in the water. Chinatsu started swimming around in the onsen before Lucchini tried to grope her only for Chinatsu to dodge and her to smake face first into the water. Chinatsu swimmed away from her only for Lucchini to chase after her trying to grope her, but Chinatsu sprayed water all over and made waves as she swimmed away. This however didn't bother Lucchini having got use to Chinatsu's waves and sprays of water as she continued after her, but every time she lunched at her to try to grope her Chinatsu dodged out of the way and Lucchini would smack face first int the water. Yoshika on the other hand just continued to enjoy the water as she relaxed in it, but her eyes continued to look at Chinatsu's ass as she swimmed around. 

"Get back here Chinatsu!" shouted Lucchini. "You have to be gropped to be a part of the 501st."

"Ehhhh?" questioned Chinatsu surprised. "Is that true?"

"No she made that up," said Barkhorn as she walked in with Minna and Mio.

"You liar!" shouted Chinatsu looking at Lucchini. "Now stay away from me!"

Chinatsu swimmed away only for Lucchini to chase after her. Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn got into the water and looked at Yoshika to see her watching Chinatsu. They noticed that she looked worried and confused, but also happy for some reason. 

"So Lucchini is trying to grope Chinatsu?" asked Minna.

Yoshika growled as she said that and Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn looked at her confused. Minna waved a hand in front of her and Yoshika grabbed it hard.

"Owww," said Minna.

Yoshika blinked before realizing that she had grabbed Minna's arm. She quickly let go of it before blushing embarrassed.

"Sorry," said Yoshika.

"You alright Yoshika?" asked Mio.

"Yeah I'm fine why?" asked Yoshika.

"Well you just growled at me when I asked you a question," said Minna.

"Huh I did?" questiond Yoshika.

"Yes you did," said Mio. "Are you sure your alright?"

"Mio I'm fine," said Yoshika. "I'm in perfect health so stop worrying."

Mio decided to drop it, but looked between Minna and Barkhorn with confusion. Minna and Barkhorn both shrugged before they relaxed in the water next to Yoshika. After a little while Chinatsu's back was to Yoshika and Yoshika started swimming closer to her slowly and quietly. Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn looked at her wonder what she was doing. Yoshika stopped behind her before all of a sudden she splashed her.

"Ehhhhhh!" shouted Chinatsu jumping before turning to the person that did it.

"Hahahahaha!" laughed Yoshika. "I got you Chinatsu!"

"Alright your asking for it!" shouted Chinatsu before she splashed her back.

After that a splashing contest started as everyone started splashing each other. Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn laughed as they watched the others splashing around in the water. As they did Minna took her hand before splashing Mio.

"Oh no you didn't," said Mio.

Minna giggled before she took off away from Mio who chanced after her. Barkhorn giggled as she watched that before getting splashed in the face with water.

"Alright whoever just did that is going to get it!" shouted Barkhorn.

Everyone pointed at Yoshika except Chinatsu who didn't point at anyone.

"Oh so you think you can splash me and get away with it Yoshika," said Barkhorn.

"Sure what you going to do?" asked Yoshika.

Barkhorn started swimming at her only for Yoshika to turn around and take off. Barkhorn continued to chase Yoshika around in the water, but Yoshika was quicker then her. Chinatsu however took it upon herself to join Barkhorn in her chase after Yoshika. Yoshika was laughing as they both taged up on her. Chinatsu got in front of Yoshika before jumping at her and grabbing her only for her hands to grab Yoshika's breast.

"Ehhhh!" shouted Yoshika as she blushed.

"Ahhhh Ummm," said Chinatsu unsure what to say as she blushed as well, but she didn't take her hands off them though. Instead she squeezed them. "Small, firm, but yet squishy."

Yoshika face went beat red as she said that and spoke, "C-C-Chinatsu what are you...Mmmmm... don't do that."

Chinatsu looked up at her for a moment while everyone else blushed at what she did. Lucchini tried to come up behind Chinatsu to grop her until she heard a growl and stopped dead in her spot. She looked around wondering who did that. 

"Chinatsu can you...mmmm.... will you st....ahhhh... stop doing that," said Yoshika as she moaned several time.

Yoshika was completely embarrassed at the moment. She reached out to try to get Chinatsu away from her only for her to grope Chinatsu's breast.

"Ahhhh," moaned Chinatsu as she went red.

"Oh...," said Yoshika. "Well that's interesting...They're small and soft, but not to soft."

Yoshika shook her head a moment later before quickly removing her hands and where they was placed.

"Ahhhh," moaned Yoshika. "Chinatsu stop... mmmm... stop doing that."

"No fair I'm suppose to be the one that grops people," said Lucchini frowning.

"I-I-I," stuttered Chinatsu seeming having difficult speaking at the moment. "Ummmm... Sorry."

Chinatsu removed her hands from Yoshika and continued to have a red face.

"Well I wasn't exspecting that," said Minna.

"Yeah me either," said Mio.

It took Yoshika and Chinatsu a little while to get out of being embarrassed, but after they did everything calmed down. Now they was just relaxing in the water at the moment. Chinatsu was next to Yoshika and remainded quiet as she relaxed. This continued for a moment before Yoshika reached over and pulled Chinatsu between her legs. Chinatsu turned and looked at her as she did that as their eyes met. No words was said at all, but some sort of message went between the two of them. Chinatsu then turned back around before sitting between her legs with Yoshika's arms around her. She leaned back and relaxed with her head on Yoshika's chest. Lucchini seeing that did the same thing with Shirley. The others just sat nearby as they continued to relax, but they looked at Yoshika confused. After a little while later Yoshika let Chinatsu go before speaking.

"Chinatsu lets go dry off and get dressed then I want you to follow me," said Yoshika.

"Huh where you going?" asked Shirley confused.

"There is something that I have to check on," said Yoshika.

Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn understood where she was going. The others didn't, but decided to not ask. They just guessed Yoshika was going to go do some paperwork or something around the base. Chinatsu got up and Yoshika did so to before they both got out and went to get dryed and dressed.

Once the two of them was dry and properly dressed Yoshika walked down the halls with Chinatsu following her. They continued for some time before getting to the infirmary. Once there Yoshika opened the door before turning to Chinatsu.

"Go ahead," said Yoshika.

Chinatsu nodded her head before walking into the room. Yoshika walked into the room after her closing the door behind her. The doctor that was there turned to see who it was before smiling at seeing Yoshika. She was the previous doctor that looked after Yoshika when she was in a coma.

"Well Yoshika it's been awhile," said the woman. "How has everything been going? Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes I feel perfect fine," said Yoshika. "Thanks for asking."

"So what brings you hear?" asked the doctor as she looked a the pink hair girl.

She seen the pick hair girl around the base, but never really got to meet her.

"I need you to give Chinatsu here a throw examination," said Yoshika. "We need to know if there is anything wrong with her."

"I can do that," said the doctor.

"Thanks I'll be waiting outside," said Yoshika. "Oh please try to finish before lunch time. I'd like to get something to eat before we train in the afternoon."

"I'll try," said the doctor.

Yoshika nodded her head before she walked to the door and went out of it. 

Yoshika was standing in the hall leaning againt the wall waiting for the doctor to finish everything. Soon though the door opened up and Chinatsu came out with the doctor behind her. Chinatsu headed down the hall heading in the direction of the lunch hall for lunch. The doctor came over to Yoshika and was about to say something when Yoshika raised a hand. Yoshika waited until Chinatsu's feet steps disappeared into the distance.

"So is anything wrong with her?" asked Yoshika.

The doctor answered her and after that Yoshika made her way to the lunch hall where the others are most likely waiting for lunch or already eatting. Yoshika hoped it was the second one as they needed to be out training after lunch. When she got there and walked into the room she noiced that indead everyone was eating lunch along with Chinatsu. Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn noticed her before they got up and walked over to her. Yoshika turned and walked a little ways from the others with Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn following. Once they got there Minna spoke up.

"So what is the news?" asked Minna worried.

"The doctor gave her a complete checkup and the only thing she could say was that she couldn't find anything wrong with her," said Yoshika. "She's perfectly fine and healthy."

"That doesn't make any sense," said Barkhorn. "How can she be fine and health, but yet not be able to use a sheild."

"I don't know," said Yoshika. "I never had her use a sheild before as it never occured to me that she couldn't use one. During the last battle I was having her dodge so she would use up to much magic. I only had her use magic when necessary to defeat the neuroi."

"Usually when someone says witch you would think they could us a sheild," said Mio. "A witches most important asset is the sheild."

"You don't think it's because she is AW do you?" asked Minna.

"No," said Yoshika. "If it was the doctor would have found something unusal, but the fact that she found nothing indicates that isn't the case."

"So what are we going to do then?" asked Mio.

 

"For now I'll just have her do the training that she can do," said Yoshika. "Maybe i'll find something out during afternoon training, but if not then the only thing I can do is train her the best I can."

"I don't like her not having some way to defende herself," said Barkhorn.

"I don't either," said Yoshika. "I can do some research up in the office tonight. Maybe I'll find something out, but even though I told Chinatsu I'll figure out what is going on and help her there is only so much I can do. The only information I got when looking at the information was the basics and the island is underwater now so it's not like it's an option. If you ask me that's for the best."

"I agree," said Minna. "The last thing we need is for the resistance to find it."

Yoshika nodded her head in agreement.

"So all we can do is research and see if there is anything during the afternoon training?" asked Barkhorn.

"That seems to be it," said Yoshika. "I wish Gin would have left me more information."

"Well I guess well just have to do what we can," said Minna.

"That all we can do," said Yoshika.

They all nodded their heads before making their way back into the lunch hall. Everyone looked at them curiously wondering what all that was about, but never asked as they went back to eating. Chinatsu was the only one that didn't look at them curiously as she was to busy focused on eating. Yoshika walked up behind her and put a hand on her head as Mio, Minna, and Barkhorn took their seats. Chinatsu turned and looked up to see Yoshika.

"Oh Yoshika," said Chinatsu after swollowing the food in her mouth.

"How is the sandwhiches?" asked Yoshika smiling.

"There great," said Chinatsu. "Lynne makes great sandwhiches."

"Oh so my food isn't any good?" asked Yoshika taking her hand off Chinatsu's head and found her arms over her stomach.

"N-N-No I didn't mean it like that," stuttered Chinatsu nervously.

Yoshika laughed as she unwrapped her arms.

"Don't worry Chinatsu I know what you meant," said Yoshika smiling.

"Don't tease me like that," said Chinatsu pouting. "You had me worried."

Yoshika reached over her and took a sandwhich off Chinatsu's plate before taking a bit. Chinatsu didn't seem to care and went back to eatting again.

"Hey you got after me when I took one," said Mio.

"So your not Yoshika," said Chinatsu.

Mio pouted as she said that and everyone laughed as she did.

After lunch and everyone has had there fill share of food they all headed out to the hangar. Chinatsu was the first one to leave again this time along with Yoshika as well since she only had a few of Chinatsu's sandwhiches. After Lucchini seen them leave she hurried and finished eating before taking off after them. The next one to get up and head out there was Minna, Mio, Barkhorn, and Ursula. They all came outside where their striker units was, but Ursula took off outside it and continued towards the other hangar. Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn realizing what hangar Yoshika met took off after Ursula with Lucchini following them. They got to the hangar to see Yoshika looking over something and Chinatsu looking around curiously as the others worked. Ursula walked over to where Yoshika was looking at some of the ammo for her Walther PPK for a moment before taking her Walther PPK out and taking out the clip. She then replaced one of the bullets with the one she was looking at before she put the clip back in and walked to the front of the hangar. She then pointed the gun as she aimed before taking a shot. Everyone watched as the bullet continued through the air before hitting a side of the pavement on the far side of the base. There was a small explosion as the bullet hit the pavement and after Yoshika nodded her head.

"Well Captain looks pretty good," said Yoshika.

"Thanks Ma'am," said the Captain.

"Alright keep up the good work," said Yoshika.

"Roger that," said the Captain as he went back to work.

Minna, Mio, Barkhorn, and Ursula went over to her as she took the clip back out before putting the bullet she took out of it back in it.

"That's a pretty big explosion for a small gun," said Minna.

"It's only 228.60–234.95 mm in circumference Minna, but it's all I need," said Yoshika. "Though you are right it is pretty big for a hand gun."

Minna nodded her head at her as she said that. After that Yoshika put her Walther PPK away again, but always had it on her incase it was ever needed. The only time she didn't have it on her is when she was busy working with something dangers as not to cause injury or when she was in the bathroom taking a bath. Other then that Yoshika always had her Walther PPK on her ever since she got it back from Minna. Well except when they was training that is as she always handed it to Minna or Mio to hang on to. The last thing she would need is for it to fall out and hit the pavement while running or disappear into the water while swimming. Yoshika was standing there now in the front of the inside of the hangars waiting for everyone to finish.

"Do you think they will get here on time?" asked Minna. "The could have done the same thing we did and mistake hangar for the other hangar."

Yoshika turned and looked at her before replying, "Minna when I say hangar what hangar and I mostly at?"

"Sorry," said Minna rubbing her head. "Must have slipped my mind."

"Ursula knew though," said Barkhorn.

"That's because me and Yoshika always come here," said Ursula as Yoshika nodded her head in agreement.

"If they aren't here at 12:50 then I'll have one of you go see if they are in the other hangar and tell them before telling the other two," said Yoshika.

Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn nodded their heads at her as she said that.

"No... No... No that is wrong," came the Captain's voice as Yoshika turned and looked at him to see him looking over the work of another bullet. "The angle is all wrong. Do it over."

"Yes Sir," said the crew man before he went back to work.

Yoshika turned back around seeing that the Captain had everything under control and waited for the others with Minna, Mio, Barkhorn, Ursula, Chinatsu, and Lucchini. At 12:50 Sanya, Eila, Erica, and Shirley walked into the hangar to see the others was there.

"See I told you they wold be here," said Sanya.

Apparently they had all discussed it over between them about what hangar Yoshika would be at and Sanya was the one that was correct. They walked over and joined Chinatsu, Ursula, and Lucchini. 

"Does the others know what hangar to come to?" asked Minna.

"I told them to come to this hangar," said Sanya.

Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn nodded their head as she said that while Yoshika just stood there and waited. Soon it was 12:55 Lynne and Perrine walked into the hangar to see the others their waiting for them. They then came over and joined Chinatsu, Ursula, Lucchini, Sanya, Eila, Erica, and Shirley. Yoshika turned and looked at Mio who understood the two things she was waiting for. Yoshika turned back around in waited while Mio spoke up.

"Get into your pairings," said Mio. 

"Yes Ma'am," said the others before they went and got into their pairing.

Chinatsu came over before standing next to Yoshika and waited. The minutes went by as they waited and when it was time Mio tap Yoshika on the shoulder. Yoshika started taking roll call and when that was done she looked at Mio for confirmation. Once Mio gave her confirmation that all was present Yoshika turned back around before speaking as she started to explain what the second part of training is.

"Alright for the afternoon training what you all are going to be doing is 1 vs 1 mock battles," said Yoshika. "Two of you will be called one at a time by Mio and when she does you will each get a training gun before going to your striker units. After that you will then get into the air and start your mock battle training. Your pairings that I set you up with this morning will determine who you are going to be doing this mock battle with. Every day your opponet will change and you will then practic with someone else. One of you will be shooting while the other one is trying to dodge the shots. Your objective is to hit your traget within 30 minutes. When we tell you to change you will then switch positions and the one that was shooting will then be the one that is dodging while the one that was dodging will then be the one that is shoot. The one that is dodging can not shoot back during the thirty minutes. Those that are not doing the mock battle will watch and observe. Magic sheilds during the mock battle are forbidden from being used and you all are to take a communication device so you know when to switch. Does everyone got all of that?"

"Yes Ma'am," said the others.

While Yoshika was explaining that to them all Mio and Minna started passing out the communication devices for them all to use. They all placed them in their ears before they answered Yoshika. Once Mio and Minna was done with that they then went back to where Yoshika, Chinatsu, and Barkhorn was at and gave them all one as well. They all placed them in their ears as well as Minna and Mio. Yoshika then nodded her head before turning and looking at Mio. Mio understood and got right to it as she called out the first two.

"Lynne and Perrine," said Mio. "Your up."

"Yes Ma'am," said Lynne and Perrine as they ran off to where the training guns was at before they each grabbed one. 

After that the two then quickly left the hangar heading to the other hangar where their striker units was at. While they did that Yoshika walked forwards towards the entrance of the hangar as she waited. The others followed her over there. Chinatsu, Minna, Barkhorn, and Mio was next to Yoshika standing outside at the front of the hangar. The others on the other hand was to the side of the hangar so they could observe the mock battle between Lynne and Perrine. Yoshika continued to wait until she heard the engines of the striker units and then Perrine's voice over the communication.

"Flying Officer Perrine-H. Clostermann preparing for take off," came Perrine's voice over communications.

"You are clear for take off," said Mio into the communications.

"Roger that," came Perrine's voice.

A moment later Perrine flew out of the hangar accelerating down the airfield before pulling up and climbing into the air only to come to a stop and float there as she waited. A moment later Lynne voice came over the communications.

"Flight Sergeant Lynette Bishop preparing for take off," came Lynne's voice over communications.

"You are clear for take off," said Mio.

"Roger that," came Lynne's voice.

A moment later Lynne flew out of the hangar accelerating down the airfield before pulling up and climbing into the air only to come to a stop and float there nearby Perrine.

"I'll shoot first," came Perrine voice.

After they decided on that Lynne took off through the air and Perrine took off after her as she did. They continued to fly in the air, but after awhile they was getting to far away from the base.

"They're going to far away," said Minna queitly to Yoshika who shook her head.

"Lynne, Perrine your area is over the water nearby the base," said Mio into the communication's device. "Do wonder to far away."

"Roger that," came the reply from the two.

They watched as Lynne changed directions as she started flying back towards the base and Perrine changed directions as she flew after her.

Perrine started shooting at Lynne who managed to dodge most of them, but one of the paintballs hit her. Perrine stopped as she seen it while Lynne continued to fly away from her, but after awhile Lynne stopped as well before turning and looking back confused.

 _"Huh what is going on?"_  thought Lynne confused. _"Aren't we still training?"_

"Alright I hit her in before thirty minutes!" shouted Perrine as she cheered.

 _"What?"_ thought Lynne confused.  _"We are only suppose to hit someone once? I don't remember Yoshika saying anything about that."_

"Lynne it's time to switch," said Perrine in the communications.

 _"Wait I don't remember anyone telling us to switch,"_ thought Lynne.

Yoshika and the others continued to watch to see Perrine start shooting at Lynne. Lynne tried to dodge them and managed to dodge most of them, but got hit by one of them. After that they noticed that Perrine stopped and floated in the air while Lynne was continuing to fly away. Then they all heard Perrine as she started cheerin before hearing what she said next. Mio was about to say some, but Yoshika held a hand up as her eyes narrowed.

"Perrine what are you doing!" shouted Yoshika.

"Ma'am I hit her it's time to switch," said Perrine.

"Perrine-H. Clostermann did I say anything about hitting her once!" shouted Yoshika. "No if I remember correctly I said you had to hit her in thirty minutes and if not you will still switch! I never said anything about hitting her once! Lynne your doing the training fine keep it up."

"Yes Ma'am," said Lynne.

"Y-Y-Yes Ma'am," stuttered Perrine.

Apparently Yoshika's outburts shook Perrine up. After that Perrine took off towards where Lynne was at, but she turned around and flew away in the air. Everyone that heard what was said took note of that so they would not do what Perrine did. Once Perrine caught up to Lynne she started trying to shoot her with the training gun as their training continued. This continued for thirty minutes and the end results was Lynne was able to dodge some of them, but got hit more often then not. Yoshika remained quiet as she continued to watch with the others.

"Switch," said Mio into the communication.

"Roger that," said Perrine and Lynne.

The two switched places and now Lynne was the one shooting while Perrine tried to dodge them. They continued to fly around in the air and lynne continued to try to hit Perrine. This continued for twenty minutes before Mio turned to the others.

"Shirley and Lucchini prepare for take off," said Mio.

Shirley and Lucchini nodded their heads before they went and grabbed a training gun. After that they ran out of the hangar before heading to the other hangar where their striker units was at. Mio then went back to watching Lynne and Perrines battle for a little bit before hearing the sound of Shirley and Lucchini's striker units start up. Then she heard Shirley's voice over communications.

"Flight Lieutenant Shirley Yeager preparing for take off," came Shirley's voice.

"You are clear for take off," said Mio.

"Wait are we done?" asked Perrine confused.

"Did I say to stop yet?" asked Mio.

"N-N-No Ma'am," stuttered Perrine.

"Good then continue until otherwise said," said Mio.

"Yes Ma'am," came's Perrine's voice.

"Roger that," came Shirley's voice.

Perrine and Lynne continued their little mock battle as Shilrey flew out of the hangar accelerating down the airfield before pulling up and taking to the air. She came to a stop a moment later waiting.

"Pilot Officer Francesca Lucchini preparing for take off," came Lucchini's voice.

"You are clear for take off," said Mio.

"Roger that," came Lucchini's reply.

A moment later Lucchini flew out of the hangar accelerating down the airfield before pulling up and taking to the air. She came to a stop a moment later nearby Shirley.

"You shoot first Lucchini," said Shirley.

"Okay," said Lucchini nodding her head in agreement.

"Lynne, Perrine head back to base," said Mio. "Once you land put the training gun back and meet up with the others to observe."

"Roger that," said the two of them before stopping and flying back to base.

As they did that Shirley took off and Lucchini went after her, but Shirley was using her speed to fly faster then her putting distance between them as they flew around the air. So Lucchini was having a difficult time trying to actually get to her to shoot her. Once Perrine and Lynne took care of their striker units they then went back to the hangar the others was at putting away the training guns and then joined them. Perrine and Lynne then started to observe Lucchini and Shirley's mock battle which seemed to be one sided at the moment. The others looked confused as they looked at Yoshika, Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn wondering if one of them was going to say something. Ursula was one of the the only one two that was not confused and just continued watching Shirley and Lucchini's mock battle. Chinatsu wasn't confused either and just continued to observe the mock battle as well. Erica looked at Ursula to see she wasn't confused like they was before whispering to her.

"Why aren't you confused?" asked Erica. "It's pretty one sided."

Ursula didn't reply to her and continued to watch Shirley and Lucchini.

"Erica Hartmann!" shouted Yoshika without turning around. "Get back to observing!"

"Y-Y-Yes Ma'am," stuttered Erica nervously before going back to watching Shirley and Lucchini's mock battle.

Everyone though except Chinatsu and Ursula was confused as to why Yoshika, Mio, Minna, or Barkhorn is saying anything.

Lucchini was flying after Shirley, but do to Shirley's speed she was having difficult catching up to her to even attempt to shoot her. This has been continuing since the begining of the mock battle as she continued to left behind trying to catch up to Shirley. She didn't even pull the trigger on the training gun or even start shooting yet as she hasn't caught up to her. The battle continued like this for thirty minutes, but the end results was Shirley was able to avoid being hit while Lucchini wasn't even able to shoot at her.

"Switch," said Mio into the communication.

"Awe darn," said Lucchini frowning disappointed.

"Maybe next time Lucchini," said Shirley as she turned around.

Lucchini turned around before taking off seeing Shirley flying after her, but a moment later Shirley caught up to her before she started shooting at her. Lucchini tried dodging the shots, but a few got in. This continued for thirty minutes and the end results was Lucchini was able to dodge some of them, but got hit more often then not. Before the thirty minutes was over Mio turned to the next two.

"Sanya and Eila get prepared," said Mio.

"Yes Ma'am," said Sanya and Eila before they went and got a training gun each.

After that they then head out of the hangar to the other hangar where their striker units are at. While they did that Mio turned back to watching Lucchini and Shirley's mock battle. Not to long after that she then heard the engines of the striker units before hearing Sanya in the communications.

"Flying Officer Sanya Litvyak preparing for take off," said Sanya.

"You are clear for take off," said Mio.

"Roger that," said Sanya.

A moment later Sanya flew out of the hangar accelerating down the airfield before pulling up into the air. Once there she floated in the air as she waited watching Lucchini and Shirley's mock battle nearby. 

"Flying Officer Eila Juutilainen prepared for take off," said Eila.

"You are clear for take off," said Mio.

"Roger that," said Eila.

A moment later Eila flew out of the hangar accelerating down the airfield before pulling up into the air. Once there she floated in the air and looked at Sanya.

"You can shoot first Sanya," said Eila.

"Okay," said Sanya nodding her head.

"Shirley, Lucchini head back to base then take care of the training gun and meet back up with the others to observe," said Mio.

"Roger that," came Shirley and Lucchini's reply.

Lucchini and Shirley then headed back to base and as they did Eila flew off as Sanya flew off after her. Once Lucchini and Shirley was done taking care of their striker units they then headed over to the other hangar before taking care of their training gun and joining the others to observe.

Sanya caught up to Eila and started shooting at her trying to hit her, but Eila continued to dodge the shot as she flew in the air. This continued for thirty minutes as everyone watched, but the end results Sanya was unable to hit Eila at all.

"Switch," said Mio.

"Roger that," came Sanya and Eila reply.

Sanya took off away from Eila as she flew off and Eila took off after her catching up with her a moment later. She then started shooting and Sanya tried dodging them, but a few of them got in and hit her. This continued for thirty minutes, but the end results was Sanya was able to dodge some of them, but got hit more often then not. Before the thirty minutes was over Mio turned before speaking.

"Erica, Ursula your up," said Mio.

"Yes Ma'am," said Erica and Ursula before looking at each other.

"I'm not going to make it easy for you sis," said Erica.

"We will see about that," said Ursula.

Their seemed to be some rivalry now between the two sisters as they ran over to the table and both took a training gun. After that Erica took off out of the hangar to the other hangar while Ursula took off to her striker unit that was in the hangar they was in. Yoshika moved away from the hangar doors to the side with Chinatsu, Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn following. A moment later Yoshika heard the sound of Ursula striker unit starting up before her voice spoke up in the communication device.

"Flying officer Ursula Hartmann preparing for take off," said Ursula.

"Flying officer Erica Hartmann preparing for take off," said Erica.

This time though it wasn't Mio who responded.

"All systems are a go," said Yoshika.

"Roger that," said Ursula and Erica.

A moment later both Ursula and Erica flew out of both hangars as they accelerated down the airfield before pulling up into the air. Once in the air Erica turned and looked at Ursula who looked back at her.

"You can shoot first," said Erica.

"Sure," said Ursula. "Just try and dodge them."

"Sanya, Eila head back to base," said Mio. "Then take care of the training gun and join the others as we observe.'

"Roger that," came Sanya and Eila before they turned and headed back to base.

Erica turned around and flew off and Ursula took off after her as they flew around in the air. Once Sanya and Eila had taken care of their striker units they then returned to the hangar the others is at before taking care of the guns. Then they joined the others as they observed the mock battle between Erica and Ursula.

Erica was flying around in the air trying to shake off her sister, but every time she did her sister would follow her same movement keeping on her tail. Ursula started shooting at Erica as she caught up to her, but Erica managed to dodge them as she continued to try to shake her sister off of her. Ursula however continued to stay on her sister's tail as she followed after her and continued to shoot at her. Erica was able to managed to dodge most of them, but one of them hit their mark.

"Awe darn," said Erica.

"Haha I hit you," said Ursula.

"You just got lucky," said Erica.

They continued flying around in the air as Erica tried to shake her sister off of her only for Ursula to keep on her tail and shoot at her. Erica was able to avoid some of them, but got hit by a couple that got through. 

"Ah darn you got me," said Erica.

"There is more where that came from," said Ursula.

"We will see about that," said Erica.

Everyone else continued to watch and observe the mock battle as the two of them flew around in the air. They noticed the two of them was doing much better the most of the rest of them.

"I wonder how this will go," said Minna.

"Hard to say," said Mio. "Seems they have a little of a friendly rival going on."

"There both doing pretty well at the moment," said Barkhorn as Minna nodded her head.

Everyone continued to watch as the two of them continued. The end results so far was Erica was able to dodge quite a few, but got hit by a few of them. 

"Switch," said Mio.

"Roger that," said Erica and Ursula before Ursula spun around and took off.

Erica gasped as seeing her sister take off before she realized it and took off after her.

"No fair get back her!" shouted Erica.

"No can do," said Ursula.

Ursula continued flying around trying to keep her sister from catching up to her, but eventually that ended in failure as she did catch up to her.

"Alright your turn," said Erica before pulling the trigger.

Ursula managed to dodge them as she flew around trying to shake her sister off her, but Erica stayed on her tail as she shot at her again. Ursula was able to managed to dodge most of them, but one of them hit their mark.

"Awe darn," said Ursula.

"Hahaha I got you," said Erica. "That's pay back."

"Lucky shot," said Ursula.

They continued flying around in the air as Ursula tried to shake her sister off of her only for Erica to keep on her tail and shoot at her. Ursula was able to avoid some of them, but got hit by a couple that got through. 

"Ah darn you got me," said Ursula.

"There is more where that came from," said Erica.

"We will see about that," said Ursula.

Yoshika and the others watched as the mock battle continued as the two flew around in the air. Thirty mintues went by and the end results was a tie between the two twin sisters. Before they finished though Yoshika turned around then grabbed Chinatsu's hand and ran off into the hangar. Mio, Minna, and Barkhorn seen this as well as the others then Mio checked the time to see the battle is about to be over in ten minutes. 

Yoshika ran into the hangar before turning to Chinatsu and speaking, "let's go."

"Roger that," said Chinatsu.

Yoshika and Chinatsu ran over to the table before each of them grabbed a training gun. Then they ran over to the striker units and the captain seeing that ran over to them along with some of the crew. Yoshika and Chinatsu climbed to the top balcony above the stricker units so they can drop down into them. Once they was ready both of them dropped down into their striker units as their familiar tails and ears popped out as well as Chinatsu's antennas. A moment later two magic propellers on each side of the striker units sputtered into life as a thunderous roar shook the hangar and the building.

"Flight Lieutenant Yoshika Miyafuji preparing for take off," said Yoshika into the communication.

This time it was not Mio who responded.

"All clear for take off," said the Captain.

"Roger that Captain," said Yoshika.

Yoshika's striker unit was released and then she took off through the hangar before flying out of it and accelerating down the airfield before pulling up. Then there was a bang as she shot into the sky only to come to a stop a moment later as the striker unit's four magic propellers continued to spin. Yoshika waited there floating in the air as she watched Erica's and Ursula's mock battle come to an end. She did not need to keep watching though as she already knew what the results will be well before they finished. A moment later though she heard Chinatsu voice in the communication.

"Flying Officer Chinatsu Shimamoto preparing for take off," said Chinatsu into the communication.

Again it was not Mio who responded.

"All clear for take off," said the Captain.

"Roger that," said Chinatsu.

A moment later Chinatsu flew out of the hangar accelerating down the airfield before pulling up. Then there was a bang as she shot into the sky only to come to a stop a moment later floating next to Yoshika as the striker unit's four magic propellers continued to spin. Yoshika turned and looked at her before speaking.

"You shoot first Chinatsu," said Yoshika.

"Roger that," said Chinatsu.

"Erica, Ursula head back to base," came Mio's voice. "Then take care of the training gun before joining the others as they observe."

"Roger that," came Erica and Ursula before they turned and headed back to base.

As Erica and Ursula headed back to base and before Chinatsu knew what happened Yoshika turned and there was a bang as she took off. Chinatsu gasped before she took off after her as another bang ringed in the air. 

Once Erica and Ursula took care of their striker unit and weapons they then joined back up with the others. Ursula was the first as she was the closest to them due to her striker unit being stored in the same hangar as Chinatsu's and Yoshika's. Erica took a little longer before she joined the others as well. Mio seeing them all there turned and looked at them before speaking.

"You all watch this closely," said Mio. "You maybe able to learn something from this."

"Yes Ma'am," said the others.

The others continued to observe as Yoshika continued to fly around in the air while Chinatsu was trying to catch up to her.

Yoshika had taken off early gaining a head start over Chinatsu and putting some distance between them. She flew around in the air keeping her distance for the moment. Soon though Chinatsu caught up to her and took aim before she started shooting at Yoshika. Yoshika dodged them as she swirved and turned right and left making hard turns in the air. Chinatsu though continued to follow her from behind as she tried to hit Yoshika only for Yoshika to drop down out of the sky making them miss her and then take off as she decended into the air. Chinatsu follow her as she decended after her keeping on her tail. Yoshika changed direction again and Chinatsu followed behind her as she tried to shoot her again only for Yoshika to dodge them. Chinatsu didn't continue shooting as she pushed the striker forwards and dropped altitude before spinning upside down as she came up underneath Yoshika who didn't see her coming at the moment. 

Yoshika turned and looked back before her eyes widen at not seeing Chinatsu. A moment later she felt something hit her from underneath and turned her head looking down to see Chinatsu was underneath her. Yoshika gasped surprised before stopping making Chinatsu miss her a second time as she continued to fly forwards then Yoshika turned and started to climb into the air.

 _"Clever girl,"_ thought Yoshika.

Chinatsu spun around before pulling up and accending as she headed for Yoshika again. Yoshika continued to accend into the air as Chinatsu followed after her only to stop and do a 180 degree turn decending back at Chinatsu. Chinatsu gasped at seeing that before she started trying to shoot at her. Yoshika though did a spiral dodging the shots and continuing past Chinatsu before she stopped spinning. Chiantsu spun around and continued after her trying to keep pursuit of her. As Chinatsu caught up she tried to shoot Yoshika again only for her to pull a hard right making Chinatsu miss her. Chinatsu pulled a hard right as she continued pursuit. 

Yoshika continued to try to shake of Chinatsu's pursuit only for Chinatsu to stay on her tail as she pulled hard right and hard left turns. Chinatsu however didn't waste ammo as she waited to get a decent shot in on her while keeping pursuit. However after awhile of keep pursuit Chinatsu dived down as she decend before turning at a 45 degree angle and shot back up into the air. As she did she spun around as she cut infront of Yoshika who gasped in surprised as she tried swirving to the right as Chinatsu shot at her making her miss her only to get hit a moment later. Yoshika smiled as she felt the hit and knew what happed already. Chinatsu aimed at her and shot making her swirve to the right to dodge, but she was already prepared for it and quickly switched hands before firing at Yoshika from a different angle. Yoshika turned and started to climb into the air at a 45 degree angle only for Chinatsu to follow her. Then Yoshika evened out as she changed direction and shot of through the air, but Chinatsu followed as she did the same thing keeping pursuit of her. Once she caught up she tried to shoot Yoshika again, but Yoshika dodged it by doing a 180 degree loop coming up behind Chinatsu. Chinatsu droped doing a bottom 180 degree loop before coming up behind Yoshika a moment later and took aim again. She shoot off a few round only for Yoshika to swirve to the left, but a moment later she got hit again as Chinatsu switched hands quickly aiming to the left. After that the mock battle continued as Yoshika and Chinatsu continued to fly around in the air doing hard left turns, hard right turns, 180 loops, 360 loops, spirals, accending into the air, decending in the air, 180 degree turns, 45 degree turns, 90 degree turns, and barrel rolls while Chinatsu continued pursuit of her while trying to hit her.

The others continued to watch seeing Yoshika keeping her distance for a little while before Chinatsu caught up to her and took aim and started shooting at Yoshika. Yoshika dodged them as she swirved and turned right and left making hard turns in the air. Chinatsu though continued to follow her from behind as she tried to hit Yoshika only for Yoshika to drop out of the sky making them miss her and then tak off as she decended into the air. Yoshika then changed direction again and Chinatsu followed behind her as she tried to shoot her again only for Yoshika to dodge them. Chinatsu didn't continue shooting as she pushed the striker forwards and dropped altituted before spinning upside down so she was facing the sky horizontally then she came up underneath Yoshika before taking a clean shot from under her.

"I never seen some try that before," said Mio. "What a brillant move."

"Yeah," said Minna nodding her head in agreement.

They then watched as Yoshika stopped making Chinatsu miss her a second time as she continued to fly forwards then Yoshika turned and started to climb into the air. They watched as Chinatsu spun around now with the front of her body facing the ground again before pulling up and accending as she headed for Yoshika again. After that they seen Yoshika continue to climb with Chinatsu on her tail only for Yoshika to do a 180 degree turn falling back down at Chinatsu. Everyone seen Chinatsu try to shoot at her as she decend and gasped a moment later as Yoshika did a spiral dodging the shots and continuing past Chinatsu before she stopped spinning. After that they seen Chinatsu spin around and continue after Yoshika trying to keep pursuit of her. Soon though they seen her catch up and start to try shoot Yoshika again only for her to pull a hard right making Chinatsu miss her, but a moment later Chinatsu pulled a hard right as she continued pursuit.

The others then watched as Yoshika continued to try to shake off Chinatsu's pursuit only for Chinatsu to stay on her tail as she pulled hard right and hard left turns. They noticed that Chinatsu wasn't trying to shoot Yoshika though as no shots was fired and the others was confused wondering why. That was until Chinatsu dived down as she decended before turning at a 45 degree angle and shooting back up into the air. Then they watched as Chinatsu spun around as she cut infront of Yoshika and tryied to shoot at her only for Yoshika to swirve to the right making Chinatsu miss her, but a moment later they gasped as they seen Chinatsu switch hands before firing at Yoshika from a different angle.

"She switch hands," said Barkhorn surprised.

"Yeah she did," said Mio.

"That's not the easiest thing to do even for someone that uses two hands," said Minna. "It take a good amount of concentration, focus, and knowing when and where to shoot."

"I wonder if she learn that from the movies she watched," said Mio.

"That's a possiblity," said Minna. 

Everyone continued to watch as they watched Yoshika turned and start climbing at a 45 degree angle only for Chinatsu to follow her. Then everyone seen Yoshika evened out as she changed direction and shot off through the air, but Chinatsu followed as she did the same thing keeping pursuit of her. Everyone seen chinatsu catch up before she tried to shoot Yoshika again only for Yoshika to dodge it by doing a 180 degree loop coming up behind Chinatsu. After that they then seen Chinatsu do a bottom 180 degree loop before coming up behind Yoshika a moment later and took aim again. They seen Chinatsu shoot off a few round only for Yoshika to swirve to the left, but a moment later she got hit again as Chinatsu switched hands quickly aiming to the left. After that everyone watched as the mock battle continued as Yoshika and Chinatsu continued to fly around in the air doing hard left turns, hard right turns, 180 loops, 360 loops, spirals, accending into the air, decending in the air, 180 degree turns, 45 degree turns, 90 degree turns, and barrel rolls while Chinatsu continued her pursuit of her as well as trying to hit her.

Currently Yoshika was flying through the air again as she continued forwards while Chinatsu followed behind her, but a moment later Yoshika spun around in the air aiming her gun and shot Chinatsu who gasped in surprise. Chinatsu realizing it's time to switch spun around changing directions before taking off. Yoshika took off after her as she did as well and when she caught up she tried to shoot Chinatsu who dodged them. Yoshika continued to follow Chinatsu, but did not shoot at her knowing Chinatsu would dodge them at the moment. Yoshika continued following Chinatsu as she pulled hard left and hard right turns. A moment later though Yoshika switched directions as she accended into the air while Chinatsu continued forwards trying to shake Yoshika off her not realizing at the moment that Yoshika wasn't behind her. Yoshika continued to climb as she accended to higher altitudes before disappearing into the clouds. Chinatsu looked back to not see Yoshika following her and stopped as she started looking around in the air trying to find where Yoshika went. 

 _"Where she go?"_ thought Chinatsu looking around. _"Wait I know."_

Chinatsu continued to float there in the air for a moment before her antennas went blue then she spun around in the air looking up at the sky as Yoshika broke through the clouds decending towards her from behind. Chinatsu seeing her coming for her turned before diving as she decended in the air with Yoshika decending after her as she came down. As they came down Yoshika caught up behind Chinatsu before shooting at her trying to hit her only for Chinatsu to dodge them. They continued even only mere feet from impact with the water only for Chinatsu to pull up and even out at the last moment before taking off across the water shooting water into the air. Yoshika pulled up and even out at the last moment right where Chinatsu used to be a little later as water slamed into her, but Yoshika didn't care as she took off across the water following Chinatsu shooting water into the air as well. Chinatsu continued her course for a little while before changing direction and shooting into the air making a gyser of water shoot up a moment later. Yoshika flew into the gyser a moment later before changing direction and shooting into the air after Chinatsu keeping her pursuit and making anothr gyser of water shoot up as she did.

The others watched as Yoshika was flying through the air again with Chinatsu following behind her, but a moment later they seen Yoshika spin around in the air aiming her gun at her before taking a shot. Everyone gasped and Mio checked the time before her eyes widen.

"Yoshika took advantage of the time," said Mio. "That was a brilliant move."

"Yeah that was definately not expected," said Minna.

The others went back to watching as Chinatsu spun around changing directions before taking off. Then they seen Yoshika take off after her as she took off and a moment later she caught up as she tried to shoot Chinatsu who dodged them. They then watched as Yoshika continued to follow Chinatsu, but did not shoot at her for awhile as Chinatsu pulled hard left and har right turns. After that they then seen Yoshika switch directions as she accended into the air while Chinatsu continued forwards.

"What is she doing?" questioned Perrine confused.

The others was confused as well, but Mio, Minna, and Barkhorn did not answer as they continued to watch curiously. Minna had a hunch about what Yoshika was trying to do, but was not sure if it was correct or not. Mio and Barkhorn just continued to look curiously. A moment later Yoshika disappeared in the clouds. Mio's eyes widen as she realized Yoshika was using the clouds as cover. They then seen Chinatsu stop and start looking around in the air trying to find where Yoshika went. This continued for a little while before Chinatsu's antennas went blue then she spun around in the air looking up at the sky as Yoshika broke through the clouds decending towards her from behind. Sanya caught on to Chinatsu using magic and gasped surprised.

"What we can use magic?" questioned Sanya confused.

"What you talking about Sanya?" qustioned Eila. "I used magic that was how I dodge."

"I was using magic as well," said Shirley. "That's how I avoiding getting hit."

"Hey you cheated!" cryied Lucchini. "I call a redo!"

"Actually she didn't," said Mio.

"Huh?" questioned everyone looking at Mio confused, but it wasn't Mio that replied.

"Yoshika never said you couldn't use magic. The only thing Yoshika said was you can't use a shield," said Minna. "You can use magic as long as it doesn't potentially endanger the others. So Chinatsu and the others didn't do anything wrong."

Everyone was shocked and surprised as they heard that some of them not knowing that they couldn't use magic. They all went back to watching Chinatsu and Yoshika as they decended in the air. They watched as Yoshika caught up behind Chinatsu before shooting at her trying to hit her only for Chinatsu to dodge them. They all started to panick though as the two of them continued even only mere feet from impact with the water, but a moment later they seen Chinatsu pull up and even out at the last moment before taking off across the water shooting water into the air making them gasp. After that they then watched Yoshika pulled up and even out at the last moment right where Chinatsu used to be a little later as water slamed into her before Yoshika took off across the water following Chinatsu shooting water into the air as well making them gasp again. They then watched as Chinatsu continued forwards for a little while before changing direction and shooting into the air making a gyser of water shoot up a moment later and them all gasp in surprise. After that Yoshika then flew into the gyser a moment later before changing direction and shooting into the air after Chinatsu keeping her pursuit and making anothr gyser of water shoot up as she did.

Yoshika continued to follow behind Chinatsu as she continued to climb after her. Chinatsu continued to climb in the air before changing direction and taking off in the air, but Yoshika followed a moment later as she took off after her. Yoshika continued to follow Chinatsu for a little while before braking off from her pursuit and making a 45 degree turn. She then continued down this way for a little while before making another 45 degree turn while Chinatsu continued forwards. Yoshika then headed for Chinatsu as she continued forwards and after a while Chinatsu turned around and looked before looking around the area. She gasped as soon as she seen Yoshika and tried to change direction, but it was too late. Yoshika pointed the gun to the side of her as she continued towards Chinatsu and as she past in front of her she pulled the trigger hitting Chinatsu again. Chinatsu changed direction at a 45 degree angle and took off away from Yoshika. Yoshika turned and started following her again for a little while before breaking off and doing a 45 degree turn again this time to the left. Yoshika continued down this way for awhile before making another 45 degree turn and heading towards Chinatsu who was flying forwards. After a little while Chinatsu turned and looked back, but did not see Yoshika. She then used her absolute antennas and detected Yoshika to the left. Chinatsu prepared for her this time when Yoshika got in front of Chinatsu and shot at her Chinatsu did a barrel rool over top of Yoshika before continuing forwards as she dodged the shots.

Yoshika smiled as she seen that before she spun around and took off after her again then she broke off again this time going to the right again. After that Yoshika then did another 45 degree turn and headed back towards Chinatsu. Chinatsu already detected Yoshika break off from her and was keeping her path as Yoshika took off to the right and then did a 45 degree turn back towards her. As Yoshika got closer to her before seeing Chinatsu change direction as she took off to the left and a bang ringed out as she accelerated away from Yoshika.

"Two can play that way," said Yoshika.

A moment later there was another bang as Yoshika took off after Chinatsu and soon caught up. After that it was again a bunch of hard left turns, hard right turns, 180 loops, 360 loops, spirals, accending into the air, decending in the air, 180 degree turns, 45 degree turns, 90 degree turns, and barrel rolls. Yoshika and Chinatsu continued to fly around one trying to get away while the other trying to keep pursuit and shoot.

They all watched as Yoshika continued to follow behind Chinatsu as she continued to climb after her. Then they seen Chinatsu change directions and take off in the air, but Yoshika stayed with her as she followed a moment later keeping pursuit. They then watches as Yoshika continued to follow Chinatsu for a little while before braking off from her pursuit and making a 45 degree turn.

"Huh what is she doing?" questioned Lucchini confused.

All the others was confused as well wondering why she would break pursuit and do a 45 degree angle. Then they all watched as she made another 45 degree turn while Chinatsu continued forwards and headed directly for Chinatsu. They all watched as Chinatsu looked back before looking around the area. After that they then seen Chinatsu try to change direction, but was to late. They watched as Yoshika pointed the gun to the side of her as she continued towards Chinatsu and as she past in front of her she pulled the trigger hitting Chinatsu again. After that they all seen Chinatsu cahnge direction at a 45 degree angle and took off away from Yoshika.turned and started following Chinatsu again for a little while before breaking off and doing a 45 degree turn again this time to the left. 

"She's at it again," said Lucchini.

"That was a brilliant tactic," said Mio. "She cut Chinatsu off while getting a hit in on her."

"Yeah, but will it work again?" questioned Minna.

They continued to watch as Yoshika did another 45 degree turn and headed back towards Chinatsu who was flying forwards. After a little while they seen Chinatsu turn around and looked back. After that they seen her continue on course before seeing her use her absolute antennas. Once Yoshika got in front and shot at her they all gasped as Chinatsu did a barrle rool over top of Yoshika and then continued forwards as she dodged the shots. They watched as Yoshika spun around and took off after her again then she broke off again this time going to the right again. After that Yoshika did another 45 degree turn heading back to Chinatsu.

"I don't think that will work a third time," said Mio.

"I agree," said Minna.

They watched as Yoshika got closer to her then noticed Chinatsu change direction as she took off to the left and a bang ringed out as she accelerated away from Yoshika. A moment later they heard Yoshika voice in the communication device.

"Two can play that way," came Yoshika voice.

Everyone heard the bang as Yoshika took off after Chinatsu and soon caught up with her. After that it was again a bunch of hard left turns, hard right turns, 180 loops, 360 loops, spirals, accending into the air, decending in the air, 180 degree turns, 45 degree turns, 90 degree turns, and barrel rolls. Yoshika and Chinatsu continued to fly around one trying to get away while the other trying to keep pursuit and shoot. A moment later they heard Yoshika's voice as the mock battle came to an end. The end results was a tie between the two of them, but they got hit a lot less then anyone else in the 501st and everyone knew that going up against those two would be no easy task.

"Chinatsu lets head back to base," said Yoshika.

"Roger that," came Chinatsu's reply.

A moment later the two of them took off as they headed back to the base. The others moved out of the way as they seen them return and Mio checked the time to see that it has already been thirty minutes. They waited and watched as Yoshika and Chinatsu slowed down going back to their previous speed before they decended landing. Once they landed and was back in the hangar they took care of their striker units and training guns. Then Yoshika walked over to the others who had walked into the hangar after they was back inside it. Chinatsu didn't join the others and just stayed next to Yoshika as she spoke to everyone.

"Alright that's the end of afternoon training," said Yoshika. "Some of you done well and some of you did not, but as you probably can tell we still got room for improvements. This will be the training from here out until I have decided that you all are ready to move on. With that said you are all dismissed. Go get cleaned up, a change of clothing, and lets get some dinner."

"Yes Ma'am," said everyone.

After that they all headed out of the hangar heading inside to get cleaned up, a change of clothing, and get some food inside them. Yoshika was the one that cooked for them all a nice dinner.

Once dinner was over everyone went off to do their own think whether that be resting, chores, paper work, or any other important things. Yoshika and Ursula went to the hangar before they started cleaning and making sure the striker units was in top condition. While they was doing that Shirley walked into the hangar to see Yoshika and Ursula cleaning the two striker units and making sure they was in purfect condition. She walked over to them as they continued with what they was doing. She was about to say something when Yoshika spoke.

"What you need Shirley?" asked Yoshika.

Ursula stopped and looked around to see that Shirley was indead nearby them looking surprised while Yoshika continued to clean her striker unit as Chinatsu's was already done.

"I want to know if I can get one of those striker units Yoshika," said Shirley.

Yoshika stopped and stood up before turning around and looking at her as she heard that.

"I'll think about it, but when and if I do," said Yoshika hinting the possiblity that she might not. "You better take extremely good care of it."

Shirley nodded her head at her as she said that, but knew that there is a possiblity that Yoshika might not make one. Shirley then turned and walked back away from where Yoshika and Ursula was at as she headed back out of the hangar. Yoshika turned back around and went back to work. Ursula followed a moment after that as she watched Shirley disappear out of the hangar.

After Yoshika got done cleaning her striker unit she then left there and made her way back inside while Ursula stayed back to clean her striker unit. Yoshika then got cleaned up and into a change of clothing before she made her way to her bedroom. Now Yoshika was walking down the hall again as she headed for Minna's office with a book in her hand. Once she got there she opened the door and walked in.

Minna looked up wondering which one of the two just came inside the office without knocking to see it was Yoshika. She noticed the book in Yoshika's hand and was curious, but didn't say anything as she stood up and move to the right side of the desk. Yoshika shut the door before going to the desk and going around it before taking a seat. She then opened the book open before Minna accually got to see what it was. Then she sat it down on the desk before leaning back and thinking. Minna and Yoshika was the only two in the office at the moment as the other three was doing other things.

"You know Minna I remember when we was doing the first step of the training," said Yoshika. "I would always go to bed tired and in excruciating pain, but every time I woke up that pain would be gone at least until after training again. Maybe all you need is a good night sleep, but I don't know I never really asked the others."

"Yes that is a possiblity," said Minna. "I wouldn't really know though as I never did the training."

The door opened and Minna and Yoshika looked at it to see Mio, Barkhorn, and Ursula walk into the room. Mio shut the door behind her before walking forwards while Ursula started heading over to Yoshika's left side. Barkhorn stood in front of the desk the same as Mio.

"Barkhorn, Ursula," said Yoshika. "During the first step of the training. When you two woke up the next day was the pain gone?"

"Well no I was still sore all over," said Barkhorn.

"Same here," said Ursula as she stopped at the side of the desk and looked at Yoshika confused.

"Hmmm that's odd," said Yoshika.

Minna started thinking as she recalled what happened during the Karlsland Incident for a little while before she spoke up. During that time Ursula got over to the left side of Yoshika standing their, but she was still looking at Yoshika curiously and confused. Barkhorn was also confused as well wondering why she asked that and Mio was wonder what this was all about.

"Yoshika have you ever seen a witch use multiple shields?" asked Minna.

"Huh?" questioned Yoshika turning and looking at her confused along with Mio and Ursula. Barkhorn on the other hand flinched as she recalled what happened during the Karlsland incident. "What you talking about Minna of course I have. There is several in the 501st that can do that. I even done it before."

"She's right about that," said Mio.

"That's not what I'm talking about," said Minna.

"Huh?" questioned Yoshika. "What are you talking about then?"

"I'm talking about someone that can make several sheilds appear protecting more then one thing at a time," said Minna.

Yoshika continued to look at Minna as she said that for a little while before replying, "No I haven't seen someone that can do that. They would have to have pretty strong magic to accomplish something like that. Why have you seen someone do that?"

"Yes I have," said Minna.

Everyone looked at her curiously except Barkhorn, but even Barkhorn didn't understand why Minna was bringing this up now.

"Huh who?" asked Yoshika confused.

"You," said Minna.

"What you talking about Minna? Yoshika never used a shield like that," said Mio.

"Actually she has," said Minna.

"Huh?" questioned Yoshika. "When I don't remember."

"I don't want to have to say this, but it was during the Karlsland incident," said Minna.

Yoshika turn back around looking forward before putting her head down looking down at the desk. Barkhorn flinched as Minna said that and Mio frown remembering that incident. Ursula also put her head down as she looked at the floor. She heard what has happened, but she wasn't there so she didn't know the details of it. Minna closed her eyes for a few moment as everything went silent and the atmosphere became gloomy. She didn't open them back up, but broke the silence a moment later.

"Sorry," said Minna.

"No it's alright," said Yoshika. "Tell me what you was talking about."

 

 

Minna walked over to the file cabinet before she opened it and then started searching through it for a little while before pulling out a file. She then brought it back over before setting it down on the desk.

"It's all in there," said Minna.

Yoshika looked at it before sighing and then looking up before leaning back in the chair. She picked up the file before she opened it and started looking through it. As she continued to read the report her eyes started to water and silent tears started falling down her cheeks. As she continued to read she finally found the spot where Minna was talking about and her eyes widen. She didn't want to read anymore after that though and instead snapped the file shut before quickly handing it to Minna. Minna took care of it and as she did Yoshika stood up before turning and walking to the window. She looked out of it as she stayed silent while she continued to think.

 _"If I can do something like that?"_ thought Yoshika. _"What else can I do?"_

Minna took care of the file before coming back and standing there as silence continued through the room. Yoshika continued to think for a little bit before her eyes widen as she came to a conclusion.

"Wait that is it," said Yoshika. "That explains it."

"Huh?" quuestioned Mio. "What explains what?"

Yoshika turned back around and looked at them before she replyied, "During the first step of training. Every day when I woke up I found myself not sore anymore at least until after training again. This continued to repeat every day. It's because I have healing magic and during my sleep I unconciously healed myself. I bet I'm not the only one either."

"Chinatsu," said Minna.

"Yes she has the same healing magic as me," said Yoshika. "So it would make since it would happen to her as well."

"Well magic does work in mysterious ways," said Mio.

A little later after that Yoshika was sitting down in the chair reading the book at the desk while Mio looked through the training notebook and file again. Minna was going through some papers next to Yoshika while she read and Ursula was looking out the window. Barkhorn was relaxing in a chair nearby while the others did their own thing. After a little while Mio looked up and over at Yoshika before speaking.

"Hey Yoshika what you reading?" asked Mio curiously.

Yoshika looked up at her before she picked the book up and held it up showing what it was. As Mio asked Yoshika that Minna, Ursula, and Barkhorn looked at her curiously.

"Magic?" questioned Mio.

"Yes I didn't find anything about Chinatsu not being able to use shields during the mock battle," said Yoshika. "So I'm trying to do a little research to see if I can find any answers."

"What Chinatsu can't use a shield?" questioned Ursula.

Yoshika shook her head as she said that.

"Is it because she's an AW?" asked Ursula worried.

"No I already got her checked by the doctor and her exsact words was I could find nothing wrong with her and that she is completely healthy," said Yoshika. "If it was because she was AW the doctor would have found something."

"Oh so this is how you do research?" asked Minna.

"Sometimes," said Yoshika. "Depending on what I need to find out and if there is a book on it."

Minna nodded her head at her as she said that. 

The next day it was morning and everyone was in the lunch hall waiting for breakfast to be served. Yoshika was in the kitchen at the moment cooking everyone breakfast while they waited out at the table. After awhile she came out carrying the food out which was eggs, sausage, panicakes, and toast. She sat down Chinatsu's plate down first before she kept returning to the kitchen and bringing more plates out setting them down in front of each other them one at a time. Chinatsu had already started eatting after saying grace before Yoshika brought out the plates for the others. The last plate she brought out was for herself and she walked over before putting it down at her spot at the table before she went back into the kitchen. Everyone continued to eat and a moment later Yoshika came back out carrying a bottle before going over to her chair and putting the bottle down on the table. She then sat down as everyone looked at her strangely. The only exception to this was Chinatsu who looked at her curiously. Yoshika looked up to see everyone was looking at her.

"What?" questioned Yoshika.

"Yoshika you know that's soy sauce," said Mio.

"Yes Mio thanks for pointing out the obvious," said Yoshika. "I'm trying something new alright."

Mio shrugged before going back to her own food while everyone else's eyes widden. Yoshika picked the bottle up before pouring a little over her over ease eggs. Then she put the bottle back down before taking a bit of her eggs.

"Wow that's actually pretty good," said Yoshika.

"I want some," said Chinatsu.

Yoshika turned and looked at her before getting a little of her egg and holding it up to Chinatsu. Chinatsu blushed, but none the less opened her mouth and took a bit.

"Tasty," said Chinatsu.

Yoshika then grabbed the bottle before pouring a little over Chinatsu's eggs. Then she put the bottle back down before going back to eatting. Chinatsu started eatting again as well.

"Hmm I think I'll try some of that," said Minna.

Yoshika pushed the bottle over to her and Minna picked it up before pouring a little over her eggs. Then she put it back down only for it to be picked back up by Mio. Once Mio was done with it Ursula then took it before she did the same thing. Once she was done with it Barkhorn did it as well. Then the bottle returned back to Yoshika after that. The others on the other hand decided to try to ignore it and went back to eatting. Minna was the first to take a bit before her eyes widen.

"Your right that is pretty good," said Minna.

The others was not buying it though and that was from experience back when Yoshika first joined up. Mio took a bit after Minna did since Minna was the first after Yoshika and Chinatsu to do it. Mio however didn't stop eatting after trying it though as she continued to eat. The others didn't know whether to take that as a good sign or bad. Ursula was the next one, but she just repeated what Mio did. Barkhorn was the last, but all she did was node her head and continue eating. There wasn't anything to say it was good that was it and since both Yoshika and Minna confirmed that the other three had no reason to do so. Chinatsu was the first one done as usual before she asked to be excused from the table. When she was she took her pate to the kitchen before she came back out and started making her way out of the room her destination outside for training. Shirley turned and looked out the window to see that it was snowing.

"Don't look like we going to be training," said Shirley.

Chinatsu who heared her stopped and fell down on her knees, "Noooooooo!"

Everyone looked at her except Yoshika as she knew why she did that. Yoshika on the other hand looked up and at Shirley.

"Charlotte E. Yeager!" shouted Yoshika making Shirley and everyone flinch before looking at her. "Did I say anything about training cancelled?"

"Well No, but it's snowing," said Shirley.

"Yeah and what about it?" questioned Yoshika. "I don't care if there is snow, sleet, hail, rain, or even thunderstorms! Until I say training is cancelled or you can take the day off you will train! Got that!"

Everyone in the room except Minna, Mio, Barkhorn, Ursula, and Chinatsu eyes widen, but they nodded their heads relatively quickly. They all knew that Yoshika's training wasn't just hard. No it went beyond that. Chinatsu on the other had was relieved as she jumped to her feet exstaticly.

"Yay!" cried Chinatsu before she dashed off out of the room heading outside for training.

 _"How can she be happy about training in those conditions?"_ questioned all the others internally except Minna, Mio, Barkhorn, and Ursula.

Lucchini though a moment later realizing that there was going to be training and seeing Chinatsu take off out the door. Quickly finished her food before getting excused from the table. Then she took her plate to the kitchen before following Chinatsu not wanting to be late for training. There was no way she was going to go through the torture that she went through by being late. Everyone else those was still frozen at the moment until Mio spoke up.

"Alright you heard her," said Mio.

Everyone was broken out of their thoughts before going back to eatting again this time quietly. Yoshika, Mio, Minna, Ursula, and Barkhorn finished before making their way outside to find Chinatsu waiting for them all excitedly and a shivering, but ready Lucchini as well. Minna, Mio, Yoshika, Ursula, and Barkhorn just ignored the cold weather even though they could feel it. 

Morning training that day was pretty rough for all of them except for Chinatsu. Even Yoshika had some difficulties with dodging in these conditions. Chinatsu on the other hand seemed to breeze right through the training like it was a normal day. Shielding on the other hand was easier for Yoshika, but for the others it still didn't help with the cold weather. Once morning training was over they then went and had lunch and after lunch they met back up in the hangar for afternoon training.

After noon training was a desaster on the other hand. They didn't just have to battle one another in a mock battle, but they had to battle the cold weather and hard visiblity which made seeing hard for some of them. Chinatsu and Sanya on the other hand had it easier as they was able to pinpoint everyone's location with their antennas. The other on the other hand even Shirley was unable to use her magic properly as she had a hard time seeing or even knowing where her opponet is. Eila wasn't able to use her magic to dodge at all due to unable to see her opponet so trying to predict what will happen wasn't easy. As for the others all they had a hard time with was the visibility just like the rest. Dodging and shooting in these conditions was also hard for them all except for Chinatsu who seemed to breeze through it like a normal day. Once the training was done Yoshika dismissed everyone so they can head inside get cleaned up before taking a nice soak in the onsen before dinner. Once everyone was all warmed up and in the lunch hall Yoshika went to the kitchen and made dinner for everyone.

A week has went by and everyone has improved during their training. They was able to dodge without getting hit as much or in Yoshika and Chinatsu's case hit at all. Their accuracy has improved as well allowing them to take better aim. In Chinatsu and Yoshika case aim wasn't a problem at all as they both had great aim. Blocking was getting better and better every day for those that could use a shield. Yoshika still hasn't figured out why Chinatsu couldn't use a shield yet no matter how many time she spent up in the office doing research on that. Minna, Mio, Barkhorn, and Ursula always asked her, but Yoshika would reply she hasn't found anything yet. 

Everyone was getting better during afternoon training whether it be snowing, raining, or thunderstorming. Sanya and Chinatsu used their antenna's to keep track of their opponets. Eila wasn't relying on her magic as much and was able to dodge more often with ease. Erica and Ursula was pulling out new tricks and their shooting and dodging got better. Shirley didn't use her speed as often to avoid getting hit. Lucchini's shooting and dodging got better. Lynne and Perrine dodging and shooting got better. No matter what though none of them was ever able to beat Yoshika or Chinatsu at all. Chinatsu and Yoshika was hard to hit as they always continued to dodge their shots no matter what they did and even pulled off tricks to dodge them. If that didn't work then they just out speed them and avoid getting hit altogether which was very rare. That though was only when they was on the dodgin end of the attacks. When they was on the shooting it then well you better keep you guard up. They always seem to disappear from view before their opponets get shot or they are always pulling off different stunts as they hit them. 

Other then that the Captain and crew has came a way and finally finished that room for Chinatsu which was a good thing as it maybe needed at some point. Yoshika hoped though that she never had to use it. They was also able to make a bigger stock of ammo that will last them longer. Yoshika's Walther PPK was now loaded with HE rounds that she continued to carry with her almost everywhere. Mio has became a good assistant and Minna has watched over everyone seeing how they was doing and how everything was going. Minna as well as Barkhorn assisted as much as they can. Yoshika and Ursula continued to check on the progress of how things are going in the hangar and if everything was in order. So as the days went on everyone continued to train some of them gaining some resistance weather and cold as they did.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter seven of Strike Witches Light of Hope. I do hope you enjoy this chapter. We finally get to find out why Yoshika and Chinatsu glowed like they did. Incase you was wonder Chinatsu and Yoshika are both suppose to glow blue so I'll go back and fix that mistake. Chinatsu is only suppose to glow red when she uses nova ability. There seems to be some reason Chinatsu can't use a shield and without much information to go on Yoshika isn't finding the answer ease to get. The other are finding out that Yoshika training is no joke. We got to see what Yoshika was doing for research a little, but that's only how she does it sometimes. Other then that seems things are moving pretty well so far, but their is still that question is Yoshika's training working or will she have to scrap it? Well I guess we will see what happens later on. Until the next chapter you all have a good read. Laters.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Strike Witches or any of the character. The only thing I own is the story and the OC characters.

 **P.S.** I forgot to mention it yet, but Chinatsu's appearance with her hair was suppose to change like a while back. I thought I'll let you know that so if you see Chinatsu has a new hair style in the next chapter it was suppose to happen earlier. Oh another thing I failed to mention was a little bit of detail on the striker unit, but I did add it in this one so if you catch that and are confused it was suppose to be that way. The Striker unit Yoshika made for Chinatsu and herself both have four spinning propellers. That was how they was made from the start, but I failed to mention it. The reason for this is because both of them are two engine striker units instead of one like the others.

 


	8. Saving Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The others have been training hard and they are getting better every day, but are they ready to move on to the next step of the training? Will Yoshika ever find out why Chinatsu can't use shields? Will Yoshika make more striker units? Well there is only one way to find these answers out and that is to read the story.

It was a nice cold yet calm day on December 19 at 23:00 hours. The sky was clear except for the ocasional clouds that hung in the sky, but these clouds didn't indicate any sort of bad weather from snow to rain to even thunderstorms. No these clouds was your everyday clouds that hung in the night sky. The ocean waters was clam and steady with very little ripples from the light cold breeze that blew across the ocean. Soon though a light appeared on the horizon in the distance and as it got closer a form started to take shape. It continued to get closer until it was revealed to be a cargo ship from Fuso. This cargo ship from Fuso was braving the ocean waters in a ditch effort to bring supplies from Fuso to the warfront on the western part of Orussia.

The big cargo ship made waves as it crossed the cold yet calm ocean waters trying to reach the western part of Orussia. It continued to move across the ocean waters at a rather steady pace. The crew on board knowing the danger and the risk, but willing to continue for the sake of the world. 

"Captain we are almost to our destination," said one of the crew men. "If we keep on course we should arrive in roughly three hours."

"Good stay on course and keep it steady," said the Captain who was on the bridge sitting in his chair. "We aren't there yet so keep your eyes open as anything can happen."

"Roger that sir," said the crew men.

The cargo ship continued on at a steady pace with no threat in sight for over nearly an hour. 

"Any sign of the neuroi?" asked the Captain.

"Negative sir," said one of the crew men. "No threat has been spotted."

"How long do we got until destination?" asked the Captain.

"Estimated time of arrival is two hours," said another one of the crew men.

"Alright stay on course and keep it steady," said the Captain as he leaned back in his chair sighing as he thought to himself. _"Looks like we are clearly out of danger."_

As the Captain was thinking that a red beam from out of nowhere behind them ripped through the sky before hitting the tail end of the ship setting the tail end of the ship ablaze. A moment after that white particles floated in the air as the communications was jammed. Then a large neuroi appeared out of nowhere behind them before another beam ripped through the sky hitting the middle of the ship and setting it ablaze.

The Captain was sitting in his chair thinking they was going to make it when all of a sudden he was jolted as the ship rocked back and forth. He stood up after he felt the shake of the ship.

"What was that?" questioned the Captain.

"Sir our engine has just been hit," said one of the crew men.

"What from where?" questioned the Captain as he went over to the bridge window with his binoculars and looked around in the air, but did not see anything. _"What the heck's going on?"_

A moment later the ship was rocked again from another attack, but the Captain seen nothing. He then realized what that meant.

"What it's behind us!" shouted the Captain. "Damage report."

"Our engine is dead, there is two fires one in the engine room and one in the central area of the ship," said one of the crew men. "The hall has been breached and both places are flooding."

The Captain went to work at getting anyone away from the two area's before closing the bulkheads of those area's, but he knew that was only going to by them only a little bit of time. With their engine's down and the backside of the ship flooding they was going to sink. On top of that they had a neuroi outside so they was sitting ducks. The Captain went over to their communication device before speaking on it.

"Base, Base do you read me?" asked the Captain.

Nothing came back except for static.

"Base if you can hear me please respond," said the Captain.

Again nothing except for staic.

"Is our radio broken?" asked the Captain.

"No sir it's running properly," said one of the crew man.

The Captain nodded his head as he tried again, but yet still got no reply from base. 

The neuroi fired another beam at the tail end of the ship that was set ablaze rocking it again. Then another beam was sent near the center of the ship that was set ablaze rocking the ship some more. 

Meanwhile at the 501st Joint Fighter Wing base in Folkestone, Britannia Chinatsu was in her room sleeping peacfully with the blankets pulled up to her neck. The only sound that could be heard was the steady breathing as sweet dreams filled her head while she slept. She was sleeping there peacefully for a little while when all of a sudden her white wolf tail and ears popped out as well as her green antennas. Chinatsu soon picked up an emergency transmission that was being broadcasted.

 _"Base, Base do you read me?"_ asked a voice.

There was no reply back.

 _"Base if you can hear me please respond,"_ came a voice.

There was no reply back again.

 _"Base if you are there please respond,"_ came a distressed voice.

Again there was no answer that came back. This continued for a few times with no reply.

 _"Mayday, Mayday, we are under heavy fire from a neuroi and the Fuso cargo ship bound for the eastern part of Orussia is sinking,"_ came a distressed voice. _"I repeat we are under heavy fire from a neuroi and the Fuso cargo ship bound for the eastern part of Orussia is sinking. If anyone can hear this please respond."_

Chinatsu bolted upright before she scrammbled out of bed with wide eyes and a worried face. She quickly threw on her military jacket, grabbed her Walther PPK and rushed to the door before throwing it open. She then ran out not bothering to close the door behind her as she ran down the hall. She ran down the hall for a little while before stopping just outside Yoshika's room. As soon as she got there she started banging on the door.

"What the?" came Yoshika's voice inside. 

A moment later Chinatsu could hear feet steps as they came towards the door before the door opened up and Yoshika looked at who was banging on the door so roughly.

"Chinatsu what are...." Yoshika cut herself off as she noticed Chinatsu's wide eyes and worried face. "What is wrong Chinatsu?"

"Ma'am there is a Fuso cargo ship bound for the eastern part of Orussia that is under heavy fire from a neuroi," said Chinatsu who was about to go on when she was cut off.

Yoshika's eyes narrowed as soon as she heard that before speaking, "Chinatsu come with me."

Chinatsu nodded her head as Yoshika ran out of her room not bothering to shut the door and down the hall. Chinatsu ran behind her as they continued down the hall quickly not wasting any time. Once they got to the alarm system Yoshika set it off before she took off again through the base heading outside the base with Chinatsu following her.

The others in the 501st was sleeping peacefully when all of a sudden they was jolted awake by the alarms in the base going off loudly. They all scrambled out of bed quickly getting dressed before rushing to their doors and throwing them open rushing out of them closing their doors behind them. Minna, Mio, Barkhorn, and Ursula was the first four out of the doors before shouting.

"Neuroi! Neuroi!" shouted Minna, Mio, Barkhorn, and Ursula as they rushed out of their rooms.

A moment later the others rushed out of their rooms as well before seeing Minna, Mio, Barkhorn, and Ursula. Sanya noticed that Chinatsu's bedroom door was wide open and went over to it and looked inside to not see her before shutting the door. Lynne noticed Yoshika's bedroom door was open and looked inside to not see her either and shut her door as well. The others made their way over to Minna, Mio, Barkhorn, and Ursula while Sanya and Lynne was doing that and Sanya being the closest to them was the first to get to them.

"Chinatsu isn't in her room," said Sanya.

Lynne got there a moment later and heard what Sanya said.

"Yoshika isn't in her room either," said Lynne.

"Alright everyone head to the hangar Yoshika and Chinatsu might be there," said Minna.

"Roger that Ma'am," said the others before they started running through the base to the hangar.

Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn went with them as they went to the hangar.

Meanwhile while the others was just waking up and scrambling about Yoshika was running down the base towards the hangar at the far end with Chinatsu running behind her. They got to the door a moment later and Yoshika reached into her pocked before pulling a key out of it. After that she put it into the hangar door lock before unlocking the door. As she was doing that the Captain and crew was running over towards the hangar. 

"Flight Lieutenant Yoshika Miyafuji," said the Captain saluting Yoshika along with the crew as they got to the door.

"Captain get Chinatsu prepared for take off," said Yoshika.

"Yes Ma'am," said the Captain before turning to the others. "You heard her prepare Chinatsu's striker unit for take off."

"Yes Sir," said the crew before they scrambled into the hangar and went to work.

Yoshika turned and looked at Chinatsu before speaking, "Chinatsu gear up and take off as soon as possible. Don't worry we will be right behind you."

"Roger that Ma'am," said Chinatsu saluting Yoshika before taking off into the hangar with the Captain following.

While they did that Yoshika spun around and took off down the base as she headed for the other hangar where she was sure the others will be waiting. 

The others got to the hangar where their striker units was at and was just about to head to the other hangar when they heard the thunderous roar indicating the use of the striker units in the other hangar. Then a moment later they heard singing in their communications.

"Wait is that?" questioned Minna surprised. "That's the Karlsland Air Force song."

"Looks like she's preparing for battle," said Mio as Minna nodded her head.

They all watched as Chinatsu accelerated down the airfield before she pulled up and shot into the air with a bang only to come to a stop a moment later only for a little bit. Then they watched as she spun northeast before there was another bang as she took off through the air still singing. 

"What she just took off," said Perrine.

"Alright everyone lets head to the other hanger to find out what is going on," said Minna.

Everyone nodded their heads at her and they started to headed towards the hangar before they spot Yoshika who ran inside a moment later. She noticed that they was all there and before anyone can speak she spoke up.

"Everyone that can fly prepare for battle and take off after Chinatsu immediately," said Yoshika. "You all will be filled in on the way. Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn you three listen in so you know what is going on. Now get going."

"Roger that," said the others before they scrambled around preparing for take off.

While they did that Yoshika took off out the door with Ursula right beside her as they headed for the other hangar. When they was about half way there the engines of the other's striker units could be heard before they all took off out of the hangar and into the air a moment later. They all floated there in the air.

"Chinatsu went that way somewhere," said Shirley.

"Just a moment," said Sanya.

Everyone waited as Sanya worked at pinpointing Chinatsu's location. Once she had it she then spoke up.

"Alright she is that way quite a ways away," said Sanya.

"Alright lets go," said Shirley.

"Shouldn't we wait for Yoshika and Ursula?" asked Perrine.

"No Yoshika said to take off after Chinatsu immediately," said Sanya.

"Alright then lets get going," said Shirley.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement before they took off after Chinatsu.

Yoshika and Ursula got to the hangar a moment later as they ran inside of it.

"Prepare the striker units for take off," said Yoshika.

"Roger that Ma'am," came the reply of the Captain and crew.

They started going about preparing the striker units for take off. A moment later they was ready and Yoshika and Ursula got above them before dropping into them as their familiar's tails and ears appeared. A moment later a thunderous roar shook the building as Yoshika's striker unit's four magic propellers appeared and started spinning. The Captain went and got Yoshika's MG 42's for her before bring them back and handing them to her. Yoshika took them and was now prepared to lunch. A moment later her and Ursula's striker units was released and they both took off out of the hangar accelerating down the airfield with Yoshika in front and Ursula right behind her. Yoshika was the first to pull up and then there was a bang as she accended into the air only to come to a stop a moment later. Ursula soon followed her as she pulled up and accended into the air before coming to a stop next to her.

"Let's go," said Yoshika.

"Roger that," said Ursula.

Yoshika and Ursula then took off after the others at a reasonable speed, but there was no bang from Yoshika's striker unit as she was staying pace with Ursula. Yoshika started speaking into the communication device a moment later as she can still hear the singing through the communication device.

"Chinatsu fill everyone in on what is going on," said Yoshika.

The singing stop before Chinatsu spoke up a moment later, _"Roger that Ma'am. Just a little while ago I picked up a mayday emergency transmission from a Fuso cargo ship bound for the eastern part of Orussia. The Fuso cargo ship was attacked by a neuroi and is under heavy fire as we speak. The ship is sinking at the moment. They tried to contact base, but every time they did they got no respond back."_

"Alright you all heard that," said Yoshika. "Those people are in trouble at the moment and are in need of help. We need to get there as soon as possible as their lives rests in our hands. Shirley take off after Chinatsu as quickly as possible. Everyone else continue as fast as you can. I'm going on ahead."

 _"Roger that ma'am,"_ came the reply of the others.

A moment later Shirley took off faster as she headed in the same direction as Chinatsu leaving the others behind her. At the same time there was a bang that ringed out through the air as Yoshika accelerated faster leaving Ursula behind who took off as quickly as she can. Shirley was continuing as quickly as she can go to catch up with Chinatsu, but she was still unable to catch up to her due to Chinatsu's striker unit being faster then hers. The others continued on course as they flew through the air as quickly as they can in the same direction that Chinatsu was going. Soon Yoshika flew past them quickly as she continued and soon started to get farther and farther away until she disappeared from normal sight. Everyone wasn't surprised as they have already seen her in action before.

Shirley was still flying through the air at fast speed trying to catch up to Chinatsu who was farther ahead of her, but so far even after a little while she wasn't anywhere near close to catching up to her. As she continued to fly she soon heard a thunderous roar behind her and turned around to look to see Yoshika heading towards her. Yoshika continued to get closer and closer to her before soon flying past her as she continued after Chinatsu. 

 _"Dang those striker units are fast,"_ thought Shirley as she watched Yoshika soon disappear out of sight.

Yoshika continued through the air quickly following right behind Chinatsu.

"Chinatsu put me through to the ship," said Yoshika.

 _"Roger that Ma'am,"_ came Chinatsu's reply.

Yoshika waited for a moment before hearing the mayday emergency transmission.

 _"Mayday! Mayday! This is the Fuso cargo ship bound for the eastern part of Orussia,"_ came a voice. _"We are under heavy fire from a neuroi and the ship is sinking! I repeat we are under heavy fire from a neuroi and the ship is sinking! If anyone can hear this please respond!"_

"Fuso cargo ship this is Flight Lieutenant Yoshika Miyafuji of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing," said Yoshika into the communications. "We are en route to your location."

 _"Thank goodness we finally reached someone,"_ said the voice on the other side.

"Are you the Captain?" questioned Yoshika.

 _"Yes I am,"_ said the Captain.

"What is the status of your situation?" asked Yoshika.

 _"At the current moment we are dead in the water as our engines have been hit and we are currently under heavy fire by a neuroi,"_ said the Captain. _"The stern and rare central of the ship is flooded and the ship is sinking. We been trying to contact base, but so far nothing. You are the first to answer back."_

"Is there any casualties or wounded?" asked Yoshika.

 _"There is no casualties as of this moment, but there is a few that has moderate wounds,"_ said the Captain. _"We was able to get all the people out of the stern and central rare of the ship before closing the bulkheads, but the ships engine exploded. We are abanding ship."_

"Roger that," said Yoshika. "Help is on the way."

After that was said Yoshika continued on course as she continued behind Chinatsu. The others had heard everything as well. Shirley was right behind Yoshika and the others was right behind her with Ursula behind them trying to catch up to the others. 

Meanwhile as the others took off into the distance Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn stood there and watched them go. All three of them was worried and nervous and waited in the hangar as they listened in on communications. There was nothing for a little while until Yoshika spoke up.

 _"Chinatsu fill everyone in on what is going on,"_ came Yoshika's voice.

A moment later the singing that had been going on for a little while stopped before Chinatsu spoke up.

 _"Roger that Ma'am,"_ came Chinatsu's voice. _"Just a little while ago I picked up a mayday emergency transmission from a Fuso cargo ship bound for the eastern part of Orussia. The Fuso cargo ship was attacked by a neuroi and is under heavy fire as we speak. The ship is sinking at the moment. They tried to contact base, but every time they did they got no respond back."_

Minna looked at Mio and Barkhorn as they heard that and Mio whispered to Minna.

"Communication jamming," said Mio as Minna nodded her head.

"How did they not spot the neuroi?" questioned Barkhorn quietly.

 _"Alright you all heard that,"_  came Yoshika's voice. _"Those people are in trouble at the moment and are in need of help. We need to get there as soon as possible as their lives rests in our hands. Shirley take off after Chinatsu as quickly as possible. Everyone else continue as fast as you can. I'm going on ahead."_

 _"Roger that ma'am,"_ came the reply of the others.

They didn't hear anything after that, but they was all worried as they heard what Chinatsu said. So the three of them started talking between one another, but still continued to listen incase anything was said.

"The cargo ship was bound for the warfront of Orussia," said Mio.

"Yeah according to the reports there has been quite a bit casulties there," said Minna. "Fuso decided to send supplies to them, but they couldn't take the main route as it was to risky so they decided to take the ocean route to deliever the supplies. It was concidered the least most risky route."

"At least until now," said Barkhorn as Minna nodded her head.

"The neuroi trying to cut off supplies?" questioned Mio. "That's going to make things much harder."

"That maybe possible, but it's hard to say for sure," said Minna.

"How did they not see the neuroi?" questioned Barkhorn.

"They might have seen it," said Mio, "but even if they did see it there wasn't much they could do."

Minna nodded her head in agreement with that.

"Do you think the others are ready for this?" asked Mio. "They only been training on the second step of Yoshika's training for a week and five days. I know they all improved, but still."

"I know what you mean," said Minna. "I'm worried as well. I know Yoshika and Chinatsu will be alright as they already managed to defeat a neuroi, but the others on the other hand I'm still not sure."

A moment later they heard Yoshika's voice again through the communication and all went quiet.

 _"Chinatsu put me through to the ship,"_ came Yoshika's voice.

 _"Roger that Ma'am,"_ came Chinatsu's reply.

Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn waited for a little while before hearing the Mayday emergency call.

 _"Mayday! Mayday! This is the Fuso cargo ship bound for the eastern part of Orussia,"_ came a voice. _"We are under heavy fire from a neuroi and the ship is sinking! I repeat we are under heavy fire from a neuroi and the ship is sinking! If anyone can hear this please reapond!"_

 _"Fuso cargo ship this is Flight Lieutenant Yoshika Miyafuji of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing,"_  came Yoshika's voice. _"We are en route to your location."_

 _"Thank goodness we finally reached someone,"_  said the voice on the other side.

 _"Are you the Captain?"_  came Yoshika's voice.

 _"Yes I am,"_  came the reply from the Captain.

 _"What is the status of your situation?"_ asked Yoshika.

 _"At the current moment we are dead in the water as our engines have been hit and we are currently under heavy fire by a neuroi,"_  said the Captain.  _"The stern and rare central of the ship is flooded and the ship is sinking. We been trying to contact base, but so far nothing. You are the first to answer back."_

 _"Is there any casualties or wounded?"_ asked Yoshika.

 _"There is no casualties as of this moment, but there is a few that has moderate wounds,"_ said the Captain. _"We was able to get all the people out of the stern and central rare of the ship before closing the bulkheads, but the ships engine exploded. We are abanding ship."_

 _"Roger that,"_  came Yoshika's voice. _"Help is on the way."_

After that there was nothing again so Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn started talking.

"It's more serious then I thought," said Minna.

"The neuroi aimed for their engine," said Mio. "Without their engine they are nothing more then sitting ducks in the water."

"I agree," said Minna. "Also their is moderate wounded as well. I just hope the others can get to them in time and actually help them."

"They're going to abandon ship even while the neuroi is firing," said Barkhorn. "Seems risky if ask me."

"Yeah, but their only other option is to stay inside the ship and sink with it," said Minna.

"They don't really have many options at the moment," said Mio. "They could either sit there and sink with the ship or they can take the chance of abandoning ship. Either way they go if the others don't get to them they're gone. Simple as that."

"I don't like doing nothing," said Barkhorn sighing.

"I don't like it either, but none of us can fly unless we take the JU52," said Mio. "That though would just cause more problems for the others though as they would have to worry about us, the crew, and the neuroi."

"So all we can do is stand here and wait," said Barkhorn frowning.

"Barkhorn I know your worried, but all we can do is wait here for their return and listen," said Minna.

"And for good reason," said Barkhorn.

Minna and Mio looked down as she said that before sighing. Mio then looked up and at Barkhorn.

"Barkhorn have you even told Yoshika yet?" asked Mio not realizing she spoke into the communication.

 _"Tell me what?"_ questioned Yoshika through the communication. _"What is it that Barkhorn needs to tell me?"_

"Oh you heard that," said Mio. "Opps my mistake."

 _"Yes I did now tell me what that is about,"_ came Yoshika's voice.

Barkhorn sighed before replying in the communication device.

"I've always looked at you as a little sister," said Barkhorn.

 _"Thank you for tell me,"_ came Yoshika's voice.

"Your welcome Yoshika," said Barkhorn as she smiled before thinking to herself. _"Go get them little sis and becareful."_

A little earlier the Captain was on the bridge of the Fuso cargo ship that was starting to sink into the ocean on an angle. He has been trying to get in contact with anyone over the last few minutes, but so far he got nothing. The neuroi was continuing to fire at them every now and then. There was a few crew members that had moderate wounds and was bandaged up. The Captain decided to try one more time and if he got nothing then they would just sink with the ship. There was no point in abandoning the ship if they was just going to die anyways. 

"Mayday! Mayday! This is the Fuso cargo ship bound for the eastern part of Orussia," said the Captain into the radio. _"_ We are under heavy fire from a neuroi and the ship is sinking! I repeat we are under heavy fire from a neuroi and the ship is sinking! If anyone can hear this please reapond!"

The Captain stopped and hung his head low thinking he wouldn't get a reply back. Soon though the radio crackled to life as someone replied.

 _"Fuso cargo ship this is Flight Lieutenant Yoshika Miyafuji of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing,"_  came a girl's voice.  _"We are en route to your location."_

The Captain's eyes widen in surprise as he lifted his head up at hearing the reply before grabbing the radio.

"Thank goodness we finally reached someone," said the Captain.

 _"Are you the Captain?"_  came Yoshika's voice.

"Yes I am," said the Captain.

 _"What is the status of your situation?"_  asked Yoshika.

 _"_ At the current moment we are dead in the water as our engines have been hit and we are currently under heavy fire by a neuroi," said the Captain. "The stern and rare central of the ship is flooded and the ship is sinking. We been trying to contact base, but so far nothing. You are the first to answer back."

 _"Is there any casualties or wounded?"_  asked Yoshika.

"There is no casualties as of this moment, but there is a few that has moderate wounds," said the Captain. "We was able to get all the people out of the stern and central rare of the ship before closing the bulkheads, but the ships engine exploded. We are abanding ship."

 _"Roger that,"_  came Yoshika's voice.  _"Help is on the way."_

The Captain hung up radio cummunications after that. He was glad that help was on the way and now that they was they can abandon ship instead of sink with it, but there was still the question of whether they will get there or not. The Captain decided to take a risky shot as he turned to his crew.

"Alright we are abandoning ship," said the Captain. "Get the injured and help them to the rafts."

"Yes Sir," said the crew men.

They all started to go about helping the injured before following the Captain to the rafts of the ship. This was not going to be easy with the neuroi out there and shooting at them as well. They managed to make it on deck before quickly getting the rafts ready and with a little bit of luck they finally got the rafts set up before they started loading the injured and crew into them. They then lowered them down into the water where they started floating away from the ship that was sinking. Once all the others was on rafts the Captain and the rest got into another one before they lowered themselves into the ocean waters and started floating away from the ship.

As the Captain and crew got farther away from the ship the neuroi seemed to either be ignoring them or didn't notice them as it fired another beam at the ship this time hitting the bridge and setting it ablaze.

"It's a good thing we got out of there in time," said the Captain. "Another ten minutes we be gone."

"Yes Sir, but now we are just sitting ducks," said one of the crew men. 

"True it's a risky move, but at least we are alive for the moment," said the Captain. "Let's hope that our help arrives."

The neuroi fired at the ship again this time hitting the deck of the ship and setting it ablaze. The Captain and the crew continued to float in the rafts watching the neuroi as it continued to fire one beam after another at the ship. Soon though the ship sunk under the ocean waters leaving nothing left except the Captain and crew in the rafts. The neuroi noticing that the ship was no long an issue decend to turn it's beams onto the Captain and crew of the ship as it prepared to fire.

"Is this the end of us?" questioned the Captain noticing the Neuori preparing to fire at them.

One of the crew members though notice something red shinning in the distance and became worried.

"What is that?" questioned the crew men.

The Captain turned and looked at him before looking in the distance to see a red shinning dot that was growing and getting bigger as it came closer. As it did the temperture started to rise in the air making it feel like it was a hot summer day instead of winter. The Captain would have used his binocular, but he knew that the bright light would blind him if he did. 

"It's going to fire!" shouted one of the crew men.

The Captain turned back and looked back at the neuroi before becoming worried. Their help has not arrived yet and the neuroi was preparing to attack them. On top of that the other light could be another neuroi. The Captain hoped that was not the case or this situation was grim not that it already wasn't. The Captain looked back at the red light that was in the distance and as it got closer it was easier to see in the darkness. The red light was moving quickly as it headed their way fast. The Captain looked back at the Neuroi before looking back at the red light as it headed directly for the neuroi. The captain continued to watch as the red light got closer to the neuroi and as it did the neuroi fired a beam at them, but a moment later the red light crashed into the neuroi and what the Captain seen next shocked him as well as everyone else in the crew. The large neuroi was tipped over in the air making the beam miss it's mark and hit another place in the water sending waves out. The Captain continued to watch as the light continued to crash into the neuroi and circle around it. He was confused as to what was going on at the moment.

Two minutes ago Chinatsu was flying threw the air quickly on destination to help the crew of the sinking Fuso cargo ship. She was making good timing as she flew across the night sky. Another minute went by and Chinatsu could see the neuroi in the distance as it prepared to lunch an attack on the crew of the ship. Chinatsu started glowing red as she headed directly for the neuroi in attempt to save the crew. As she got closer she started singing a Karlsland Air Force song. Everyone in the 501st that heard it knew what it meant.

 _"Chinatsu's already there,"_ came Lucchini's voice.

 _"Everyone stay on course and continue as fast as you can,"_ said Yoshika. _"Chinatsu you don't have to reply, but keep the crew safe. I'm right behind you and will be arriving shortly."_

 _"Roger that,"_ came the reply of everyone except Chinatsu who continued to sing as she zoned in on the neuroi fists ready to attack as she wasn't preparing a weapon at the moment.

Chinatsu continued on course towards the neuroi quickly and as she got close to it the neuroi fired a beam, but Chinatsu pulled a fist back as she got close enough to it before slamming her fist into it shattering part of it's armor and tipping it. The neuroi's beam missed it's original target and hit the water nearby sending waves through the area. After that Chinatsu started flying around the neuroi throwing punches every now and then breaking more of the neuroi's armor and sending it tipping in different directions as she did. After a little while though Chinatsu notice several spots on the neuroi open up as thing came out of it. Chinatsu stopped singing as she seen them. 

 _"Drones,"_ thought Chinatsu as she flew away backing up from the neuroi before her red light disappeared then she armed herself with her pure black MG 42 and MG 131.

 _"Chinatsu what's wrong?"_ questioned Yoshika who noticed the singing stopped.

"Ma'am we got drones," said Chinatsu.

 _"Is the crew still safe?"_ asked Yoshika.

 _"Dang not those pests,"_ said Lucchini.

"Affirmative Ma'am," said Chinatsu. "They are safe at the moment."

 _"Chinatsu keep the neuroi and drones from them as much as possible,"_ said Yoshika.  _"I'll be there in two minutes."_

"Roger that," said Chinatsu. "Using evasive manuvers and starting assault."

Meanwhile the Captain and crew was watching from the rafts as they watch the red light circle around the neuroi. Then he watched at the red light started to back away from the neuroi before it went out complete and the temperture returned to normal. He took his binocular and looked through them at where the red light was at to see a young girl with pink hair in a pure black striker unit with two pure black MG's in her hand. The girl also had two rocket lunchers with her as well as four belts of ammo and a Walther PPK. The Captain put his binocular down surprised.

 _"It's that pink haired witch that everyone has been talking about lately,"_ thought the Captain. _"What was her name again?"_

The Captain began to think for a moment before turning to one of the crew men.

"Hey what was the name of that pink haired witch everyone was talking about?" asked the Captain.

"I believe it's Chinatsu Shimamoto," said one of the crew men.

"Yeah that's it," said the Captain turning back around and looking up at the sky. "I can't believe it is her. Her strength is astounding."

"Ehhh really it's her?" questioned one of the crew men.

"Yeah," said the Captain before looking through his binoculars again. He then moved them towards the neuroi and around the area before gasping in surprise. "The neuroi has drones."

"Drones," said one of the crew men. "It could have wiped us all out along time ago."

"What was it doing toying with us?" questioned another crew men.

"Probably didn't feel the need to use them," said the Captain before going back to looking through the binoculars.

The neuroi drones started to swarm towards Chinatsu location, but Chinatsu didn't mind she flew off towards them. The drones seeing her coming fired beams at her, but Chinatsu swirved around the air dodging them as she closed the distance between her and the drones. Once she was up close to them she pulled the trigger of her MG's sending ammo into them at close range. He ammo pierce through them and a moment later their was a shatter before white particles filled the night air. Chinatsu realized that all the drones had cores.

 _"So you all have cores. Well I'll just have to detroy you all,"_ thought Chinatsu before speaking into communications. "Drones all have cores."

 _"Prepare to take them all out everyone,"_ said Yoshika.

 _"Roger that,"_ said the others.

Drones swarmmed around her attempting to cut her off before firing red beams at her. A moment later there was a bang as Chinatsu flew into the air before she did a 180 degree turn and started decending back down at the neuroi. As she got close she pulled the tigger sending ammo into them and more cores shattered before more white particles filled the air. Chinatsu then took off towards some more drones before pulling up and accending into the air. The drones went after her following behind her and a moment later Chinatsu did a 180 degree turn falling back down at them. The neuroi drones seeing this fired beams at her attempting to hit her only for Chinatsu to spiral and swirve avoiding them as she got closer. Once she was at close range she then pulled the trigger sending ammo into them and piercing right through them. More cores shattered and more white particles filled the night air. Chinatsu then took off pulling hard lefts, hard rights, and u-turns before coming up behind more drones and sending ammo into them. More cores shattered and more white particles filled the air. The bigger neuroi sensing the danger of the witch fired off a massive beam at Chinatsu who was directly in front of the crew of the ship with them farther behind her.

 _"No,"_   thought Chinatsu. _"I have no shield I can't block that and if I move then."_

Chinatsu's reflexes got the best of her having been trained to dodge more then anything else. She swirved and dodge the massive beam only to put her head down in shame a moment later.

 _"I won't let you!"_ shouted Yoshika's voice in the comunications.

Chinatsu picked her head up as she heard that and smiled in relief, "Ma'am your here."

Yoshika however didn't reply as she flew in front of the raft where the crew was at just a little farther in the air before throwing up a shield. Her new bigger and stonger sheild erupted in front of her as the massive beam crashed into it protecting the crew that was in the raft with ease. This time Yoshika wasn't pushed back in the air like she previously was and was able to block it effectively. Chinatsu seeing that Yoshika had that handled took off as she flew after some drones and started taking them out. 

Meanwhile a little while earlier the Captain continued to follow the pink haired witch as she started her assault on the neuroi drones. He was amazed with the girl's grace and combat abilities as he watched one neuroi drone fall after another. He continued to watch quickly as the girls speed was hard to follow as she did tricks and turns he never seen anyone do before. He put his binocular down for a moment before speaking.

"She's taking drones out one after another," said the Captain.

"Alright we are saved," said the crew men.

The Captain smiled as he heard that then turned back around only to see the large neuroi send a massive beam at the pink haired witch that was in front of them.

 _"Surely she wouldn't dodge that,"_ thought the Captain only to gasp a moment later as the witch did just that.

The Captain then sighed before closing his eye, but soon he heard a thundering sound and opened his eyes only to look up to see Yoshika standing there in front of them with a huge shield in front of her blocking the massive beam. The Captain sighed in relief as he realized the 501st Joint Fighter Wing has made it to help them. He was amazed that she actually managed to block that beam which was massive effectively.

Yoshika continued to block the massive beam for a little while until it stopped a moment later. Chinatsu continued to fly around in the air taking care of the drones. Yoshika turned around and started to decend so she can help the injured only for the big neuroi to send another massive beam towards her.

"Ma'am another one," said Chinatsu.

Yoshika turned back around quickly to see another massive beam heading in their direction. She threw up another bigger and stonger sheild as the massive beam crashed into it protecting her and the crew that was just behind her a little ways. Yoshika sighed as she knew that she wasn't going to be able to move from guard position over the crew.

"Shirley what is your estimated time of arrival?" questioned Yoshika into the communication. "I can use some assistance here."

 _"Estimated time of arrival is four minutes Ma'am,"_ came Shirley's reply.

"Roger that," said Yoshika. "Stay on course and get here when you can. I'll hold it off until arrivel."

 _"What's Chinatsu doing?"_ questioned Ursula confused.

"She's busy dealing with the drones," said Yoshika. "The neuroi is a big one like the one in Karlsland and uses a massive beam. So I'm guarding the crew as we speak."

Everyone in the 501st including Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn who heard that flinched as well as Ursula. Barkhorn got worried though remembering that incident.

 _"You're not hurt are you little sis?"_ questioned Barkhorn worry evident in her voice.

"Relax big sis I'm fine," said Yoshika.

 _"Be careful of sneak attacks little sis,"_ said Barkhorn.

"I'm close to the water and the crew a ways away from them and Chinatsu is taking them out," said Yoshika. "So they're not having an easy time trying to reach me at the moment."

Yoshika heard the sound of relief through the communication as well as laughter most likely from Mio. She was probably sure that Barkhorn was blushing at the moment even though she couldn't see. Yoshika went back to defending the crew of the ship from the neuroi while Chinatsu continued to destroy one drone after another. Soon the beam that Yoshika blocked ended, but was replaced with another one that soon followed. This continued for four minutes straight and by that time Chinatsu had destroyed 200 drones bringing her shot down record up from 500 to 700 shot downs. Yoshika on the other hand continued to sheild and guard the crew members. The last beam ended a moment ago, but Yoshika new that another one would soon follow. A moment later though Yoshika heard the sound of another striker unit.

 _"Good she's here,"_ thought Yoshika as Shirley soon came to a stop nearby her.

"I'm here Ma'am," said Shirley.

"Good work getting here Shirley," said Yoshika. "The crew is in need of medical assistant and I can't hold guard and assist them at the same time. Also Chinatsu is busy so she can't assist them either."

"Couldn't she just guard while you assist them?" asked Shirley.

"She's doing fine as is Shirley," said Yoshika. "Just guard the crew from being hit, but be careful as the neuroi's beam is massive."

"Roger that," said Shirley as Yoshika moved out of the way and started to decend towards the crew. 

Another massive beam came at them and Shirley threw up a shield which was bigger then her usual size. The beam crashed into it and Shirley was slightly pushed back from the force of the attack, but none the less manage to effectively block the attack. Yoshika continued her decent towards the ship.

The Captain and crew was watching for the last four minutes as the girl started to decend only for the big neuroi to fire another beam at her. She turned around and blocked it and ever since she been staying in that position blocking one massive beam after another. Chinatsu on the other hand was taking out drones left and right as she flew through the night sky. The captain lost count at how many she took down at this moment. Soon though he heard something and turned to see another witch headed towards them before she stopped next to the girl. Then after that they started talking for a little while before Yoshika who was guarding turned and started decending towards them. As she did though the big neuroi fired another beam only for it to be blocked by the new witch that showed up who was slightly pushed back from the force of the attack. 

"Your the captain," said Yoshika noticing the rank as she got over there floating above them in the air.

"Yes I am," said the Captain as he noticed her rank, but was a little confused on the colors of her rank. "Your Fight Lieutenant Yoshika Miyafuji."

Yoshika nodded her head before speaking again, "We're are your injured so I can assist and taking care of them."

"They're just behind us a little ways as they was the first ones sent out," said the Captain. "I sent some of the crew with them so they can watch over them."

Yoshika nodded her head before she took off over to them as the Captain watched her go for a moment. Then he turned back around before going back to using his binoculars to watch the pink haired witch Chinatsu as she continued to take out drones one after the other. 

Yoshika got to the crew a moment later as she floated in the air above them nearby. She continued to look down at them to see moderate burns and cuts.

 _"This will be tricky,"_ thought Yoshika. _"It's going to get hard as I have no place to take off my striker unit."_

Yoshika then thought back to when they was training as well as when Mio was teaching her. As she recalled the training she got an idea.

"Don't worry I'll be right there to help you," said Yoshika.

The crew nodded their heads at her, but gasped in shock when Yoshika striker unit stopped and she dropped into the cold ocean waters. Yoshika came back out a moment later still in her striker unit. She started to swim over to the edge of the crew who watched her. Once she was there she then put and arm over the raft before looking to one of the crew men.

"I need you all to move the injured over towards me one at a time so I can heal them," said Yoshika.

The crew men agreed with her before they started moving the injured over to her one at a time. Yoshika started healing them one at a time and soon the crew was all healed up. The injured crew all bowed their heads to her in thanks as Yoshika smiled. Yoshika then went to the next raft and healed the injured there. The ones there also bowed their heads to her in thanks making Yoshika smile. Once done Yoshika then started thinking to herself.

 _"Now that is done how do I plan to get out of the water?"_ questioned Yoshika to herself. _"I'll have to wait for one of the others to arrive to pull me out or do I?"_

Yoshika looked back at the crew members before speaking again, "Brace yourselves for rough waters."

The crew men nodded their head's at her, but looked confused. Yoshika started swimming away until she was a good distance away. Then she moved the striker unit so that the legs was facing down before she started the striker unit up. The four magic propellers started up and a moment later Yoshika shot out of the water shooting cold water into the air behind her as she did. Rough waves rocked the rafts for a little while and then the water that shot into the air crashed back down into the ocean making a few more waves that rocked the rafts before calming down again. Yoshika took off towards where Shirley was at wet, but not cold due to gaining resistance to the cold weather. She went past the Captain who at that time stopped watching Chinatsu and was watching her ever since she splashed into the ocean. Yoshika came to a stop next to Shirley a moment later.

"Alright Shirley I'll take it from here," said Yoshika. "Go and assist Chinatsu with the drones."

"Roger that," said Shirley before taking off towards where Chinatsu was at.

Yoshika continued to hold guard of the crew as she floated their in the air. A moment later another massive beam head towards her only for her to throw up a shield and effectively block it. Once Shirley got to Chinatsu she spoke up.

"How many have you taken out Chinatsu?" asked Shirley.

"300 so far," said Chinatsu. 

Shirley nodded her head at her then the two of them started heading off towards more drones. The drones seen them coming and shot out beams at them only for the two of them to effectively dodge the beams as they continued to get closer. Once close enough they pulled the trigger sending ammo into them. Chinatsu's drones was destroy as she pierced right through them, but Shirley had to send a few rounds into each drone before their cores shattered.

The Captain watched as Yoshika pulled up to the other witch before they spoke. Then the other witch the was guarding them took off into the air towards where the pink haired witch Chinatsu was at. The big neuroi threw out a massive beam at them again only for it to be effectively blocked by Yoshika. Chinatsu and the other witch soon took off towards more neuroi. The Captain found himself going from using his binoculars to not using them quickly as he watched.

Yoshika continued to block massive beam one after the other over the last two minutes since she returned to guarding. During that time Chinatsu and Shirley have taken down a decent amount of neuroi. Shirley was at 50 shot downs at the moment and Chinatsu was at 400 bring her total up to 900 shot downs so far. Yoshika picked up the sound of engines and smiled.

 _"They're here,"_ thought Yoshika before giving out commands. "Alright all take out the drones. Use evasive manuvers as needed. If any drones use a beam towards the crew then block them, but be cautious as the big neuroi beam is massive. Be cautious of your surrounds as we got cilvilians in the area."

"Roger that," came the reply of the others.

It looked like Ursula had grouped up with the others on her way here which was good. 

"Alright lets do this!" cried Lucchini as she headed for the area that Chinatsu and Shirley was at with the others.

A moment later a massive beam was shot out from the big neuroi as it headed for the crew. The others that just showed up was clear away from it though. Yoshika threw a shield up effectively blocking it. Then their was a bang as she started flying threw the air pushing the massive beam and making it follow her as she flew into the air. One the beam was high in the air it soon stopped. Yoshika however didn't let her sheild down as she soon decended on an angle before changing course and heading towards drones. Yoshika closed the gap and as she did the drones fired at her only for their shots to crash into her sheild before they smashed into her sheild where they was taken out by her MG's. After that attack Yoshika had shot down 200 in one burst bringing her shot down record from 300 to 500 at the moment. Erica and the others got to Chinatsu a little before Yoshika did that attack.

"How many did you take out so far chinatsu?" asked Erica.

"400," said Chinatsu.

Erica nodded her head not surprised with the answer then they took off towards some neuroi drones about to engage them when the big neuroi fired a massive beam. They all looked back to see Yoshika block it a moment later before they heard a bang then seen her split the beam as she accended into the air with her sheild. The beam countinued to follow her into the air before it stopped then they watched as Yoshika decended before changing course towards drones. The drones started firing at her only to be blocked by her sheild and then the drones crashed into her sheild before they was taken out by Yoshika one after the another. The others then took off again as they joined the fight each one of them headed towards drones. As they did the drones fired beams at them only for the girls to swirve and dodge them. They then got up close before firing at them which took a few rounds before the drones was destroyed.

The Captain and crew continued to watch the fight before hearing engins and turned. The Captain looked through his binoculars to see that seven more witches have reached them. After that he then watched as they headed to where Chinatsu and the other witch was fighting the drones. He put his binoculars down and then looked back at Yoshika. A moment later he seen the neuroi fire another beam at them only for Yoshika to throw up a sheild effectively blocking it. To his amazement he then watched as there was a bang before Yoshika accended into the air splitting the beam that followed her in half and once in the air it stopped. After that he then watched as Yoshika decended again with her sheild still activated before change direction and charging right at drones. The drones tried to shoot at her only to be stopped by her sheild then they crashed into her sheild where she took them out a moment later. After that the Captain then watched with his binoculars as the other witches joined the fight as they all took off towards drones. As they did the drones shot out beams at them only for them to effectively dodge them and get in close only to take out more drones. After that it was a bunch of dodging, gunfire, tricks, and sheilds on occasion if the neuroi tried to attack them. The Captain was amazed as these girl's danced in the sky gracefully. Soon though the drones was completely destroyed in the area and the only neuroi left was the big one.

Yoshika and the others continued to float in the air with Yoshika in the front and Chinatsu next to her. The others was right behind them as they looked at the neuroi. So far in the battle Yoshika got 300 shot downs, Chinatsu got 499, all the others got 100 each for a total of 1,599 drones taken down. It didn't start out with all 1,599 drones though as every time they destroy a good amount the neuroi would release more of them. Now though it looked as though the neuroi was completely out of drones to use. This also brought Yoshika's shot down record to 600, Chinatsu shot down record to 999, Erica's shot down record to 400, and everyone else shot down record increased as well. Now they just need to defeat the last neuroi.

"Alright," said Yoshika. "Drones gone and one left. Everyone commence assault on the neuroi. use evasive manuvers as needed, but keep in mind we got civilian's in the area. If the neuroi tries to shoot at them then whoever can block it do so. Now commance assault."

"Roger that!" shouted the others.

Yoshika and the others then took off towards the neuroi, but as they did the neuroi fired beams at them only for them to dodge them and continue getting closer to the neuroi. They continued to dodge all the beams they could only throwing up a sheild if the beam was heading towards the crew. They started getting closer towards the neuroi before getting to it a moment later and starting to fire at it as they flew around close to it dodging beams as needed and only sheilding when necessary. Chinatsu put her MG's away before she light up red again and then she started punching the neuroi making it tip over some and destroying part of it's armor. Then she flew around dodging beams and crashing her fist into it breaking part of it's armor ever time. She then flew into the air a moment later as she switched out to her fligerhammers and Sanya followed her as she did.

Chinatsu then took aim before firing her rockets only for the neuroi to try to dodge them to the left. Sanya fired her rockets to the left before the neuroi had the chance to even think about dodging it a second time. Chinatsu rockets changed course and slammed into it as an explosion lit up the darkness. There was a shriek from the neuroi before Sanya's rockets hit it a moment later making it shriek again. Chinatsu and Sanya did it again and another part of the armor was broken off from the attack. After that Chinatsu then put her fliegerhammers away before she headed back for the neuroi dodging beams as needed. Sanya followed along with her fligerhammer and dodged beams as needed as she got closer to the neuroi. Chinatsu smashed a fist into the neuroi tipping it and breaking another part of it's armor. Meanwhile the others was flying around shooting around and dodging the neuroi beams as needed only throwing up sheilds when the beams was heading towards the crew. 

The Captain continued to watch amazed and with the one girl all red again the temperture rised some. She was also giving out enough light for them all to see what was going on in the darkness, but still you can't see what is happening up close without the binoculars. The Captain and crew was amazed as they watched the assault on the large neuroi. 

"So that is the Legendary 501st Join Fighter Wing the Strike Witches," said the Captain.

"You mean the same ones that destroyed the Berlin hive in Karlsland before the other hives appeared," said a crew member. "The Karlsland Incident."

"The same very ones except the pinked hair witch Chinatsu," said the Captain. "The one that answered our call Yoshika was the one that was injured."

Everyone in the crew was amazed as they looked up and watched the witches of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing take on the big neuroi. All of them new about the Karlsland Incident. Not a single person didn't know about all that. 

 _"They dance in the sky gracefully,"_ thought the Captain.  _"They definitely have the right to be called legendary."_

Yoshika and the others continued their assault, but have yet to find the core of the neuroi. After a little bit Yoshika spoke up.

"Alright everyone I'm failing back," said Yoshika. "Don't worry about blocking now I'll handle that. So use evasive manuvers and keep up with your assault. If anyone spots the core take it out."

"Roger that," said the others.

Yoshika started to decend back to the crew backwards slowly while the others continued their assault. After a little while of failing back a beam came towards her and Yoshika threw her sheild up bocking it effectively. Once the beam died down she continued her decend back to the crew and once she was close enough stood guard. 

The others continued flying around dodging beams and shooting at the neuroi, but so far has not managed to find the core. Yoshika has blocked several beams for a good while that came towards her while the others continued the assault. Soon though the neuroi did something that shocked them all. It disappeared from view making all the witches halt with confusion.

"What the heck?" questioned Yoshika confused.

"Hey where it go?" questioned Lucchini.

 _"Yoshika what is going on?"_ asked Mio. 

"The neuroi it just disappeared from view," said Yoshika.

 _"What do you mean it just disappeared?"_ asked Mio her voice shaking possibly do with worry and nervousness.

"I don't know it was there just a moment ago and then vanished into thin air," said Yoshika.

While Yoshika was talking to Mio and the others in the 501st Join Fighter Wing that was back at base. The others in the 501st that was their was looking confused. Chinatsu was looking around the area trying to figure out where the neuroi went, but couldn't see any indication of where it went.

The Captain and crew that was watching noticed it and the Captain's eyes widen in surprise realizing how they got hit out of no where without seeing the neuroi. 

Chinatsu decided to try to see if she could use her absolute antenna to pinpoint where the neuroi went and a moment later she found it. Chinatsu then took off as she accended higher in the air. As she did she started to glow red making the temperture rise and giving some light so everyone can see. The others in the 501st seen this that was nearby and watched Chinatsu confused. Yoshika continued to look at Chinatsu curiously wondering what she was doing.

Chinatsu continued to accend in the air quickly as she glowed and as she got closer she shouted into the communications as she pulled her fist back.

"Right here!" shouted Chinatsu as she slammed a fist into the neuroi that she located.

A chunk of the neuroi armor broke off and the neuroi tipped over from the force of the attack. The force of the attack also knocking the neuroi out of it's hiding spot in the air as it appeared a moment later. The others in the 501st was shocked and suprised as they heard her before she threw a punch in the air and the neuroi appeared a moment later. Yoshika was stunned surprised as she seen that Chinatsu has found the neuroi, but now she realized what this meant.

"Chinatsu found it," said Yoshika.

 _"Yoshika what's going on?"_ questioned Mio.

"Chinatsu found the neuroi," said Yoshika. "It has the ability to go invisible to the naked eye."

 _"Wait what?"_ questioned Mio, Minna, and Barkhorn.

"I said it has the ability to go invisible to the naked eye," said Yoshika.

"That is not good," said Mio.

 _"Wait then that means the ship might not have even seen it coming,"_ said Barkhorn.

"Judging from what I heard it sounded like the engine was the first to go," said Yoshika. "The neuroi must have appeared behind them before attacking. Right in their blind spot."

 _"That does not bold well for anyone,"_ said Mio.

"Minna have you heard about this?" asked Yoshika.

"No Yoshika," said Minna. "The reports on the neuroi so far that I read have never done that."

"I see," said Yoshika. "Seems this neuroi thinks we are a threat to it. Alright you all a little change in plan. Chinatsu you keep the neuroi from going invisible and if it does knock it out of it. Everyone else continue holding your original positions and attack the neuroi. Use evasive manuvers and try to find the core. Whatever you do don't let this neuroi get away. If you find the core then take it out. I'll hold guard over the crew."

"Roger that Ma'am," came Chinatsu.

"Roger that," said the others.

Chinatsu continued to glow red and smash her fists into the neuroi tipping it in different directions and making it so the neuroi would have a dificult time tying to go invisible again. At the same time she was dodging any beams that was thrown at her, keeping communication so the others can speak, and using her ability to keep track of the neuroi. The others flew toward the neuroi and the neuroi tried to fire beams at them, but Chinatsu made the neuroi's beams miss as it was tipped over some from the force of her attack. The others closed the distance towards it before they started firing while dodging beams all around it. The neuroi tried to go invisible only for Chinatsu to hit it and knock it back out of it. Yoshika continued to stand guard over the crew who seemed amazed as the witches continued their assault on the big neuroi. Yoshika had to block a few beams that came at them with her sheild while the others continued their assault. After a little while Chinatsu flew into the air as she switched to her fligerhammers and Sanya did the same in the opposite direction. Then Chinatsu pointed the fligerhammers at the neuroi before firing. The neuroi tried to dodge by accending into the air only to get hit by Chinatsu rockets which made it tip over from the force of the attack. A piece of armor was broken off as Chinatsu's rockets hit it and a moment later Sanya's rockets made impact as well. 

Chinatsu then fired again and the neuroi tried to dodge to the right, but Chinatsu rockets hit hit again tipping it over some and breaking part of the armor. Sanya's rockets made impact a moment later as she followed after Chinatsu. Chinatsu seen something red a moment later as the neuroi started to repair itself quickly. Chinatsu put her fligehammers away before she took off farther into the air accending higher quickly. Once she was far into the sky above the clouds Chinatsu started glowing red and this time she was giving off a bit more heat and light then usual lighting up the area like it was daytime in the summer as the temperture sored to that of 100 degrees farhenheit. The others was sweating from the intense heat that she was putting out. Chinatsu started to decent and as she did the tempertures slowly started to climb slowly. Chinatsu broke through the clouds a moment later heading directly straight for the neuroi. Yoshika was worried as she seen that and didn't want to take a risk.

"Everyone fall back away from Chinatsu," said Yoshika. "Fall back to my position."

"Roger that," came the reply.

 _"Yoshika what is wrong?"_ asked Mio worried.

"Chinatsu's nova ability is climbing," said Yoshika. "I pulled the others back."

There was silence from the others at base after she said that probably from worry. The others in the 501st pulled back to where Yoshika was at as Chinatsu decend in the air towards the neuroi. The heat was climbing slowly as well and the temperture where Yoshika was at was at 100 degrees which meant that Chinatsu was roughly around 300 degrees at the moment.

Chinatsu continued to get closer and closer to the neuroi. The neuroi sensing the danger went invisible before moving away to the left farther. Chinatsu however still picked up it's location and changed course as she continued towards the neuroi. The neuroi sensing the danger still coming did the last thing it could do and fired a massive beam at Chinatsu as she decended in the air.

Yoshika and the others was watching as Chinatsu accending before seeing the neuroi disappear again.

"It disappeared again!" cried Lucchini.

A moment later though they seen Chinatsu change course as she headed for the neuroi again.

"Yeah and Chinatsu's still heading towards the neuroi," said Ursula.

Not much later all of them seen a massive beam heading directly straight for Chinatsu. Yoshika started to panic as she seen it too. She knew she wouldn't get there in time if she flew off, and even getting anywhere near Chinatsu would turn her into a burnt chicken.

"Chinatsu what are you doing!" shouted Yoshika with worry. "Get out of there!"

"Relax Yoshika she still has her sheild," said Perrine.

Yoshika however ignored her, "Chinatsu get out of there it's to risky!"

 _"Yoshika what is going on!"_ Shouted Mio with worry.

"A massive beam is heading towards Chinatsu," said Yoshika.

"No Chinatsu!" shouted Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn with worry.

"Chinatsu stop this right now!" shouted Yoshika.

"Chinatsu please listen to Yoshika it's to risky," said Ursula worried.

Chinatsu continued to decend as the beam came towards her, but even as it did she smiled before speaking.

"I will not let you hurt anyone even if it cost me my life!" shouted Chinatsu. "I'll take you out along with me!"

Yoshika and the others heard her as she said that and Yoshika started shaking as she stood their. Tears started to appear in her eyes as she heard that.

"Chinatsu stop this nonesense right now!" shouted Yoshika.

"Sorry Yoshika, but I'm not human," said Chinatsu surprising the others as their eyes widen. "I already knew I was different then everyone else. The pink hair and eye colors. The magic powers that I have. Overhearing you speaking with others. I realized I wasn't human, but I continued forwards reguardless as I wanted to help everyone. This neuroi is to dangerous to leave on this world. Farewell my friends."

"CHINATSU!" shouted Yoshika loudly.

A moment later though Chinatsu crashed into the beam and Yoshika put her head down as tears fell down them. Everyone else in the 501st also had tears in their eyes as well, but Yoshika was the one that was hurt the most out of them all. 

 _"Chinatsu it wasn't suppose to end this way,"_ thought Yoshika as she started crying while putting a hand on her chest.

"Huh? What is this?" questioned Chinatsu confused.

"What Chinatsu?" questioned Yoshika confused looking up.

Yoshika and the others looked at the beam before gasping in surpise as the beam was being split in half by Chinatsu's red glowing nova ability. Yoshika finally realized why Chinatsu didn't have a shield.

"How is that possible?" questioned Perrine surprised.

 _"Yoshika what... is going... on is... Chinatsu gone?"_ asked Minna as her voice cracking indicating she is crying.

"Chinatsu she... split the... beam in half," said Yoshika her voice cracking from the crying.

 _"She what?"_ questioned Mio.

"Her nova ability it split the beam in half," said Yoshika.

There was gasps that came from Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn that could be heard through the communications. 

A moment later Chinatsu crashed into the neuroi and there was an explosion before a big ball of fire engulfed the neuroi and Chinatsu. Yoshika still continued to cry as she seen the blazing sphere.

"Chinatsu," said Yoshika. "It's over."

"Chinatsu's gone," said Minna before Yoshika heard crying on the other end.

"To think... she would... give her... life like that," said Sanya as she cried.

Yoshika put a hand on her chest felling the pain from losing Chinatsu. She still though even with the tears running down her face continued to look forwards at the blaze ball of enferno. Everyone else though put their heads down along with Ursula for the lost of an ally.

"I don't get it why didn't she use her sheild!" cried Lucchini.

"She couldn't make sheilds," said Yoshika. "That was why I never trained her with them."

The others eyes widen and looked at her except for Ursula as she said that before putting their heads down as tears filled their eyes. There was silence between everyone as Yoshika continued looking at the blazing sphere of enferno. As she did though she soon seen something fly out of it and into the air and gasped as she seen what it was.

"Chiantsu!" shouted Yoshika before she flew forwards some.

"Yoshika what?" questioned Mio.

"She's alive!" shouted Yoshika.

Everyone looked up shocked as she said that and over towards where the blazing sphere of enferno is at to see Chinatsu flying in the air glowing red. She flew through the air in victory doing tricks as she did. Then she started heading to where the others was at and as she came closer the heat she gave off and her glow started to slowly diminish. Soon the red glow disappeared complete as she was only a little ways from the others. She looked at them before she put her head down knowing she was going to get into trouble. White particles from the detroyed neuroi scattered around in the air around the area. The only light was the slowly diminishing blazing sphere of enferno. Yoshika remained silent at the moment not saying much as Chinatsu stood infront of her with her head down. After a little while and the sphere deminishing quite a bit Yoshika spoke up.

"Everyone lets get these crew men to shore where they can contact people and get home safely," said Yoshika.

"Yes Ma'am," said the others except Chinatsu who looked up confused.

Chinatsu was exspecting to be in trouble. Yoshika turned around and remainded silent as they started working on taking the crew towards shore where they could contact people. The closest shore was in Orussia. They tied ropes to the rafts before pulling them towards the shore about two hours away by ship. Soon the crew was on dry land and after thanking the 501st for rescuing them took their leave to contact base. After that Yoshika turned to the others before telling them to head back to base. During the trip back Yoshika remained quiet and has not spoken a word while the others on the other hand smiled and talked among themselves happily. 

Once they got back to base they all decend back into the hangar before taking care of their striker units and weapons. The others then made their way to the hangar Yoshika, Chinatsu, and Ursula was in. Yoshika was at the moment taking care of her strker unit and weapons making sure they was properly taken care of. Once Chinatsu got finished taken care of her weapons and Striker Unit Yoshika made her way to her just as Minna, Mio, Barkhorn, and the others was coming into the hangar. When she got over to her Yoshika smacked her across the face before shouting at her making Chinatsu flinch and put a hand on her check. Minna, Mio, Barkhorn, and all the other was suprised and also flinched.

"Don't ever do that again!" shouted Yoshika before hugging Chinatsu. "Do you know how worried I was? I don't care who you are Chinatsu. You are a part of the 501st no matter what and I will not lose you."

"Sorry Yoshika," said Chinatsu.

"I know you want to help and protect people," said Yoshika. "Just don't scare me like that."

Chinatsu nodded her head at her. Yoshika continued to hold her with Chinatsu's head against her chest for a little while before letting her go and taking a step back. Yoshika then put a hand on the cheek that she smacked before rubbing it.

"I'm glad your safe and alright though," said Yoshika.

Chinatsu smiled at her as she did that and said that and Yoshika smiled back. Everyone sighed in relief glad it didn't get worst then one outburst. Yoshika hearing it turned and looked at them before smiling then she took Chinatsu by the hand and started heading over there. Chinatsu blushed as Yoshika did that, but smiled none the less. Once they was over there Yoshika didn't let go of Chinatsu's hand, but started to speak to the others.

"Everyone good job out there," said Yoshika. "I'm sure you all noticed a big difference when facing that neuroi and due to your results I decided that tomorrow we will move on to step three of the training. As for the rest of the day you all earned a day off so enjoy the rest of the day in your own way, but remember to still do your chores if you have any."

"Yay a day off!" cried Luchini happily.

Everyone else smiled glad for a day off for once as well. Yoshika didn't wait for the others though as she headed out of the hangar still holding on to Chinatsu's hand and not letting it go. Chinatsu continued to follow her as she lead her away from the others as they headed to the inside of the base. Once they got inside Yoshika then lead Chinatsu down the halls of the base still holding her hand until they got to the Fuso style bath house.

Once they got to the bath house Yoshika then started unchanging. Chinasu blushed as she did, but looked confused. Yoshika turn to her before speaking.

"Let's take a nice show and then relax in the onsen," said Yoshika.

Chinatsu nodded her head still blushing while she started undressing. Chinatsu was the first one undressed as Yoshika was taking awhile and walked over to where the showers was before getting inside. She started the shower not to long later after that. Yoshika quickly finished changing as soon as she heard the water going before she made her way over and then climbed in. Chinatsu looked up before seeing Yoshika and then blushed.

"Yoshika what you doing?" asked Chinatsu.

"Let's take a shower together," said Yoshika. "I'll wash your back."

Chinatsu blushed, but nodded her head in agreement. Then Chinatsu turned around so her butt and back was to Yoshika as she let the water run down her body. Yoshika walked up behind her before wrapping her arms around her and holding her closely to her. Chinatsu ass was touching Yoshika's pussy and to Yoshika it felt great to feel her against her. Chinatsu flet a jolt run through her as she felt Yoshika body touch hers. After a little while Yoshika pulled away from Chinatsu who frowned at the lack of contact. Yoshika put some soap on the scrub before she started scrubbing Chinatsu's back for her. Once she was gone she stopped before she squated down looking at Chinatsu's ass before reaching out and starting to scrub the back of Chinatsu's legs. Chinatsu was about to turn around so she can wash the soap off her back when she flet the scrub touch the back of her legs. She turned and looked back as Yoshika looked up.

"Yoshika?" questioned Chinatsu.

"What you don't mind right?" asked Yoshika.

Chinatsu blushed before turning back around and Yoshika smiled before going back to looking at Chinatsu's ass.

 _"Such a sexy ass,"_ thought Yoshika as she looked at it.

Once Yoshika was done with the back side of Chinatsu's body except the butt. She didn't have to worry about the face as Chinatsu already did that. Yoshika then started washing Chinatsu's arms and arm pits. Then she cleaned the scrub off before putting more soap on it.

"Alright turn around," said Yoshika.

Chinatsu blush, but none the less turned around facing Yoshika. Once she did Yoshika then started scrubing her stomach before working up and scrabbing her breasts.

"Ahhh," said Chinatsu as the scrub brushed her nipples. 

Yoshika smiled as she heard that and continued scrubbing her chest for a little while. Then she stopped and squated down so Chinatsu's pussy was in her face while she washed the front of her legs. Yoshika continued to look at Chinatsu's pussy as she wash her legs. Chinatsu blushed as she seen Yoshika looking at her pussy.

 _"Such a nice young mountain pussy,"_ thought Yoshika. 

Yoshika was just about done with washing the front of Chinatsu's legs and as she continued to wash them her face got closer and closer to Chinatsu's pussy. Chinatsu noticed this and was curious as to what she was going to do. As soon as Yoshika was done scrubing the front of Chinatsu's legs she stuck a tongue out and licked Chinatsu's pussy.

"Ahhhh Yoshika," said Chinatsu moaning as pleasure raced through her.

Chinatsu looked down at Yoshika confused. Yoshika moved her head away before speaking.

"Don't worry I'll make sure your all clean," said Yoshika.

Chinatsu nodded her head and Yoshika moved her head back before licking Chinatsu's pussy again.

"Ahhhh Yoshika," said Chinatsu moaning as pleasure raced through her.

Yoshika smiled and continued as she licked Chinatsu again and again. After a little bit Yoshika then reached a hand out before spreading Chinatsu's pussy which was now dripping with liquid. Yoshika then stuck out a tongue before licking Chinatsu's clit.

"Ahhhhh Yoshika!" shouted Chinatsu moaning as a shock wave of pleasure race through her.

Yoshika smiled and did it again.

"Ahhhh Yoshika!" shouted Chinatsu moaning again and grabbing Yoshika's head.

Yoshika reached her hands behind Chinatsu as she grabbed her head and grabbed Chinatsu's ass. Chinatsu body jolted forwards as Yoshika did that making Chinatsu press her pussy into Yoshika's face. Yoshika smiled as she continued to lick Chinatsu's clit. A little while went by and Chinatsu was feel great at the moment. She might not understand what is going on, but she does know one thing and this felt amazing.

"Ahhhh.... mmmmm... Yoshika.... Yes Yoshika.... ahhhh!" shouted Chinatsu as Yoshika continued to lick her clit.

Chinatsu was pushing her hips forwards and backwards in rythm with Yoshika's licks. 

"Mmmm... Ahhhh... Yoshika... Oh yes... Mmmm... Yes Yoshika... ahhhh!" shouted Chinatsu as Yoshika licked her clit some more.

Chinatsu was dripping onto the shower floor with wetness from Yoshika licking her pussy. 

Meanwhile Ursula was in the hangar for a bit after Yoshika left with Chinatsu cleaning her striker unit up and doing maintenance on it. Once she was done she then left there and made her way back inside of the base. She headed towards her room before going inside for a little bit. She soon came back out with a change of clothing deciding to go take a shower after cleaning her striker unit and doing maintenance on it. So with that she made her way to the bath house to get cleaned up. Once she got there she went inside then went over and started undressing. She could hear one of the showers going, but didn't think much on it as she thought it must be one of the others. As she was half way undressed she heard Chinatsu voice.

"Ahhhh... mmmm... Yoshika... Ahhhh... yes Yoshika!" came Chinatsu's voice in a shout.

Ursula looked up before looking where the voice came from with wide eyes and a blush on her cheeks. She had a pretty good idea what Yoshika was doing to Chinatsu in there. She started looking around the room before noticing Yoshika and Chinatsu's clothing was nearby. How she didn't notice them she wasn't sure. Ursula however was nervous as she didn't want to interupt them, but she needed a shower. So with that Ursula continued to undress.

"Mmmmm... Yoshika... ahhhh... Oh yes Yoshika!" came Chintsu's shout.

Ursula blushed again, but continued as she went over to a shower and got in. A moment later the water was turned on in the shower.

Yoshika was continuing to lick Chinatsu's pussy and she had to admit she tasted great. Chinatsu was enjoying it as well as she continued to hold onto Yoshika's head while she licked her pussy. Yoshika and Chinatsu both heard another shower start up, but they didn't care at the moment as they continued. A little while later Ursula's shower stopped before she got out and went over to the onsen before getting into it and relaxing.

"Ahhhh... Oh Yoshika yes... Mmmmm... Yoshika... ahhhh!" came Chinatsu's shout.

Ursula still was pink in the cheeks, but none the less continued to relax in the onsen. This was something Ursula was willing to take to her grave unless Yoshika decided to spill it to the others or unless the others came into the bath house.

Meanwhile a little earlier while Ursula was taking a shower Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn was up in the office. The was all waiting to see if Yoshika would show up there and have already checked her room, Chinatsu's room, they knew she wasn't in the hangar, and they checked the kitchen. They knew she wasn't outside training unless she snuck off someplace unseen. So far though they haven't found her or Chinatsu and all three of them wanted to talk to Yoshika about what took place with the neuroi. 

"Where is she?" questioned Mio frowning.

"Relax Mio I'm sure Yoshika will come sooner or later," said Minna.

"Well I hope sooner," said Mio. "I want answers to what took place and what actually happened."

"I was really sad when I heard Chinatsu was gone," said Barkhorn, "Then when she said she was alive I was completely dumbfounded, but yet happy."

"You was crying like a baby," said Mio looking at her.

"No I wasn't those was thoughful tears," said Barkhorn. "I'm a Karlsland Soilder I don't cry. I make people cry."

"Yeah yeah," said Mio waving a hand.

"I think we can all use a moment to relax," said Minna. "Why don't we go to the bath house?"

"Fine anything beats standing here waiting for who knows how long," said Mio.

Everyone got up and made their way to the bath house grabbing a change of clothing on the way. They entered the bath house a moment later and continued before they noticed that Yoshika, Chinatsu, and Ursula's clothing was there.

"Looks like she was in here the whole time," said Minna.

Mio sighed, "And here we looked all over for them."

"At least we know where they are at now," said Barkhorn.

Mio nodded her head at her, but a moment later they heard Chinatsu's voice.

"Ahhhh... Yoshika... Ahhhh Yoshika... Yoshika... Ahhh!" came Chinatsu's shout.

Minna intently blushed realizing what Yoshika and Chinatsu was doing, Barkhorn blushed as well, but smiled none the less, Mio on the other hand looked confused and clueless. She wonder if Yoshika was hurting the poor girl in there and decided to go over there to check, but as she started to walk over Minna grabbed her arm. Mio turned and looked at her.

"Minna?" questioned Mio.

"I wouldn't go over there," said Minna.

"What?" questioned Mio. "Hasn't Chinatsu had enough for today?"

Minna sighed knowing she wouldn't get it. 

"Just trust me don't go over there," said Minna.

Mio looked at her for a moment before sighing, "Fine, but that don't mean I like it. I'll give Yoshika a piece of my mind if I have to."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" asked Minna.

Mio flinched having seen Yoshika's anger several times, but nothing like the one earlier. She never seen Yoshika ever raise a hand to someone like that before and it sent a chill down her spine.

"Point taken," said Mio giving up.

Minna sighed in relief as she let Mio go. They all started getting undressed before going to the showers to get cleaned up.

Yoshika was still licking Chinatsu's pussy and enjoying it. Chinatsu was also enjoy it as well as she held Yoshika's head. Yoshika licked her clit again.

"Ahhhh... Yoshika.... Mmmmm... Yes Yoshika!" shouted Chinatsu. 

Yoshika smiled as she continued again by licking Chinatsu clit.

"Ahhhh... Oh Yoshika... S-S-Something is... comming!" shouted Chinatsu.

Yoshika nodded her head as she said that in understanding having read and done lots of studying she learn quite a bit of stuff. Yoshika gave her a few more licks which sent Chinatsu over the edge.

"Yoshika Ahhhhh!" shouted Chinatsu as she came spraying cum all over Yoshika's face.

Yoshika let Chinatsu's cum run into her mouth that she caught before swallowing it then licked around Chinatsu's pussy getting more of it.

"Ahhhh Yoshika!" shouted Chinatsu as she came again this time squirting directly into Yoshika's waiting mouth.

Yoshika let Chinatsu's cum run into her mouth before swallowing it. Satisfied she pulled away only for Chinatsu to hold her head there for a moment before finally letting go. Yoshka got up before she started washing her face. Chinatsu on the other hand leaned againt the wall on unsteady legs. Once Yoshika was done washing her face she then went over and pulled Chinatsu towards her hugging her. After a little bit of hugging her Yoshika then whispered into her ear.

"I don't want you to ever say your not human," said Yoshika. "Yes you are an artificial witch, but to me you are human just like everyone else. You mean a lot to me Chinatsu. Now let me finish cleaning you and you can do the same for me."

Chinatsu smiled and nodded her head at her glad someone didn't care that she was an artificial witch. Yoshika then went about cleaning the rest of Chinatsu including her ass and pussy which made Chinatsu giggle as she did. After that was done Chinatsu then did the same for Yoshika as she started with her back, then her arms, and arm pits, before doing the back of her legs while she looked at her ass.

 _"Hmmmm she actually gots a nice ass,"_ thought Chinatsu.

Once she was finally done with the back of her legs Chinatsu then did her arms and arm pits before having Yoshika turn around. Then she started washing her stomach working her way up to her chest. As the scrub brushed against Yoshika cheast she moaned.

"Ahhhh...  Chinatsu," said Yoshika.

Chinatsu smiled and continued to clean Yoshika's chest and Yoshika continued to moan as the scrub brushed againt her nipples. Once she was done with Yoshika's chest she then squated down so her head was directly in front of Yoshika's pussy before she started washing the front of her legs. While she washed the front of Yoshika's legs she was looking at Yoshika's pussy.

 _"It's kind of puffy,"_ thought Chinatsu curiously.

Once Chinatsu was done with Yoshika's legs she then let go of the scrub before she move her head in and then licked Yoshika's pussy.

"Ahhhh... Chinatsu... Oh yes," said Yoshika.

Chinatsu smiled as she licked it again.

"Mmmmm.... Ahhh... Chinatsu yes," said Yoshika.

Chinatsu moved a hand towards it before spreading it open looking at it curiously before taking her tongue and licking the clit. Of course Chinatsu didn't know what she was doing, but she felt the spot that Yoshika licked her so she just copied that. Seeing Yoshika's reaction though was enough to please her.

"Ahhhh Chinatsu... Oh my yes... Chinatsu... Ahhhh!" shouted Yoshika as she grabbed Chinatsu's head.

Chinatsu wrapped her arms around her before grabbing her ass. This made Yoshika jolt forwards into Chinatsu. She could hear the showers going which started up awhile ago, but Chinatsu and Yoshika didn't care at the moment. 

This continued for a little bit while Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn was in the shower. The water soon stopped in their showers before they got out of them. Minna was blushing as well as Barkhorn, but Mio on the other hand was confused and worried. 

"Don't worry they'll be alright," said Minna.

Mio turned and looked at her, "Are you sure? It sounds like Chinatsu is hurting Yoshika now."

"Well consider it payback then," said Minna.

Mio thought about it before nodding her head, "I suppose your right."

 _"How gulible,"_ thought Minna, _"but if it don't have training in it or something to do about training Mio will never get it unless you spell it out for her. I'm not about to explain it myself."_

Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn headed over to the onsen and spotted Ursula relaxing in it with pink cheeks. Minna and Barkhorn knew that she understood what was going on.

"Oh Ursula," said Mio as her, Minna, and Barkhorn got into it.

Ursula smiled, but didn't reply. Mio went over towards her before speaking.

"Have they been like that since you got here?" asked Mio.

"Yeah," said Ursula as she nodded her head.

Mio frowned as she looked to the shower Yoshika and Chinatsu was in. Ursula looked at Minna and Barkhorn who shook their heads while Mio wasn't looking. Ursula sighed and Mio looked back at her as she did.

"Water feels good huh?" asked Mio.

"Yeah it feels great," said Ursula dumbfounded by the Major's none understanding of what is going on.

"Ahhhh.... Chinatsu... Oh Chinatsu.... Ahhhh!" shouted Yoshika.

Mio sighed before she went back over to the other side and sat down next to Barkhorn and Minna.

A little bit of time went by as Chinatsu started licking Yoshika's pussy like she did to her and Yoshika was enjoying it. Chinatsu was also enjoying it as Yoshika's pussy tasted great. She licked it again.

"Ahhhh.... Mmmmm... Oh Chinatsu.... Ahhhh!" shouted Yoshika.

Chinatsu smiled and licked it again.

"Ahhhh... Chinatsu... It's comming!" shouted Yoshika.

Chinatsu nodded her head as she continued to lick Yoshika a few more time sending her over the edge.

"Ahhhhh Chinatsu!" shouted Yoshika as she sprayed all over Chinatsu's face and the shower.

Chinatsu took in everything that ran into her mouth before swallowing it. Then started licking the liquid up around Yoshika pussy, but this sent Yoshika over the edge again.

"Ahhhhh Chinatsu!" shouted Yoshika as she squirted directly into Chinatsu's mouth.

Chinatsu took it into her mouth before swallowing it and the taste of it was amazing. Once done Chinatsu went to move away, but Yoshika held her there for a moment. Then she let go before leaning against the shower wall. Chinatsu got up before she took the scrub and walked over to Yoshika before going about cleaning the rest of her off. They also cleaned their faces off before washing their hair. After that Yoshika then turned the water off before putting the scrub away. Then she took Chinatsu hand before climbing out of the shower and making her way over to the onsen. As she got over she noticed Minna, Mio, Barkhorn, and Ursula was looking at her and Chinatsu. Yoshika blushed and so did Chinatsu at seeing them there in embarrassment even though they heard them come in.

"Yoshika, Chinatsu why are your faces red?" questioned Mio. "You two are not sick are you?"

"No I'm fine," said Yoshika. "So is Chinatsu."

"Are you sure?" asked Mio.

Yoshika looked at her for a moment, but didn't see her blushing she turned and looked at Minna, Barkhorn, and Ursula who was blushing. She didn't need them to tell her before she looked back at Mio.

"Yeah I'm sure," said Yoshika as her blush disappeared along with Chinatsu.

"Well you don't look hurt or anything so I guess your alright," said Mio.

Yoshika got into the waters bring Chinatsu with her before getting comfortable near the wall. She then put her feet out before pulling Chinatsu down on top of her so she was sitting on her lap with her legs out. Chinatsu smiled before leaning back same as Yoshika as they relaxed in the water. Mio looked at them and smiled guessing they made up after what happened. She was right about that, but not in the way she thought though. Minna, Barkhorn, and Ursula noticed the action of the two and blushed. A little while later the others started coming into the bath house a few at a time before taking a shower and then getting into the onsen. No one thought it was odd that Chinatsu was sitting on Yoshika's lap at the moment with her head resting on Yoshika's chest, but then again this wasn't the first time Chinatsu sat close to her. Sanya even thought the two looked cute together and could picture them getting together and having kids, but that will never happen. Lucchini started playing in the water while the others relaxed. After a little while Yoshika leaned forwards and whispered into Chinatsu's ear.

"Get up and come with me," said Yoshika.

Chinatsu didn't say anything, but got up and a moment later Yoshika stood up. Mio, Minna, and Barkhorn did the same thing as Yoshika got out of the water along with Chinatsu. Then she started heading towards where their clothes was at while Mio, Minna, and Barkhorn got out. Yoshika grabbed their clothing before taking off out of the bath house undressed along with Chinatsu who was holding her hand. Yoshika was already gone when Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn got there and started dressing. Yoshika walked down the hall of the base for awhile until she got to her bedroom. She then opened it before going inside pulling Chinatsu inside. After they was both inside Yoshika then shut the door before locking it. Something she usually never does, but tonight was different. Yoshika went and put the clothing down before she walked back over to Chinatsu took her hand. Then she lead her over to her bed before putting her down on it with Yoshika's knee between her legs and her arms to the side of Chinatsu. Yoshika leaned down before licking Chinatsu neck lightly.

"Mmmm... Yoshika," said Chinatsu.

Yoshika smiled before removing her head and looking at Chinatsu before leaning in and kissing her on the lips. A shock rushed through both Yoshika and Chinatsu as she did that and even though Chinatsu didn't understand it still felt great. This continued for a little bit before Yoshika pushed her tongue into Chinatsu's mouth. Yoshika's hands wondered over Chinatsu's body from her thighs all the way up to her breast before Yoshika lightly squeezed them. A moan escaped Chinatsu, but was absorbed by the kiss.

As soon as Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn was dressed Minna turned to Mio, "Mio can you keep an eye on the others? I'll be right back."

"Sure," said Mio not thinking much about it.

Minna and Barkhorn left the room a moment later as they made there way towards Yoshika's room thinking she might be there at this moment. If she is they was pretty sure Chinatsu was as well. Once they got to the bedroom Minna knocked on the door. Then her and Barkhorn waited.

Yoshika was in the moment kissing Chinatsu while playing with her breasts. She didn't want to lose Chinatsu and after the recent events she knew now how she felt about the girl. She didn't know if Chinatsu felt the same way or not, but Yoshika knew how she felt. She knew that Chinatsu probably didn't understand what is going on and that after this she will have a lot of explaining to do, but for now all she wanted was to be with Chinatsu completely. A knock soon broke her from what she was doing and she pulled away breathing heavily same as Chinatsu. Yoshika then turned and glared at the door. This time instead of just narrowing her eyes like she usually does an intimindating dark aura surrounded her. Yoshika leaned back down before speaking.

"I'll be right back," said Yoshika quietly.

Chinatsu nodded her head at her and Yoshika got up. At the lack of body contact Chinatsu frowned and then placed a hand on her rapidly beating heart trying to figure out what these emotions was. She never felt like this before that she knew of, but for some reason she felt really great near Yoshika. Yoshika walked towards the door before unlocking it and then opened the door.

Minna and Barkhorn was waiting for a little bit with no answer or reply. Soon though they heard feet steeps before the door was opened and as it did Minna and Barkhorn's faces paled in fear. Yoshika looked like she was ready to kill someone.

Yoshika seeing that it was just Minna and Barkhorn sighed as the aura vanished to Minna and Barkhorn's relief.

"What do you need Minna?" asked Yoshika.

"I just want to know if you are going to be in the office at some point?" asked Minna.

"Yes later this evening or night," said Yoshika.

Minna nodded her head at her before speaking again, "Okay that's all I wanted and have fun with Chinatsu."

Yoshika blushed as she said that and Minna giggled along with Barkhorn.

"Little sis is growing up," said Barkhorn.

Yoshika's blushed got darker as she said that then she replied a moment later.

"Just keep anyone else from knocking on my door for about twelve hours," said Yoshika. "At least that much unless it's an emergency."

Minna nodded her head along with Barkhorn. Minna and Barkhorn then left as they headed back to the onsen and Yoshika watched as they left until they was out of sight. Then she closed the door and locked it before smiling. She then walked over to where Chinatsu was at still laying on the bed waiting for her and not moving. Yoshika got back into position again before she went back to kissing Chinatsu. After a little while of kissing Yoshika then pulled away before standing up.

"Get on your hands in knees Chinatsu," said Yoshika.

Chinatsu looked at her confused, but yet curious so nodded her head. She then turned around getting on her hands and knees. Yoshika climbed onto the bed and moved closer before running a figure where her familiar's tail is. A shock went through Chinatsu at the feeling.

"Ahhhh Yoshika," said Chinatsu before her familiar's tail and ears appeared along with her antennas.

"Chinatsu be careful not to broadcast this to others," said Yoshika.

Chinatsu nodded her head at her as she said that. Yoshika then released her own familiar's tail and ears. Yoshika then reached out and grabbed Chinatsu familiar's tail.

"Ahhhh Yoshika!" shouted Chinatsu before her familiar's penis and balls appeared.

Chinatsu familiar's penis looked just like any males penis since she is a which, but it only activates if someone is arroused and had their tail grabbed. Also only witches with male familiar's can gain a penis and balls as female familiar will not change at all. Out of all of Yoshika's research there has never been any documented history of two witches with a male familiar getting together. Yoshika knew that this was a first and that it's unknown what will happen, but yet she was still going to go through with it. Yoshika then reached a hand behind her before grabbing her own familiar's tail. She moaned as she did and a moment later her familar's penis appared already hard. It was ten inches long and eight inches thick which is a decent size. Chinatsu's familiar's penis was also already hard and it was twelve inches long and ten inches thick. Yoshika climbed over top of Chinatsu before leaning down as her penis brushed against Chinatsu's pussy sending a shock of pleasure through her.

"Ahhhh Yoshika," said Chinatsu.

Yoshika smiled before speaking, "This is going to hurt a little at first, but it'll feel better later okay? Be careful not to let your magic get out of control."

Chinatsu nodded her head in understanding even though she didn't know what was going on. The only thing she knew at the moment was she needed relief. Yoshika smiled before she pushed her penis into Chinatsu's pussy stretching it and making blood leak out. Chinatsu squinted as slight tears appeared in the corner of her eyes from the pain. She gripped the sheets and cleenched her teeth tightly. Yoshika continued to push forwards a little at a time, but soon hit a barrier. Yoshika took a moment before she pushed forwards breaking through Chinatsu's hymen and going balls deep into her sending all eight inches inside. Chinatsu squeezed one eye shut from the pain as slight tears feel out of her eyes. Yoshika waited for a little while and after a little while the pain Chinatsu was feeling subsided some.

"Are you alright?" asked Yoshika.

"Yes I'm fine," said Chinatsu.

"Okay then I'm going to start moving," said Yoshika.

Chinatsu nodded her head as she said that. Yoshika started moving forwards and backwards in and out of Chinatsu's pussy. This continued for a little bit before Chinatsu was starting to feel pleasure instead of pain.

"Oh... Yoshika... mmmm," said Chinatsu.

"Feel good?" asked Yoshika.

"Yes amazing," said Chinatsu.

Yoshika started moving faster in and out of Chinatsu in doggy style which is the position that most witches do. This is due to the fact that all witches have a familiar which is an animal. So they tend to make love like one. This continued for a little while and Chinatsu and Yoshika was really starting to feel good.

"Oh yes.... Yoshika... oh my yes... give it to me!" shouted Chinatsu.

"Oh Chinatsu you have such a nice pussy," said Yoshika. "It's so young, tight, and wet. It's amazing. How you like my doggy penis?"

"Oh yes... Yoshika... give me your big thick doggy penis!" shouted Chinatsu.

"Oh Chinatsu yes... I'm going to fuck that young, tight, and wet pussy," said Yoshika. "I'm going to claim you."

"Ahhh Yoshika yes... fuck my young, tight, and wet pussy!" shouted Chinatsu. "Give me that big thick doggy penis! Claim me Yoshika!"

Yoshika smiled before she moved faster again pounding in and out of Chinatsu as her ball smacked Chinatsu pussy and balls send pleasure to the both of them. While Yoshika did that she took one hand and held herself up before moving the other hand down to Chinatsu hips then she moved it underneath Chinatsu before grabbing her penis. Chinatsu's eyes widen as she did that and shouted.

"AHHHHH YOSHIKA!" shouted Chinatsu in pleasure.

Yoshika smiled as she continued to pound in and out of Chinatsu while moving her hand which can only fit half way around Chinatsu's penis up and down, but it was enough. 

This continued for two hours and by that time Chinatsu was now panting like a dog instead of shouting, but she still shouted ocassionally. Chinatsu's tongue was hanging out of her mouth and her eyes was in the top of her head in pleasure as Yoshika continued to pound her pussy and give her a hand job. Yoshika was also panting like a dog now too instead of talking or shouting. Her tongue hanged out as she continued to pound Chinatsu's pussy and give her a hand job. Her eyes was rolled in the top of her head and she only occasionly shouted.

"AHHHH YOSHIKA YES... FUCK MY YOUNG, TIGHT, WET PUSSY!" shouted Chinatsu. "GIVE ME THAT.... MMMMM... BIG THICK DOGGY.... PENIS. MY DOGGY PENIS! FEELS SO GOOD!"

"OHHHH CHINATSU... MMMMM YES SO YOUNG... AHHHH SO TIGHT.... MMMM SO WET... YOUR PUSSY IS AMAZING!" shouted Yoshika. "YOUR... MMMM BIG THICK... DOG PENIS IS SO... AHHHH BIG!"

The both of them went back to panting again as Yoshika continued to pound Chinatsu's pussy and give her a hand job. This continued for another two hours before both of them could feel themselves about to cum.

"AHHHH CHINATSU.... MMMMMM YOUR PUSSY... SO YOUNG... SO TIGHT... AHHHH SO WET!" shouted Yoshika. "I'M GOING TO CLAIM YOU! OH... MY I'M ABOUT TO... MMMMM CUM... TAKE MY CUM CHINATSU!"

"AHHHH YOSHIKA.... OH YES YOSHIKA... MY YOUNG... TIGHT... MMMM WET PUSSY!" shouted Chinatsu. "CLAIM ME YOSHIKA! GIVE ME... AHHHH YOUR CUM... I"LL TAKE IT! MAKE MY DOGGY... MMMM PENIS CUM! I"M GOING... AHHHH CUM!"

Yoshika pound in and out a few more time before pounding in one more time going all the way in down to her balls as she started cumming. Her body shaking as she shot wave after wave of cum into Chinatsu. Chinatsu feeling the liquid flow into her also came as she sprayed cum all over Yoshika's doggy penis, balls, and bed. Chinatsu's penis shooting wave after wave of cum onto Yoshika's bed as well.

"CHINATSU I'M CUMMING!" shouted Yoshika as she started to cum.

"AHHHH YOSHIKA I'M CUMMING!" shouted Chinatsu as she came as well.

Yoshika and Chinatsu waited for a little while until Yoshika felt herself stop. She didn't want it to end just yet though so she pulled out before pounding back inside Chinatsu and shouted as she came.

"AHHHH CHINATSU I'M CUMMING!" shouted Yoshika as she shot wave after wave inside Chinatsu again.

"AHHHH YOSHIKA I'M CUMMING!" shouted Chinatsu as she felt Yoshika release more cum into her.

Chinatsu sprayed all over Yoshika's penis, balls, and bed while also shooting wave after wave of cum all over Yoshika's bed. After a little while Yoshika felt herself stop and finally pulled out completely. Some cum started to leak out of Chinatsu's pussy and down her leg. Yoshika collapsed for the moment on the bed next to Chinatsu. Chinatsu looked down at her from on all four still, but with a smile on her face. After a few moments Chinatsu got up and Yoshika got on all fours in Chinatsu's place. Chinatsu looked at her and Yoshika looked back.

"Your turn," said Yoshika. "Make me feel great like I did you."

Chinatsu smiled and nodded her head. She felt great when she was closest to Yoshika and even better when Yoshika was inside her. Chinatsu climbed up onto the bed before getting behind Yoshika, but due to Yoshika's size she would have to fuck her with her knees in the air. Yoshika knew this and put her top half down with her ass in the air. Chinatsu climbed on top of her getting into position with one hand holding her in place and her knees on the side of Yoshika. She then reached under Yoshika with the other hand and grabbed her penis. Then Chinatsu moved back and forwards in an attempt to send her doggy penis inside Yoshika. It took a few tries before Chinatsu found the right place. Chinatsu tried to push in, but due to her size and how tight Yoshika was she didn't think she would fit.

"Push Chinatsu," said Yoshika.

"I don't think it's going to go in," said Chinatsu.

"Just push it in," said Yoshika.

Chinatsu nodded her head before she pushed hard and then she started to slowly sink into Yoshika. This took a little while because of the tightness and Chinatsu's size. Yoshika had one eye shut and slight tears in both eyes from the excruciating pain. Even so Yoshika continued to wait for Chinatsu to get all the way inside her. After a little while Chinatsu hit a barrier.

"Okay I'm in," said Chinatsu.

"Push farther Chinatsu," said Yoshika.

"Huh, but it won't go in any farther," said Chinatsu.

"Just push hard you'll see," said Yoshika.

Chinatsu nodded her head and then pushed forwards harder before something gave way and she sunk farther into Yoshika all the way down to her balls. Chinatsu had sent all twelve inches inside Yoshika. Yoshika was bleeding quite a bit as it traveled down her legs.

"Oh I see," said Chinatsu. "How you feeling Yoshika?"

"I'll be fine just give me a few moments," said Yoshika.

"Okay," said Chinatsu.

Chinatsu waited for a few moments, but was happy to be inside Yoshika at the moment. Feeling so close to her and her body touching as well as Yoshika's pussy wrapped around her big thick doggy penis made her feel wonderful. Yoshika spoke a moment later.

"Okay you can move Chinatsu," said Yoshika.

Chinatsu started using her arm that was holding her up as well as her hips to move in and out of Yoshika. As she did Yoshika moved with her to help with the rythm. Chinatsu was amazed Yoshika's pussy felt so good. Yoshika was leaking a little as Chinatsu continued to move in and out of her. This continued for a little while before Yoshika started experiencing great pleasure.

"Ahhhhh.... Oh yes Chinatsu... Your so big... mmmmm and thick," said Yoshika. "My young, tight, wet, pussy feels so good."

"Amazing... So tight... so wet... so young... It's amazing," said Chinatsu. "Oh... Oh... I need more."

Chinatsu started picking up her speed wanting to fuck Yoshika harder, faster, and deeper. Yoshika moved with her as she picked up the rythm as well. Yoshika smiled though as Chinatsu wanted to fuck her more.

"Ahhh... God yes Yoshika... Your pussy is ammazing," said Chinatsu. "Oh.. No I can't take this... I want to fuck you so badly."

"Oh yes Chinatsu," said Yoshika. "Fuck me badly... Fuck me hard... Claim me.. fuck me how you want... give me that big thick penis... pour your cum in me."

"Ahhhh ahhhh Yoshika yes," said Chinatsu.

Chinatsu went fast and so did Yoshika as she helped with the rythm, but that wasn't enough so Chinatsu picked up speed even fast and Yoshika helped with the rythm again. Yoshika was really feeling it now as Chinatsu pounded in and out of her hard, fast, and deep. Chinatsu's balls smacking her pussy and balls as she did. Chinatsu's hand going up and down Yoshika's penis faster sending more pleasure through Yoshika.

"Ahhhhh Chinatsu.... my god yes... fuck my young, tight, wet pussy!" shouted Yoshika. "Give me that... mmmmm... big thick doggy penis! Fuck my penis!"

"Ahhhh oh Yes Yoshika... It feels so good... Ahhhhh so young... so tight.... so wet... It's amazing!" shouted Chinatsu. "Oh I'm going... to claim you... I'm going to fuck you good... take my big thick doggy penis!"

Chinatsu went even fast and so did Yoshika and now she was pounding in and out of Yoshika hard and fast. Chinatsu's big balls smacking her pussy and balls harder. Chinatsu's hand going up and down Yoshika's penis faster sending more pleasure through Yoshika. Chinatsu was feeling a great ammount of pleasure as she fucked Yoshika's pussy. This continued for two hours and Yoshika as well as Chinatsu was reduced to panting heavily as sweat dripped on their body. Yoshika's tongue hanging out and her eyes rolled up in her head. She only shouted ocassionally and the same thing for Chinatsu as well.

"AHHHHHH..... OH MY YES CHINATSU!" shouted Yoshika. "FUCK MY YOUNG... TIGHT... MMMM WET PUSSY. GIVE ME... THAT BIG THICK PENIS! CLAIM ME! POUR YOUR CUM IN ME! SO BIG... SO THICK... GIVE ME THAT DOGGY PENIS! FUCK MY PENIS!"

"AHHHHH.... YES YOSHIKA... MMMMM OH YOUR YOUNG.... AHHHH TIGHT.... MMMM WET PUSSY.... FEELS AMAZING!" shouted Chinatsu. "TAKE MY BIG.... MMMMM THICK.... DOGGY PENIS! I'M GOING TO CLAIM YOU! I'M.... AHHHH GOING TO POUR.... MMMMM MY CUM IN YOU!"

They went back to panting and this continued for another two hours before Chinatsu and Yoshika both felt themselves getting close to cumming.

"AHHHH IT'S COMING! IT'S COMING! I'M ABOUT TO CLAIM YOU! I'M ABOUT TO POUR MY CUM IN YOU!" shouted Chinatsu.

"AHHHH... CHINATSU I'M ABOUT TO CUM!" shouted Yoshika. "CLAIM ME! FUCK MY.... MMMMM YOUNG TIGHT.... AHHHH WET PUSSY! POUR YOUR.....MMMMM CUM IN ME!"

Chinatsu pounded in and out several more times before slaming in all the way down to her balls as she started shooting wave after wave of cum into Yoshika. As she did her eyes rolled up and she stuck her tongue out after shouting.

"YOSHIKA!" shouted Chinatsu as she came before sticking her tongue out as her eyes rolled up in her head.

"CHINATSU!" shouted Yoshika as she came spraying cum all over Chinatsu's penis, balls, and the bed. Yoshika's penis shot out wave after wave of cum all over her bed as well. 

Chinatsu continued to wait in bliss as she continued to pour into Yoshika filling her up with a lot of her cum. Once she felt it stop she pulled back before slamming back into Yoshika as she came again.

"YOSHIKA!" shouted Chinatsu as she came again before sticking her tongue out as her eyes rolled up in her head.

"CHINATSU!" shouted Yoshika as she came spraying cum all over Chinatsu's penis, balls, and the bed. Yoshika's penis shot out wave after wave of cum all over her bed as well.

Chinatsu continued to wait in bliss as she continued to pour into Yoshika filling her up with a lot more of her cum. Once she felt it stop she pulled back before slamming back into Yoshika as she came again.

"YOSHIKA!" shouted Chinatsu as she came a third time before sticking her tongue out as her eyes rolled in her head.

"CHINATSU!" shouted Yoshika as she came spraying cum all over Chinatsu's penis, balls, and the bed. Yoshika's penis shot out wave after wave of cum all over her bed a third time as well.

Chinatsu continued to wait in bliss as she continued to pour more cum into Yoshika filling her up with more of it. Once she felt it stop she was reluctant to pull out of Yoshika. She didn't want to pull out of her, but knew that she had to eventually. So after a few moment of reluctance she finally pulled out of Yoshika with a pop and a pout. Cum started dripping out of Yoshika's pussy a bit more then it did with Chinatsu. Chinatsu then rolled over before collapsing down on the bed with a pout on her face. Yoshika noticed it and spoke up.

"What is wrong Chinatsu?" asked Yoshika.

"I didn't want to pull out of you," said Chinatsu.

"Don't worry you can always do it again at some point," said Yoshika. 

Chinatsu looked at her and then smiled as she said that looking forward to being inside Yoshika again. After that Yoshika had to explain things to Chinatsu which took it really well after she explained it to her. Yoshika then took the sheets off the bed before she took Chinatsu to the bath house again, but this time all they did was clean each other as they was already tired. Once that was over they then got into new clothing before Yoshika went with Chinatsu following her to get some cleaning supplies. After that Yoshika then left and went about cleaning her bedroom. Even though she cleaned her bedroom completely she could still smell Chinatsu's scent, but only her. Chinatsu helped with the cleaning as well and also said she could still smell Yoshika's scent, but only her. Then again that maybe do to the fact that this is Yoshika's room, but Yoshika new better then that.

When they was finally done with that Yoshika then headed towards Minna's office holding Chinatsu's hand. The two of them have decided to be in a relationship even during these dark times and whatever the future might hold these two decided they will follow their own path in life together side by side. Once Yoshika reached Minna's office she let go of Chinatsu's hand before opening the door. Minna didn't bother looking and just stood up before moving to the right. Mio, Barkhorn, and Ursula looked at who it was to see Yoshika along with Chinatsu. They was confused as to why Chinatsu was there though. Mio was looking through the training again probably trying to study it and understand it completely. Ursula and Barkhorn was just relaxing in chairs and Minna was at her desk busy with some papers most likely reports or other things. Yoshika walked in before stepping aside as Chinatsu walked into the room. Then Yoshika shut the door before turn and walking over to where another chair was at. Yoshika then draged the chair over to where the desk was at on the left side nearby Ursula. She then went over to the seat behind the desk before sitting down in it. Then she looked over at Chinatsu.

"Want to sit?" asked Yoshika pointing to the chair she just dragged over.

Chinatsu smiled before she walked over and sat down in the chair. Yoshika then looked at some of the papers on the desk that Minna was working on before nodding her head and putting them back. She then reached out and grabbed the book she been reading about magic before opening it. She leaned back as she started reading through it.

"What you been doing?" asked Mio curiously.

Yoshika put the book down before looking at Mio.

"You know Mio if your going to ask that then you might want to read this book," said Yoshika. "It's actually pretty interesting and as you are now I doubt explaining it would do you any good."

"Why is that?" questioned Mio confused.

Yoshika sighed before opening the book to a page before she started speaking.

"For example," said Yoshika. "Witches have been known to claim a mate from the begining of the era of witches. For a witch to claim a mate the witch must first have sexual intercourse and the witch must be filled with the sperm of their mate. This is how the witches was born through the years after they first came about. Due to the familiar of a witch most witches perfer the positions doggy style, cowgirl, sideways, and being held up backwards during sexual intercourse, however this also depends on the familiar the witch has. When a witch has been claimed they are able to smell the scent of their mate even from a good distance. This scent is only detected by them and anyone else will not smell a thing. When a witch is claimed then they can not be claimed by another. Witches select their mate and when they do sometimes show signs of aggression or animal behavors such as growling or other animal noises. More so when someone is trying to do something that the witch is displeased of. Sometime a witch will even get with a mate reguardless of whether or not they have feelings, but the majority of the time a witch will first devolop signs of feelings towards their mate before claiming their mate. On rare occations some witches have a male familiar and can even get with another witch. Usually when this happens the child that is born usually displays signs of the parents magic from birth, but this magic doesn't first show or appear until the child is around the age of 12 sometimes younger. Most people believe that a witches magic peaks at the age of 16 and for the most part that is correct, but with intensive training a witches magic can rise even after that of the age of 16. In order to do so though the witch must push herself above and beyond that of other witches. Some witches lose their familiar's in battle and gain a new one, but reguardless of this if the witches familiar is a male they can still take another witch as their mate. Sometime some witches have been know to have incest sextual intercourse due to the familiar that a witch has. A witches most instictive behavor is always checking out their mate. Anyways their is more in here, but I'm not going to sit here and read through three and four chapters just so you can understand."

Yoshika then looked up to see Mio with a red face as well as Barkhorn. She then turned and looked at Minna to see she had a red face as well. Then she turned and looked at Ursula who also had a red face. She then looked at Chinatsu to see she was fine, but smiling none the less.

"Well it seems you finally understand something new," said Yoshika.

"Y-Y-You mean you..." stuttered Mio looking at Yoshika and then at Chinatsu.

"Yes," said Yoshika.

"Well that was interesting," said Minna.

"Wait isn't Chinatsu's familiar a male?" asked Barkhorn confused. "Your familiar is male too little sis."

"So two witches each with a male familiar can get together?" questioned Mio confused.

"It hasn't been done before," said Yoshika. "Most witches with a male familiar either got with a female human or with another witch with a female familiar. There has been no documents indicating two witches each with a male familiar ever getting together. So it's unknown."

"So then that means you could possibly be p-p-p-p," stuttered Mio as her face redden.

"Pregenant," said Yoshika. "Possibly, but I wouldn't know for sure for a few days to a week. Same with Chinatsu."

Mio was still beat read from all this.

"Yoshika maybe you shouldn't have told her," said Minna worried. "She looks like a tomatoe."

"Well she'll have to learn it some day," said Yoshika. 

"Yoshika about that part a witch must push herself above and beyond," said Minna.

"For example Minna," said Yoshika. "Nine hours of running as fast as you can. Most people would think this is an impossible task, but if you can push yourself hard enough you can accomplish just that. Sometime what you haven't accomplished you have to see in a new light. Instead of seeing it as not being able to finish you should look at it as more like a way of improvement. It just means there is room for improvement."

Minna, Mio, Barkhorn, and Ursula looked surprised with the answer while Chinatsu smiled.

"It's what I told Chinatsu," said Yoshika looking over at Chinatsu with a smile.

A moment later the phone ringed and Yoshika picked it up.

"Hello you reached the 501st Joint Fighter Wing," said Yoshika. "Flight Lieutenant Yoshika Miyafuji speaking."

Yoshika listend as the other person spoke on the other end.

"Oh hello sir," said Yoshika. "I was just about to call you...."

Yoshika cut herself off as she listened to what the other person was saying.

"I take it you heard that from the people we saved," said Yoshika. "Yes they have gotten much better and are doing well."

Minna, Mio, Barkhorn, Ursula, and Chinatsu looked at Yoshika as she continued to listen to what the other person said.

"Yeah I know you are worried about me fighting alone," said Yoshika. "No they aren't finished yet. Step three."

Yoshika continued to listen as the person spoke on the other side.

"Haha yeah I can see that happening," said Yoshika. "Well if it can inspire others then that's a good thing."

Yoshika went back to listen as the person spoke on the other side.

"Yeah that was correct it did have the ability to go invisible," said Yoshika before listening again. "Invisiblity, drones with cores, and dodging. It was one of the large ones with the same fire power of the one in Karlsland. Yeah except for the fact it can go invisible. Each of the others 100 drones each, Chinatsu 500 including the large neuroi. Me 300 before I pulled back to guarding after taking on the big one for a little while. Oh then we need new ones then. Seven days from now that's fine I got nothing going on other then training the others. Well your more then welcome to watch if you want. No don't worry about it. Beside your busy so seven days is fine. Oh yeah I was going to tell you that me and Chinatsu are in a relationship and since our familiars are both males then their is a possibility we could both be pregnant. Don't worry we will be fine. Yeah we might not be able to fly, but I can still train the others. Another doctor sure if you think it's needed and as long as they are trustworthy. Yes I'll make sure to do that. No I haven't yet, but I will do so. Right. Okay then I'll see you three in seven days. Bye."

Yoshika hung up the phone and before anyone could say anything she picked it back up before dialing another number. She waited for a moment before someone picked up.

"Hello Mom," said Yoshika before listening. "Yes it's good to speak with you too. We are doing alright. The others have gotten stronger. Yeah I know you both are worried. Oh I'm in a relationship with another witch. Yes I know you want to meet her, but you might be a little surpised. Haha you both don't care you both still want to meet her. Well that maybe a little bit hard since we are training. Yes their training well. Yes Mom I knew that witches with a male familar can get others pregnant. Possibly, but since her familiar is a male too it's unknown. Yeah right there hasn't been any document of that happening before. No I won't due to the circumstances if I am then that would be a bit risky. There is no need to be a risk taker mom. Oh that was grandma figures. Yeah so do we. Haha yes she does the same one too. It's because of dad. No it's not like that so don't even go there. What you coming out here? Fine when? Seven days well that's fine, but I got more people coming as well. My high ups. Alright I'll see you then. Bye now."

Yoshika then hung up the phone a moment later before leaning back in the chair and shaking her head. 

"So what did they have to say?" asked Minna.

"Well first off Frederick heard the news about the sinking ship from earlier this morning from the crew," said Yoshika. "He thinks there will possibly be gossip about the 501st Joint Fighter Wing due to our perfomance. Our performs has seemed to give some people hope. He then wanted to know if the others in the 501st got much better and are doing well. He was worried about me possibly having to fight the neuroi alone without the help of the others except Chinatsu of course. Then he wanted to know if they finished their training before asking me what training they are on. After that he wanted to know if the neuroi really did have the ability to go invisible. Then he wasn't to know what it actually could do. He then asked the strength of the neuroi. After that he wanted to know the estimated number of drones shot down by each of the others. He then wanted to know how many I shot down. Apparently he decided that me and Chinatsu will both get promotions to Major and Flight Lieutenant. He says he be out here to do the promotions in seven days. He then wanted to know if he can watch the training. He then wanted to know if there was something I wanted to tell him. He was worried about us being in the military while pregnant. Then he asked if we might not be able to fly. After that he decided to have another doctor join the base due to mine and Chinatsu's possible pregnancy. He then told me to make sure I carry my Walther PPK at all times. After that he asked if I told my parents. The rest you can pretty much guess."

Minna, Mio, Barkhorn, and Ursula looked at Yoshika surprised with all that information.

"So he heard about the sinking ship already huh," said Mio.

Yoshika nodded her head as she said that.

"So then with your new promotion that means you Yoshika would have the same authority as that of a Wing Commander while Chinatsu would have the same authority as that of a Major," said Minna.

"Yup," said Yoshika nodding her head. 

"So what did your mom and gandma have to say?" asked Minna.

"They was glad to get to speak with me. Then they wanted to know how we are doing," said Yoshika. "Then said that they are both worried. Said they want to meet Chinatsu. Said they both don't care and that they both still want to meet her. Told me to bring her home so they could meet her. Then asked if the others are training well. After that she then asked me if I knew that witches with a male familiar can get others pregnant. Asked me if Chinatsu is pregnant. After I explained she had a male familiar she said that there hasn't been any documents of that happening before. Then told me to come home so they could watch over me and Chinatsu during pregnancy, but due to nova ability it be to risky. Apparently grandma didn't care how risky it was and wanted me and Chinatsu to come anyways. They then said to not worry about risk as they have healing magic. When I said so do we she asked really. When i told her the same one she was surprised yet confused on how that can be possible. When i said because of dad she started to think that he cheated on her. After that they decided they was going to come out here. Told me they was coming no matter what. Then said seven days and when I said I had more people coming as well they asked me who."

"So now the higher up and your mom and grandma is coming out," said Minna as Yoshika nodded her head.

"This maybe a long week," said Mio. "We got training, then we got the higher ups coming, then we got parents and grandparents coming. Your getting promoted to Major with the authority of a Wing Commander. Chinatsu is getting promoted to a Flight Lieutenant with the authority of a Major."

"Not to mention Yoshika and Chinatsu maybe pregnant," said Ursula. "As well as another doctor. I think that was about it."

"Other then the fact Frederick wanted to watch the training," said Yoshika.

"Oh Yoshika you figure out what is wrong with Chinatsu?" asked Minna.

"You mean her not having a sheild?" asked Yoshika. "It's due to her nova ability. Since her nova abilty can block direct attacks at her and protect her she has no need for a sheild. If she did get a sheild then the nova abilty and the sheild would have negated each other out. She be left without any defense at all if that happened."

Minna nodded her head as she said that in understanding and Mio, Barkhorn, and Ursula looked surprised. Chinatsu on the other hand seemed glad she finally had an answer and explaination for why she couldn't use a magic sheild. 

* * *

 **AN** : Well here is chapter eight of Striker Witches Light of Hope. I do hope you enjoy the chapter. This is kind of a long chapter as there was a few things I had to cover so it took me some time to write it. We finally got to see how the others will do in battle after doing Yoshika's training which was nice. The bath scene was actually an addition that I added. I thought it was an interesting yet embarrassing thing to happen so I went with it. We finally got an explaination to why Chinatsu can't use a magic shield. There was a moment where everything went sad, but in the end everything turned out alright. Yup there is the lemon. Yoshika and Chinatsu finally got together and about time too. Now they have the possibility of pregnancy as well. Yes I know your probably saying they shouldn't be in the Military or Go home, but it's a bit more complicated then that so Yoshika is here to stay reguardless of whether she is pregnant or not. 

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own striker witches or it's characters, but I do own this story and the OC characters.


	9. Rewards, Promotions, and Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the neuroi taken care of and the crew of the ship safe on land. The 501st Joint Fighter Wing return to base and spend the day off in their own way. The week will be a busy one with promotions, exams, training, possible pregnancy, visitors, and possible more. What will happen as the story continues though? Well only one way to find out and that is to read.

Chinatsu was sleeping soundlessly in the bed on her side with the blankets pulled up to her neck. The only sounds that could be heard in the room was the steady breathing of Chinatsu as her chest rised and fell as she slept, the shuffling of papper, or the scratching of a pencil against paper. Chinatsu's familiar ears and tail was still out while she slept there. Yoshika was at her desk in her room working on something while Chinatsu slept soundlessly in the bed nearby her. It was only 00:30 at the moment and Yoshika been up since midnight working on whatever she was working on. She woke up at midnight with Chinatsu still inside her from their earlier sexual activity before they went to sleep.

After staying in Minna's office and talking about things for an hour after they got there. Yoshika and Chinatsu then went and got something to eat before going back to Yoshika's room. Once they did Yoshika and Chinatsu then both got undressed and into the bed. Chinatsu slept behind Yoshika with her arms around her and she fucked Yoshika's pussy again for another four hours before cumming three times again. Then the two of them fell asleep after that with Chinatsu still inside her. They fell asleep at 21:00 last night and Yoshika woke back up at midnight the next day. Chinatsu was keen on getting Yoshika pregnant and enjoyed being inside Yoshika, not that Yoshika minded it any. No she was actually happy with that and would most welcome it. 

Yoshika continued with her work in the midnight hours on December 21, 1946 skillfully. While she did that time continued to tick by. Soon it was 01:00 and Yoshika was still busy working at her desk while Chinatsu's eyes fluttered open and she looked around the room. She heard the scratching of pencil against paper and noticed Yoshika was at her desk working on something. Chinatsu lifted her head up then propped it up with her arm as she watched Yoshika working at the desk before speaking.

"How long have you been awake?" asked Chinatsu curiously.

Yoshika about had a heart attack as she jumped before turning and looking over at Chinatsu with her hand on her chest. Yoshika then sighed before she spoke.

"Lets see what time is it?" questioned Yoshika turning to look at the time before her eyes widen. "Ehhh 01:00 already? Well I was up for only an hour. I didn't wake you up did I?"

"No not really," said Chinatsu shaking her head before sitting up.

Chinatsu then scooted over to the other side of the bed before standing up. Her familiar penis gone, but her magic still activated at the moment. Chinatsu soon realized her magic was activated and let herself go back to normal. Then she walked over before putting her arms over Yoshika's shoulder with her head nearby her head.

"So what you working on?" asked Chinatsu curiously.

"Some designs for some more striker units for the others," said Yoshika. "I thought it be better if they all could get to there destination faster. After that last mission it took them some time to reach us. So I thought it be better to get them a new striker unit."

"Well I don't disagree," said Chinatsu. "It would be better to have everyone able to show up at the same time."

"I agree," said Yoshika. "I should probably head to the hangar now. Hopefully Ursula isn't up yet."

"Just a moment," said Chinatsu as she stood back up.

She then released her familiar again before checking where everyone was located. Then she let it disappear a moment later after that.

"No they're all asleep at the moment," said Chinatsu.

Yoshika nodded her head at her as she said that before getting up and getting dressed as she was not dressed when she was sitting at her desk. Chinatsu got dressed as well preparing for the day. Once they was both dressed Chinatsu looked at Yoshika as she walked over to the desk before grabbing the papers and folders she was working on.

"Mind if I come?" asked Chinatsu.

"No not at all," said Yoshika as she turned around with the designs in her hands. "I am not planing to be there long as I need a bath again before cooking breakfast."

"Yeah I can use one as well," said Chinatsu.

"Oh that reminds me Chinatsu," said Yoshika. "Mind if I do your hair after we get cleaned up? You do still got those hair ties I bought right?"

"No I don't mind at all," said Chinatsu shaking her head. "Their in my room. I can grab them when we come back."

"Sounds good," said Yoshika. "Alright lets go before Ursula wakes up which might be soon."

Chinatsu nodded her head then Yoshika and Chinatsu made their way out of the room closing the door quietly behind them. After that they then quietly made their way through the base back outside before heading towards the hangar. They got to the door of the hangar not to much later before walking in to see the others working well. The Captain noticed her and walked up before speaking.

"Flight Lieutenant Yoshika Miyafuji," said the Captain saluting Yoshika.

"At ease Captain," said Yoshika before walking over to a table with Chinatsu following her. "I'm only here to go over some stuff I have came up with recently."

"Yes Ma'am," said the Captain putting his hand down before following right behind Chinatsu over to the table. 

Once they got to the table Yoshika put the files down before picking up the first one and opened it up to a design before setting it down and pointing at it, "This is the North Liberion P-51D Mustang Hellcat. It's a combination of the North Liberion P-51D Mustang and the North Liberion F6F Hellcat.)

The Captain nodded his head at her before Yoshika closed the file and set it aside. Then she picked up another file before opening it and then laying it down on the table before pointing at it.

"This is the Focke-Wulf Messerschmitt Me," said Yoshika. "It is a combination of the Focke-Wulf Fw 190D-9 and the Messerschmitt Me 262. Two of these need to be made."

The Captain nodded his head at her and Yoshika closed that file before setting it aside with the previous one. She then picked up another file before opening it and then laid it down on the table.

"This is the Arsenal VG Airacobra," said Yoshika pointing to the design. "It's a combination of the Arsenal VG 39 Bis and the P-39 Airacobra."

The Captain nodded his head at her and Yoshika closed that file before setting it aside with the previous ones. She then picked up another file before opening it and then laid it down on the table.

"This is the MiG I-225 Shinden," said Yoshika pointing to the design. " It's a combination of the MiG I-225 and the Shinden."

The Captain nodded his head at her as she said that and Yoshika closed that file before setting it aside with the previous ones. She then picked up another file before opening it and then laid it down on the table.

"This one is the Farotto G.55S Strega Airacobra," said Yoshika pointing at it. "It is a combination of the Farotto G.55S Strega and the P-39 Airacobra."

The Captain nodded his head at her as she said that and Yoshika closed that file before setting it aside with the previous ones. She then picked up another file before opening it and then laid it down on the table.

"This is the Ultramarine Spitfire Mk Shinden," said Yoshika pointing to the design.

"I take it this one is a combination of the Ultramarine Spitfire MK IX and the Shinden correct?" asked the Captain.

"Yes that is correct," said Yoshika nodding her head.

Yoshika then closed that file before setting it aside with the previous ones. She then picked up another file before opening it and then laid it down on the table.

"This is the Ultramarine Messerschmitt Me Shinden," said Yoshika. "It is a combination of the Messerschmitt Me 262, Ultramarine Spitfire Mk IX, and the Shinden. Each one of these striker units will use the twin engine system that I designed. I want this one finished in a week if possible. The other ones you can take your time on and if I need to I can take some time off with training the others and let Mio do that to help, but I won't be able to do that today or on the 27th. The others you will have more time to finish them, but I would like them completed sometime in January so the others could at least train with them."

"No that's alright," said the Captain. "We'll see to getting them done. We know you are pretty busy and don't have alot of time as is."

"Alright, but if you have any issue then let me know," said Yoshika. "I'll stop in here every night to see how things are proceeding or if anything is wrong. Also you are going to need to work secretively so Ursula don't find out as well. Specially the Ultramarine Messerschitt Me Shinden."

"I could move her striker unit over to the other hangar," said the Captain.

"That's not a bad idea for now," said Yoshika.

"I'd help, but I don't got alot of time," said Chinatsu.

Yoshika turned and looked at it before smiling, "I'll make an exception for you Chinatsu. Help them with this then you can take a bath after that. We might run a little late today, but so be it."

"With my help this will be quick," said Chinatsu.

Captain turned to the crew before shouting, "Alright you all lets move Ursula's striker unit to the other hangar with the others temporarily."

"Yes Sir," said the others before runing about to transport Ursula's striker unit over to the other hangar.

Chinatsu helped them while Yoshika watched over them making sure they was doing alright. She had to wait for Chinatsu anyways so they could go to the bath house and get cleaned up. With Chinatsu's stength and help it didn't take them long to get the striker unit on the bed of the truck to take over to the other hanger. They left the hangar a moment later and closed the hangar doors of that hangar before taking the striker unit over to the other hangar. The door of the other hangar was also locked as well so no one can get inside as Yoshika didn't want the others going through the files she left on the table. Yoshika followed them over towards the other hangar where they was already unloading as she walked over.

Chinatsu was busy lifting Ursula striker unit by herself with her absolute physical strength active as they unloaded the truck. While she was doing this Ursula walked outside about to head over to the other hangar until she seen Chinatsu lifting her striker unit of of the truck with the Captain standing nearby. Ursula walked over as she seen that before speaking.

"Chinatsu, Captain, What you doing with my striker unit?" asked Ursula.

"Moving it to this hangar," said Chinatsu as she stepped down out of the truck with the striker unit easily.

"What?" questioned Ursula. "Why would you do that?"

"Because I told them too," said Yoshika just walking into the room.

Ursula turned to see Yoshika, but was confused.

"But Yoshika we work in the other hangar," said Ursula.

"Your forbidden from going in there as well as the rest," said Yoshika. "Only ones that can enter starting today is the ones with the keys and the only two with keys is me and the Captain."

Ursula sighed, but knew that she had no choice in the matter. Chinatsu brought her striker unit to a spot nearby the others before setting it down. Once done with that she then walked over to Yoshika. Ursula started checking over her striker unit making sure nothing is wrong with it.

"I didn't break it," said Chinatsu quietly before sighing.

"Let's just leave her be for now," said Yoshika.

Chinatsu nodded her head and Yoshika watched as the Captain drove the truck away. She went over and watched until he got back inside the other hangar. Then she turned to Chinatsu.

"Let's go get cleaned up before getting something to eat," said Yoshika.

"Sure sounds good," said Chinatsu.

Yoshika and Chinatsu then made their way back inside the base and as they was heading back to their rooms. Once they got their they went and got a change of clothing as well as hair ties for Chinatsu. Then they made their way through the base again to the bath house. Once their they then went about getting cleaned up before drying off and getting into some dry clean clothes. Then Yoshika started doing Chinatsu's hair as she brushed it for a little bit. Once she was done Chinatsu hair was now done in two low side pony tails with two small braids that framed the side of her head down to her shoulder in front of her ears. There was two special pink small bows at the bottom of the two small braids and the low side pony tails was held in place with two pink special hair ties. Two special cpink clips parted her bangs on the left and right side. Once done with that it was already 02:30 and they still needed to get breakfast so they made their way to the lunch hall. Once they got to the lunch hall the others was already eating most likely thanks to Lynne. Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn noticed Yoshika and Chinatsu arrive late and spoke up.

"A little late Yoshika, Chinatsu?" asked Mio.

"Yeah we move Ursula's striker unit before getting cleaned up," said Yoshika. "After that I did Chinatsu's hair before coming out here."

Everyone looked at Chinatsu, but went back to eatting with pink cheeks a moment later except for Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn. Chinatsu just looked so cute at the moment to the all.

"I don't see why you moved Ursula's striker unit," said Mio confused. "She does most her work in the other hangar."

"That's what I said," said Ursula, "but Yoshika said the other hangar is forbbiden by everyone and the only ones that can go in are the ones with the key which is Yoshika and the Captain."

"Well that is true they are the only ones with the key," said Minna.

"Still though I don't see why you forbidden everyone from going inside," said Mio confused.

"The others are working hard and don't need anyone bothering them," said Yoshika. "Besides shouldn't you all be more focused on the training?"

As soon as Lucchini heard that she turned and looked at the time before standing up and pointing a finger at Yoshika.

"Y-Y-You two are going to be late," said Lucchini.

"Yeah probably, but so what," said Yoshika. "You plan to discipline us Lucchini? If you think you can then go ahead try it. Besides at least we was being proactive and moved Ursula's striker unite or maybe you want to do everything that I am. Lets see here. You can go to bed at ten, wake up three hours later go to the hangar, make sure there isn't any issues there, start breakfast for everyone, eat breakfast, start morning training, start lunch for everyone after morning training, start afternoon training, start dinner for everyone, look over the training, make sure that everything for training is in order and prepared for the next day, do research if needed, go over reports, take phone calls, make sure the budget is fine, make sure we have supplies, order supplies if needed, make sure the chores are done, make sure you are clean. Did I leave anything out? Then repeat that daily every day. As for Chinatsu she is excused for the day as she was helping with moving a striker unit by herself. You want to try doing that?"

Lucchini eyes widen in surprised not realizing Yoshika had it rougher then everyone else in the 501st. She then paled at the thought of having to do all of that and looked down before going back to eating silently.

"I take that as a no," said Yoshika. "Thought so, but you do bring up a point and I'd rather not be late."

Yoshika then turned and looked at the clock before walking into the Kitchen as she did she spoke up again.

"Come Chinatsu," said Yoshika.

Chinatsu ran over to her side as they head off back into the kitchen. They was only in there for a little while before coming back out with only one sandwhich each and left the room as they headed outside. At this moment it was only 02:45 when they left the room and they was only in the kitchen for maybe ten minutes.

"Has Chinatsu got enough to eat?" asked Barkhorn worried.

"I hope so," said Minna. "She doesn't usually do well if she doesn't."

"I agree," said Mio, "but why would Yoshika forbidden everyone from the hangar?"

"I'm sure she has her reasons," said Minna as she went back to eat.  "Whatever they might be."

Minna knew that the only time Yoshika forbidden anyone from the hangar was when she was working on striker units, but if that is the case she rather stay quiet until otherwise told not to. Yoshika will reveal them when she was ready that much she was sure off. Still though if she was working on striker units Minna wondered what ones they would be this time. It was hard to tell with Yoshika as it's hard to know what she is thinking. Mio turned and looked at Minna to see she wasn't worried about it.

"Do you know why she forbidden everyone from that hangar Minna?" asked Mio.

"Hard to say," said Minna. "It's hard to know what Yoshika is thinking."

Mio sighed, but none the less nodded her head in agreement.

"I know why they was most likely late," said Barkhorn with pink cheeks as she looked at Minna and Mio.

They both looked at her and Mio realizing what she was taking about went red in the face.

"D-D-Do you really think that was why?" asked Mio blushing.

"No I doubt that was the reason," said Minna. "You heard Yoshika say it herself. She said they just moved Ursula's striker unit before getting cleaned up."

"They left there at 01:30," said Ursula with pink cheeks.

"Right so Yoshika most likely woke up at 01:00 and went to the hangar," said Minna. "No actually she most likely woke up earlier then 01:00. Then went to the hangar at 01:00 along with Chinatsu. After that they then moved Ursula's striker unit to the other hangar and witch Chinatsu help that didn't take them very long. After that they then got cleaned up before Yoshika did Chinatsu's hair. Then they came straight here after that and talked with us for five minutes before going into the kitchen for ten. After that they then left to head outside for the begining of training. I don't think they had time for that."

They others looked at them confused wondering what they was talking about.

"What you four talking about?" asked Shirley confused.

Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn looked at them.

"Well it's kind of hard to explain," said Mio before looking at Barkhorn.

"I'm not telling them," said Barkhorn paling. "I'm not about to have my little sis get after me."

"Me either," said Minna as she shivvered.

"Good point," said Mio before going quiet.

"I'm not saying a word either," said Ursula. 

The other sighed before going back to their food, but understood as Yoshika could be well scary when angry. 

Meanwhile Yoshika and Chinatsu was standing outside in the December chilly cold, but even so neither one of them was cold at all. Chinatsu is immune to the cold as her nova magic even with it not activated makes her body produce a lot of heat. Something Yoshika realized last night when she slept with her in bed. Yoshika on the other hand was resistant to the cold due to their training so it didn't bother. So they just been sitting out here finishing their sandwhiches which was in their hand. They both hand a few quick and fast egg sandwhiches before coming out here. 

"Do you think they caught on?" asked Chinatsu looking at Yoshika.

"Minna most like has, but the others I doubt it," said Yoshika before taking another bit. Then after swallowing it she continued. "She won't say anything though to the others until I reveal them myself."

Chinatsu nodded her head at her as she said that before taking another bit of her sandwhich. Then she chewed before swallowing and spoke again.

"Do you think they found out about...?" questioned Chinatsu about to go on, but was cut off by Yoshika.

"Us?" asked Yoshika as Chinatsu nodded her head. "Mio wouldn't know what to say to them. Minna, Barkhorn, and Ursula on the other hand will keep it to themselves. Even if they did though it wouldn't matter as they will find out eventually anyways."

Chinatsu nodded her head in agreement before the two went about finishing their sandwhiches in silence while waiting for the others to show up. Not long after they finished their sandwhiches did Lucchini come running outside and over to them standing in her spot. A little after that Minna, Mio, Barkhorn, and Ursula came out before coming over to them. Chinatsu was not standing in her usual spot and was instead standing by Yoshika's side. Ursula stopped in her usual spot nearby Lucchini, but a little away from her waiting while Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn went over to the two and stood on either side of them. Mio was on the right with Minna next to her and Barkhorn was on the left with Chinatsu next to her. Mio turned and looked at Yoshika before speaking.

"Why you forbidden everyone from the other hangar Yoshika?" asked Mio.

Lucchini looked at them curiously.

"You'll know soon enough Mio," said Yoshika.

"Is it what I think it is?" asked Minna looking over at Yoshika.

"If your thinking what I think you are then yes," said Yoshika.

"I thought so," said Minna.

"What is it?" asked Mio looking at Minna.

"You'll know soon enough," said Minna.

Mio sighed before going quiet as they waited for the others to get out there. Not to much later after that did Shirley, Erica, Sanya, and Eila come out before joining Ursula and Lucchini standing in their pairs that Yoshika put them in. A little after that Lynne and Perrine came out before they came over and stood in their pairs as well. Yoshika waited for a little longer before Mio tapped her on the should and Yoshika nodded her head. Yoshika then started doing roll call and when done she looked over at Mio who confirmed everyone was there. Yoshika then went straight to explaining the next part of training.

"Alright listen up as I'm going to explain the next part of training," said Yoshika. "For morning training for now on you either be running or swimming."

Erica raised her hand as she said that.

"Yes Erica?" asked Yoshika.

"Why are we doing that again?" asked Erica.

"Well Erica it's because without continuous practice you will eventually become rusty," said Yoshika.

Erica nodded her head as she said that.

"For after noon training you will now be doing two on two battles," said Yoshika. "You will start off with the pairings I put you in, but every day your pairings will change and the ones that you are up against in a mock battle will also change daily. This will continue until I decide you are ready to move on. So with that said today's morning training is running."

As soon as she said that Chinatsu took off and Yoshika took off after her as they started their morning training. Barkhorn and Ursula was the next ones to take off after them as they seen them take off.

"Alright you heard her," said Mio. "Get going."

The others nodded their heads before they took off as they started the morning training. 

After morning training they then went back inside and Yoshika cook them all lunch. After lunch it was back outside for afternoon training where everyone met in the hangar where the others striker units are at instead of the other hangar where Yoshika and Chinatsu's striker units was at. Yoshika then did roll call and then got confirmation from Mio before she started explaining afternoon training.

"Afternoon training is just like I said, but this time any magic is avaliable for you to use," said Yoshika. "Consider this more like a real mock battle except with training guns. So feel free to go all out now during the mock battle, but remember this you and your partner are a team. You will have to learn to work together to become victorious. If your partner is taken out that is not the end of the mock battle and it will continue until both players are taken out or unable to continue. During the mock battles you have one hour to take out your opponents. If you do not take out them or you and you partner get taken out yourself then the mock battle training is over."

Sanya raised her hand as Yoshika said all that.

"Yes Sanya?" asked Yoshika.

"How we going to do this when there is five teams Ma'am?" asked Sanya.

"Thank you for asking Sanya," said Yoshika. "You are correct there is five teams which is an odd number. With this said I decided to hold the last team until after all others have done their mock battles. First off the first four will do their mock battle and depending on how it goes and if they win then they will go up against the other team that won. If they win against that team then they will go up against the last team. If there is a draw it will then be broken by coin toss to decided who goes againt who. So the first two teams will have 1 hour each to do the mock battle. Both teams will be in the air at the same time. If you hit another team then that will be a penalty against you and your team. Consider the other team civilians to your team and your opponets team. Once those battles are over you will immediately start engaging the other team that won without stopping. You gain an extra hour for that battle and you will continue until one side wins or until two hours is up. Before that match is over the last time will take to the sky and if you hit them then you will get a penalty. Once the previous match ends and one side is declaired the winner you will then immediately start the mock battle with the last team. You will have the same amount of time to complete your objective during that mock battle as you have the last time. When that match is over then training is over for the day. Keep in mind their is dangers in this battle and it is up to you and your partner to make sure you both stay safe. Everyone got that."

Everyone nodded their heads as she said that. 

"Alright then good," said Yoshika before speaking again. "Mio is going to call out the two vs two mock battle groups. You will wait until she is done calling out both teams. When she is done all four teams will then get a training gun before heading to their striker units and take off into the air. Once Mio give the..."

Yoshika cut herself off as Mio tapped her on the shoulder. Yoshika turned and looked at her.

"Yoshika the training guns aren't in this hanger," said Mio.

Yoshika sighed before putting her hand in her pocket and then pulled out the key to the hangar. She then turned to Chinatsu.

"Chiantsu go over to the hangar and grab the guns," said Yoshika passing the key to her.

"Yes Ma'am," said Chinatsu saluting Yoshika as she took the key.

"Yoshika I thought the other hangar was forbidden from everyone," said Mio confused.

Yoshika turned and looked at her as well as Chinatsu before she spoke, "No what I said Mio was that it was forbidden for everyone and the only ones that can enter are the ones with the key. As you can see Chinatsu has the key and can enter."

Mio put her hand on her head as she sighed. She should have seen that coming.

"I'll go with her if that is alright," said Minna.

"Sure," said Yoshika.

Chinatsu and Minna then took off out of the hangar as they went to the other hangar. While Yoshika waited she went over to a table and sat down on top of it to wait patiently for Chinatsu and Minna to come back. It wasn't to much longer when they both came into the hangar with Chinatsu carrying most of the training guns with her familiar out while Minna carried a couple. Technically speaking Minna didn't even need to go, but Yoshika decided to let her as she was sure she already knew what they was doing in there. Minna's normal face when she came back seemed to confirm this too. Yoshika got off the table as Chinatsu and Minna came over with the training guns. Yoshika was sure that Chinatsu was just being polite and let Minna carry a couple of the guns even though Yoshika knew that Chinatsu could have carried them all herself. Once over to the table in the training guns was laid out Yoshika then walked back over to the others and got back in place along with Chinatsu and Minna.

"As I was saying," said Yoshika "Once Mio gives the okay to start then the mock battles begin. If you start attacking before that then there will be a penalty for your team. Going to far away from base is another penalty as well. Your area is nearby the base over the ocean. Same as previously so if you get to far off course you will be penalized for it. Other then that use the area to your advantage as anything within that area is alright to use to your advantage. The last battle you will get no warning for when the battle starts. Now then Mio if you would."

"The mock battle for the two vs two are as followed," said Mio. "Sanya and Eila vs Shirley and Lucchini as well as Erica and Ursula vs Lynne and Perrine."

The four nodded their heads understand Yoshika saved herself and Chinatsu for last. Something they all figured that she would do. They all then went and grabbed a training gun before going to their striker units and getting in them. As they was preparing Yoshika went outside the hangar along with Chinatsu, Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn. They went farther away near the bank of the ocean, but yet still in the airfeild as they looked out over the ocean waiting. Soon the others took off out of the hangar and then into the air a moment later. They then floated their and waited for the okay to start. While they waited the others started talking to their team mate as they came up with a plan to try to take the other team out. 

"Alright all start," said Mio.

The other then took off as they tried to put their battle plan into action. Sanya and Eila stayed close to each other as they floated there instead of taking off towards Shirley and Lucchini. Shirley and Lucchini flew off towards them and got closer before the two of them started firing on them. As they did though Eila flew in front with Sanya behind her throwing up a sheild blocking the attack before firing back along with Sanya. Shirley dodged Sanya's gun fire to the left and at the same time Lucchini had to dodge Eila which she did, but she dodged to the right breaking up their team. Shirley seen this and started flying back to her teammate only to be stopped by Sanya's gun fire and having to dodge again throwing her off from her team mate again. At the same time Lucchini was trying to get back to Shirley, but the gun fire from Eila was making her have to dodge or throw up a shield.

 _"Darn I wasn't exspecting Sanya and Eila to be so hard,"_ thought Shirley. _"I need to find some way to get back with Lucchini."_

At the same time nearby after they got the go Erica and Ursula took off towards Lynne and Perrine before they started shooting at them making them both dodge. Then Lynne and Perrine flew off, but Erica and Ursula was on their tail as they continued to shoot at them making them have to dodge or throw up a sheild. Erica was following Perrine to the right while Ursula followed Lynne to the left effectively breaking up their team and keeping up on their tail. 

 _"So far so good,"_ thought Perrine as she dodge another shot as she continued to the right farther. _"We can now get them by themselves and take one of them out."_

Yoshika, Chinatsu, Mio, Minna, and Barkhorn continued to watch as the others continued.

"Sanya and Eila are looking good," said Minna.

"Yeah they're doing pretty well at the moment," said Yoshika. 

"They effectively broke up Shirley and Lucchini's team and are keeping the two from getting back together," said Mio. "Not a bad strategy."

"No it isn't," said Yoshika shaking her head. "There is more then that though. Sanya is taking what she has learned from Chinatsu and putting it to great use. She using her magic antennas to keep track of Shirley and Lucchini both while keeping her team together. At the same time Eila is being the guard for her team blocking any attempt from the others taking out her or Sanya. This though is the start and anything can happen. At the moment though their looking pretty good."

"The other team seems to have a different plan in mind," said Barkhorn.

"Yes Perrine and Lynne have decided to play tag apparently," said Yoshika. "They're planing to break up the team of the other. The only problem with this that they haven't seen is that they are also breaking up their own team at the same time. They won't be able to work as a team like that, but then again neither can the other team at the moment. They basically turned it to a one on one with the other team. I don't think that will work on Ursula and Erica for long. The good thing is if one of them can get one of the other team out then they will gain the advantage. They could then pincer attack the one left behind which wouldn't bold well for them."

"Pretty interesting fight so far," said Chinatsu. 

"I agree," said Minna. "It's surpising how far they came."

"Yeah they all been doing well lately," said Yoshika. "They're learning and growing as they continue with their training."

Meanwhile as Yoshika and the others was watching the mock battles. Shirley was trying to figure out how to get back to Lucchini's side. Lucchini was trying to figure out the same thing as well. So far though Sanya and Eila has kept them from getting anywhere near close to each other and every time they dodge they got farther of course. Even so Sanya and Eila stayed close together and didn't break away from each other far. Shirley seen this, but couldn't get to Lucchini to tell her which made everything difficult. They also had to keep their eyes on their opponets as they shot at them. 

As Sanya and Eila kept them at bay they stayed close to each other and After a little bit Sanya flew infront of Eila before putting a hand behind her and then pointing backwards. Eila got the message and Sanya and Eila started falling back, but slowly as they watched Shirley and Lucchini as they floated their rubbing their foreheads. Sanya and Eila got back to their positions while keeping eye on Shirley and Lucchini. Once they got back they floated side by side in the air.

Shirley and Lucchini noticed that Sanya flew into the front of Eila and was about to turn and attack, but a moment later the two started to fall back slowly with Sanya in the front. They didn't want to take a chance and decided to reform their team. So with that Lucchini whipped the sweat from her forhead before backing off slowly towards Shirley. Shirley shipped the sweat from her forhead before slowly moving forwards towards Lucchini as well. At the same time they was both keeping their eye on Sanya and Eila. 

As Perrine and Lynne continued to work on breaking up Erica and Ursula's team dark clouds appeared on the horizon before there was a bang of thounder that went through the air. The ones that was training seemed to just ignore it knowing training wasn't going to be cancelled at all. Light cold winds blew through the area and the water rippled indicating a storm was on it's way. Soon Perrine turned around heading back towards Lynne only to stop a moment later and turn around in the air. As she did Erica shot at her only for Perrine to throw up a sheild a moment later. The clouds rolled in quickly and there was a flash of lightning that raced across the sky before there was a bang of thunder that was heard. Cold rain started to fall a moment later. Perrine and Erica continued to stare each other down.

"Erica you have to choice then to fight me one on one," said Perrine.

Erica smiled as she said that and Perrine frowned as she did.

"You don't get it do you?" questioned Perrine. "Well let me tell you. We just broke up your team."

"Yes I know, but you don't seem to get what you just did Perrine," said Erica. "Just look where your teammate is. How do you plan to work as a team now?"

"I should be asking you the same thing Erica," said Perrine. "Your in no different of a position then I am and once we take one of you down then we can work together to take the other one down."

"Well I couldn't agree more," said Erica, "but do you think you'll reach your teammate before my sister is done with her?"

"Well then it'll be a one on one then," said Perrine. "As long as we win."

Erica was disappointed to hear that, but none the less continued looking at Perrine. Perrine then pulled out her raiper before holding it up in the air.

"Tornnerre!" shouted Perrine letting loss electricity towards Erica.

"Strum!" shouted Erica as she took off towards the electricity.

She hit the lightning causing a great light show as the two attacks collided before the lightning was blown away by the strum attack. After that Perrine and Erica continued to use there Tornnerre and Strum attack as they continued to collided with each other.

Before that started Ursula was still following Lynne tailing behind her and only shooting every now and then not trying to waste any ammo. Lynne though continued to dodge the shoot that she has shoot out at her as she continued to draw Ursula away from Erica. Soon there was a crash of lightning and Ursula looked back to see a light show.

 _"So it's started,"_ thought Ursula. 

Ursula then broke away from Lynne before she started her decent back towards where Erica and Perrine was fighting. Lynne didn't seem to notice and was still flying trying to draw her a little farther away before engaging her. After a little while Lynne not seeing any shots taken at her turned around and looked. She then stopped and looked around before noticing Ursula farther away heading back towards her teammate. Lynne then took off after her, but no matter how fast she is she knew that she wouldn't catch up to Ursula in time.

Meanwhile as that was going on Sanya and Eila was continuing to hold their position as they watched their opponets. Neither side has moved for awhile as they continued to keep an eye on each other. Shirley and Lucchini then started talking while taking glaces at Sanya and Eila who seem to be just floating there. Once done and ready Shirley and Lucchini the flew towards Sanya and Eila and as they got closer Shirley stopped before grabbing Lucchini and throwing her towards the others. Sanya and Eila seen this and as Lucchini came towards them Eila started firing while Sanya did not. Lucchini dodged them as she came at them only for the two to split a moment later and surround Lucchini on two sides with their guns out at her and started shooting at her making Lucchini have to dodge to avoid them as she couldn't sheild. Shirley seen this and moved behind Sanya before coming up close to her quickly and trying to shoot her only for Sanya to drop out of the sky and Eila to hit Shirley. 

Meanwhile Yoshika, Chinatsu, Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn continued to watch as Perrine continued to pull Erica away. As they did that Yoshika, Chinatsu, Mio, Minna, and Barkhorn heard and seen the storm in the distance. They then watched a Perrine soon turned around before she started heading back to Lynne only to come to a stop a moment later. Then they seen her turn and look at Erica before they started talking. They seen Perrine raise her rapier and Mio went to say something, but Yoshika seen that and held up a hand.

"What, but Yoshika," said Mio.

"Don't worry Mio," said Yoshika. "If anything happens we have me and Chinatsu to tend to them. Besides I did say they can use their magic."

Mio was nervous though.

"I wouldn't worry Erica won't go down easily," said Chinatsu.

"I agree," said Yoshika. 

Yoshika and the others then watched as Perrine and Erica gave them a light show in the air as their two magic's crashed against each other. Chinatsu turned as she picked up Ursula's change in direction and Yoshika seeing that turned and looked as well. Yoshika understood what was going on and shook her head. Chinatsu smiled as she seen that as well, but looked disappointed in Lynne and Perrine. They then watched as Lynne took off after her once she noticed, but by that time Ursula had gotten a good head start. They then watched Sanya and Eila as they went up against Shirley and Lucchini. So far while the others was going at it Sanya and Eila as well as Shirley and Lucchini was staring each other down. They then watched as Shirley and Lucchini started talking to each other while watching Sanya and Eila. Once done they seen Shirley and Lucchini fly off towards Sanya and Eila and when they got closer they seen Shirley stop before she grabbed Lucchini and threw her towards the others. 

"That's not the best idea," said Chinatsu.

"Agreed," said Yoshika.

"Huh why is that?" asked Barkhorn curiously. 

"Watch you'll see," said Yoshika.

They watched as Eila started firing while Sanya did not. They watched Lucchini dodge them as she came at them only for the two to split a moment later and surround Lucchini on two sides with their guns out at her and started shooting at her making Lucchini have to dodge to avoid them.

"Oh they cutting her off Lucchini and teaming up on her," said Barkhorn realizing.

"A brilliant and effective strategy," said Mio. "With Lucchini cut off and unable to dodge due to only being able to put up a sheild in front of her. The only thing she can do is dodge and if she is hit then they are down to one person."

"Yes, but it also has a weakness as well," said Yoshika.

"Sanya will know about it though," said Chinatsu.

"I agree," said Yoshika.

They watched as Shirley came up behind Sanya quickly.

"Oh I see with them gaining on one the other can sneak attack them," said Mio.

Yoshika nodded her head at her as Shirley tried to shoot Sanya only for her to drop out of the sky and Eila to hit her a moment later. 

"Shirley your out of the match," said Mio seeing Shirley was hit.

Shirley sighed and flew back to base before taking care of her weapon and striker unit. After that she then came back and watch the battle with the others.

Meanwhile Erica and Perrine continued to collide with their magic one after the other.

"Tornnerre!" shouted Perrine letting loss electricity towards Erica.

"Strum!" shouted Erica as she took off towards the electricity.

Erica crashed into it with her magic giving a light show again before breaking the electricity. She then turned towards Perrine before speaking.

"You are right Perrine you did break my team," said Erica.

"Don't try to get out of this Erica," said Perrine. "Tornnerre!"

"Strum!" shouted Erica as she took off towards the electricity.

There was another light show as Erica crashed into it before breaking the electricity. She then turned towards Perrine before speaking again.

"There is one thing that your forgetting Perrine," said Erica.

"Huh?" questioned Perrine. "What is that?"

"My sister is not alone!" shouted a voice beind Perrine as Erica smiled. "Strum!"

Perrine's eyes widen as she turned around sharply to see Ursula behind her, but she didn't get time to attack or even think about it. Ursula slamed into her a moment later with the same offensive barrel roll as her sister throwing Perrine back through the air from the attack. They didn't even need to waste their ammo on her after that as Mio's voice came over a moment later.

"Perrine your out of the match," said Mio.

Perrine sighed before looking at Ursula and Erica for a moment. She then turned around before flying away quietly. Erica and Ursula then took off together as a team as they headed for Lynne. 

Meanwhile Sanya and Eila was now working as a team and cornering Lucchini in a tight spot. They would take turns shooting off a few rounds each trying not to waste any to much ammo. Eila then fired again making Lucchini dodge, but Sanya was waiting for it as she took aim where Lucchini dodged making it hard for her to dodge quickly a second time. Lucchini was hit and taken out of the fight by Sanya and Eila's team work. Mio voie spoke up a moment later.

"Lucchini your out of the match," said Mio. "First team to win is Sanya and Eila."

Sanya and Eila smiled at each other before turning and watching Erica and Ursula as well as Lynne. Lucchini sighed before heading off to base to take care of her striker unit and weapon. Once she did she then grouped up with the others to watch the rest of the fight. 

Yoshika and the others continued to watch as Erica and Ursula continued towards a Lynne who was in a grim situation none the less.

Meanwhile Erica and Ursula was continuing towards Lynne.

"Erica when we get there one of us stay on her tail while the other one circles around her," said Ursula. "We'll pincer attack her from two sides. Let's try to take her out without using our magic. If we have to though we will, but only as a last resort."

"Alright I'll leave the circling around part to you then," said Erica.

"Sure just try not to use to much ammo," said Ursula. "We going to need it for the next battle after."

"Looks like we got Sanya and Eila after," said Erica. "Not going to be an easy task."

"No it won't I'm sure," said Ursula. "Sanya's been studying Chinatsu and learning from her examples so it's going to be rough and Eila has became a good guard lately, but we can worry about that after. Let's focus on this one first. We'll try hard to take them out."

"Sounds good," said Erica. "I wasn't exspecting it to be easy anyways. Alright lets do this then."

Ursula nodded her head as they both continued for Lynne who seen them only for her to turn around and fly off. Erica and Ursula stayed on her tail each one shooting off a few rounds making Lynne dodge them. They continued through the air like this for a little while before Ursula broke off from Erica and started circling around the feild as Erica chased her shooting a few round which was dodge by Lynne. Ursula got into position a moment later and headed for Lynne who gasped as she seen that looking for a way out as the two closed in on her from both directions. As they got closer they both shot a few rounds at her making her dodge them before taking off to the side, but Ursula quickly changed directions heading directly in front of her as Erica stayed behind her. A moment later Lynne was cut off by Ursula who shot a few rounds at her only for her to dodge them to the side only to get hit by Erica a moment later.

"Lynne you are out of the match," said Mio. "Erica and Ursula are the winners."

Lynne sighed before smiling and heading back to base to take care of her striker unit and weapons. She knew it was bound to happen after Perrine lost. She really didn't agree to the plan, but Perrine insisted so she finally relented. Erica and Ursula on the other hand did not stop and wait as they changed course heading directly for Sanya and Eila.

"So how do you think we should handle these two?" asked Erica looking at her sister.

"That's a tough question," said Ursula. "Using tricks will be difficult due to Sanya's magic and Eila is a great guard, but don't let Sanya fool you. She can also guard well too. Breaking them up will also be hard as well. Pincer attacks won't work as easy and they both got good dodging as well. The only thing I can think of is winging it as trying to come up with something will take to long and be to difficult."

"Yeah they seem pretty sturdy as a team," said Erica. "It'll be a tough battle alright. I guess we will just wing it then."

"Alright lets do this," said Ursula.

Ursula and Erica headed for Sanya and Eila. Sanya and Eila then dropped their formation as they took off towards Erica and Ursula who noticed them.

"That's odd I was thinking they would hold fort down there," said Ursula.

"Maybe they want to get it done and over with," said Erica.

"Don't let your guard down," said Ursula. "Use your strum at them I'll come up behind you and try to take out whoever dodges it."

"Alright," said Erica.

Erica and Ursula then continued forwards and as the four got closer Sanya was in front of Eila with her behind her.

"Strum!" shouted Erica as she did her offensive barrel roll towards Sanya.

Sanya however did her own barrel roll dodging Erica while Eila dropped out of the air dodging it as well. Sanya effectively dodge Erica only to come face to face with Ursula a moment later as Ursula pointed the gun and took a shot. Sanya dropped out of the air dodging it and continued under Ursula as Eila formed back up with her a moment later. Sanya then came back up with Eila before turning around and firing only for Ursula to dodge them and fire back at them. Erica joined her a moment later as a shooting contest began with the four of them. Then Sanya and Eila turned around and took off through the air dodge some attacks as they did. Erica and Ursula took off after them as they stayed on their tail shooting at them only for Sanya and Eila to dodge them before retaliating and shooting back making Erica and Ursula dodge before continuing pursuit of them. Sanya and Eila then pulled hard right and left turns comming up behind Ursula and Erica before shoot making them dodge. After this it became an all out warfair with them all doing tricks, dodging, shooting at each other, and using magic which was dodged or avoided by Sanya and Eila. 

Yoshika and the others continued to watch as the battle dragged on for an hour with the two sides continuing their assault. Yoshika then looked down to her side where Chinatsu was at before speaking.

"Alright lets go Chinatsu," said Yoshika.

Chinatsu smiled and nodded her head as they both turned and headed off to the hangar. Once they got there Chinatsu put the key in before unlocking the hangar door. Then she pushed the door open as the Captain and crew looked over to see who it was. Yoshika took the key out before walking in with Chinatsu following closing the door behind them as they came in. Chinatsu locked it again before walking over with Yoshika to the Captain.

"Flight Lieutenant Yoshika Miyafuji!" shouted the Captain saluting her. 

"At ease Captain," said Yoshika. "I'll need you to cover up the project your working temporary until after my battle."

"Roger Ma'am," said the Captain putting his hand down before turning to the crew. "Alright everyone you heard her get everything covered up."

Everyone went to it making sure nothing was able to be noticed and once done the Captain the opened the hangar doors before going over to the two striker units preparing them for lunch. Yoshika and Chinatsu smiled before going over to where some more training guns was at and grabbed four. She then passed three to Chinatsu before they made their way to their striker units. Once there and prepared they then soon dropped down into the striker units from above and as they did their familiar's ears and tails was released. The Striker Units for magic propellers started up shaking the hangar and base with a thunderous roar. 

"Flight Lieutenant Yoshika Miyafuji prepared for take off," said Yoshika.

"Flying Officer Chinatsu Shimamoto prepared for take off," said Chinatsu.

"All clear to go," said the Captain.

Yoshika and Chinatsu then took off out of the hangar and into the air a moment later. They then floated in the air as they watched the battle between Sanya and Eila and Erica and Ursula. They was still at it flying around doing tricks, dodging, shooting at each other, and using magic which was dodged by Sanya and Eila. This continued for almost another hour before the battle came to a conclusion as they all came up close to each other pointing their gun directly at their face. Then they all pulled the tigger, but nothing happened. 

"Out," said Erica lowering the training gun.

"Out," said Eila lowering the training gun.

"Out," said Ursula lowering the training gun.

"Out," said Sanya lowering the training gun.

"We might be out, but we still have our magic," said Erica about to use her magic, but was cut off.

"Using magic after ammo is gone is forbidden," said Yoshika. "If the ammo runs out then you can not continue. This match is a draw. Mio if you would?"

Erica, Ursula, Eila, and Sanya sighed as they heard that in relief and disappointment.

Mio and the others watched as Yoshika left with Chinatsu before taking to the air. They wanted to go over and look inside the hangar, but they didn't want Yoshika angry at them so they ignored it. As the battle finished everyone was surprised by the results of the match being a draw. Mio then heard Yoshika and then pulled out a coin before speaking.

"Sanya and Eila heads or tails?" asked Mio.

"Heads," said Sanya.

Mio nodded her head before flipping the coin into the air. Everyone waited to see what it would be as everything moved slowly for a few minuted before speeding up as the coin started decending. Then it hit pavement and rolled for a little while as Mio followed it. The coin then stopped on it's side for a moment before a light wind blew at it making the coin tip over on it's side with heads up.

"Winner is Sanya and Eila by a coin toss," said Mio. 

Back at the field Yoshika and Chinatsu as well as Sanya and Eila heard that. Soon as they did though neither of them moved for a moment as Sanya and Eila's ammo was out. Erica and Ursula sighed before they headed back to the hangar to take care of their striker units and weapons. After that they then met up with the others before looking back up at the battle field. Chinatsu moved forwards making Sanya and Eila tense waiting for the attack.

"Relax she's giving you a weapon as your out," said Yoshika. "The match wouldn't be fair without one. Also attacking someone without a weapon is a violation."

Sanya and Eila sighed in relief and relaxed as Chiantsu headed over to them before handing them a weapon. Soon as she gave them one she qickly retreated back over to where Yoshika was at and stood next to her. After that Chinatsu moved to the rare of Yoshika. Sanya did the same with Eila and then both sides stared each other down, but neither side moved at the moment.

Everyone else was watching as the two sides stared each other down without either side moving. There was another flash of lightning and then the sound of thunder, but yet no side moved forwards. 

"Come on move already," said Lucchini.

"It's not that they won't move," said Mio. "It's that they can't move."

"Huh?" questioned Lucchini confused.

"There form is great," said Minna. "Chinatsu and Sanya are the offensive while Yoshika and Eila are the defensive ones. Chinatsu and Sanya's ability will let them keep track of their teammate and opponets. Trying to come up with a plan won't be simple for taking either side down."

"They're mirror immages of one another," said Barkhorn.

Mio nodded her head in agreement before speaking, "A stand off, but it won't stay like this for long."

"I agree," said Minna.

The others continued to watch as both sides continued to stair each other down. 

Yoshika and Chinatsu as well as Sanya and Eila continued to look at each other waiting for the first person to move. Soon though just like Mio and Minna said it didn't stay like that for long when Chinatsu took off towards Sanya and Eila as she passed by Yoshika who stayed behind her in the air. Sanya and Eila seen her coming towards them and prepared themselves.

"Eila Chinatsu won't be easy to hit," said Sanya. "We will have to work together at trying to hit her."

Eila nodded her head as she said that as Chinatsu got closer towards them. Eila then fired at Chinatsu who dodged her attack, but Sanya was waiting for it and shot at her. Chinatsu though was quick to react as she dodged Sanay's shots and continued towards the two of them. Sanya and Eila continued to try to hit her only for their shots to be dodged by Chinatsu. Chinatsu continued towards them and as she did she pulled a fist back. Eila seeing that threw a sheild up. Chinatsu then threw her fist forwards slamming it into the magic sheild. Eila was able to block it as Sanya went to shoot at Chinatsu, but the force of the attack sent Eila flying back making Sanya have to catch Eila. While they was busy doing that Yoshika took off as she decended on an angle before shooting back up on another angle coming up directly behind Sanya and Eila. Yoshika then spun around and fired a small burst of shots only for Sanya to drop out of the air dodging them. Sanya and Eila then turned and took off, but Yoshika and Chinatsu took off after them staying on their tail as they flew around in the air. Both sides fired small bursts of shots not wasting to much ammo, but they was effectively dodged by both sides.

Sanya and Eila both pulled off hard left and right turns coming up behind Yoshika and Chinatsu before firing off a small burst of shots, but Yoshika and Chinatsu did and upwards u-turn coming up back behind Sanya and Eila before firing a small burst of shots. Sanya and Eila doded them before they continued to fly off with Yoshika and Chinatsu on their tails. Yoshika made a cross sign with one hand towards Chinatsu and then both of them broke of on a 45 degree angle shooting to the right and left before turning at another 45 degree angle and heading directly for Sanya and Eila. 

 _"A pincer attack,"_ thought Sanya seeing it coming thanks to her magic and they was ready for it.

Sanya and Eila changed direction as they headed for Yoshika as she headed for them. Yoshika seen this too and smiled as they closed the distance towards each other. As they got closer Eila fired a small burst of shots at Yoshika and so did Yoshika, but both sides dodged it. Sanya however was waiting for that and her and Eila surrounded Yoshika pointing thei guns at her. Yoshika smiled as she seen both guns pointing at her. Chinatsu seen that Yoshika was surrounded by Eila and Sanya as she continued forwards. She started to give off heat as she started to glow making the temperture rise in the area even with it raining. Rainbows cold be seen reflecting off the rain nearby Chinatsu and all water that came down near her evaporated in the air.

Sanya felt the heat as she pointed her gun at Yoshika, but soon stopped as she turned around to see Chinatsu coming towards her glowing read. As Chinatsu got close to her Sanya dodged it by dropping out of the sky making Chinatsu miss her and continue on course with Yoshika. Yoshika seen that, but didn't move from her spot or even attempt to dodge it. Chinatsu did a barrel rool over top of Yoshika coming up behind her as her red glow disappeared, but she did not stop as she continued towards Eila. Eila tried to shoot at her only for Chinatsu to dodge as well as Yoshika then Chinatsu threw a fist out at Eila. Eila threw a sheild up blocking it, but the force of the attack sent her flying back in the air a little ways. Chinatsu didn't continue after her as she stopped and slowly backed up until she was back to back with Yoshika. 

Sanya noticed her team was broken at the moment and tried to get to Eila only to have a small burst of shots from Yoshika break her movements. Sanya then dropped on an angle out of the sky before shooting up at another angle and soon her an her teammate was reformed together as they took off in the air. Yoshika and Chinatsu then took off after them. The battle then turned into a bunch of tricks, shooting, dodging, accending, decending, and sheilds after that, but the shots that was taken was only a small burst from both sides. 

Everyone else was watching as both sides went at it as they flew around in the air. 

"There both doing well," said Minna, "but when did Sanya get this good?"

"She's been studying Chinatsu since they both use fligerhammers," said Ursula. "Don't let her fool you though. Eila maybe the guard, but Sanya has also been studying Yoshika and can guard well too. Also after seeing Chinatsu use her absolute antenna during her battle with Yoshika Sanya has started to do the same thing. She might not have the same reflexes as Chinatsu, but her dodging is still decent."

"I see," said Mio. "Sanya wants to perform her roll well so she is trying to get better by watching Chinatsu and Yoshika." 

"Makes sense," said Minna as Barkhorn nodded her head in agreement.

Yoshika and Chinatsu was right behind Sanya and Eila as they continued pursuit each side shooting a burst of shots at one another only for both sides to dodge them. Yoshika then gave Chinatsu the signal to accend and soon Yoshika and Chinatsu changed course as they both accended into the air before disappearing into the dark clouds. Sanya seen this and looked up at the clouds before turning to Eila and nodding her head. They both then took off after them as they accended into the dark storm clouds. Once inside the dark clouds lightning flashed around them before there was the sound of thunder, but this did not faze Sanya and Eila any at all. Sanya continued to use her magic to try to find Yoshika and Chinatsu and had it a moment later. Chinatsu was heading for them glowing red again and Yoshika was following right behind her. 

"Eila two o'clock Chinatsu and Yoshika heading for us," said Sanya to her partner quietly.

"Got it," said Eila.

Sanya and Eila then changed course and headed directly for Chinatsu and Yoshika. Chinatsu continued to stay on course as she headed for Eila and Sanya with Yoshika behind her a litte ways. As Chinatsu got close to Eila she dropped out of the air dodging Chinatsu who continued towards Sanya who did a barrel roll right over top of Chinatsu. Chinatsu however turned back around letting her nova ability disappear before shooting Sanya making her dodge them. After that Chinatsu and Sanya danced around in the air as the two shot at each other in small burst, but they dodged them. 

As Eila dropped out of the air Yoshika did the same thing as she headed for her while Sanya and Chinatsu started shooting at each other and dance around in the air. Eila seen her coming at her and shot at her only for Yoshika to throw a sheild up and shoot back. Eila threw a sheild up blocking the attack and then the two magic sheilds crashed against each other a moment later. The force of the two magic sheild hitting each other light up the sky for a moment before Eila was pushed back. Lightning flashed across the sky around them before there was a boom of thunder. Yoshika headed for Eila again with her sheild activated and their sheilds crashed again.

Sanya seeing Eila was having trouble changed course towards her as Yoshika headed for her again. Once she got there she threw up a sheild that was the second biggest sheild in the team coming in second only to that of Yoshika's. Yoshika's sheild crashed into Sanya's making a light show and Sanya wasn't pushed back as much as Eila, but was pushed back slightly. Sanya and Yoshika then shot off a burst of shots that was blocked by their sheilds before their sheilds crashed into each other again. Sanya and Yoshika was broken out of the stand still as Chinatsu soon barreled her way through where they originally was at with a nova barrel roll. Yoshika and Sanya had to pull back so the attack wouldn't hit them. Chinatsu stopped just under where Yoshika and Sanya was at before her nova ability disappeared and she flew up next to Yoshika. Sanya pulled back towards Eila and after grouping up with her turned around and took off.

Yoshika and Chinatsu smiled before they took off after them as lightning flashed across the sky followed by the boom of thunder. Then then started pulling off a bunch of tricks, shooting, dodging, and sheilds after that as they flew around in the air. Sanya and Eila then decended flying through the clouds with Yoshika and Chinatsu in pursuit as they headed farther down in the air. As they continued Yoshika pulled a sharp turn as she broke off of pursuit going around Sanya and Eila to the front before heading directly for them.

Sanya and Eila seen this and Sanya pulled forwards with Eila behind her as she got closer to Yoshika. They both shoot a burst of shots at each other, but threw up a sheild blocking them then Sanya and Yoshika's sheilds crashed together again giving off a light show. There was a flash of lightning that raced across the sky and then a boom of thunder as Yoshika and Sanya's magic sheilds crashed together. Chinatsu soon barrled through them braking them apart with a nova barrel roll. Sanya, Eila, and Yoshika had to dodge it by pulling hard left and right turns. Chinatsu then grouped back up with Yoshika after letting her nova ability disappear. Sanya then grouped back up with Eila before they took off into the air. Yoshika and Chinatsu smiled before they took off after them accelerating faster and quicker. After that it was hard as Yoshika and Chinatsu pulled stunts, tricks, shot at them which was dodged or sheilded as they flew through the air.

Everyone was watching as Chinatsu and Yoshika gave pursuit of Sanya and Eila before seeing Yoshika and Chinatsu change course accending into the storm clouds. Then they seen Sanya and Eila follow after them as they too before they disappeared into the storm clouds.

"Now we can't see anything," whined Lucchini.

"Yoshika and Chinatsu are being reckless," said Mio. "Specailly if... well you know." 

"I'm sure Yoshika and Chinatsu will be alright Mio," said Minna.

The others was confused as they looked at them except for Barkhorn and Ursula who blushed and understood. The others didn't know what they was talking about. There was a flash of lightning that raced through the clouds before the boom of thunder. Everyone looked up at the clouds as they heard it wanting to know what was going on up there. Soon though they seen one of the dark clouds gain a red glow for a moment before it went out. After that there was a flash of light blue for a moment before another flash of lightning crossed through the sky followed by a boom of thunder. Then there was another flash of light blue for a moment.

"What is that?" asked Lucchini curiously.

"Chinatsu's nova ability," said Minna. "That's what the red glow is, but as for the flash of light blue I'm not completely sure."

"Yeah the red glow is definately Chinatsu," said Mio in agreement. "That light blue flash though is new so it's hard to say."

Everyone continued to watch as their was a little more brighter flash of light blue that light up the storm sky. Then there was nothing for a little bit before there was another brighter flash of light blue that light up the sky. They then seen as the dark clouds gain a red glow again for a moment before it went out a little after that. Then there was another flash of lightning that went across the storm sky followed by the boom of thunder. After that everything went silent and nothing happened anymore for a little while before they all seen Sanya and Eila fly through the clouds with Yoshika and Chinatsu in pursuit.

"Oh there they are," said Lucchini glad she can see them again.

They then watch as Yoshika broke off pursuit making a sharp curved turn as she got in front of Sanya and Eila before heading directly for them.

"A pincer attack," said Mio noticing it.

They then watched as Sanya pulled forwards with Eila behind her as she got closer to Yoshika. This confused some of them before they seen Sanya and Yoshika fire small bursts of shots at each other only for both of them to throw up a sheild. Then they seen Yoshika and Sanya's sheilds crash together giving a bright light blue flash in the sky and at the same time there was a flash of lightning that raced through the clouds followed by a boom of thunder. A moment later though they seen Chinatsu do something new as she started glowing red before doing a barrel roll right through where Eila, Sanya, and Yoshika was who pulled hard right's and lefts dodging it. They then seen Chinatsu group back up with Yoshika after letting her nova ability disappear. They then watched as Sanya and Eila grouped up with each other before they took off only for Yoshika and Chinatsu to accelerate and take off after them. After that it got harder for Sanya and Eila as Yoshika and Chinatsu was pulling off stunts and tricks as they shot at them which was dodged by Sanya and Eila or sheilded as they flew through the air.

"My gosh I wasn't exspecting Sanya's sheild to be so big," said Mio surprised.

"At least now we know what that light show was," said Minna as Mio nodded her head. Minna then gasped in surprised a moment later. "A nova barrel roll. That's new."

"She got that from us," said Erica sighing.

Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn nodded their heads in agreement with what she said. 

"Looks like it just got harder for Sanya and Eila," said Mio noticing yoshika and Chinatsu accelerating faster in the air as they pulled of stunts and tricks while shooting at them.

Minna nodded her head in agreement.

Soon the match came to an end with Chinatsu and Yoshika in victory as they managed to hit Sanya and Eila both. Chinatsu ended up pushing Eila's sheild making Eila fly through the air only to be caught by Sanya. Then they both got hit by Yoshika and Chinatsu a moment later after that. They returned to the hangars before taking care of their striker units and weapons. The hangar where Yoshika and Chinatsu's striker units was in was closed a moment later after that and then the door to the hangar was locked a moment later. 

Yoshika, Chinatsu, Minna, Mio, Barkhorn, and Ursula was up in Minna's office after dinner. Yoshika was sitting in the chair with Chinatsu sitting next to her on the left and Ursula standing on the left of Yoshika nearby Yoshika and Chinatsu. Minna was on the right side of Yoshika and Mio was sitting in a chair in front of them going through the training at the moment. Barkhorn was reading Yoshika's magic book with interest and a slight blush on her face. Yoshika was just leaning back in her seat at the moment relaxing. After a little while Mio then looked up and at Yoshika.

"Yoshika there something we need to talk about," said Mio.

Yoshika turned and looked at her as she said that before speaking, "What is that Mio?"

"Well..." said Mio before looking at Minna.

"Yoshika we three have done some thinking," said Minna. "We think it's about time that we retire from the 501st and move on. You seem to have everything under control here and we all three have already lost our magic."

Yoshika looked at her as she said that. Chinatsu and Ursula gasped in surprise as they heard that and continued to look at each of them in shock.

"Well if your all sure about this then I'll support you," said Yoshika as she turned and looked at each of them one at a time to see them all nodded their heads. "When do you plan to leave?"

"Our ride should be here at 17:00 on the 28," said Mio.

"I see so after the promotion then," said Yoshika.

"Yes your going to be promoted to a Major with the authority of a Wing Commander and Chinatsu is going to be promoted to a Flight Lieutenant with the authority of a Major," said Minna.

Yoshika nodded her head as she said that, "Well you all are sure on this and I wouldn't keep you here. We will say our goodbyes an hour before you leave on the 28."

Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn nodded their heads at her before sighing in relief as Yoshika took the new easy.

A few hours went by since then with Mio looking through the training studying it and Barkhorn reading through the magic book. Yoshika soon stood up and so did Chinatsu. Mio, Minna, Barkhorn, and Ursula seen this and looked at them.

"I'm going to go to the hangar for a little bit," said Yoshika.

The other four nodded their heads at her as she made her way over to the door with Chinatsu following her. Once at the door she then opened it before going out of it along with Chinatsu and then shut the door behind her. Yoshika and Chinatsu then continued down the hall for a little while until they was out of ear shot of Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn. Then she stopped before sighing as she leaned against the wall.

"I had a feeling they was going to leave, but I wasn't exspecting it to be so soon," said Yoshika as Chinatsu nodded her head at her. "Chinatsu can you relay the new to Sanya with your magic. Have her tell the others, but make sure that they know to keep quiet about everything so Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn don't find out. We going to give them a farewell celebration."

"Sure Yoshika I can do that," said Chinatsu before releasing her familiar as her ears and tail popped out along with her attenna. 

Soon she was done relaying the news to Sanya without actually speaking then turned back to Yoshika.

"All done," said Chinatsu.

"Alright lets go to the hangar to see how they are doing," said Yoshika.

Chinatsu nodded her head at her and the two then made their way to the hangar.

It was 01:00 on the day of December 27th and at the current moment Yoshika and Chinatsu was standing outside as a fancy plane was decending towards the base with a Fuso fighter jet near it. These planes was the ones that brough the high ups of Yoshika and Chinatsu to the base. Everyone else was either still sleeping at the moment or just getting up to head to the lunch hall for breakfast. Four days have gone by since Yoshika, Chinatsu, and Ursula found out that Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn was going to leave them. The others in the 501st remained silent about it and didn't try to show any sort of emotions to give anything away. As for the Captain and crew in the hangar they have came a long ways with the Ultramarine Messerschmitt Me Shinden. They need one more day to finish it up and get it ready.

Yoshika and Chinatsu watched as the planes continued to decend as they stood in front of the hangar where the Captain and crew was working hard. Once the planes landed they then continued to roll for a little bit getting closer to Yoshika and Chinatsu. The airplanes changed directions as they headed to the side of the base out of the way before coming to a complete stop. Once they did the door of the fancy airplane came down as the Fuso Air Marshal climbed out of the jet and made her way over to it. Frederick in the Britannia Queen came out of the fancy airplane before joining with the Fuso Air Marshal. Then the three of them walked over to where Yoshika and Chinatsu was standing waiting for them with Frederick in front and the two woman slightly behind him. Frederick stopped just in front of Yoshika and Chinatsu as he looked at them.

"Welcome you got here just in time," said Yoshika. "We are about to get breakfast before training starts."

"Glad we got here early enough," said Frederick. "I didn't want to miss the training."

Yoshika nodded her head as he said that.

"I hope you don't mind, but we will have more visitors soon," said Yoshika. "My mom and grandma decided they was going to come too."

Chinatsu released her familiar as her ears and tail popped out. Then she checked on something before speaking, "They should be here at 12:00 with their current rate of travel. So they will arrive just after morning training."

"I see so there is no delays or issue then," said Yoshika.

"None they are making perfect timing and will arrive at their destination early," said Chinatsu.

"Well then," said Yoshika looking back at Frederick, the Britannia Queen, and the Fuso Air Marshal. "Feel free to do whatever you like as we go get breakfast ready."

Frederick nodded his head at her as she said that then Yoshika and Chinatsu turned before they started heading inside the base. Frederick, the Britannia Queen, and the Fuso Air Marshal followed them wanting to know and see the everyday life of the 501st. Yoshika and Chinatsu didn't pay any mind as they just continued inside the base.

Once they got inside Yoshika and Chinatsu walked through the halls of the base towards the lunch hall with Frederick, the Britannia Queen, and the Fuso Air Marshal behind them looking around the area, but remaining quiet as they followed. Yoshika and Chinatsu then walked into the lunch hall with Frederick, the Britannia Queen, and the Fuso Air Marshal following to see that Minna, Mio, Barkhorn, Ursula, and Lucchini was all waiting at the table for breakfast. Minna, Mio, Barkhorn, Ursula, and Lucchini seen the three higher ups of Yoshika and Chinatsu before they all five stood up.

"Sir," said Minna and Ursula.

Frederick waved his hands in the air, "No need for that. Just act like you usually do and think of us as not being here."

Minna nodded her head before she sat back down and the other four did the same thing as they went back to waiting for breakfast. Yoshika and Chinatsu then went on there way as they headed for the kitchen. Frederick followed them into the kitchen wanting to see more of the every day life of a witch. The Britannia Queen, and the Fuso Air Marshal on the other had went to a spot nearby and watched the others. After about five minutes of being in the kitchen Frederick came back out of it before going to where the Britannia Queen and Fuso Air Marshal is at. Then they stood there and quietly watched the others at the table. Not to much later the others came into the lunch hall before getting around it and waiting. The others noticed the three higher ups of Yoshika and Chinatsu and was surprised they was there, but seeing that Minna, Mio, Barkhorn, Ursula, and Lucchini was acting normal they just decided to do the same thing.

Not to much later Chinatsu and Yoshika came out carrying plates for the others. This wasn't anything new to those in the 501st as Chinatsu seemed to have taken it upon herself to help Yoshika in the kitchen ever since two days ago. Yoshika and Chinatsu brought the plates of before setting them in front of Minna, Mio, Barkhorn, and Ursula then they went back into the kitchen before coming back out with more plates and sat them infront of the others. This continued until everyone except the three higher ups, Yoshika, and Chinatsu had a plate. Yoshika then went back into the kitchen along with Chinatsu before they came back out with three plates and walked over to them handing them to them. They smiled at them before taking them.

Yoshika and Chinatsu then returned to the kitchen before they came back out with two more plates. Frederick eyes widen as he seen the plate Chinatsu was carrying. Chinatsu was carrying a plate with a lot of food on it more then most of them. It was actually twice the size of her normal porportions, but this wasn't nothing new to those in the 501st. This has been happening since two days ago and even Yoshika's plate was twice the size of all the others. After they sat down they began to eat while talking with each other while Frederick, the Brittania Queen, and the Fuso Air Marshal eat quietly and silently while watching them.

Not much longer Chinatsu who finished her food first exused herself before taking her plate into the kitchen then she came back out before making her way out of the room. Lucchini then started eatting quickly and once finished she then excused herself before following what Chinatsu did a little while ago in a hurry. Frederick, the Britannia Queen, and the Fuso Air Marshal noticed that she seemed to be in a hurry not knowing the horrors of someone being late to training. A little while late Yoshika, Minna, Mio, Barkhorn, and Ursula finished their food then Yoshika took their plates to the kitchen. When she came back out she looked over at Frederick, the Britannia Queen, and the Fuso Air Marshal to see that they was still eating at the moment. Yoshika then made her way out of the room with Minna, Mio, Barkhorn, and Ursula following her. Frederick, the Britannia Queen, and the Fuso Air Marshal seen this and though maybe they should have eatten faster.

Yoshika was waiting outside with Chinatsu next to her on the left and Barkhorn next to her. Mio was on Yoshika's right with Minna next to her while Ursula waiting in front of them with Lucchini. It was a cold morning day at the base in the cold air blew lightly, but it wasn't to cold as the temperture was only in the low 40's. Not to much later Sanya, Eila, Shirley, and Erica came out of the base before heading over to them with Frederick, the Britannia Queen, and the Fuso Air Marshal following. Sanya, Eila, Shirley, and Erica joined Lucchini and Ursula in pairs in front of Yoshika, Chinatsu, Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn. Frederick, the Brittania Queen, and the Fuso Air Marshal went to the side before standing there watching them. A little bit later Lynne and Perrine came out before they came over and stood in a pair with the others in front of Yoshika, Chinatsu, Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn.

There was silence as they stood there waiting and Frederick, the Britannia Queen, and the Fuso Air Marshal wondered what they was waiting for. Their answer came a moment later as Chinatsu tapped Yoshika on the arm instead of Mio. This has happened for the last four days and everyone knew why too, but no one still said anything. Frederick, the Britannia Queen, and the Fuso Air Marshal watched as Yoshika started to do roll call and when done she looked at Chinatsu for confirmation. Once she had confirmation that all was there she then spoke again.

"Alright lets start morning training," said Yoshika.

Immediately everyone including Barkhorn took off run except for Yoshika, Chinatsu, Minna, and Mio. The others that was running was confused why Yoshika and Chinatsu was not running, but brushed it off as the high ups was there. Only Minna, Mio, Barkhorn, and Ursula had a good idea why as they blushed. Yoshika and Chinatsu though was the only two that new the complete truth at the moment about that. Frederick, the Britannia Queen, and the Fuso Air Marshal noticed it as well and they had a good idea why Yoshika and Chinatsu was not training with the others. They just left it alone though as they watched the others train.

Almost nine hours went by as the others was running and they was just about finishing their training when a ship blew it's horn indicating it's arrival. Yoshika, Chinatsu, Minna, and Mio turned to see a ship heading for the base nearby getting close to docking at the base. Yoshika and Chinatsu smiled as they seen it and Mio whispered to Minna.

"Isn't that the same one that we are suppose to take?" asked Mio quietly.

"Yeah," said Minna nodding her head. "It got here earlier then exspected, but that's not surprising since Yoshika's mother and grandma is on it."

Yoshika turned back around along with Chinatsu, Minna, and Mio while the others continued to finish up there training. Soon though they was done and when Yoshika told them they came over in stood in pairs.

"Alright good work you all," said Yoshika. "Now lets head over to the ship and then we will make our way inside for lunch."

Everyone nodded their heads at her as she said that and then they made their way over to the ship with Frederick, the Britannia Queen, and the Fuso Air Marshal following. They already knew who was on that ship as Yoshika said it earlier and Chinatsu tracked it's progress to the base. 

Once they got over to where the ships was about to dock with the base they stood their and waited with Yoshika and Chinatsu in front. Minna and Mio was behind them with everyone else in the 501st behind them. Frederick, the Britannia Queen, and the Fuso Air Marshal was behind everyone else as they watched. All three of them couldn't wait to meet Yoshika's mother and grandmother. The ships soon rolled into port before docking with the base. After that Navy soldier then started going about as they went about the ship. Two women quickly got off the ship before making there way to where Yoshika, Chinatsu and the others was at quickly. A few men was bringing there luggage out of the ship while they did that. When the two women got over to where Yoshika was at they stopped and looked at her before looking at Chinatsu.

"Yoshiko look at this," said the first women surprised who was the first to reach where Yoshika and the others was at.

Yoshiko got there a moment later before looking at Yoshika and then at Chinatsu before speaking, "My goodness Sayaka she looks just like Yoshika except shorter, bigger, and has pink hair."

Sayaka nodded her head in agreement with what she said before walking up to Yoshika and hugging her. Yoshika hugged her back as she did.

"It's good to see you mom," said Yoshika.

"Yes it's good to see you too," said Sayaka.

Yoshiko then came up and gave Yoshika a hug then and Yoshika returned it.

"Good to see you grandma," said Yoshika.

"It's good to see you too Yoshika," said Yoshiko.

"So is this the one?" asked Sayaka looking over at Chinatsu who was next to Yoshika.

Yoshika nodded her head as she said that. Sayaka eyes widen in surpirse before they went back to normal as she smiled. She then over and hugged Chinatsu who gave her a crushing hug back. Sayaka's face went blue from having the wind knocked out of her.

"Chinatsu ease up," said Yoshika. "You'll squeeze her to death."

Chinatsu let up nervously as she heard that and Sayaka took a step back breathing heavily. Yoshiko was neverous after seeing that and went up to Chinatsu before putting a hand on her head. She then decided to give hugging the girl a chance and hugged her.

"Ease Chinatsu," said Yoshika.

Chinatsu held back her strength and hugged Yoshiko lightly then they let go. Yoshiko took a step back to where Sayaka was at who was smiling now after getting her breath back. Sayaka then looked at Yoshika before speaking.

"So Yoshika are you?" asked Sayaka.

"Mom!" shouted Yoshika. "Not now, but if you must know then yes."

Sayaka couldn't be more happy as she gave Yoshika another hug. Her little girl is growing up. After Sayaka gave her a hug she stepped back and Yoshiko gave her a hug as well before stepping back.

"That is good to here Yoshika," said Yoshiko.

"Huh what are they talking about?" asked Lucchini confused.

Sayaka and Yoshiko looked at them confused before looking back at Yoshika.

"You didn't tell them?" asked Sayaka.

"No I was going to later," said Yoshika.

Sayaka and Yoshiko sighed as she said that. Yoshika then took Sayaka by the hand before pulling her while Chinatsu was about to pick up Yoshiko.

"Don't even think about it," said Yoshiko. "I can walk just fine just lead me to where you want me to go."

Chinatsu nodded her head before turning around and following Yoshika as the others made a path for them. Once both Yoshika and Chinatsu got over to where Frederick, the Britannia Queen, and the Fuso Air Marshal was at with Sayaka and Yoshiko Yoshika then introduced them to her mom and grandma.

"Mom, Grandma these three here are Frederick the Emperor of Karlsland, the Brittania Queen, and the Fuso Air Marshal," said Yoshika. "There our higher ups."

"Your majesties, Ma'am," said Sayaka and Yoshiko as they bowed their heads to them.

"No, no, there is no need for that," said Frederick. "We are glad to meet you too. It's good to meet the mother and grandmother of the most bravest and couragous witch we ever seen."

"Well thank you," said Sayaka and Yoshiko smiling as they got back up. "Yoshiko likes helping people out."

Frederick nodded his head before speaking again, "Yes she is a wonderful witch and person."

A couple of the navy men came over a moment later bringing the luggage. When they got there they spoke up.

"Where you want this?" asked the man.

"I'll take that," said Chinatsu walking over.

"No you will not," said Yoshiko blocking her path.

Minna and Mio seeing that decided to help to relieve everyone.

"We will get it," said Minna as her and Mio walked over.

"Thank you," said Yoshiko.

Chinatsu sighed before turning and walking over to Yoshika. 

"Alright how about we head inside and get something to eat," said Yoshika.

"We'll be right behind you," said Minna.

Yoshika nodded her head at her before she lead everyone else away from Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn. Sayaka, Yoshiko, Frederick, the Britannia Queen, and the Fuso Air Marshal followed Yoshika and the others back inside the base. Once they was gone and out of sight Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn talked with the Captain that was nearby. 

Yoshika leaded everyone through the base with Chinatsu by her side and the others behind them until they made it to the lunch hall. Once there everyone in the 501st went to the table and sat down waiting for lunch. Yoshika and Chinatsu then started to make there way towards the kitchen.

"Oh no you don't Yoshika," said Sayaka as she came over and took Yoshika by the hand before bringing her over to the table while everyone watched as Yoshika mom and grandma fused over her. "You sit down and wait we will make you all something to eat."

Yoshika sat down relunctantly and Chinatsu came over and sat down next to her. Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn walked into the room a moment later with Sayaka and Yoshiko's luggage. Then they came over and sat down at the table before looking at Yoshika, Chinatsu, Sayaka, and Yoshiko curiously.

"Alright mom," said Yoshika, "but there is no need to make a feast as we need to be back outside in an hour. Also Chinatsu and I eat more then the others, but Chinatsu has to eat a lot more then everyone so you'll have to make her plate extra large."

"Maybe we should let her handle this," said Yoshiko after hearing what Yoshika said. She wasn't sure exsactly how much they needed to make for Chinatsu. "Yoshika seems to know what she is doing more then we do Sayaka."

"Okay fine," said Sayaka sighing relunctantly.

Yoshika got up and so did Chinatsu before Yoshika spoke, "Don't worry mom you two can always cook for dinner."

Sayaka nodded her head as she said that. Yoshika and Chinatsu then walked towards the kitchen and Sayaka and Yoshiko followed so they could watch them and know just how much to food to give Yoshika and Chinatsu exstactly later. Everyone else sat at the table as they watched then while Frederick, the Britannia Queen, and the Fuso Air Marshal smiled at seeing the interaction between Yoshika, Chinatsu, Sayaka, and Yoshiko. 

"Why is Yoshika's mom and grandma here and what was that all about?" asked Lucchini confused.

Sanya who was nearby her elbowed her in the side as she said that.

"Ooow," whinned Lucchini before turning to Sanya. "What was that for Sanya?"

"You know what happened Lucchini," said Sanya.

As she said that Minna, Mio, Barkhorn, and Ursula flinched before everyone put their heads down. The atmophere became gloomy after that in the lunch hall without anyone saying a word. Minna, Mio, Barkhorn, and Ursula on the other hand knew why Yoshika's mom and Grandma is here and Yoshika confirmed what the four was thinking earlier. Still though that didn't help the atmosphere any from the mention about that. Lucchini felt ashame for even questioning anything. Frederick, the Britannia Queen, and the Fuso Air Marshal noticed this, but they remaind silent in there corner while watching. The mood though brightened up about ten minutes later after a period of silence and everyone went back to normal. After about five more minutes Sayaka and Yoshiko came out before they came over and joined the others at the table. They was listening as the others talked about anything and everything, but there choice of topic was anything normal. So though Minna and Mio started talking with them as well bringing them into the talking around the table.

Not long after that Yoshika and Chinatsu came out with some plates of food as they came over to the table. Yoshika sat one in front of both Sayaka and Yoshiko while Chinatsu sat one down in front of Minna and Mio. They then went back inside the kitchen before coming back out with more plates and sat them down in front of Barkhorn and Ursula before going over to Frederick, the Brittannia Queen, and Fuso Air Marshal and handing them a plate. They then returned to the kitchen constantly until everyone except they had a plate then went back into the kitchen and got there plate. When they came out and walked over to the table before sitting down Sayaka and Yoshiko looked at Yoshika and Chinatsu's plate before nodding their head knowing now just how much to give them. Both of them was glad that Yoshika and Chinatsu was eatting a good amount of food though. Everyone continued eating their lunch while talking with one another around the table.

As they was eating Frederick, the Britannia Queen, and the Fuso Air Marshal notice the storm that seem to have rolled in before there was a bright flash of lightning followed by a hugh boom of thunder. They then could hear the heavy rain as it hit the windows in the lunch hall, but everyone in the 501st didn't seem bothered by it or even react at all. Sayaka and Yoshiko seen it though as they stopped eating and looked over at the window before they went back to eating lunch and talking with the others.

 _"Doesn't look like they'll have anymore training today,"_ thought Frederik, the Birtannia Queen, and the Fuso Air Marshal. _"Hopefully it will clear up later for the promotion ceremony later this evening."_

Lunch continued with small talk at the table while the others eat. Chinatsu was the first one finished making Sayaka surprised with how quickly she ate that before she excused herself from the table. Then she went into the kitchen and took care of her plate before coming back out and starting to head out of the room.

"Where you going?" asked Sayaka.

"Don't worry mom Chinatsu is just going out to the hangar," said Yoshika.

Sayaka nodded her head glad it was a safe place and Chinatsu continued on her way out of the room. Lucchini then started eating quickly surprising Sayaka and Yoshiko as they watched her. When she was done she then excused herself from the table before heading into the kitchen quickly to take care of her plate. Then she followed Chinatsu who left earlier out of the room quickly. Sayaka and Yoshiko watched her as she went.

"She seem to be in a hurry," said Sayaka as Yoshiko nodded her head.

Everyone didn't say anything to what they said and remaind the same as they acted like it was normal which to them it was, but no one was going to mention what happens if your late for training. Sayaka and Yoshiko just decided to continue eating with the others. Yoshika, Minna, Mio, Barkhorn, and Ursula finished not to much longer. Frederick, the Britannia Queen, and the Fuso Air Marshal made sure to eat at the same pace as Yoshika. Yoshika then started collecting the plates before taking them to the kitchen along with Frederick, the Britannia Queen, and the Fuso Air Marshal's plates. Once done she then came back out as Sayaka and Yoshiko looked at her and headed on her way out of the room with Minna, Mio, Barkhorn, Ursula, Frederick, the Britannia Queen, and the Fuso Air Marshal following. Frederick, the Britannia Queen, and the Fuso Air Marshal was curious as to where they was going to go now that there was a storm outside. 

"Where you going Yoshika?" asked Sayaka curiously.

"Just out to the hangar," said Yoshika. "The others will show you the way as long as you finish eatting when they do."

Sayaka nodded her head as she said that before going back to eating. Yoshika continued with the others following, but Frederick, the Britannia Queen, and the Fuso Air Marshal wondered what they was going to be doing out in the hangar as they followed her.

Yoshika was standing in the hangar with Chinatsu on her left and Barkhorn next to her while Mio was on her right with Minna next to her. Ursula and Lucchini was standing in front of them waiting for the others while Frederick, the Britannia Queen, and the Fuso Air Marshal stood at the side watching the curiously. Sanya, Eila, Shirley, and Erica soon came out of the base and into the hangar with Sayaka and Yoshiko before they came over and joined Lucchini and Ursula in pairs. Sayaka and Yoshiko went over to the side and looked at them confused wondering what they doing. A little after that Lynne and Perrine then joined them in a pair as they stood in front of Yoshika. Silence continued as everyone waited for a little bit. Then Chinatsu tapped Yoshika's arm. Yoshika then started taking roll call and then once done she looked to Chinatsu who gave her the confirmation that everyone was there. With that Yoshika then turned before speaking up again.

"Alright everyone it's now time for afternoon training, but Me and Chinatsu will not be joining you," said Yoshika making the others confused except Barkhorn, Minna, Mio, Ursula, Sayaka, Yoshiko, Frederick, the Britannia Queen, and the Fuso Air Marshal. "So with this said we will be changing the training a little. The first two matches will now be two hours long and when they are done then the last match will start with another two hours. You all know the rules of the training. Now lets start afternoon training."

Yoshika then started calling out the pairings for the mock battle as well as the teams. Once done they then took off as they went over to grab training guns before taking off to there striker units. Yoshika made her way out of the hangar with Chinatsu, Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn. Sayaka and Yoshiko however was worried as they rushed after them and got to them a moment later. Frederick, the Brittania Queen, and the Fuso Air Marshal eyes widen in surprise.

 _"They are actually going to train in this?"_ questioned Frederick, the Britannia Queen, and the Fuso Air Marshal. _"That's a bit risky and dangerous."_

Little did they know how dangerous the training really can get at the moment. They then followed after Yoshika, Chinatsu, Minna, Mio, Barkhorn, Sayaka, and Yoshiko out of the hangar. Sayaka and Yoshiko got to Yoshika a little while later.

"Yoshika it's to dangerous out here," said Sayaka. "Let's head back into the hangar."

"No that would be a bad idea," said Minna looking at her. "The others are about to take off in there striker units. Unless you want us to get hit then it's best to stay out of the way."

"Oh I see," said Sayaka before her eyes widen. "Wait what there actually going to fly in this?"

Yoshika didn't say anything and remaind quiet. Sayaka went to go to her daughter to demand her to stop this at once, but Chinatsu familiar's ears and tail appeared as well as her attenas as she cut in her path before she started to glow red giving of an intense heat and making the temperture rise to that of seventy degrees. It was still raining, but the rain evaporated around Chinatsu, Yoshika, Minna, Mio, and everyone else near them or in the area. Sayaka took a few steps back nervously as she looked at Chinatsu.

"Chinatsu that's enough," said Yoshika.

Chinatsu nodded her head and the red glow disappeared as her familiar tail and ears vanished along with her antennas. Chinatsu then went back to her spot next to Yoshika.

"Mom relax," said Yoshika. "There is four healers here as well as a doctor at base."

"She's right Sayaka," said Yoshiko. "Yoshika knows what she doing. We have to trust in her judgement."

Sayaka sighed, but nodded her head as she said that. She was still worried though, but none the less gave in. Frederick, the Britannia Queen, and the Fuso Air Marshal knew it was dangerous, but then again they new that this war was dangerous already as is.

The engine of the striker units could be heard a moment later before they all seen the other take off out of it before taking to the air. They then floated there for a little while and as they did Chinatsu's familiar ears and tail appeared as well as her antennas. The others was discussing their plan of attack with each other queitly amongs their teams. Sayaka was a little cautious as she seen Chinatsu's familiar pop out, but after seeing no harm she relaxed. Chinatsu then gave the okay for them all to start fighting without saying a word to them and after that everyone watches as the others took off after their opponets.

Everyone watched as they did stunts, tricks, shot, dodged, threw sheilds, and threw magic up. They also watched as some of them crashed against one another with their sheilds making a bright light blue flash appear. They also seen Erica, Ursula, and Perrine use their magic at their opponets who either dodged it or blocked it with a sheild. Frederick, the Britannia Queen, and the Fuso Air Marshal's eyes widen as well as Sayaka and Yoshiko at seeing all that. Frederick with the other two women behind him walked up to Yoshika before speaking as Sayaka and Yoshiko was nearby.

"Is that even allowed?" asked Frederick.

"It is," said Mio. "They have all right to use any magic that they want during the mock battle. The only things they can't do and will be penalized for is if they go to far away for base, attack a player that is out of ammo, or attack the other teams. The other teams are like civilian's to them. Using magic after running out of ammo is a violation."

Frederick's eyes widen as well as the Britannia Queen, the Fuso Air Marshal, Sayaka, and Yoshiko's at hearing that. Sayaka and Yoshiko remembered what Yoshika said when they talked to her and realized what she meant by the others have gotten stronger. Frederick, the Britannia Queen, and the Fuso Air Marshal realized just exsactly how dangerous Yoshika's training is.

They then watched as some of them accended into the air before disappearing into the stormy clouds and that made them neverous. The only ones that wasn't was Yoshika, Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn. Still though they all remained quiets and Chinatsu continued to track down everyones movements and positions with her magic making sure that the others was not going to far away while they couldn't see them. After a little while they then seen them decend back down out of the clouds as they continued again. 

"Amazing they improved so much already," said Frederick.

"Yeah and they even managed to take some neuroi down as well," said the Britannia Queen.

Frederick and the Fuso Air Marshal nodded their heads in aggreement. 

"It's a big difference from when they first started," said Frederick.

After that they then watch as the first two battles came to and end before they stood there and watched as the next battle continued. This battle was Ursula and Lynne verse Sanya and Lucchini. While they continued to battle the others watched the mock battle from where they was at. They countinued to do stunts, tricks, shoot, dodge, accend, decend, throw out sheilds, use magic, and even crash sheild against sheild or magic against sheild. Yoshika and the others continued to watching the fight between Ursula and Lynne and Sanya and Lucchini. Surprisingly this fight was going better for Lynne then it was with her and Perrine five days ago. Soon though it finnally came to and end two hours later with Sanya and Lucchini winning over Ursula and Lynne. Ursula, Lynne, Sanya, and Lucchini then returned to the hangar and Yoshika and the others made their way over to them. 

Once they all got togther Yoshika then dismissed them all before they all took off inside the base heading for the lunch hall for an early dinner. Once they got there Yoshika kept her word to her mother and grandmother as she sat at the table and waited with the others. They sat there and talked among each other as well as laughed together. Frederick, the Britannia Queen, and the Fuso Air Marshal just stood in their corner and watched, but that soon changed as Yoshika turned to them.

"Sir you can join us you know," said Yoshika. "It's better to sit down and enjoy everyone company."

"Well if you don't mind Yoshika we be honored," said Frederick, "but don't think of us as anything other then another person at the table if you would."

Everyone smiled and nodded their head in agreement. After that Frederick, the Britannia Queen, and the Fuso Air Marshal joined them as well as talked with them about normal topics. There was laughter as well while they talked with each other and told funny stories. Yoshiko came out for a moment and checked on everyone, but seeing them all talking and laughing at the table made her smile before disappearing back into the kitchen. Dinner was served an hour later as Sayaka and Yoshiko brought out the food to the table. When they sat it down Lucchini went to grab some after say grace, but was smacked by Sayaka.

"You will wait until everything is ready," said Sayaka reprimanding Lucchini who pouted and rubbed her hand. 

Then she went back into the kitchen with Yoshiko and continued to bring out dishes of all sorts of Fuso food for everyone to eat. Sayaka and Yoshiko had indead made a feast for everyone, but Yoshika was worried as they had plenty of supplies thanks to their budget. Then Sayaka stood there before before saying grace for everyone. After that Lucchini went to grab something to eat again only to get smacked by Sayaka again.

"No Yoshika and Chinatsu go first," said Sayaka reprimanding her before taking Yoshika plate while Yoshiko to Chinatsu and filling them with plenty of food for the two.

Then they sat the plate down in front of them and after saying thank you Yoshika and Chinatsu began to eat. After that Sayaka and Yoshiko then served Frederick, the Britannia Queen, and the Fuso Air Marshal. Once that was down they then went to serve Minna and Mio.

"No that's alright you two sit down we can handle it from here," said Minna as Mio nodded her head.

"No, No we are the guests," said Sayaka.

"We insist," said Minna.

Sayaka nodded her head before sitting down along with Yoshiko and then was served by Minna and Mio. After that they then served the others before serving themselves last. After that everyone then enjoyed their dinner together while talking with each other and laughing together. 

"You should have seen Yoshika," said Sayaka. "When she was a little one she didn't even want to get dressed and would run around the house naked."

"Mom!" shouted Yoshika embarrassed. 

"What it's the truth," said Sayaka.

Yoshika pouted and everyone laughed as she did. Yoshika then joined in with the laughter a moment later. Dinner continued like this as everyone continued to eat their fill share of food, but Yoshika and Chinatsu eat more then everyone. Frederick noticed the storm has seem to have ended as sunshine could be seen coming through the window, but he still sat there and continued to enjoy his time with the others. None of them though ever talked about the training, war, or even the military at all. After everyone eat their fair share of food Yoshika went to get up to collect the plates as well as Chinatsu, but a moment later they was reprimanded by Sayaka and Yoshiko.

"Oh no you two are not," said Sayaka and Yoshiko. "Sit back down we will take care of this."

Yoshika reluctantly sat back down as well as Chinatsu as Sayaka and Yoshiko went about taking the plates and the left over food to the kitchen. Yoshika and the others sat there was they talked and waited for her mom and grandma to be finished. Once the dishes was done, the food was put away, and the table was cleaned off Sayaka and Yoshiko then came back out of the kitchen and returned to everyone.

Yoshika then lead them out of the room and through the base with her mom and grandma following. Minna and Mio took care of the their luggage and Yoshika decided to let them so her mom and grandma would relax some. She then showed them to their rooms that they would have for however long they was going to be here. Yoshika didn't know how long they was planing to stay at the base at the moment. Once their luggage was in the room and her mom and grandma knew where they would be staying for now Yoshika then lead everyone through the base again to Minna's office or rather her office now. While she did this the others in the 501st left them to Yoshika and the others while they went about doing their own things. 

When Yoshika got to her office she opened the door and then went inside with the others following one at a time. Yoshika made her way over to the desk before going around it and sitting down in it. Chinatsu went over to her seat on the left side of Yoshika's desk before sitting down in it. Ursula went over to Yoshika's left side and stood behind and nearby Yoshika and Chinatsu. Minna went over to Yoshika's right side and stood next to her. Frederick, the Britannia Queen, and the Fuso Air Marshal went over to the left side in front of the desk and stood there. Barkhorn went over to the right side of the desk and sat down in a chair over there. Sayaka and Yoshiko went over to the chairs in front of Yoshika's desk before sitting down in them. Mio was the last one in and shut the door behind them before locking it then went over to where Barkhorn was at before sitting in a chair nearby her.

"Alright Yoshika we want answers," said Sayaka. "Why does Chinatsu have pink hair, why does she look like you, what does this have to do with your father, why did you call the Karlsland Emperor, Britannia Queen, and Fuso Air Marshal your suppierors, and why have you not said anything to the others."

Sayaka then looked at Mio, Barkhorn, Ursula, and then at Minna.

"We already know," said Minna.

Sayaka sighed in relief that at least some of them knew. Yoshiko however remaind quiet and calm, but yet waiting for answers.

"Now tell me," said Sayaka.

Yoshika raised and hand before speaking, "Mom calm down."

"Calm down! Calm Down!" shouted Sayaka. "Don't tell me to calm down!"

Yoshika slamed a fist into the desk before giving off an intimidating aura around her making everyone in the room flinch even Sayaka and Yoshiko. The only one that did not flinch was Chinatsu who remaind calm. Sayaka went silent and nervous as she never seen Yoshika like this before.

"I said calm down!" shouted Yoshika.

Chinatsu reached out a hand and touched her fist. Yoshika looked down at it before turning to Chinatsu. Then she sighed and a moment later her intimidating aura vanished. The room remaind silent as not a single person said anything. Yoshika move her hand so instead of it being a fist in was rest with her palm up and Chinatsu put her hand in it hold it. Yoshika took a few deep breaths before speaking again breaking the silence.

"I'll explain everything so just relax," said Yoshika as Sayaka nodded her head. "In 1931 while you and Grandma was out Gin Miyamoto a friend of dad's showed up at the house."

"Gin," said Sayaka. "I hear Ichiro tell me about him. Last I heard he was in the air force."

"He was until 1926 when he retired," said Yoshika. "He joined the military in 1876 and brought great victoria to his country while rising in the ranks becoming an Air Force Marshal. However after their defeat during the first neuroi war Gin realized that as the war continued that it would intensify. He decided to try to do something about it after his retirement in 1926 by going into artificail research he tried to recreat a witch."

"Wait you tell me Chinatsu is..." said Sayaka before interrupted.

"Mom just listen," said Yoshika.

"Gin continued with the research for five years but got nothing except failure as a result," said Yoshika. "Frustrated that he could not find a way to do so he took a break and then visited dad while you and grandma was away in 1931. They talked for a little while before dad asked him what he was doing. Gin showed him what he was working about and dad asked him if he did it. Gin told him that every one was a failure. Dad then suggested to Gin to use my DNA and Gin questioned him about it, but dad said I'll understand and I do. Anyways after that Gin left before coming back a month later. Dad and him talked for a little while before dad handed him my DNA. Gin questioned him about why he would help him, but dad said they needed to do everything in their power for a better future and he believe that Gin's research and me could do that. Gin then returned to his work after that and dad continued to fund his research as well as give him the DNA that was needed. Gin didn't want just any witch he wanted one that could turn the tide of battle. One that can open a new path in life for everyone. A light of hope. The DNA's that was chosen was Mine, Gertrud Barkhorn, and Aleksandra Vladimirovna Litvyak. My DNA was chosen to be the base of the Artificail Witch. After a year of work Gin finally succeeded in 1932 as the seed of an Artificial Witch was created and on June 22, 1933 a year after that Chinatsu was finally born. Gin continue to monitor as the years went by and she got older, but even he didn't fully understand what he made. That was evident in 1940 when the island was burnt down to the ground as a nova fair from the sun happened. Chinatsu magic power erupted while she was unconcious causing the island to burn down to the ground. Gin was away when it happened, but when he returned to see it he quickly made his way to the labatory and found Chinatsu unconcious. He then took her to another room before putting her in a staysis, but he knew his time was short and he was getting older. He knew that he wouldn't be able to release Chinatsu again in his time so he made it so only I was able to reach her and release her. Gin found out that Chinatsu's hair was due to her being an artificail witch as well as her nova ability which has the power of the sun's surface. 10,000 degrees farenheit. Her eyes are also most like due to the same thing as her hair. I said remember what Gin said though. He was thankful that I was able to give him a daughter. One that he never was able to have in his time. Anyways that is everything about Chinatsu except her abilities which are Absolute physicle strengthen, absolute antenna, Healing abilities, and Nova."

"Amazing," said Yoshiko as she looked at Chinatsu. "So she is an artificial which with your DNA Yoshika."

"Well most of it is my DNA yes grandma, but she still has some DNA from Barkhorn and Aleksandra or otherwise known as Sanya," said Yoshika. "However she is still just as much a human to me as anyone else."

"I agree," said Sayaka and Yoshiko as they smiled. "Her hair maybe different, but she is still cute."

Chinatsu blushed as they said that embarassed but none the less smiled happily. 

"That answers the first three," said Yoshika. "As for the last two after I woke up I met Frederick, the Britannia Queen, and the Fuso Air Marshal. They was impressed with my bravery and courage for trying to save people and decided to offer me a possition as a joint officer. It was something new they came up with and I was chosen to be the first. A joint officer is someone that is accociated not with just one, but more then one militaries at the same time. Currently me and Chinatsu are associated with the Karlsland, Britannia, and Fuso. They also knighted us so we are considered nobles as well. For the last question I do plan to tell everyone, but I was planing to tell them during the promotion ceremony."

Sayaka and Yoshiko was surprised to hear all that, but nodded their heads in understanding.

"Well that explains everyhting," said Sayaka.

"Mom, grandma keep in mind what is said about Chinatsu can not be said to anyone else," said Yoshika. "I don't want other people to look at her any different then another witch or human."

"Oh don't worry about that," said Sayaka as Yoshiko nodded her head in agreement. "She's nothing more then a human to us too and besides she's family now."

Yoshika smiled and Chinatsu did as well before letting go of Yoshika's hands and then went over to Sayaka. She then gave her a hug holding back her strength as not to cruch her.

"Thank you Mom," said Chinatsu.

"Your welcome daughter," said Sayaka smiling down at her.

Chinatsu then let her go before she went over and huged Yoshiko.

"Thank you grandma," said Chinatsu.

"Your very much welcome granddaughter," said Yoshiko.

"Well that answers everything," said Sayaka. "It makes sense why you didn't return home now, but is everyone going to be safe with Chinatsu here?"

Chinatsu stepped back and looked at her before she looked worried as well. Chinatsu then turned and looked at Yoshika for an answer.

"Don't worry I already took precautions," said Yoshika. "We made a room that is heat resistant up to 10,000 degrees fahrenheit so if anything happens Chinatsu can be put in there."

"Yeah, but what if her magic goes out of control before you can even get her in there," said Sayaka worried. "You won't be able to actually touch her."

"Sayaka I think Yoshika did everything she could think of to make sure it safe," said Yoshiko. "That's all she could do."

"I know, but it makes me worried," said Sayaka before realizing something. "Wait a moment Yoshika you said both your familiar's are male. Does that mean that she also is the same?"

Yoshika nodded her head as she said that.

"Then in her condition it might be a little dangerous," said Sayaka.

"Look if Chinatsu is feeling like she might lose control she can go inside the room," said Yoshika.

"Sayaka Yoshika done everything she can do to make sure the place is safe for everyon," said Yoshiko. "It does however explain why she don't want to return home though."

"Don't worry," said Frederick as Sayaka and Yoshiko looked at him. "Yoshika and Chinatsu are to always be armed so nothing will happen to them. Also another doctor is coming in a few days just because of this reason. It's the reason why we didn't send them home on temporarily leave."

"Thank you for looking out for them," said Sayaka.

Frederick nodded his head as she said that and smiled along with the Britannia Queen, and the Fuso Air Marshal.

"Yoshika there is something else I need to talk to you about," said Frederick. "I think it's about time Ursula goes back to her own Joint Fighter Wing as they could use her."

Yoshika looked at him as he said that. Everyone else on the other hand looked surprised as they looked at him.

"What, but Sir what about my help with Yoshika?" asked Ursula.

"You have done a lot here already Ursula," said Frederick. "You have improved ever since you got here and have done much to help, but you Joint Fighter Wing could use you now."

Ursula went to say something, but was cut off a moment later.

"If that is what you have decided on Sir," said Yoshika, "but if you don't mind I'll send her with Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn tomorrow as they will be leaving."

"Wait there leaving too?" asked Frederick surprised before looking at Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn to see them nodded their head. "I see well then that is fine with me she can leave with them tomorrow."

Ursula looked at Yoshika surprised that she agreed before sighing.

"Well I guess it be a good time to do that promotion ceremony," said Frederick.

Yoshika nodded her head before looking over to Ursula.

"Ursula can you go round up the others and have them wait outside," said Yoshika.

"Sure," said Ursula nodding her head before taking her leave of the room.

"So did you bring the change of outfits?" asked Yoshika.

"Yup there out in the airplane at the moment," said Frederick. "Same just different ranks."

"Well then we should probably head out so we can get changed," said Yoshika. "While we do that you all can wait by the others."

Frederick nodded his head at her as soon Yoshika, Chinatsu, Minna, Mio, Barkhorn, Sayaka, Yoshiko, Frederick, the Britannia Queen, and the Fuso Air Marshal made their way out of the room before heading off to outside.

Once outside Yoshika went over to the airplane before going inside with Chinatsu. While they was inside the others started to come out before joining up with Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn. Yoshika's mom and grandma stood to the side as they watched while Frederick stood in front of everyone with the Britannia Queen and the Fuso Air Marshal behind him as they waited. Not to much longer after that Yoshika and Chinatsu then came outside where there new outfits which was the same other then the new rank that was indicated on the shoulders of both of them. The others noticed this and their eyes widen as they seen it. Yoshika went over and stood to the side with Chinatsu by her side as she waited. Frederick then took over from their as he spoke.

"Chinatsu Shimamoto please come forward," said Frederick.

Chinatsu did so and walked forwards before standing in front of Frederick. Frederick then announced that due to her acchievement recently of shooting down 600, 700, 800, 900, and 1000 neuroi with cores that she was to be rewarded with 15 medals for her recent shot down records making Chinatsu have a total of 30 medals total. After Frederick, the Britannia Queen, and the Fuso Air Marshal placed the medals on her jacket with the others. Chinatsu then stepped aside before facing the others.

"Chinatsu Shimimoto due to your achievement you are now officially promoted to Flight Lieutenant," said Frederick.

Everyone smiled as they heard that not surprised since they seen the new rank earlier. Chinatsu stepped aside, but stayed nearby Frederick who didn't care and knew why she was still up there, but everyone else except Minna, Mio, Barkhorn, Ursula, Sayaka, and Yoshiko was confused.

"Yoshika Miyafuji please come forwards," said Frederick.

Yoshika did so and walked forwards before standing in front of Frederick. Frederick then announced that due to her acchievement recently of shooting down 400, 500, and 600 neuroi cores that she was to be rewarded with 9 medals for a total of 21. After Frederick, the Britannia Queen, and the Fuso Air Marshal placed the medals on her jacket with the otherrs. Yoshika then stepped aside before facing the others.

"Yoshika Miyafuji due to your acomplishments and achievements you are now officially promoted to Major," said Frederick.

Everyone smiled as they heard that not surprised since they seen the new rank earlier. Yoshika then walked a little forwards and Chinatsu then stepped up next to her. After that Yoshika then began to speak.

"You all," said Yoshika. "Some of you will be leaving us soon while others will be going back to their own Joint Fighter Wing, but even so I still have something I'd like to share with each and everyone of you. You probably noticed earlier that me and Chinatsu did not join you during training. There is a reason for this as me and Chinatsu are in a relationship which is normal for witches, but our relationship is rare and never been done before. The reason for this is our familiars are both males so it was unknown whether if two witches each with a male familiar could be together. Recently me and Chinatsu who have gotten checked out have found out that we are both pregenant and will be exspecting a child soon. Due to this reason we are unable to fly at the moment or train, but even so we will continue to train you all as you get stronger. Due to the fact that Chinatsu magic is dangerous it has been decided that we will stay at base as it is the best choice of action and steps have been taken to make sure you all are safe, but there is still risks and dangers that could happen."

Yoshika and Chinatsu then held hands before bowing there heads lightly side by side. The others was shocked as they heard that and some of them was confused still, but at least understood what was going on. Sanya was surprised as well at hearing that, but she was none the less extremely happy. Sanya was one of the first to start claping along with Ursula, Minna, Mio, Barkhorn, Frederick, the Britannia Queen, the Fuso Air Marshal, Sayaka, and Yoshiko. Soon the others joined her as they claped as well in celebration of both Yoshika and Chinatsu's promotions as well as them being together and going to have a child. 

Yoshika and Chinatsu stood back up glad they all took the news well and then walked forwards a little. Sanya took off running to them followed by the rest of the other in the 501st. Once Sanya got there she gave Yoshika a hug.

"Congratulations Yoshika," said Sanya.

"Thanks Sanya," said Yoshika.

Sanya then let up and stepped back before hugging Chinatsu. 

"Congratualations...Chi..natsu," chocked Sanya as Chinatsu gave her a crushing hug. "Chi...natsu... can't breath."

Chinatsu let go reluctantly and Sanya took a step back before gasping for air. The others then reach then before giving Yoshika a hug and congratulating them, but they was all worry about giving Chinatsu a hug though after seeing Sanya be crushed in Chinatsu's hug. The only ones that actually had the courage to do so was Minna, Mio, Barkhorn, Ursula, Erica, Sayaka, and Yoshiko.

After that was all said everyone then returned back inside the base and went about there normal day. Frederick, the Britannia Queen, and the Fuso Air Marshal has decend to stay, but they was staying in the fancy airplane inside of inside the base. This was to help the surrounding base be more claming and relaxing and they prefered to stay outside anyways. All three of them wanted to wait until the next day to take off after seeing the others send off Minna, Mio, Barkhorn, and Ursula. Little did they know what was going to happen the next day at the moment.

Yoshika and Chinatsu returned to Yoshika's room or more precise their room by themselves. Soon the others started to follow as they went to bed early so they would be refreshed for the next day. Once Yoshika was sure that Minna, Mio, Barkhorn was out she came back out of her room with Chinatsu following. The rooms of the others opened up quietly and silently as well except for Minna, Mio, Barkhorn, Sayaka, and Yoshiko's. They all came over to Yoshika and Chinatsu before they left their and made their way through the base to a room nearby then everyone entered. Once everyone one was in they then started going over the plan for tomorrow. Yoshika then excused her and Chinatsu saying she needed to speak with the higher ups about tomorrows plan and the others nodded their heads. Little did they know Yoshika had more then one stop in mind. 

Yoshika then made her way through the base until she got outside and then her and Chinatsu headed over to the airplane. When they got there Yoshika picked up a small pepple before throwing it at the airplane. Soon Frederick look out to see what that was about to see Yoshika and Chinatsu then he made his way outside with the Britannia Queen and Fuso Air Marshal.

"Yoshika what you need?" asked Frederick.

"I need your permission for something tomorrow," said Yoshika.

This got Fredericks attention as well as the other two.

"Yes what is is?" asked Frederick.

"We need permission from you to at least fly once," said Yoshika. "Tomorrow we are planing to throw a fairwell celebration for the ones that are leaving and part of the plan requires us to send them off flying in the air. This will be a one time only thing until after the babies are born."

"Sure Yoshika, but only for tomorrow," said Frederick. "We can't risk anything happening to your childern now."

"Yes Sir I understand," said Yoshika, "Thank you very much."

Yoshika then bowed her head as well as Chinatsu.

"There is no need for that Yoshika, Chinatsu," said Frederick waving his hand. "Your very much welcome."

Yoshika and Chinatsu then stood back up before Yoshika reply, "Sorry if I disturbed you."

"No, No it's alright I'm glad you asked me before doing it," said Frederick.

"Alright well the others are waiting so I'm going to go, but I have one more stop to make," said Yoshika.

"Where is that?" asked Frederick.

Yoshika pointed to the hangar that she had recently built the striker unit for herself and Chinatsu in, "I have more coming."

Frederick knew that Yoshika was speaking code incase someone was to overhear, but realized what she meant by that.

"You mean you have more of them?" asked Frederick. "Would you mind if I took a look?"

Yoshika shook her head before she turned around and headed towards the hangar with Chinatsu next to her. Frederick seeing that Yoshika said she didn't mind followed her along with the Birtannia Queen, and the Fuso Air Marshal. Once they got to the hangar Yoshika took out a key before unlocking it then she opened it and walked in with Chinatsu, Frederick, the Britannia Queen, and the Fuso Air Marshal following. She checked on the progress on how the others was doing to see they was just doing the finishing touches on the Ultramarine Messerschmitt Me Shinden.

Yoshika went over before checking it making sure there is no issues with it or anything and everything was put together properly. Seeing that there was no issue that she could see she let them continue with the finishing touches while explaining to Frederick, the Bitannia Queen, and Fuso Air Marshal what kind of striker unit it was and who it was for. Yoshika then went over the plans for tomorrow with the Captain before she took her leave along with Frederick, the Britannia Queen, and the Fuso Air Marshal.

Yoshika and Chinatsu then split from the three higher ups as they headed to the base while they went back to the fancy airplane. Once back inside Yoshika made her way back to the room before going back inside. She then explained that tomorrows plan is still a go as she got permission and everyone smiled glad to hear that. They was relieved as well since they was worried whether their plan was going to fail. After that everyone continued to go over the preperation for the ones that was leaving tomorrow making sure everything was in order. After that everyone then returned to their room before they all got a good night sleep.

The next day continued as usual for everyone in the 501st. Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn knew that by now the others must knew that they was going to leave or maybe they wasn't sure who was leaving just yet. Still though the day proceeded as normal for them as well as the rest in the 501st. They went about there day almost like nothing new has happened. Sayaka and Yoshiko didn't get up before Yoshika probably not realizing the usual everyday routine. Yoshika didn't pay any mind to this and in stead cooked breakfast for everyone with Chinatsu. Frederick, the Brittania Queen, and the Fuso Air Marshal joined them though knowing when they start training.

Once Breakfast was over the others then started training without Yoshika and Chinatsu while Frederick, the Britannia Queen, and the Fuso Air Marshal watched along with Minna and Mio as Barkhorn joined the others for morning training. While they was training Sayaka and Yoshiko woke up and started breakfast before going to Yoshika's room and knocking on the door. Not getting a reply they then opened the door to find Yoshika wasn't there. They then searched through the base until they found her outside with the others and was surprised. Sayaka then came over before reprimanding Yoshika for not telling her they was getting up early, but Yoshika replied she never asked. Sayaka then told her that they cooked breakfast for them all and Yoshika just said to put it away for now and they'll have it for lunch later. So with a sigh Sayaka and Yoshiko returned to the base and did just that before coming back and watching the training. They was surprised with the fact the girls was swimming with clothing on. By this time Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn had seemed to have forgotten all about the fact that they would be leaving that day as everything seemed like every other day. 

After morning training they then returned to the base and Yoshika kept her word as they all had her mom and grandma's breakfast for lunch. After lunch they then returned to the hangar outside before Yoshika did roll call and then set everyone out to train. The others did so again without Yoshika and Chinatsu joining them. The others just continued to watch the training until it was over. When it got over it was already 16:00 and Yoshika knew that the ship was to set sail at 17:00. The striker unit was already brought out and was covered up at the moment with the Captain and crew around it. There was also some boxs around them, but no one payed them any mind not even Minna as she watched the training.

Once the training came to and end and the others flew back to base Yoshika made her way over to where the Captain was at before standing in front of the thing that was covered up and the boxs that the Captain was nearby. Minna knew by just looking at it that Yoshika was ready to reveal what she was working on now, but she didn't know what else was about to happen. Soon the others joined them a moment later and then Chinatsu took Minna by the hand before draging her over to a spot.

"Wait here," said Chinatsu.

Minna nodded her head, but was confused. Chinatsu then returned before doing the same thing with Mio, Barkhorn, and then Ursula. 

"When Yoshika calls your name then walk up to her," said Chinatsu as Minna, Mio, Barkhorn, and Ursula nodded their head, but three of them was confused. Only one that wasn't was Ursula.

Chinatsu then went back to her spot with the others before standing in front of Yoshika instead of next to her. Sayaka and Yoshiko waited on the side with Frederick, the Britannia Queen, and the Fuso Air Marshal. Sayaka and Yoshiko though didn't know what was going on though and continued to watch confused. Yoshika however spoke up a moment later.

"As you all know four people will be leaving us today as they embark on a new journey wherever that may lead them," said Yoshika and Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn realized what Yoshika was doing. "So with that said I will call each one up here one at a time."

Everyone nodded their heads now knowing what was going on.

"Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke," said Yoshika.

Minna walked forwards towards Yoshika before turning as she got in front of her and her eyes started to water, but she held back the tears. The Captain then grabbed a box before walking over and passing it to Yoshika then he went back to his spot. Yoshika then spoke up a moment later.

"Minna you have been a great leader and you supported me as well as everyone else through the years," said Yoshika. "There was hard time, fun time, and sad time, but even so you continued forwards as a leader should have. You supported me and even worried about me when I needed it. It was a pleasure to met you and get to know you through those times. We will support you as you soon make your way on a new journey wherever that maybe. On behalf of everyone in the 501st we would like you to have this to remember us for everything... that you... have done for us and... for everyone over... the years. Thank you... Minna for everything... and may your... future shine brightly."

Yoshika's voice cracked towards the end as her eyes started watering and soon slight tears fell out of her eyes. She held the box out towards Minna who was trying to hold back tears very hard as her eyes watered.

"T-T-Thank you... Everyone," said Minna as her voice trembled as she took the box. "I-I-I'll... always remember... each in everyone... of you."

The others that was watching has tears fall out of their eyes and down their cheeks as they sniffled a few times. 

"Don't open it... until after... you leave," said Yoshika her voice cracking as tears feel down her cheeks.

Minna nodded her head and then took a step to the side and stood there.

"Gertrud Barkhorn," said Yoshika.

Barkhorn walked forwards towars Yoshika before turning as she got in front of her and she was trying extremly hard not to cry. The Captain then grabbed a box before walking over and passing it to Yoshika then he went back to his spot. Yoshika then spoke up a moment later.

"Gertrud Barkhorn... you have been a... great ally and even.... a better big sister to me," said Yoshika as tears fell down her cheeks. "You was... a good ally to... us all through.., the years.. There was... hard time, fun time, and sad time, but... even so you continued... forwards as... a good solider... and a good ally. You out of everyone... worried about me and supported... me the most... even in our darkest... of times. It was a pleasure... to meet you... and get to know... you through those times. You... was the best... big sister that I... and any of us... have had... We will support you... as you soon... make your way... on a new journey... wherever that maybe. On behalf of everyone... in the 501st we... would like you... to have this to... remember us... for everything... that you... have done for us and... for everyone over... the years. Thank you... Barkhorn for being... a big sister and... for everything... and may your... future shine brightly."

Barkhorn's eyes watered, but she heald back the tears from falling as she heard that. Yoshika held out the box to her as tears fell down her cheeks and Barkhorn took it. Everyone else also had tears that was falling down their cheeks as well.

"L-L-Little Sis... everyone... thank you," said Barkhorn her voice cracking, but yet still hold back the tears. "I-I'll never... forget any... of you."

"Don't open it... until after... you leave," said Yoshika.

Barkhorn nodded her head and then took a step to the side and stood there next to Minna.

"Mio Sakamoto," said Yoshika.

Mio walked forwards towards Yoshika before turning as she got in front of her and her eyes was watering and couple of silent tears feel down her cheeks. The Captain then grabbed a box before walking over and passing it to Yoshika then he went back to his spot. Yoshika then spoke up a moment later.

"Mio you was the... one that got... me to join the... 501st from the... start," said Yoshika as a couple tears feel down her cheeks. "You have been a... great teacher... and a great ally... to everyone... in the 501st. There was hard time, fun time, and sad time, but... even so you... continued forwards... your laugher.... picked everyone up... your smile brought joy... your guts and skill... was great to see. You also of of everyone.... worried about me and supported... me the most... even in our darkest... of times. It was a pleasure... to meet you... and get to know... you through those times. You... was the best... teacher that I... could have asked... for. We will support you... as you soon.... make your way... on a new journey... wherever that maybe. On behalf of everyone... in the 501st we... would like you... to have this to remember... us for everything... that you have... done for us and... for everyone over... the years... Thank you... Mio for being... a great teacher... and for everything... and may your... future shine brightly."

Several silent tears feel down Mio's cheek as she heard that. Yoshika held out the box to her as tears fell down her cheeck and Mio too it. Everyone else also had tears that was falling down their cheeks as well.

"Y-Y-Yoshika... everyone... thank you," said Mio her voice cracking as she cried silently. "I-I'll never... forget any... of you."

"Don't open it... until after you leave," said Yoshika.

Mio nodded her head and then took a step to the side and stood there next to Minna and Barkhorn. There was no more boxes left though as the other three had taken them. 

"Ursula Hartmann," said Yoshika.

Ursula walked forwards towards Yoshika before turning as she got in front of her and her eyes was wattering. Several tears fell out of her eyes and down her cheeks.

"Ursula you have.... been a great ally," said Yoshika as a few tears feel down her cheeks. "You helped me so... much sense you... been here as... well as everyone else. We had some good times together... You was so fun to be... around and talk to... you worked... so hard sense you... been here. You stayed by mine... and everyone side through... the time that we needed you... You became a good witch... and to some of... us a good sister... Your intelligence... bravery and courage... moved everyone forwards... We will support you... as you soon... make your way... on a new journey... one that I hope someday... will meet again. It was so nice... to get to know you... while you was here... for everything that you... have done... I'd like to promote... you to a three rank... flying officer as... of now... and I'd like for you... to take this... from me and... everyone in the... 501st... We would like... for you to remember... each and every... one of us... and everything... that you have... done for us since... you been here... Thank you... Ursula for being... a great helper and ally... and for everything... and may you... continue forwards... with bravery and courage... towards a brighter future."

Yoshika then turned and looked at the thing that was covered behind her. A moment later the Captain and crew pulled off the cover as they revealed what it was. Ursula started crying as tears fell down her cheeks as she looked at it and everyone else gasped in surprise even Minna. Yoshika turned back around and looked at Ursula to see that she was openly crying hard as tears feel out of her eyes. The striker unit was done in black, silver, and blue showing that it was a combination of Karlsland, Britannia, and Fuso.

"This is the... Ultramarine Messerschmitt Me Shinden," said Yoshika. "It is a combination... of the... Messerschmitt Me 262... the Ultramarine Spitfire Mk IX... and the Shinden. It has the twin... engine that we... came up with... and should serve... you well, but... it is untest and... has never been... flown yet."

Ursula continued to cry as she looked at it and Yoshika walked over before hugging her as she cryed on her shoulder. Everyone continued to cry, but was also amazed at the striker unit. After a little while Ursula looked up and Yoshika pulled back.

"Remember what you... all learned here... and if you all... ever need us... we will be there," said Yoshika.

Ursula, Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn nodded their heads. Yoshika then walked over to the others before standing in front of them with all the others in the 501st behind her as they looked at Minna, Mio, Barkhorn, and Ursula.

"Thank you... for everything," said Yoshika and the others as they all bowed slightly.

It was rare for Yoshika and Chinatsu to bow since they are nobles. Silent tears went down Minna's cheek as she seen that. Mio started crying hard as several tears feel and so did Ursula. Barkhorn was trying hard not to cry as her eyes watered, but hasn't shed a tear. Yoshika then stood back up with the other before walking forwars some.

"It's time for... you to go now," said Yoshika.

Minna heard that and her eyes widen, "Oh our ride. What time is it?"

"16:30," said Mio checking the time.

"Captain, Chinatsu lets get the Ultramarine Messerschmitt Me Shinden into the ship," said Yoshika.

"Roger that," said the Captain and Chiantsu as the Captain left to go get the truck while Chinatsu waited next to the striker unit. 

When the Captain came back Chinatsu went to work as she loaded the striker unit into the truck by herself. Then they headed towards the ship with Minna, Mio, Barkhorn, Ursula, and all the others except Sayaka and Yoshiko who was gone. They went to work at load the striker unit into the ship and then after that making sure it was secured. Once done they then returned outside the ship as they stood there. Minna, Mio, Barkhorn, and Ursula headed for the ship before they climbed up onto it and then looked over the railing at the others.

Sayaka and Yoshiko came back with their luggage a moment later before they gave Yoshika a hug and then Chinatsu. They then said they want to hear the details when they find out and Yoshika nodded her head as well as Chinatsu. After that they then went and boarded the ship as well. Soon after they boarded the ship then blew it's horn indicating that it was about to set sail. Then the ship soon took off as it sailed away and as it did everyone in the 501st waved at Minna, Mio, Barkhorn, and Ursula who waved back. Yoshika waited until the ship was a good distance away from the ship before turning to the others.

"Alright lets go send them off," said Yoshika.

"Yeah!" shouted the others as they cheared.

They all then raced off to their striker units before they got into them. Soon the engines could be heard in the hanger and the roar of thunder could be heard as well. The base shook with the roar of Yoshika and Chinatsu's striker units. 

Meanwhile Minna, Mio, Barkhorn, and Ursula was following one of the crew men as they lead them towards their room. When they got there they then went inside before putting their stuff down. Minna was about to lay down on her bed, but soon heard the roar of thunder. She turned and looked in the direction of base.

 _"I bet I know what that is,"_ thought Minna before rushing towards her door.

Minna then ran out at the same time as Mio, Barkhorn, and Ursula with Ursula shouting.

"It's them! It's them!" shouted Ursula.

"Let head to deck," said Minna.

Everyone nodded their heads and made their way to deck. On their way Mio rammbled on how reckless Yoshika and Chinatsu are. They got to deck a moment later, but could not see base do to the ship deck pointing away from it. 

Back at the base Yoshika, Chinatsu and the others took off out of the hangar before pulling up into the air. Then they zoomed towards the ship before flying past it in a victory formation before they accended into the air.

Minna, Mio, Barkhorn, and Ursula watched them as they flew past the ship before accending into the air. Then they started doing stunts in the air giving everyone a show as they danced around gracefully.

Yoshika and the others continued to fly around in the air doing all different stunts as they danced around in the air. Soon though Yoshika then turned to Chinatsu who was next to her.

"Alright Chinatsu send them off in style," said Yoshika.

"Roger that," said Chinatsu before breaking formation and accending into the air as she started glowing red.

Minna, Mio, Barkhorn, and Ursula continued to watch as they danced in the air for a little while before all of a sudden one of them broke off of formation accending into the air. Then the one that was accending started glowing red.

"Look! Look! It's Chinatsu!" shouted Ursula.

"Reckless girl," muttered Mio.

Soon though they seen the others form up underneath Chinatsu in formation. Chinatsu then started flying around in the air and as she did she let lose a stream of fire as she started writing something in the air. This took a little while, but once done she then stood above the rest of the others higher in the air just underneath it. Minna, Mio, Barkhorn, and even Ursula started crying as they read the message.

_"Fairwell our friends. We will watch over you all from the sky."_

"Y-Yoshika!" shouted Barkhorn as tears fell down her cheek.

"Barkhorn are you crying?" asked Mio.

"I'm not crying," said Barkhorn. "I just got something in my eye."

"Sure right," said Mio laughing, but even she was crying.

The Captain was continuing to move forwards as they watched the 501st perform in the air. They was mezmerized by their performance and grace before they soon seen something being writen. After that they then just stood up there, but soon one of the crew men turned to the captain.

"Captain I think you want to hear this," said the crew man.

The Captain walked over before taking the raido and listen to hear several people signing. His eyes widen before immediately springing into action.

"Patch this through the ship," said the Captain.

"Yes Sir," said the crew men.

Minna, Mio, Barkhorn, and Ursula continued to look up in the air where the 501st Joint Fighter Wing was at before all of a sudden the speakers throughout the ship started blaring as they all heard a song. There was several voices that was singing.

"Wait is that..," said Minna.

"The song for the 501st Joint Fighter Wing," said Mio recognizing it as tears feel down her cheeks.

Minna, Mio, Barkhorn, and Ursula looked to where the 501st Joint Fighter Wing is at. They continued to listen to the song as they all silently cried. Soon the song ended, but a voice spoke up a moment later.

"Minna, Mio, Barkhorn, and Ursula," came Yoshika's voice. "We will miss... each of you! Fairwell our friend!"

There was an ecco from the others as they copied the last part that Yoshika said. Minna, Mio, Barkhorn, and Ursula now openly cried hard as they heard that.

"Y-Y-Yoshika," stuttered Minna. "T-T-Thank you... This is... the best. Yoshika you... all we will... miss you too!"

"Yoshika everyone... we will... miss you!" shouted Mio.

"Y-Y-Yoshika! Everyone!" shouted Barkhorn. "Thank you!"

"Yoshika! Chinatsu! Everyone!" shouted Ursula. "Thank you... for everything!"

There was silence then as the speakers went dead. Soon though the others took off flying through the air heading direcly for them for a moment before decending on an angle. They leveled out just shy of the waters before taking off as they sent a water into the air form where they decended. They continued to head towards the ship before spliting into two directions and flew past them at the side spraying water everywhere as a final send off before they pulled up after the end up the ship and headed back to base. Minna, Mio, Barkhorn, and Ursula was splashed by the water as well as anyone else nearby and drenched. Minna, Mio, Barkhorn, and Ursula continued to cry from the best send off they ever gotten. The good news is that no one could tell they was crying thanks to the water drenching them. 

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter Nine of Striker Witches Light of hope. I am sorry if this got a little long, but there was much I had to cover in this chapter. Anyways we finally get to see the arrival of the three higher up's of Yoshika and Chinatsu show up as well as Yoshika's mom and grandma. The news about Yoshika and Chinatsu current situation was revealed to the others, Yoshika and Chinatsu got a promotion, the three higher ups got to see just intense Yoshika's training really is, Sayaka and Yoshiko finally got some answers, and there was a sad fairwell for some people that are retiring and leaving the 501st. I tell you that Fairwell made my eyes start to water. No I was not crying okay so don't ask. I don't cry I'm a Karlsland Soilder and don't you forget it. Lol jk that's Barkhorn for you. Anyways I do hope you like the story so far, but there is still much to go still. Well until the next chapter see you all later.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Striker Witches or any of the Characters, but I do own my own OC's and the story.

 

 


	10. Yokosuka Naval Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that some people have left the 501st and moved on what new journey and adventures await them? Wait who is this young girl? Well the only way to figure what is going on and going to happen is to read on.

Mio was standing outside at the Yokosuka Naval Base in Fuso looking up at the sky with her luggage next to her. It has been a month since she, Minna, Barkhorn, and Ursula left the 501st Joint Fighter Wing and there isn't a day that they didn't miss it and them. There's been days that they felt like turning around and going back. They was all sure that Yoshika would welcome them back with open arms, but this was their choice to do in the first place. Besides there was nothing left for them to do anymore. Yoshika had everything under control and is now a Major with the authority of a Wing Commander and Chinatsu is a Flight Lieutenant with the authority of a Major. On top of that they didn't have their magic anymore so it was about time they moved on. The ship had dropped Ursula off before making it's way to Fuso. Minna and Barkhorn had decided to go to New Karlsland while she decided to return to Fuso. 

 _"What am I going to do now?"_ questioned Mio Internally.

That was the question that Mio didn't know and even Minna and Barkhorn wasn't sure what they was going to do now either. Mio sighed before she turned and looked over to another spot on the base to see her old teacher Fumika Kitagou teaching witches. Mio noticed that the witches wasn't in as good condition as the others in the 501st Joint Fighter Wing and wouldn't last a minute out there. Even if she had her magic power still she wouldn't have not been able to do much better even being taught by Fumika Kitagou. It's not that her teacher isn't a good teacher, but the neuroi these days are a lot more powerful and stronger then before. Mio then remember what Yoshika said before they left.

_"Remember what you all learned here."_

Thinking about that just now made Mio turn and look at the box in her arm that she hasn't opened yet. She's been so busy making sure nothing was wrong and everything was going fine on their way here that it slipped her mind to even open it. Now that she is thinking about it though she is curious about what could be in there. Mio sat the box down before she opened it and looked inside to see the military outfit that they was using for training. The military outfit that she was given was that of Karlsland. There was a pair of light brown pants, black boots, black socks, a black jacket, and a light brown undershirt. Mio smiled as she seen it and remember the 501st Joint Fighter Wings training that they did. She then stood up before she put her head back and laughed loudly.

The witches that was training as well as Mio's old teacher Fumika Kitagou turned and looked over to see Mio standing there laughing out loud. After a little while of laughing she then closed the box and picked it up having figured out what she was going to do now. Then she went to the Yokosuka Navy Base and went inside bringing her luggage with her along the way. Once inside Mio continued through the base before seeing a soldier.

"Hey you there," said Mio.

The soldier stop and turned and looked at her before speaking, "Yes?"

"Where is the one in charge here?" asked Mio.

"Oh he's in the office," said the soldier.

"Alright carry on," said Mio.

The soldier nodded his head before going back to what he was doing. Mio walked through the Yokosuka Naval Base until she reached the office and then reached out and knocked on the door.

"Come in," came a man's voice.

Mio opened the door before walking into the room as the man looked over to see that it was Major Mio Sakamoto.

"Mio," said the man.

Mio shut the door before locking it. The man noticed this and new that whatever it was that she wanted was serious. Mio went over and sat down before looking at the man.

"Hello Sir," said Mio.

"Well Mio what can I do for you?" asked the man leaning back in his chair behind his desk.

"I'm sure you heard the latest news about the 501st Joint Fighter Wing Admiral," said Mio.

"Yes I have," said the Admiral nodding his head. "It's amazing that they are the only Witches that have ever shot down one of those neuroi. Not even our best have been able to manage that."

Mio nodded her head before replying, "I just retired from the 501st Joint Fighter Wing and when I got back here I noticed the witches wasn't in good condition."

"Mio are you saying your old teacher Fumika Kitagou isn't a good enough teacher?" asked the Admiral.

"No not at all," said Mio shaking her head. "She is a good teacher, but even me with my magic power back wouldn't have been able to take on the new neuroi and she taught me. They wouldn't last a minute out there in their current state."

The Admiral rubbed his head as she said that, "Well that's troubling. So what you suppose we do about this?"

"Recently Yoshika Miyafuji has designed her own training in hopes to combat the new threat of the neuroi," said Mio. "With your permission I would like to become an Instructor and open up a Yokosuka Naval Academy to teach others in Fuso Yoshika's training."

"Is this training the same one the 501st Joint Fighter Wing does?" asked the Admiral.

"Yes it is and you can see just how much stronger they are," said Mio. "However I'll need a lot of authority to be able to do as I need without problems. The training is intense and some might not even be able to make it. Still though it's better then sending them out there to be sacrificial lambs."

"Alright a building will be added onto the Yokosuka Naval Base and I'll give you as much authority as I can," said the Admiral. "I will though need to know what rooms you would need in this academy of yours. So if you could tell me or right it down that be helpful."

"All that is required is bedrooms, a fuso style bathroom, a lunch hall, a kitchen, and an office," said Mio. "Just those basics nothing more, but I may make changes as seen fit. I also request that the rooms be made to be as comfortable as possible and that there be several places to get food."

"Very well I'll see to it that this building is made," said the Admiral.

"So when can I start training them?" asked Mio.

"Is tomorrow to soon?" asked the Admiral.

"No tomorrow is perfect," said Mio.

The Admiral nodded his head before standing up, "Good to hear. I'll have someone take you to a room temporarily."

Mio nodded her head and the Admiral started leading the way to the door with Mio following.

"Oh one more thing," said Mio.

The Admiral stopped and turned and looked at her.

"I'll need the ones that I'll be training to be outside and ready at 03:00," said Mio. "That means that they will have to make sure they are feed and have done anything else they need before then."

"I will make sure to tell them that," said the Admiral.

Mio nodded her head satisfied and the Admiral turned back around leading her towards the door. Then he unlocked it and went out with Mio following him closing the door behind her. They continued through the base for a little bit before the Admiral found a soilder and told him to take Mio to a room for high rank officers. After that he returned to his office, but not until after shaking hands with Mio. Then Mio continued to follow the soilder to her temporarily room. Once there she then excused the solider and let him go on his way before opening the door going in carrying her luggage. She then sat her luggage down in the nice fancy room before shutting the door. After that she then went over to the box of military clothing that Yoshika gave her before taking them out of the box. After that she then took off everything except her swimsuit and put the clothing on overtop of it. Not long after that there was a knock on her door and Mio went and answered it to see the Admiral there. He held out an ID tag on a chain for her.

"This is to identify you as an instructor," said the Admiral.

Mio nodded her head and took the ID tag before putting it on and over her head letting it fall down over her undershirt. The military jacket she had on was left open so the undershirt could be seen. The General then left after that and Mio shut the door to her room.

At dinner time Mio made her way to the lunch hall at the Yokosuka Naval Base and got something to eat before sitting down at a table. Not much after that soilders and others came in going about getting something to eat before sitting down. Fumika Kitagou noticed Mio sitting at a table eating, but she didn't notice who she was due to the outfit she was wearing. Fumika guessed she was a new instuctor from Karlsland that was here to assist them, but was confused as to why the woman was wearing a smiliar outfit to that of the men instead of an outfit that most female wear. She decided to go over there and talk to the woman so she got up before walking over to the table and when she was behind the woman she spoke up.

"Hey there you must be a new instructor," said Fumika Kitagou.

"Hey Fumika," said Mio.

Fumika's eyes widen when she heard the voice recognizing it before speaking.

"Mio?" questioned Fumika.

Mio turned and looked at her before smiling and then replying.

"Good to see you," said Mio.

"Your an instructor now?" asked Fumiko.

"Yeah just starting tomorrow," said Mio.

"Well I suppose I'll see you outside tomorrow then," said Fumiko.

Mio nodded her head and Fumiko went back over to her seat before eating dinner. Mio finished not much later before she disappeared from the lunch hall. A little after dinner Fumiko was called to the office and went there. When she came back out she had wide eyes from what she heard before she smiled and then laughed loudly making a few people look at her. After that she then walked off.

The next day at 02:50 Mio was standing outside waiting for all the ones she will be training to get there with Fumika next to her. Fumika stayed silent waiting for Mio to start the training. Several witches stood in front of them wondering what was going on, but they all noticed that there was a new instructor in front of them. Soon 03:00 came and Mio went to speak only for someone to shout.

"Wait for me!" shouted a girl.

Mio turned and looked over to see her running over towards them. Just as the girl got near them Mio spoke up.

"Late on the first day," said Mio. "I will not tolerate tardiness. So for your punishment you will hold these buckets that is filled with water for two hours like this."

Mio then demonstrated as she held her arms out sideways before dropping them. Fumika's eyes widen, but did not say anything back.

"You got that?" asked Mio.

The girl nodded her head before she went over and grabbed the buckets before holding them out nearby Mio. While she did that Mio then turned to the others before speaking up.

"Now listen up as I'm only going to say this once. So if you didn't hear it then that is your own fault," said Mio looking at all the students. "My name is Mio Sakamoto and as of today I'll be your instructor for now on. You all will be part of the Yokosuka Naval Academy as of today, but the building is still in progress. Now I'll be going over your training. You will all get up and meet out here at 03:00 every day. Make sure that you gotten something to eat and done whatever you need to do before hand. Once 03:00 starts I'll then began to take roll call to make sure everyone is here. If you are late you will be punished just like her as I will not tolerate tardiness. After roll call you will then start morning training. Your morning training will be from 03:00 in the morning after roll call to 12:00 for a total of nine hours. For your morning training you will run around this base in an oval as fast as you can. From 12:00 until 13:00 you will have lunch time. From 13:00 until 18:00 your afternoon training begans. For your afternoon training you will then put on a pair of clothing like I have on over your clothing before you will swim from point A to point B. After afternoon training from 18:00 to 19:00 you will then have dinner. Once dinner is over you can do as you like, but by that time I'm sure you all will either want a bath or go to sleep. Does everyone got that?"

All the witches that was there nodded their heads, but they all had wide eyes and was thinking the same thing. Fumika was also surprised with the training and was worried as it was a bit intense. 

 _"This instructor is insane,"_ thought the students. _"She exspects us to run nine hours and then after that swim another five hours?"_

"Good then what you waiting for get running as fast as you can around the base!" shouted Mio.

Everyone flinched except Fumika before they turned and took off quickly as they started to run around the Yokosuka Naval Base. The girl that was holding the buckets thought she was to go with them and started to put them down.

"What you doing get those buckets back up!" shouted Mio. "Your punishment is not over until two hour passed! After that then you can start morning training!"

The girl jumped from the outburst before she went back to holding the water buckets out again. The others on the other hand continued to run around the base as fast as they can. Mio and Fumika watched them or Mio got after them if they are not going fast enough. Fumika didn't know what to exspect from the training as it was a bit intense for someone to do, but none the less allowed Mio to do as she needed. She was told by the Admiral to not interfere and let Mio do her training as needed and that she was only to watch and assist as needed.

It was February 11, 1947 and school just let out a little while ago. A young girl that was around the age of 12 years old with gray hair and light brown eyes just started walking home. This girl's hair was done in a braided crown as two small braids went around the side to the back before continuing as one over top of her shoulder length gray hair. The rest of her hair flowed down to her shoulders underneath the braid that laid on top of it. There was two light blue barrettes that was worn on both the right and left side holding back her bangs with some of her bangs hung down in the center. Unlike most others in Fuso though this girl instead wore striped light blue and white panties and a white sailor uniform with a navy blue tie.

"Hey Sakura wait up," came a voice behind her.

The gray haired young girl that was named Sakura stopped before she turned and look at the person that called after her. The person that called after her was another girl with short dark brown hair and black eyes. Unlike Sakura though this girl was shorter then she was. Sakura was 155cm tall or otherwise 5 feet tall while the other girl was 145cm tall or otherwise 4 feet 7 inches tall. She was wearing the same light blue and white striped panties with the same sailor uniform as Sakura was. This was their usual school outfit that all the girls wore to school. Sakura's body however was more tone then the other girl's body and her body was slightly bigger. Still though she was still petite none the less.

"Hey there Chizuru," said Sakura as the girl got over to her.

The girl that called her name was Chizuru Isozaki another girl that was 12 years old just like Sakura was. Chizuru and Sakura grew up together and Chizuru was Sakura's first friend that she ever made. They was best friends now and their parents was also friends as well. Chizuru continued to breath heavily resting her hands on her knees as she caught her breath. After awhile she spoke up.

"Finally caught up to you," said Chizuru. "Anyways what you going to do next year Sakura? What Junior high you going to go to?"

Sakura and Chizuru was in there last year of elementary school and they both went to Kiso elementary all-girls school in Fuso. Kiso village was where they was born and raised, but unlike Chizuru who lived in Kiso Village. Sakura actually lived up on the mountain and would wake up early. She would get up early and climbing down the mountain to Kiso village just to go to school. So Sakura got up way before the sun came up everyday.

"I'm not going to Junior high," said Sakura. "I'm going to join Yokosuka Naval Academy."

"What? Are you sure about that Sakura?" asked Chizuru looking up at her surprised and worried. "I heard that place is hard to get into and that the Instructor there is strict and hard. I heard that the Instructor is so strict and hard that several people dropped out in just one week."

"I'm sure the Instructor isn't as bad as everyone says," said Sakura. "Besides I just turned in my application three days ago. I'm just waiting for a reply now. This will get me one step closer to realizing my dream."

Chizuru just looked at her as she said that. She knew all about Sakura's dream.

"I guess I won't be seeing you next year then," said Chizuru pouting.

"Awe don't be like that Chizuru," said Sakura. "We will always be best friends no matter where we are."

Chizuru looked up before smiling as she looked at Sakura. Then the two started walking away as they talked with each other on there way back home.

Meanwhile Mio was sitting in her office going through the applications that came in of new witches that wanted to join the Yokosuka Naval Academy however a lot of these applications was declined. It has been two weeks since she started her job as an Instructor and in those two weeks a few things has happened. One of those things was the Yokosuka Naval Academy building that was added onto the Yokosuka Naval Base was finished in one week. The Admiral pushed hard for it to be finished at that time and Mio was glad for that. At the same time though several witches dropped out of the Yokosuka Naval Academy unable to cope with the training that Mio put them through. So there wasn't as many witches to train now then there was previously. Mio knew that this was going to happen sooner or later, but she didn't think that it would happen in only a week. At the same time word got around Fuso about the Yokosuka Naval Academy and witches all over Fuso started sending in applications to join. At the same time though rumors started to go around Fuso about how strict and hard Mio was, but Mio didn't care about that. One more thing that happened was the Fuso Air Cheif Marshal heard about it and soon the budget for the Yokosuka Naval Academy went up. Other then that everything continued as usual just like every day did since she started with a few changes none the less.

Mio went through a few more papers declining them before leaning back in her chair looking down disappointed.

"It would be nice if I could at least fine a few candidates," said Mio before sighing. "All of these applications and not a single one yet."

Mio then went back to work as she went through some more applications. Soon though there was a knock on the door. Mio looked up at the door before speaking. The office she was in was for the Headmistress of Yokosuka Naval Academy even though she was still the Instructor she was also the Headmistress of the Academy as well. Any problems or issues came to her to be dealt with and she had fall authority over the training and what goes on inside the Academy.

"Come in," said Mio.

The door opened up before Fumiko walked into the room carrying some more papers in her hands. Mio seen that and spoke up.

"More applications huh?" asked Mio.

"Yeah these ones been coming in for the last three days," said Fumiko. "Think we will find anyone?"

"Hard to say," said Mio before pointing to the ones she was working on. "So far out of all of these ones I had to decline all of them so far."

"That's a little disappointing," said Fumiko.

"I agree," said Mio rubbing her head.

Fumiko went over before setting the papers down at another desk nearby which was her desk as the Vice Headmistress of the Academy. It was her job to assist Mio with the Academy and training. As she put the papers down one of them flew off and Mio caught it. She was about to hand it back, but something caught her attention and she started looking at it as she read it.

_Name: Yamamoto Sakura_

_Gender: Female_

_Age: 12_

_Date of Birth: May 12, 1934_

_Eye Color: Light Brown_

_Hair Color: Gray_

_Schooling: Kiso Elementary School_

_Hometown: Kiso Village, Fuso_

_Living: Kiso Mountain_

_Height: 155cm_

_Familiar: Fuso Leopard Cat_

_Familiar Gender: Male_

_Magic: Magic eyes_

_Dream: To join the 501st and fly gracefully_

Mio remembered what happened two day's ago on February 9th. She was sitting in her office along with Fumiko when there was a knock on the door. After saying come in the door opened up and the Admiral walked into the room as Mio and Fumiko looked to see who it was. He then shut the door before he started speaking and had a paper in his hand.

 _"This just came in so I think you going to want to know about this,"_ said the Admiral waving the paper. _"Yoshika sent a claim stating that the 501st will except no recuits unless they are between the ages of 12-13 years old. So I figured I'd come here and bring it to your attention Mio."_

 _"What about all the other witches though?"_ asked Fumiko.

 _"I'm sure Yoshika has her reasons for doing so Fumiko,"_ said Mio. _"We will start looking for candidates around that age group for now on."_

Mio had a pretty good idea as to why Yoshika decided to only recruit witches that are between 12-13 years of age, but she couldn't be quite sure on that at the moment.

 _"I guess that means I'm going to have to go through this then,"_ said Fumiko pointing to the stack of papers on her desk she already went through.  _"Considering there not in the right age group. Also what about the ones that are still training?_ _"_

 _"We'll continue training them, but even if we do it's unlikely that they'll be recruited for the 501st Joint Fighter Wing,"_ said Mio. _"For now though might as well go through those papers and decline the ones that are not the proper age group."_

"Hey Mio you there?" questioned Fumiko.

Mio blinked before replying, "Yeah sorry was just thinking. Fumiko go through those papers you just put down while I finish these ones. I think I just found one. I just wonder if she'll be able to handle the training though. I guess only time will tell."

"Sure thing Mio," said Fumiko as she sat down and started going through the papers.

Mio went back to looking at the paper in her hand.

 _"This girl,"_ thought Mio.  _"She could be the one, but just how strong is her magic."_

Mio was brought out of her thoughts a moment later.

"Mio found another one," said Fumiko.

Mio nodded her head at her as she said that. Then she took the approval stamp and then stamped the application that she had in her hand. After that they then continued going through applications. Although they didn't find many applications they did find a few of them.

It's been three days since that day and at the moment Sakura was walking home from school with Chizuru next to her. As they continued to walk Sakura sighed and Chizuru heard it and looked over to her.

"Still no reply?" asked Chizuru.

Sakura shook her head before replying, "Not a single word. I would be more at ease if I at least got something back, but it's been six days since I sent it in and I still haven't heard anything."

"Don't worry Sakura I still support you," said Chizuru. "You don't suppose that it got lost do you?"

"Maybe," said Sakura as she looked at Chizuru and smiled at what she said.

"You going to check the mail?" asked Chizuru.

"I might as well as my mom and dad might have gotten something, but I'm not going to get my hopes up," said Sakura.

Sakura and Chizuru continued for a while longer through Kiso village where Sakura's mailbox is at do to her living up in the mountains her family gets the mail in the village. Once there Sakura went over to the mailbox before opening it with the key she has on her and then pulled out a few envolopes. She started going through them for a moment before sighing and frowning.

"No luck huh?" asked Chizuru noticing her friends disapointed look.

Sakura shook her head as she asked that. The mail carrier drove up a moment later before getting out of the vehicle. He noticed Sakura and Chizuru before speaking up.

"Oh hey there Chizuru, Sakura. Checking the mail?" asked the mail carrier.

"Yeah figured I might as well see if mom and dad got anything," said Sakura turning and looking at him.

"Oh I think I got mail for your family here too," said the mail carrier.

"Really?" asked Sakura not all that interested.

"Just a moment," said the mail carrier before he went about searching through the mail before coming back out with an envolope. 

Sakura noticed the fancy envelope and ran over to him with shinning eyes holding her hand out impatiently. The mail carrier handed it to her and then Sakura ran over to a table before tossing the other envolops on it. She then sat down before looking at the envolope that had her name on it that was from Yokosuka Naval Academy. She quickly ripped it open before pulling out two pieces of papers. She picked up the first one which was the application she sent in and looked at it before she stood up and started jumping around while shouting.

"I got in! I got in!" shouted Sakura happily.

Chizuru was happy as well and went over before hugging her.

"Congratulations Sakura," said Chizuru.

"Thank you Chizuru," said Sakura.

Chizuru then stepped back as Sakura pick up the next paper and started reading it.

_"I hearby inform you that your daughter Yamamoto Sakura is accepted at Yokosuka Naval Academy. Your daughter is allowed to bring any personal items that she wants along with her and all costs will be pay by the Yokosuka Naval Academy. There is no dress code and your daughter is allow to wear whatever she prefers during her time here. All other necessaries such as housing, food, and anything else is supplied by the Yokosuka Naval Academy. Your daughter's transfer from Kiso Elementary all-girls school to Yokosuka Naval Academy has already been dealt with and your daughter will start her time at the Yokosuka Naval Academy on February 18. All students of the Yokosuka Naval Academy is expected to arrive before 03:00. A tasle has been sent along with your acceptence and make sure to have it with you at all times. We are looking forwards to seeing you at the Yokosuka Naval Academy on February 18."_

After reading it Sakura smiled with excitment and happiness that she got into Yokosuka Naval Academy. Then she hurried up and put the papers back in the envolope before picking up the others and then took off quickly with Chizuru running after her. The mail carrier smiled as he seen her and Chizuru take off with Sakura in a good mood before going back to what he was doing.

It was February 18 at 02:30 and Sakura was running through Yokosuka trying to get to the academy. Luckily her father gave her perfect instruction on how to get there and Sakura left extremely early and with excitement. She continued to run for a moment until she got to the front gate of the Yokosuka Naval Base where the Yokosuka Naval Academy was at. By the time she got there it was already 02:45. There was two guards guarding the gate of Yokosuka Naval Base.

"I need to get in," said Sakura to the guards.

"ID," said the guard.

"I don't have one," said Sakura.

"No ID no entry," said the other guard.

"No wait you don't..." said Sakura before being cut off.

"Look kid we have no time to play around," said the first guard. "If you have no ID then no entry. Those are the rules. Now go on get going."

The guard started waving her away.

"Wait if I don't..." said Sakura.

"This is no place to be messing around," said the second guard. "Now get going."

A woman ran over towards them noticing that there seemed to be trouble over near the gate.

"What is going on here?" questioned the woman in a Karlsland military outfit similar to what the men wear.

The two guards turned to her before saluting, "Instructor this girl keeps trying to get in. We asked for an ID, but she didn't have one so we tried to get her to leave."

The woman turned and looked at the girl before recognizing who she was. She then turned towards the guards.

"Let her in she's been newly accepted at the Yokosuka Naval Academy," said the woman.

"Oh well why didn't she just say that?" asked one of the guards.

"I tried, but you kept cutting me off," said Sakura.

"She should have a tasle with her," said the woman.

Sakura dug in her stuff for a moment before pulling it out showing it and speaking, "You mean this?"

The guards looked at her before sighing, "Well why didn't you show it before."

Sakura rubbed her head as he said that, "You asked for an ID."

The woman shook her head as she said that before replying, "That is your ID. It indicates that your a student at the Yokosuka Naval Academy. Your better off wearing it around your neck and try not to lose it. Otherwise you won't be able to get anything to eat."

"Right," said Sakura nodding her head before sliping the tasle that was on a chain around her neck.

The guards then stepped aside allowing her to go through. She got over to the Instructor according to what the guards said a moment later.

"Alright let's get going you don't want to be late on your first day," said the woman.

Sakura nodded her head in agreement as the woman lead her away from the guards with her luggage. Once they got over nearby where the others are at Sakura noticed that there was more luggage nearby and dragged her luggage over there before running off and joining all the others. While she did that the woman that came over to the gate earlier walked up in front of them and waited next to another woman. Everything stayed silent for a little while until the woman next to the one that came and got Sakura tapped her on the shoulder.

"Alright some of you already know who I am," said the woman with black hair. "For those that are new though I'm Instructor Mio Sakamoto. Some of you probably have heard of me while others of you probably haven't. I'm the Headmistress of Yokosuka Naval Academy and I make all decisions."

Instructor Sakamoto turned and looked at the other woman who took over from there.

"I'm Instructor Fumika Kitagou," said the other woman. "Some of you have heard of me and some probably haven't. I'm the current Vice Headmistress of Yokosuka Naval Academy and I help assist Instructor Sakamoto."

"Alright listen up as I go over a few things," said Instructor Sakamoto taking over from there. "For those of you that is new you will be sorted into your rooms later and your luggage will be brought to your rooms. From 02:00 to 03:00 is breakfast time and for those that don't know. You all have been given a tasle and if you lose that tasle then you won't be able to get anything to eat. So make sure you keep it on you at all times. If you do lose it you will have to write a claim and send it into the office. Depending on what happened you might be able to get a new one. Morning training starts at 03:00 and I will not tolerate tardiness. It is up to you to make sure your on time not anyone else. Your morning training will be running around the base in an oval as fast as you can from 03:00 until 12:00 every day. From 12:00 to 13:00 is lunch time. After lunch is afternoon training from 13:00 until 18:00 and you will all then change into a similar outfit as the one we have on before you swim from point A to point B as fast as you can. Dinner time is from 18:00 until 19:00. After dinner is your own time and you can do whatever you like, but I assure you and some of you already know by that time your either going to want to take a bath or go to sleep. The doors to the Yokosuka Naval Academy locks at 22:00 and if you are outside and are locked out then you will remain outside until the next day so I suggest that you make sure your indoors before then. Roll call is taken every day before training begins. Now then since we got new faces with us we will first have them introduce themselves to everyone one at a time."

The introductions then began as the new witches went up one at a time before introducing themselves to the others in the Accademy. Once done they then went back before getting in line with the witches that's been here for awhile now. Soon Sakura went up before she turned to everyone and then introduced herself.

"My name is Sakura Yamamoto and I'm 12 years old," said Sakura introducing herself.

The others was surprised since she was the youngest out of all of them, but was also one of the tallest there as well. Sakura then went back to her spot before standing there and not a moment later Mio spoke up. Well more like shouted.

"Alright get moving! Training starts now!" shouted Mio making all the new ones jump.

The older witches was already used to this and just took off running around the base. Sakura seeing that took off with them, but the others was frozen for a moment.

"What you waiting for get moving!" shouted Mio.

The new witches flinched before they scrambled and took off running around the base as fast as they could.

After one hour the new witches except for Sakura collapsed to the ground unable to go on anymore. Sakura seen this and was wondering if the Instructor would get after them, but she didn't say a thing. Sakura just decided to let it go as she continued with the older witches that been here long. She wasn't exsactly in the lead at the moment, but she wasn't bringing up the rare either. She was actually in the center of the group.

During the next two hours the luggage from all the new witches was picked up and taken away. Sakura and the others on the other hand continued running during those two hours before Sakura wasn't able to take anymore and collapsed with all the other older witches. The instructors voice spoke up a moment later.

"Alright those that have been here for awhile can go ahead and go," said Instructor Sakamoto. "Those that are new though please follow us so we can sort you into your rooms where you will be sleeping for now on."

All the older witches that has been here longer got up before making their way inside the Academy while the new witches all picked themselves up before making their unsteady way over to the instructor. Once there they waited until she turned around and started walking to the Academy with Instructor Kitagou beside her. Once they got to the door Instructor Sakamoto opened them before going inside with Instructor Kitagou beside her and the students following them. They then continued through the Academy making their way through it until they got to a hallway. After that Instructor Sakamoto and Instructor Kitagou continued to sort out each witch and it seemed each one had her own room. Once they was all done except Sakura Instructor Sakamoto and Instructor Kitagou lead her to another room before Instructor Sakamoto turned to Sakura.

"This will be your room Sakura," said Instructor Sakamoto. "Make yourself as comfortable as you want in here."

"Yes Ma'am," said Sakura saluting Instructor Sakamoto.

Instructor Sakamoto nodded her head before she turned and left with Instructor Kitagou. Sakura went to the door before opening it and walking into the room. It wasn't a big room, but it wasn't really small either. It had it's own living room on the right side of the room nearby the windows. On the left side was her bed and dresser which she could put her clothes in other things on or in. There was no bathroom in the rooms as it was explained that the Fuso style bath is a room in it's own. However they did have their own refrigerator most likely to store their own food in to have at some point. The small refrigerator sat nearby the living room chairs. Sakura's luggage was sitting next to the bed waiting for her. She went over before she started unpacking even though she was sore at the moment. 

Once she was done unpacking she then sat down nearby the fire place and wondered if she was allowed to start a fire in the room, but decided against it as she just rested there. After a little bit she turned to see what time it was. Her mother had been insistant on her bringing it with her in case she needed it and since they didn't have one Sakura was glad she did. Sakura noticed that it was 11:00 at the moment and decided she better go through the accademy looking for where she was suppose to eat at. With that Sakura got up before walking to her door and went out, but not before checking making sure she had her tasle with her. 

Sakura roamed through the academy looking around for the lunch hall before coming to a set of big double doors. She went up to them and tried to open them, but they seemed to be locked. She didn't want to roam around and miss lunch so she decided to sit down and wait next to the big double doors hoping that it was where they get something to eat. The last thing she want was to miss lunch as she was pretty hungry at the moment. About ten minutes later Sakura heard a click and then the doors being pushed open. She got up and walked over to see a woman most likely one of the cooks opening the double doors.

"Is this where you get something to eat?" asked Sakura unsure.

The woman looked up after getting the double doors open at Sakura before speaking.

"Ah a new witch," said the woman. "I take it you still haven't found your way around just yet. Anyways yes this is the lunch hall. As long as the doors are unlocked and open anyone can come inside and get something to eat. The doors open at 01:50, 11:50, and 17:50 everyday, but most people don't get here until about 02:00, 12:00, and 18:00. There is three ways you can get something to eat. You can go through that door and be served by the staff with whatever is on the menu, Over there is the fast food restruant where you can get whatever is avalable, and over there is the shop which sells a bunch of different Fuso food, drinks, and whatever else you might need. Feel free to get whatever you want, but if you don't have a tasle you won't be able to get anything. All food is free to get as long as it's avalable."

The woman pointed around the area in different directions showing Sakura where everything is at. The room was more like a great hall, but smaller in size with a bunch of round tables around the area and some of them was even rectangle as well. It looked more like one of those lunch rooms that you go to in school rather then a lunch hall.

"Thanks," said Sakura before she took off inside to look around.

The woman went back to her spot to serve the witches that would be showing up soon. While she did that Sakura looked around both the fast food restruant and the store looking for anything that may look good. Then she made her way over to the swinging doors before pushing them open. This area had a bunch of people behind a long silver table with pans on it ready to be served and the woman that opened the door was back here as well. Sakura looked where the menu was at to see what it was before smiling and walking over. After that she then got something to eat before walking out of the other swinging doors on the other end. Sakura then looked around for a spot to eat at before deciding on the round table nearby the windows in the lunch hall. So she went over to that table before sitting down and started eating. The proportion was actually pretty large that she got. There was several sizes of proportions that you could get ranging from extra small, small, medium, large, extra large, and super. Large seemed to be twice the size of a normal meal which meant that medium was most likely a regular normal size meal. Small she was unsure of whether it was the same size as a normal small meal or smaller, and extra small she was sure didn't have much to eat at all. Just seeing the size of the large meal made her worry about the size of the extra large and super. Sure she was a fan of food, but she doubt she be able to eat an extra large or super at all. 

Not much later it started to get crowded in there as the other witches soon arrived as well as the staff in the Academy. Technically the only staff was the two Instructors which was the first two to arrive before getting something to eat and the staff that cooks. Other then that the only other staff is the maintenance crew. They sat at the fancy round tables in the corner of the room at the front right side. 

After lunch Sakura made sure she was outside for training ten minutes early arriving at the same time as most of the older witches that's been there longer then she has. They was sitting there waiting for the rest of them to show up and Sakura was worry of being late for afternoon training. Specially after Instructor Sakamoto said she wouldn't tolerate it. So now they was waiting here for all the other new witches. Five minutes went by as they waited and soon the new witches came out and over to them getting in line with the others. They stood there for another five minutes before instructor Kitagou tapped her on the shoulder. Instructor Sakamoto started taking roll call and when she said one person name there was no reply back. She said it one more time before a voice shouted.

"Wait wait I'm here!" shouted the voice.

Sakura turned and looked at the girl along with the rest. 

"Late I see," said Instructor Sakamoto before pointing to two water buckets near her. "Since you feel like being late you can hold these water buckets out like this for the first two hours before joining the others for training."

Instructor Sakamoto then demonstrated what the girl had to do by hold both arms out to the side.

"Awe, but Instructor I..." said the girl.

"I don't want to hear your excuses!" shouted Instructor Sakamoto cutting the girl off. "I told you from the start I will not tolerate tardiness! You had plenty of time to do whatever you needed to do! Now you can suffer the consequences! Get over here and start your punishment!"

The girl sighing and walked over. She then picked up the water buckets that was nearby before moving to the side nearby the Instructors. Sakura wondered what those water buckets was for earlier this morning, but finding the answer sent a chill down her spin. She made a mental note to never be late for training. Mio then continued with roll call as she said a few names.

"Yamamoto....," said Mio before being cut off.

"Here Ma'am!" shouted Sakura loudly cutting Instructor Sakamoto off as soon as she heard Yamamoto. She wanted to make sure she wouldn't be put on the tardy list.

Instructor Sakamoto didn't seem to mind the outburst or the fact that she cut her off though and moved on to the next ones. Once the roll call was done she then turned and looked at Instructor Kitagou who confirmed that everyone was here. Instructor Sakamoto then spoke up as she turned back around.

"Alright everyone go to Instructor Kitagou for an outfit," said Instructor Sakamoto. "Once you have one then put it over the clothing you have on and then get into the water. You will then start at point A and make your way to point B. You will continue to go back and forth as fast as you can until 18:00 or until you are done. Now get moving!"

Everyone took off as they scrambled over to Instructor Kitagou. The new witches flinched at the shout at the end before scrambling over there. Once Sakura had her outfit she went straight to work at putting it on over her clothing. Once done she then took off before jumping into the water with all the older witches. The newer witches except Sakura was still putting their outfit on at the moment. Sakura seeing the older witches start swimming immediate after getting into the water followed suit and did the same thing. Soon the new witches joined them in the water except for the one that was late. 

One hour later and the new witches sunk under the water which scared Sakura until she seen some of the older witches dive under the water while the Instructors dived in as well. Sakura then joined the Instructors and older witches as they dragged them out of the water. They then started caughing up water while the older witches and Sakura continued swimming again. As they continued swimming some men came over called over by Instructor Sakamoto before standing there. 

Another hour went by before the one that was punished finally joined them in the water and started her afternoon training. 

One hour later the new witch that joined them along with the older witches and Sakura sunk under the water unable to go on. They was all dragged out by the men or instructors. Sakura got dragged out by Instructor Sakamoto. After coughing up water Instructor Sakamoto dismissed them from training. So with that Sakura's first day of training at Yokosuka Naval Academy came to an end.

A week went by since then and it was now February 25. Sakura was at the moment getting dinner before making her way to a table, but her proportions she had was not the usual size she normally gets. It was a medium instead of a large. Sakura walked over to her usual table before setting her food down then she sat down and sighed. The girl that was sitting at the table with her was Kohana Tabata who was one of the older witches. Sakura and her have been eating together ever since the second day, but they're only accociates. Sakura didn't really concider her a friend just yet since she really didn't know her. 

"You alright Sakura?" asked Kohana.

"Yeah it's just I wasn't exspecting the Instructor to be so strict and hard," said Sakura.

Kohana was about to reply, but did not. 

"Sakura Yamamoto!" shouted a recognizable voice behind her.

Sakura jumped to her feet before turning around to come face to face with Instructor Sakamoto. Heads around the lunch hall all turned and looked over wondering what was going to happen.

"Ma'am," said Sakura saluting her.

"If you think I'm strict and hard Sakura you haven't seen anything," said Instructor Sakamoto. "The one that leads the 501st is a lot more strict and hard then I am."

Instructor Sakamoto then turned before she walked away over to her spot at the fancy table the Instructors and staff usually sit at. Sakura turned back around before sitting back down and slowly went back to eating. Silence continued at their table with not a single one of them saying a word. The other witches soon went back to eating as well before talking started again at the tables.

Later after dinner that night Sakura started thinking about what Instructor Sakamoto said to her during dinner. Soon she then got up before she started packing up all her things. At this time it was 21:00 and Sakura would usually be fast asleep already so she can get to morning training on time. Once her stuff was packed up she then went to her door before opening it and going out of it closing it behind her. Then she made her way through the academy to the front doors before going out of them closing them behind her as she did. Sakura then made her way over to the front gate and the guards that was there noticed the tasle and moved aside without a word. Sakura walked out of the front gates and started to walk away with her head down. Soon she heard feet steps, but just thought it was the guards until someone spoke up.

"Leaving?" asked a recognizable voice.

Sakura sighed before she turned back around and looked at Instructor Sakamoto.

"You don't need to tell me," said Sakura. "I get it Ma'am. I understand. If I can not make it at the Academy then there is no way I'll ever get into the 501st."

Instructor Sakamoto sighed as she walked closer towards Sakura before stopping in front of her.

"So your just going to give up just like that?" asked Instructor Sakamoto. "Give up on your dream?"

"There is no point continuing," said Sakura. "I already get that now. I have made no progress in training and If I can't at least handle being in the Academy then I'll never make it into the 501st."

Instructor Sakamoto came closer before looking directly at Sakura.

"Let me tell you something I heard someone else say before," said Instructor Sakamoto. "Most people would think this is an impossible task, but if you can push yourself hard enough you can accomplish just that. Sometime what you haven't accomplished you have to see in a new light. Instead of seeing it as not being able to finish you should look at it as more like a way of improvement. It just means there is room for improvement. So Sakura hearing this do you still plan to give up your dream? Will you run away from everything?"

Sakura was surprised she never thought of it like that before. She just thought that if she couldn't make it through the training here then she wouldn't be able to handle being in the 501st and to see that she has made no progress made her think she would never get into the 501st. Instructor Sakamoto stood took a few steps back from Sakura before looking up at the sky. It was a few moments before Sakura spoke up.

"Instructor if it's okay I think I'll stay longer," said Sakura.

Instructor Sakamoto looked back down and at her before speaking, "Then how about we get you back inside where you belong."

Sakura nodded her head in agreement and started walking with Instructor Sakamoto back to the front gate. The guards let them through with ease before going back to guarding the gate again as Instructor Sakamoto lead Sakura back to the front doors of the academy. Then Instructor Sakamoto opened the door and her and Sakura went inside with the doors closing behind them. The guards turned and looked over to the Academy before looking at each other.

"That's the first time she ever stopped anyone," said the guard on the right.

"Yeah normally she just lets them go," said the guard on the left.

Another week went by since then and it was now March 4 at lunch time. Sakura just came out carrying her usual proportions of a large order before walking over to her table. She then sat it down at the table before sitting down and was about to start eating when Kohana spoke up.

"So is it true that Instructor Sakamoto stopped you from leaving Sakura?" asked Kohana.

Sakura sighed as she heard that. One thing that she learned over the next week here was that news seems to travel quickly. Just the day after Instructor Sakamoto stopped her from leaving everyone started talking about it. Sakura didn't know whether they just guessed or they heard it somewhere.

"Yeah," said Sakura nodding her head.

"Wow that is the first time Instructor Sakamoto stopped anyone," said Kohana. "Normally she just lets them go."

Sakura decided to let the topic drop as she went back to eating. She wanted to be back outside and waiting for afternoon training by 12:30. Luckily for her it was still early like 12:10 so she still had time. Silence continued at the table while Sakura ate quickly, but not to quickly that she would choke herself. Soon though a voice spoke up just as she was about to get more food to eat.

"Sakura Yamamoto," said the recognizable voice.

Sakura stood up instantly before turning around to come face to face with Instructor Sakamoto.

"Ma'am," said Sakura saluting Instructor Sakamoto.

"Come with me for a moment," said Instructor Sakamoto.

"Yes Ma'am," said Sakura as Instructor Sakamoto started walking away.

Sakura left her food there and followed Instructor Sakamoto until she was out of sight.

"You don't think she is in trouble do you?" asked one of the new witches at the table.

"With Instructor Sakamoto you never know," said Kohana.

"Yeah she is a strict and hard Instructor," said another old witch at the table.

"But she been doing so well with training lately," said the new witch.

Everyone went silent as they went back to their food.

Sakura continued to follow Instructor Sakamoto until they came to a door with her name on it. Instructor Sakamoto then dug into her pocket before pulling out a set of keys and didn't even both searching through them. She just plucked one of them before putting it into the lock and unlocked the door. Then she put the keys back into her pocket before opening the door and moving to the side.

"Go ahead," said Instructor Sakamoto.

"Yes Ma'am," said Sakura before walking into the room.

The room was just like an office, but it was a fancy room as well. There was a fire place on one side with chairs and a couch next to it. On the other side there was two desks with chairs and a couch in front of them as well. Rugs was placed all around the room and there was file cabinets nearby the desks filled with most likely paperwork. The door closed a moment later before Instructor Sakamoto went over to a desk on the left closed to the wall and sat down. She then looked over at Sakura before speaking.

"Well go ahead and take a seat," said Instructor Sakamoto waving a hand to the chairs and couch in front of her desk.

Sakura nodded her head before walking over and then sitting down in the chair. There was silence for a moment before Sakura said something.

"Did you need something Ma'am?" asked Sakura.

"I noticed you seem to be doing well Sakura," said Instructor Sakamoto. "So far you made it six hours of running and three hours of swimming. Your working hard out there."

"Thanks Ma'am," said Sakura before remembering what she heard earlier. "Instructor is it true I was the only one you ever stop from leaving?"

"So you heard that did you?" asked Instructor Sakamoto.

"Yes Ma'am," said Sakura.

"Unfortunately it is true," said Instructor Sakamoto. "I can't force someone to stay at the Academy. If they can't handle the training then they will stand no chance out there fighting in the war."

"Why did you stop me though?" asked Sakura.

"You meet the requirments to be able to get into the 501st," said Instructor Sakamoto.

"You mean I'll be able to get in?" asked Sakura as her eyes lit up.

"Possibly Sakura," said Instructor Sakamoto. "If you keep up and work hard you just might be able to make it, but it's to early to tell at the moment."

Sakura nodded her head.

"You see Sakura the one that leads the 501st is a friend of mine named Yoshika Miyafuji," said Instructor Sakamoto. "I used to be in the 501st back in those days and recruited Yoshika into the 501st. For two years we did everything we could fighting the neuroi, but after the disaster in Karlsland..."

Instructor Sakamoto cut herself off.

"You mean the Karlsland Incident?" asked Sakura.

Instructor Sakamoto flinched and Sakura noticed this before putting her head down.

"Sorry Ma'am," said Sakura.

"No it's alright," said Instructor Sakamoto as Sakura looked back up. "Anyways Yoshika was hurt severly from that, but soon made a full recovery. After that she then designed the training that your doing now to give witches a way to fight back against the new neuroi. She was the one that said what I said to you Sakura. In those times the training was untested and we didn't know if anyone will be able to finish it. Not until one of the witches Chinatsu managed to finally complete the training. After that Yoshika then completed it as well and then so did all the others in the 501st."

Sakura was surprised to hear all of this. She then turned and looked at the fireplace before speaking.

"Ma'am," said Sakura.

"Sakura just call me Mio when your in here," said Instructor Sakamoto.

"Okay Mio," said Sakura. "Is it alright to make fires? I noticed there was fire places in the rooms."

"It is, but be careful," said Mio. "I once had someone almost burn down the Academy. Luckly we was able to act quickly enough to avoid that. That person is banded from using the fire place ever again. It's to let you all get nice and comfortable in your rooms though so yeah you can."

"Oh well I was just wondering," said Sakura before remembering something else. "Mio what is the extra large and super proportions like?"

"Oh my friend Yoshika currently could eat one of the large while Chinatsu could currently eat one of the super," said Mio. "However I recommend not trying to do so. The last time someone tried to get one they over ate and got sick during training. The only one that I know that could train after eating those is Chinatsu, but she's an exception."

"I'll stick to the large," said Sakura. "I like food, but I'm a little worry of those ones."

Mio nodded her head before she turned and looked at the clock.

"Oh dare," said Mio. "Not much time left."

Mio then went over to the refrigerator before opening it and going through it. She then pulled out two subs and some water before going over to Sakura.

"Here you better eat up," said Mio. "You're going to need your strength and there not much time left."

"Oh what about my meal at the lunch hall?" asked Sakura worried.

"Someone will probably have either already took care of it or will later," said Mio.

"Oh okay," said Sakura before taking the subs and water.

Sakura then went about eating them while Mio sat in her chair and ate another one. Silence continued for awhile, but Sakura looked up at Mio for a moment before going back to eatting.

 _"She's not as mean as everyone makes her seem,"_ thought Sakura as she took a bit.

Once done they quickly took care of their trash before they both made their way out of the room with Mio locking the door after they left. Then they made their way through the Academy until they got outside and made it out there with five minutes to spare. Mio then went over before standing in front of the others while Sakura went and stood with the other witches. Five minutes went by before Instructor Kitagou tapped Mio on the shoulder. Mio then started doing roll call and once done with that she then got confirmation from Instructor Kitagou that all was there. After that training started and Sakura took off with all the others as she got a set of clothing before putting it on over her clothes quickly. After that she was the first one to jump into the water before she started instantly swimming back and forth. Soon the older witches joined her followed by the new witches. This countinued for three hours before everyone was finally pulled out of the water. After that it was dinner time and once dinner was over Sakura went to her room to relax. She made a fire in the fire place carefully before sitting down and relaxing in a chair. Once the room was nice and toasty she then put the fire out as she was having a hard time staying awake and her mother always told her never to fall asleep with a fire going.

Another week had almost passed and it was now March 11 at 03:30. The witches in training was busy doing morning training with Mio and Fumiko watching them. Over the course of the last six days Sakura had progressed even farther then previously. Just yesterday she was able to do eight hours of running and four hours of swimming. Over this time Sakura's body started devoloping some as well. She got more toned and her arms, thighs, butt, and calves. She wasn't quite at the same tone level as Chinatsu and Mio wasn't even sure how the petite girl got so big anyways, but she was even with Yoshika when she finished this part of the training. Also during this time the other witches seeing Sakura's progress have seemed to give them inspiration and they tried pushing themselves a bit hard, but the most they was able to get so far is five hours for the older witches before collapsing and for the new witches they was now able to last for three hours instead of one. As for swimming the older witches still struggled to go beyond that of three hours and the new witches was able to push an hour farther before having to be dragged out of the water.

Three hours went by before the new witches collapsed on the ground unable to go any farther. Sakura and the older witches on the other hand continued as they ran around the base as fast as they could. 

Another two hours went by before the older witches collapsed on the ground unable to go any father. Now Sakura was the only one running as fast as she could around the base while the others remained on the ground. They continued to watch Sakura as she continued to run around the base passing and flying by them as she continued.

"H-H-How does she do it?" questioned one of the older witches.

No one however had an answer for that though as they sat there and continued to watch. 

Two more hours went by for a total of seven hours since Sakura has been running while everyone watched and she was still going as she continued to run around the base as quickly as she could. Mio and Fumiko continued to watch as well before Fumiko spoke up.

"Think she will make it?" asked Fumiko curiously looking to Mio.

"To early to say," said Mio. "However she is in good condition now."

Fumiko nodded her head as she said that before she went back to watching Sakura as she ran around the Yokosuka Naval Base. The Admiral came out before standing next to Mio and watched as well for a little bit before speaking.

"She seems to be doing well," said the Admiral.

"Yes Sir, but it's still to early to say anything yet," said Mio.

The Admiral nodded his head as he continued to watch Sakura as she ran around the base as fast as she could.

One more hour went by and everyone continued to watch as Sakura continued to run around the base.

"She's still going," said Fumiko.

"Yes, but it's still to early," said Mio before thinking to herself. _"Come on Sakura you can do it."_

Everyone continued to watch with anticipation as they watched Sakura continue running as fast a she could around the base. All of them even some of the soldiers came out and watched along as well. All of them wondering if she will make it or not. Some time went by as everyone continued to watch and then Mio checked the time before picking up the whistle that she had with her and blowing it.

"Alright that's it morning training is over!" shouted Mio. "Everyone head inside for lunch!"

Sakura hearing the whistle and Mio's voice stopped before she ran over and went inside the Academy. She wasn't even out of breath. Mio and Fumiko headed inside as well while the soldiers was impressed that Sakura actually was able to finish the training. The Admiral was also impressed and wondered if maybe he should have Mio train the soldiers as well. He went back inside the base a few moment later. 

Sakura was the first one to lunch and when she got there she quickly got a large proportion of food from the menu before dropping it off at the table and then ran over to the store. She came back with a drink and two subs a moment later. Something she has been doing recently ever since Mio gave her those subs in the office. She then sat down before she started eating. Soon Mio and Fumiko walked into the lunch hall before they went and got something to eat as well. Then they went over to their table and sat down with some of the other staff which was the maintenance crew. While Mio was busy eating Fumiko spoke up quietly at the table.

"She actually finally manage to finish," said Fumiko. "The first one to do so."

"It's to soon yet Fumiko," said Mio.

Fumiko went silent before she started eating. Mio turned and looked over at Sakura.

 _"Good job Sakura keep it up,"_ thought Mio before turning back around and going back to her food.

Not much later the old and new witches managed to make it into the lunch hall before they started going about getting lunch. Half an hour went by and Sakura was finally finished eat before she got up, took care of her tray, and then took off out of the lunch hall.

"There she goes heading off early outside," said Kohana.

"Yeah it was amazing that she finally managed to complete the training," said one of the new witches. "I don't know how she does it."

"I think that's something we all would like to know," said another older witch.

After lunch Mio and Fumiko was standing in front with Sakura standing there waiting for everyone to get there so she can start her afternoon training. After a few minutes the older witches started to come out before they stood in line as well. Then soon everyone came out and stood in line before waiting. Minutes started to tick by and then Fumiko tapped Mio on the shoulder. Mio then started doing roll call and when that was over she then got confirmation from Fumiko that everyone was there. Once that was over Mio then had everyone start training. Sakura hurried over to where Fumiko was at to get a set of military clothing and then went quickly straight to changing putting the clothing on over her clothes. After that she then took off and didn't even bother jumping into the water. Instead she dived into the water where they was suppose to start at before coming back up and swimming off as she started her afternoon training. The older witches followed a moment later as they dived into the water following her before they started their training as well. Then the new witches jumped into the water before they started swimming back and forth as well.

After two hours went by the new witches need to be pulled out of the water. Then after caughing out water they then went to watching as the older witches and Sakura continued. Mio and Fumiko continued to watch as well.

After another hour went by the older witches need to be pulled out of the water. Then after caughing out water they then went to watching as Sakura who was the only one left continue. Mio and Fumiko continued to watch as well.

Another hour went by before the Admiral came out as well as some soldiers and watched along with Mio. They was curious how Sakura will do for afternoon training. 

Another hour went by and Sakura was still going as she swimmed back and forth.

"She's doing well," said the Admiral.

"She's going to finish it," said Fumiko.

"To soon," said Mio. "This is where things get rough."

Fumiko and the Admiral looked at her curiously before going back to watching as Sakura continued. However after thirty minutes went by Sakura started to slow down. Fumiko and the Admiral seeing that realized what Mio meant thirty minutes ago. Mio checked her watch before she nodded her head she then looked to where Sakura was at before thrusting her hand forwards and then pointing towards the other end. Everyone was confused by what Mio did not getting it, but Sakura seeing that relalized what Mio was trying to say without giving anything away. Sakura knew that Mio was trying to tell her to push forwards. With that Sakura seemed to have gained a second wind and took off again. Mio then put her hand down before looking down at the ground. Fumiko, the Admiral, and the others was confused as they looked at her, but unknown to them Mio was smiling at the moment. Twenty minutes went by and Mio checked her watch silently while keeping her head down. She then started countining down the remainding minutes and she wondered if Yoshika ever did the same before.

 _"9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... 0,"_ thought Mio before lifting her head up and taking her whistle and blowing it. "Alright that's it training is over!"

Sakura smiled before swimming over to the side and then getting out. She then stood there for a moment before she jumped into the air shouting.

"I-I-I did it!" shouted Sakura.

Everyone was surprised she actually made it and for a moment there they thought she wasn't going to. 

"Alright everyone your dismissed," said Mio. "It's time for dinner now."

Sakura took off as she raced towards the Academy at the mention of dinner. Mio and Fumiko went over before going inside as well. The other witches soon followed not long after. The Admiral looked up at the sky pondering something before he turned and went back into the base.

Every day after that day Sakura would continue training with the others and every day she continued to complete the training. The other witches still couldn't figure out how she does it and was still stuck at five hours of runing and three hours of swimming. Other then that Sakura made a fire every night relaxing next to it before putting it out when the room was getting so toasty that she would doze off for a little bit only to wake up a moment later.

It was now March 22 and Mio was at her desk late at night. She was the only one in here at the moment as Fumiko was already sleeping. It was only 22:00, but Mio was sure Yoshika would probably be up still, but then again she wasn't sure due to the fact of Yoshika's pregnancy. Come to think about that it's been what three months now. She made a mental note to make sure to explain all this witch sexual stuff to Sakura at some point. Mio then reached out and grabbed the phone before dialing a number. Then she waited for someone to pick up and a moment later someone did.

 _"You reached the 501st Joint Fighter Wing,"_ came the greating of a recognizable friend. _"Major Yoshika Miyafuji speaking."_

"Hey Yoshika it's me Mio," said Mio.

 _"Ehhhh Mio!"_ shouted Yoshika and Mio had to pull the phone away or risk going deaf.  _"It's so good to hear from you. I heard you became an Instructor at the Yokosuka Naval Academy and that your the Headmistress there."_

"Yeah well I wasn't sure what I was going to do until I got back here and seen how bad condition the witches was," said Mio. "Then I remembered what you said about remember what we learned there as well as the gift. Made me laugh hard when I seen what it was."

 _"Ahahahaha. Yeah I bet, but I'm glad you at least remember me saying never forget what you learned here,"_ said Yoshika. _"Besides doesn't the clothing make you still remember us all?"_

"Yeah actually it does quite often really," said Mio.

 _"Yet you still haven't bothered to call us until now,"_ said Yoshika.  _"Don't worry though I know your busy and have your hands full."_

"So how are things going there?" asked Mio.

 _"Oh here everything seems to be going fine,"_ said Yoshika.  _"_ _The others are still training hard everyday and have gotten stronger. Unfortunately though Shirley's magic is starting to fade away so she's not able to fly anymore. She's now helping us around the base with anything that we need help with. It's a little disappointing since I made them all a striker unit and Shirley was only able to use hers for a few days before she pretty much crashed and destroyed it. Luckily we was able to heal her just fine so she's alright, but the crash was caused from her magic starting to fade away now that she turned 20. She didn't quite take the news well as she wanted one of those striker units, but she soon got over that. Other then that just been going through reports and taking phone calls most of them from the military in other countries trying to send us a witch that is above the age of 12-13. Apparently they don't understand when I say we will not except anyone unless they are between the ages of 12-13."_

"Oh well glad to hear that the others have gotten stronger," said Mio. "It's a little disappointing to hear that Shirley's magic is starting to fade away, but I suppose it was bond to happen sooner or later. I'm glad though that she's fine after that crash and that you was able to heal her. I'm sure she didn't take the news well specially if she wanted one of those striker units, but I'm glad she got over it. I take it the reports are still as bad as usual? Figures someone would try to send you a witch that is above the age of 12-13. I'm guessing your trying to limit the possiblities of someone losing their magic. It's a shame others don't see that though."

 _"Yeah I should have been a little more alert with that, but I never thought it would start fading away right during training,"_ said Yoshika. _"The good news is she's fine now so no harm done. As for the reports they are still as bad as they usually are. Yeah tell me about it. Kind of is a pain to deal with when people don't know how to listen. Yeah I was thinking that for the long run we better off going with the youngest so they can be around for awhile. I didn't want to get a witch and then have her leave like in one year."_

"Well that would have probably blindsided anyone," said Mio. "Figures that the reports are still as bad as they usually are. Would be nice if people did listen, but sometimes we just have to deal with that. I agree it makes sense to bring in the youngest so you can limit how soon they will lose their magic. These striker units though that you said you made for the others. What they like?"

 _"Yeah sometimes somethings are hard to catch or are least bit exspected,"_ said Yoshika. _"I agree it would be nice, but sometimes some people are just to hard headed. Yeah it sure does. I mean I don't see the reason to get a witch that's like 19 and then have to watch her go back in like a year. As for the striker units Erica's is the Focke-Wulf Messerschmitt Me. It's a combination of the Focke-Wulf FW 190D-9 and the Messerschmitt Me 262. Perrine's striker unit is the Arsenal VG Airacobra and is a combination of the Arsenal VG 39 Bis and the P-39 Airacobra. Sanya's Striker unit is the MiG I-225 Shinden and is a combination of the MiG I-225 and the Shinden. Eila's striker unit is the same as Erica's. Lucchini's Striker unit is the Farotto G.55S Strega Airacobra and is a combination of the Farotto G.55S Strega and the P-39 Airacobra. Lynne's Striker unit is the Ultramarine Spitfire Mk Shinden and is a combination of the Ultramarine Spitfire MK IX and the Shinden. The one that was Shirley's that was destroyed in the crash was the North Liberion P-51D Mustang Hellcat and was a combination of the North Liberion P-51D-Mustang and the North Liberion F6F Hellcat."_

"I see so how are you doing?" asked Mio.

 _"Oh I'm doing alright,"_ said Yoshika.

 _"Yeah right,"_ said another recognizable voice.

 _"Chinatsu you didn't have to cut into the conversation,"_ said Yoshika.

 _"Well it's the truth,"_ said Chinatsu. _"In January you started shouting at the crew in the hangar for no apparent reason. I ended up having to drag you all the way to the room before throwing you in there and that room was suppose to be meant for me."_

"Wait a minute you put her in the heat resistant room?" questioned Mio confused. "What for?"

 _"Apparently the kids take after their mommy and have her nova ability so I tend to give off the same thing,"_ said Yoshika. 

"Kids?" questioned Mio. "Your having more then one?"

 _"Yup both of us are having twins,"_ said Yoshika.

"Do you know what they going to be yet?" asked Mio. "Oh wait they'll probably just be female won't they?"

 _"Don't know haven't checked to make sure,"_ said Yoshika. _"All I checked is whether there was one or more then one."_

 _"Other then that the only other thing was the constant craving of sex,"_ said Chinatsu.  _"Usually about once a day due to the fact that we both go four hours straight."_

"You ever hear what Minna and Barkhorn have been up to?" asked Mio curriously. "I haven't heard from them since I got back."

 _"Yeah I just heard from them a few days ago,"_ said Yoshika. _"Both of them are in New Karlsland making a new life for themselves. Minna has started dating and has been at if for almost a month now. Barkhorn and Chris got together and they're exspecting a child soon. Chris is the one pregnant. I think she is about one month along now. Is that right Chinatsu?"_

 _"Yeah one month from two days ago,"_ said Chinatsu.

"Wow I didn't think Barkhorn would do that," said Mio. "Wait how she doing that anyways?"

 _"She was reading the magic book before she left,"_ said Yoshika.  _"She might not be able to use magic, but her familiar is still attached and will remain with her until it dies. So she can still get with someone. Her magic isn't completely drained to the point yours and Minna's was as it had a little left just enough to keep her familiar attached to her. It's not enough to allow her to use magic though."_

"Oh I see," said Mio nodded her head.

 _"Anyway did you just call to chat Mio?"_ asked Yoshika.

"Well that was part of it as I haven't talked in awhile, but there is another thing I wanted to talk about as well," said Mio.

 _"What's that?"_ asked Yoshika.

"I have a witch here that I think would be able to join the 501st," said Mio.

"Oh really? How old is she?" asked Yoshika.

"12 will be 13 on May 12," said Mio.

 _"One year younger then Chinatsu then,"_ said Yoshika. _"That's a start. Is she highly recommended by you Mio?"_

"Yes she is," said Mio. "I been teaching the basics of your teaching to the witches here and she's the first one that completed it while others either dropped out or are still struggling with it."

 _"Well that's interesting,"_ said Chinatsu. _"How long it take her to complete it?"_

"Three weeks same as the others in the 501st," said Mio. "The first week she struggled and then she almost left, but I stopped her from going because she is one of the few that has the requirments to join the 501st and is the youngest here as well. After I told her what you told me about having to think of it in a new light she decided to stay and started making progress every day. She just finished it on March 11 and has been continuing to complete it every day since."

 _"Alright tell me her information,"_ said Yoshika.

"Sure," said Mio before pulling the paper with Sakura's information towards her. "Name: Yamamoto Sakura, Gender: Female, Age: 12, Date of Birth: May 12, 1934, Eye Color: Light brown, Hair Color: Gray, Schooling: Kiso Elementary all-girls School, Hometown: Kiso Village, Fuso, Living: Kiso Mountain, Height: 155cm or 5 feet, Familiar: Fuso Leopard Cat, Familiar Gender: Male, Magic: Magic Eyes, and her Dream is to join the 501st and fly gracefully."

 _"Yeah after what happened during the sinking of the cargo ship from Fuso word have started being spread around the world about how the 501st Joint Fighter Wing dances in the sky gracefully,"_ said Yoshika. _"I'm not surprised if she heard that from somewhere."_

"Actually her father was one of the crew from that ship, but since then retired," said Mio.

 _"Well that explains it,"_ said Yoshika. _"Her magic though do you know how strong it is or if it is like how yours was?"_

"She doesn't wear eye patches on both eyes so it must be able to be turned on and off with the use of her magic," said Mio. "Unfortunately all I did was the basic training so I have no idea how strong her magic is or what it's capable of."

 _"Well that's not a problem then,"_ said Yoshika.  _"I approve of her Mio so when can you send her?"_

"Give me two day's I'll send her on the 25 of March," said Mio.

 _"Isn't that the same day the others are suppose to come?"_ questioned Chinatsu.

"Others?" questioned Mio.

 _"We getting two more from Karlsland,"_ said Yoshika.  _"Frederick slected them himself and is sending them on the 25 of March, but they haven't had any training yet."_

"Oh I see," said Mio. "Maybe I should call Frederick and let him know that Sakura needs to be picked up."

 _"No. Chinatsu is talking to him as we speak at the moment,"_ said Yoshika. 

"Oh that reminds me I had somethings to ask," said Mio.

 _"Yeah what's that?"_ asked Yoshika.

"I was wondering how Chinatsu being so short got as tone as she did," said Mio.

 _"It's because of her Absolute Physical Strengthening,"_ said Yoshika. _"It allows her body to strengthen itself during training to a point, but after that she will not gain anything so she's done getting anymore bigger then she is."_

"Oh I see well that makes sense," said Mio. "The other one I was curious about is have you ever counted down during training?"

 _"Yes I did for Chinatsu,"_ said Yoshika. _"I gets so exciting to see someone getting close to accomplishing the training you just can't help it."_

"I know what you mean," said Mio. "I got so excited seeing that Sakura was getting close to acomplishing it I couldn't help butt do it too. She was the first one that ever _acomplished_ it so seeing someone complete it for once really just makes you happy."

 _"Yeah it does for me more then anyone else because I'm the one that made the training,"_ said Yoshika, _"but I understand where your coming from. It must have been disappointing to see only one make it. I heard you been having it rough over there."_

"I take it you heard the lates gossip then," said Mio. "First week and several of them dropped out. I couldn't really force them to stay."

 _"Yeah I have,"_ said Yoshika.  _"I don't blame you. If they can't make the training then they'll never make it out here in the war."_

"Yeah that's what I thought too, but I just couldn't let Sakura go," said Mio. "Anyways how is Ursula holding up? Have you heard from her?"

 _"I wouldn't have let Sakura go either,"_ said Yoshika.  _"Ursula has been doing alright. She's back with the 507th Joint Fighter Wing again and has helped them get strong. At least the ones that can still fly that is. There not strong enough to take on a hive, but they're doing their part to make the world safe by taking down some of the Neuroi. I hear from her every now and then."_

"It's good to hear that she is doing alright," said Mio.

 _"Frederick said that the airplane will be there at 17:00 hours on March 25 to pick Sakura up before dropping her off at the 501st Joint Fighter Wing along with Silvia Heisenberg and Regina Walter that will be joining,"_ said Chinatsu. _"The ride here will take a week and they will arrive on March 31."_

"Oh alright thanks you two and glad to talk to you," said Mio. "It was good to hear how things are going for you back there. Let the others know I said hi."

 _"Yup will do Mio and we'll talk to you again,"_ said Yoshika.

"Bye talk to you later," said Mio.

 _"Bye,"_ said Yoshika and then there was a click before the phone went dead.

Mio then hung up as well before smiling as she had good news for Sakura. She decided she will wait one day before telling her the news on the 24. That should give her plenty of time to get ready.

It was now March 24 and Sakura was at the moment sitting at her table eating with Kohana, a few older witches, and a few new witches. She had her usual which consisted of the main menu with two subs and a drink. She continued to eat at a steady pace wanting to be back outside by 12:30 for afternoon training. Soon though a recognizable voice spoke up behind her.

"Sakura Yamamoto," said the voice.

Sakura stood up and turned around to come face to face with Mio.

"Ma'am," said Sakura saluting Mio.

"Come with me Sakura," said Mio turning around and walking away.

Sakura left her tray there, but grabbed her subs and drink and was about to follow Mio.

"And bring your tray with you," said Mio.

Sakura turned to see that Mio had her back to her which surprised her, but none the less put her food on her tray along with her drink and then carried the tray as she followed Mio. Everyone continued to watch until they was out of sight.

"You don't think she's in trouble do you?" asked one of the new students. "After all she's the only one that completed the training."

"I don't know," said Kohana. "It's hard to say."

"You can say that again," said another older student. "Instructor Sakamoto can be really strict and hard. There is no telling with her."

Sakura continued to follow Mio until they got to the office then she pulled out a key and unlocked the door. After that she then pulled the key out before putting them back into her jacket and then opened the door. Mio then stepped aside and Sakura went into the room with her tray before going over to her usual seat in sitting down putting the tray on the end stand nearby her. She then started eating again as Mio shut the door before locking it and Sakura hearing it lock looked up and over at it confused. She then waved it off before going back to her food. Mio walked over before sitting down in the chair behind her and then leaned back as she looked at Sakura. Sakura stopped eating before she spoke up.

"Yes Mio?" asked Sakura. "You need something?"

"I talked to my friend Yoshika two days ago and she accepted you into the 501st Joint Fighter Wing," said Mio.

Sakura's eyes widen before they started to shine with excitement. She then stood up before speaking.

"Y-Y-You mean I got in?" questioned Sakura.

"Yes you did," said Mio.

"Alright I've got into the 501st!" shouted Sakura as she jumped into the air throwing a fist with happiness.

Mio smiled seeing her so happy, but none the less need to move on to other topics.

"Sakura," said Mio.

Sakura stopped before rubbing her head, "Sorry Mio."

"No it's alright I understand your happy, but there is some things we need to go over," said Mio. "Some of the things I'm going to tell you can not be repeated to anyone without permission while the rest is for you to know and understand yourself."

Sakura nodded her head before sitting back down giving Mio her full attention.

"Now then the first thing you need to know is that when you get to the 501st Joint Fighter Wing make sure you show Yoshika and Chinatsu respect," said Mio. "What I'm about to tell you is secret so don't speak of it to anyone else without permission understood."

"Yes Mio," said Sakura nodding her head.

"Yoshika Miyafuji and Chinatsu Shimamoto are not your ordinary officers," said Mio. "They are three rank officers. A three rank officer is someone that is called a Joint Officer. It's someone that is not just associated with only one military, but more then one military. It's something new that's recently be made and Yoshika is the first Joint Officer ever made with Chinatsu being the second. Currently Yoshika is a Major of Karlsland, Britannia, and Fuso and holds just as much authority as that of a Wing Commander while Chinatsu is a Flight Lieutenant of Karlsland, Britannia, and Fuso and holds just as much authority as that of a Major. Also they are nobles and are a knight of Karlsland, Britannia, and Fuso. Do you got that Sakura."

"Yes Mio," said Sakura nodding her head.

"Alright good," said Mio. "Also another thing you need to know is Yoshika Miyafuji and Chinatsu Shimamoto are in a relationship and are currently three months pregnant."

"Huh I don't understand," said Sakura confused. "I understand they're in a relationship, but how are they both pregnant? What does pregnant mean anyways?"

"It means they are going to have a baby, a child," said Mio. "Don't worry I'll explain it to you. Witches are unique as they have the ability to be able to mate with other witches. Mate is similar to that of sexual intercourse. A witch with a male familiar after being sexually arroused and having her tail grabbed will gain a male penis. With that the witch is then capable of having sexual intercourse with another witch and having babies and children. There is more, but I don't have the information here at the Academy so if you don't understand or have a problem or question then talk to Yoshika or Chinatsu privately."

Sakura's face went red at what Mio told her from embarassment. She wasn't exspecting someone to talk to her about sexual stuff.

"Judging by your face I'd say you understand," said Mio. "Don't feel bad I was embarrassed the first time I heard it as well. Anyways the reason I'm saying something to you about this is so you know why Yoshika and Chinatsu are pregnant when you get there. Also your familiar is a male so you can get someone pregnant. Keep this in mind when you go to the 501st."

Sakura's face was still red, but none the less nodded her head. Then she turned and looked at the time and her face went back to normal.

"Oh no!" shouted Sakaru. "I'm going to be late!"

"Relax Sakura," said Mio. "I already told Fumiko to start the training without me and that you have the rest of the day off."

"Oh okay," said Sakura before she took a few bits of her sub. After a few bits she stopped and then turned to Mio. "Mio what is your friend Yoshika and Chinatsu like?"

Mio looked up from the desk and at her before speaking, "Sakura everyone in the 501st or that was in the 501st was my friend, but Yoshika was the closest. To answer your question though Yoshika is quite strict and hard. She can be scary at times, but don't let that fool you. She has a good heart and works very hard. She's stubborn, but one of the bravest people I know and has a strong sense of duty. She can be kind and friendly as long as you stay on her good side. As for Chinatsu she is a powerful witch and is an exception. What I'm about to tell you is classified top secret and can't be spoken about without permission."

Sakura nodded her head at her as she said the last part and continued to listen.

"Chinatsu is a witch that was not born the same way as other witches," said Mio. "She was born by being created a different way then any other witch. She's what we call an artificial witch or AW for short, but none the less she is still human. Don't treat her any different then Yoshika. Chinatsu was born with not just one magic ability, but four magic abilities. She is the strongest physically and has a strong sense to protect. She works very hard as well and can be stubborn, but is another one of the bravest people I know. She is very intelligent for a witch and can easily pick up on things just by seeing them done. Very observant girl, but she is not the only one. Yoshika is very observant as well and can pick up on things that normally other people don't notice. Chinatsu like you likes food as well, but being an artificial witch she has a huge appitite. More so now that she's pregnant then before and the same goes for Yoshika. Anyways you'll see for yourself what they are like when you get there. It's been almost three months since I last seen them so things may have changed over the time."

Sakura nodded her head before speaking again, "When do I leave?"

"Your ride will be here at 17:00 tomorrow so you'll have to get packed up and ready to leave," said Mio. "Your trip will take you a week before you reach the 501st and you will get there on the 31st of March. For now though how about you finish your lunch and relax a little after. Then you can start packing up and getting ready to go."

Sakura nodded her head in agreement before she started eating. She was extremely happy that she got into the 501st Joint Fighter Wing. Mio leaned back and smiled as she looked up at the ceiling.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is the tenth chapter of Strike Witches: Light of Hope. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. This chapter was a little different as it didn't follow the 501st. The reason for this is I wanted to show what Mio was up to and did after she left the 501st and at the same time I needed to introduce a new Oc and some supporting characters. We also got to figure out how Yoshika, Chinatsu and the others in the 501st has been doing lately as well. We also got to hear what Minna and Barkhorn has been up to recently after leaving the 501st, but I didn't feel like adding them in as I didn't feel that what they was up to was as important to the progress of the story. Anyways we finally got to see the New OC Sakura and her time at the Yokosuka Naval Accademy. As for Sakura's magic there will be more on that later on in the story. It was hard trying to figure out what familiar and magic to give the new OC's. Until next time enjoy reading.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Strike Witches or any of the Characters, but I do own the story and my own OC's.


End file.
